Simple Words
by wildemoon
Summary: Merlin and Arthur discover that saying "I love you" doesn't eliminate the barriers between them. SLASH - Arthur/Merlin Merthur , Uther/OMC, Arthur/OFC, OMC/Merlin
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Simple Words  
><strong>Authors:<strong> Elizabeth Wilde & Chad Moore  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Merlin (BBC)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17 aka MA  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Arthur/Merlin, OMC/Arthur (one-sided), Arthur/OFC, OMC/Merlin, Uther/OMC  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Merlin and Arthur discover that saying "I love you" doesn't eliminate the barriers between them.

**Warnings: **This story will contain violence, non-con and a whole lot of sexual content. If any of these things bother you, please either avoid this fic entirely or read the warnings included with the chapters carefully. This story also features both het and slash, though it focuses primarily on slash.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>BBC owns Merlin and all related characters, Robert belongs to Chad, and Beth owns Henry, Morena and Theoden. We just couldn't resist playing with the boys a bit, but I promise that we shall return them mostly unharmed.  
><strong>Distribution:<strong> Nowhere without permission from the authors, my site at wilde  
><strong>Feedback:<strong> to wilde 

**Chapter 1****  
>Warnings: <strong>Violence and very mild slash.

They'd come from everywhere all at once. Merlin wasn't even sure what direction the brigands had come from originally or if they had dropped from the trees. All he knew was that the two knights who had accompanied Arthur and himself on the short jaunt across the country hardly seemed like enough once the bandits set in. He was barely skilled enough with a sword himself to make any difference at all.

He watched as the other men fought and tried to help, but the quarters were too close and their eyes to sharp to risk magic. If Arthur were to see... The thought of what the Prince might think pained him almost as much as the idea that he would be executed should anyone find out. The action moved so fast that he barely kept up. Looking around for Arthur, Merlin finally spotted the other young man. "Arthur!" His call was lost in the sound of battle, and there was no way to make himself heard naturally. One of the bandits was coming up too quickly, sword held at the ready. If he wasn't stopped, his sword would end up buried in Arthur's back.

Without thinking, Merlin threw himself forward. There was no time for anything else, nothing other than a spell that might save Arthur in time. The sword slid through him. The blade was sharp, and for a moment, Merlin was shocked at how little it hurt, but the pain set in even before the man drew the blade free again, leaving the wound to bleed freely, apparently intent on finishing what he had begun. Without the blade's weight holding him up, Merlin pitched forward onto the dirt, barely staying on his knees through the suddenly blinding pain.

Starfire burned within Arthur as he turned and watched helplessly as Merlin was felled by a bandit's sword. In that split second beforehand, an angry retort aimed at Merlin teetered perilously on Arthur's tongue, but any ire the prince felt toward his servant for interrupting the flow of battle was forgotten in an instant. A death rattle erupted from the bandit's gurgling throat as Arthur stabbed his sword clean through the man's heart. He wrenched the weapon free, heedless of the blood now staining his chainmail, and rushed to Merlin's side. "You idiot!" Arthur exclaimed, his eyes shimmering with worry and concern. "Why did you have to get involved?"

Merlin looked up into the Prince's bright gaze and tried to focus on the words coming out of his mouth. He could see that Arthur's lips were moving. "Idiot" was easy enough to discern - he knew the shape of that word on the man's mouth quite well. "He... he was going to... hurt you..." The words sounded sluggish, and Merlin was finding it harder and harder to stay even upon his knees. The sounds of battle were fading, and he honestly wasn't sure whether everything was under control or if he was fainting. "Arthur..."

"Merlin!" Arthur cradled his servant in his arms, careful not to jostle the wounded man too badly. He glanced up, signaling the knights who had managed to see the bandits off. "Help me with him." Wasting no time, Arthur and his men returned to Camelot post-haste, the prince refusing to release his grip on Merlin even as one of the knights tried to insist on carrying his weight. He Merlin to his own room and ordered the men to fetch Gaius immediately. Once he was alone with Merlin, the prince gazed at the other young man with increasing worry. Merlin's skin was whiter than normal, and sweat had broken out on his forehead. "If you're trying to leave me, you could have gone about it another way," Arthur half-joked, reaching out to stroke Merlin's hair.

The ride had been a blur of trees and bushes and the oddly reassuring thump of Arthur's heart against his ear. Separated from that warmth, Merlin began to feel a chill once more. /Blood. I've lost a lot of it./ He raised one trembling hand and saw that it was stained with scarlet. "Oh..." That looked bad. Terrible, actually. Too frightened to look back down at the wound, Merlin looked up at Arthur instead with wide blue eyes. "Am I going to die?" he asked quietly. Arthur had seen mortal wounds many times. He had surely watched knights die in battle. If it were that bad, surely Arthur would know.

Gaius bustled in before the prince could answer. "Not today. Not if I've anything to say on the subject." The man's mouth was set in a grim line as he carefully cut away Merlin's shirt. The wound was a through and through, piercing Merlin's pale flesh front to back. "It seems to have missed any major organs, but the bleeding..." The frown on the physician's face showed clearly what he thought of that. "My Lord, if you would step outside? I will call you when I have done what I can for the wound."

At the suggestion, Merlin whimpered and clutched at Arthur with his bloodied fingers. "No... no, Arthur..."

Though Gaius raised his eyebrows, he allowed, "You may stay... if you like, My Lord."

"Yes..." Arthur didn't hesitate, moving to the other side of the bed and reaching for Merlin's hand. It was cold in his warm embrace, and Arthur rested his other hand atop Merlin's in an attempt to warm him. For a moment prince and servant's eyes locked, and he swallowed down an abrupt swell of emotion. "Will he be alright, Gaius?"

The wound was terrible, and Gaius felt himself waver as he caught the barely restrained urgency in Arthur's voice. "This must be thoroughly cleaned before I can make a proper inspection," the old man replied noncommittally.

"Let me, then," Arthur volunteered, releasing Merlin's hand and pouring fresh water into a bowl. "Fetch whatever you need, Gaius. I'll look after Merlin."

Gaius hesitated. It was hardly like Arthur to volunteer for such duty, but he needed the assistance. "Thank you, My Lord," he said at once before slipping from the room.

On the bed, Merlin shivered. He wished he still had his shirt on, but then they couldn't see the wound. "It's bad. I know. Gaius... he looked scared." The truth was that _Arthur_ looked scared, but Merlin couldn't bring himself to say just how much that frightened him. He didn't want to cry. It would be silly and childish and weak. He'd done what he had to do. The idea that it could be Arthur on the bed bleeding was enough to bring Merlin's thoughts somewhat into focus. That would have killed him even more surely than the blade. /He isn't supposed to take care of me.../ "You don't have to stay," Merlin allowed somewhat reluctantly. He wanted Arthur to stay. In fact, he wanted Arthur to hold his hand and brush his hair back like his mother might have if she was there. He wanted Arthur to tell him that everything would be just fine even if it was a lie. If Arthur said it, he could believe anyway.

"I'm not leaving," Arthur said firmly. A soft smile tugged at one corner of his mouth, as he added, "Don't think you're going to bleed all over my bed and not clean it up." His attempt at levity failed, and Arthur concentrated instead on cleaning Merlin's wound. Dipping a clean cloth into the fresh water, the prince took extra care wiping away the dried blood. Arthur examined the jagged wound, disliking its angry-red color and how it marred Merlin's otherwise perfect flesh. The sword strike had gone clean through, but Arthur had witnessed far too many men dying of such wounds, and it filled his heart with dread.

Merlin managed a shaky smile, but another shiver wracked his body before it could really take hold. "Could you... sit closer?" He knew he sounded absolutely pathetic, but he felt small and cold and absolutely terrified. Arthur was being uncharacteristically kind and indulgent. Merlin couldn't bring himself not to take advantage of it a bit no matter how he'd likely pay for it later. /If I live to./ That was why Arthur was being so kind, of course. Arthur thought he was going to die. The thought brought on a new tremor, and Merlin had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from whimpering. Between the pain and the fear he felt utterly miserable.

Arthur complied without hesitation, inching nearer even as he pursed his lips together and made a gentle shushing sound to Merlin. "I'm right here. How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not going anywhere." Despite the chiding remark, Arthur simply could not veil the deep concern he felt for Merlin. Although the prince might behave at odds toward his feelings, Arthur had come to rely on Merlin in a way he never thought possible. The thought that his servant... no, his friend, might... "Now you listen to me," Arthur started, "you're going to get better, and afterwards... don't you ever try anything so foolish again. Where would I be without..."

Arthur never had a chance to finish his sentence as Gaius returned carrying bandages and a bowl filled with crushed herbs. The prince cleared his throat, and the physician faltered momentarily, noting the closeness between the two younger men. "This should help," Gaius announced, hurrying forward with the medicine. Arthur moved reluctantly aside to allow the man to work. "You did a fine job cleaning the wound, Sire," Gaius commented, setting the bowl and bandages on the bedside table. "Help me to sit him up. I must cover both sides."

Nodding, Arthur cradled the back of Merlin's head and raised him gently. "Take it easy now," he murmured, his eyes flitting between Merlin and Gaius as the older man began to work.

Merlin whimpered as he was shifted on the bed. The tears he'd fought so hard against welled up in his eyes anyway as Gaius pressed the poultice against his wound. If he hadn't known that it was best for him, he would have cried more openly and begged the physician to stop. Instead Merlin bit his lip until he tasted blood and ignored the tears rolling down his cheeks. He closed his eyes as Gaius unfurled the bandages around his slender body.

"There, now. You will be right as rain in no time at all." The bleeding had slowed enough that Gaius was less worried about Merlin's chances than he'd been not so long before. "Sire, surely you have other duties to attend to. I will stay with Merlin and see that he rests easy."

The words were spoken as the men eased Merlin back down onto the pillows. The servant wanted to protest once again, but he'd already asked too much from Arthur. It was ridiculous thinking that Camelot's prince had nothing better to do than see to his needs and sit with him like a nursemaid.

Arthur winced in sympathy for the pain Merlin was enduring. He gazed at his friend for a long moment, relief seeping into his tense muscles upon hearing Gaius' favorable diagnosis. It was only the physician's offer that drew Arthur's attention away from his ailing friend. "No, I will remain by his side," he said firmly. "That's what Merlin wants, isn't it?" Arthur glanced back at the other young man. "Until he's well again, he should have what he desires."

Merlin and Gaius both looked absolutely shocked at the words, but Merlin was the first to truly absorb them. The smile that lit his lips was enough to make him look somewhat less miserable for a moment. Arthur was staying with him. He was volunteering to be at his side. Perhaps it was only because he felt responsible, but Merlin couldn't help being thrilled anyway. He had wanted Arthur at his side so much, so badly, that he didn't really care about the whys. "Thank you, A- Sire," he corrected himself at the last moment. If Arthur was going to be kind to him, the least he could do was use the proper terminology and respect for the young prince.

"We'll have none of that now," Arthur said, fixing Merlin with a steely gaze in an attempt to be firm with his servant, but his concern was palpable and shone through his royal stiff upper lip facade. "It's alright, Gaius," he told the older man. "I'll take care of Merlin." Ignoring the surprised expressions and feeling only slightly self-conscious, the prince reached for another clean cloth, dipped it in the water and soothed Merlin's forehead.

Gaius smiled softly, rising to his feet. "I can see you are in good hands, Merlin." He turned to address Arthur before leaving the room, "If you need me, Highness, please do not hesitate to call."

Whatever Gaius had given him was certainly dulling the pain, but Merlin could also feel it dulling his senses. "Think... it's working. Whatever it is," he mumbled. The feeling of the cool cloth on his clammy flesh was a welcome bit of refreshment. Merlin found that he couldn't even remember precisely what the brew Gaius had poured down his throat tasted like. /It was only a moment ago, wasn't it?/ "I'm glad you're not dead," Merlin said in a slightly unsteady tone. He was drifting a bit again by the time he added, "Me too. Not dead, I mean. Like not being dead..." He blinked slowly as if even that normally instinctive action was suddenly on a delay. Above him with the light of the window behind his golden hair, Arthur appeared to glow. He looked almost angelic, which was quite amusing to anyone who knew him well. Merlin almost giggled. "Like you too."

"You are drunk," Arthur stated, wearing a hint of a smile. He had little knowledge of the effect of Gaius' medicine, but this latest concoction had definitely been potent. Merlin remained feverish, and Arthur could even feel the heat of his skin radiating through the wet cloth. It alarmed him; the prince could do little more than trust in the physician's skill to make his friend well again. Despite the exasperation Merlin often caused him to feel, Arthur had come to rely and trust the other young man, and, although he might not acknowledge it, he admired Merlin for his steadfast convictions. "Why is it you're always there to look out for me?" he murmured, half to himself.

Merlin, barely aware that Arthur was speaking but hearing the pleasant, low buzz of the words on some peripheral edge of his attention span, smiled. "You're pretty, Arthur." Again, he blinked slowly as he watched the prince shifting above him. The room felt chilly - no, warm. Too warm. He sighed and tried to kick the covers off only to find himself shivering a moment later. An expression that was very nearly pouting settled on Merlin's features, and he finally compromised by shifting closer to Arthur's body. When that provided insufficient warmth, Merlin shifted again, half dragging himself onto the prince's lap, one arm stretched out across Arthur's legs while his cheek rested against the other man's thigh. "'S'better," he mumbled against the fabric.

"Merlin..." Arthur started, but relented once his friend was comfortably resting on his leg. He didn't mind, and it actually felt... nice. His face warming with a soft smile, Arthur touched Merlin's head and allowed himself a moment to comb his fingers through the silken strands of dark hair. "You must really be out of it," the prince decided, puzzling over Merlin's 'pretty' comment. "That's alright, then. Nice to hear my good looks haven't gone unnoticed." Arthur shifted ever so slightly, giving Merlin more room. His friend had nearly died trying to save his life. As foolish as Merlin's actions had been, Arthur wasn't going to deny him anything, especially not any comfort he could offer.

"I noticed," Merlin mumbled sleepily. The truth was that he was barely hanging on to consciousness but was too comfortable to be willing to not enjoy it for at least a few minutes. "Pretty... pretty eyes." He wasn't sure at all of what he was saying. The words spilled forth with even less consideration than usual, and Merlin's eyes soon grew heavy. They fell closed before he could stop them. "Gonna sleep for a bit... right here..." Soon Merlin was drifting off into unconsciousness.

Arthur watched Merlin as he slept, softly humming as he stroked the man's hair. Did Merlin really think he was attractive, or was it only Gaius' potion putting words in his mouth? The thing that struck Arthur was the sincerity Merlin expressed, and it made the prince reflect on their time together. Not only did Merlin take care of him, but the servant stood up to his pig-headed stubbornness and made him see sense even when he ignored and tried to push Merlin away. Merlin cared for him, and Arthur cared for him. But was there something more? He gazed at his sleeping friend, feeling a twinge his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Eventually the tonic wore off enough that Merlin began to feel the pain again. He woke with a groan, but the light sheen of sweat on his skin showed clearly that the fever had broken. Only the lingering pain and discomfort of the wound remained. At first Merlin was puzzled as to why his pillow was so warm. And firm. Blinking sleepily, he shifted so that he was face to face - so to speak - with the pillow. To his surprise, it was not a pillow at all but Arthur's lap. Blushing, Merlin attempted to scramble away only to stop short when the movement pulled the wound in precisely the wrong way and drew a yelp of pain from the unfortunate sorcerer.

Arthur had drifted off to sleep whilst keeping an eye on Merlin. As he dreamed, he saw himself rescuing Merlin before the sword thrust, and in the glimmer of his mind half awake, the prince wished events had played out so. "Hm? Merlin..." Arthur woke at the pained cry, and once he realized the comforting weight of Merlin's head was no longer there, found the wounded servant wearing a grimace of pain. "You clumsy ox," he chided, more concerned than angry. "Moving about like that's only going to make things worse."

Merlin tried to resist the urge to pout and mostly failed. His lower lip jutted out slightly, and he tried not to meet Arthur's gaze. "Didn't realize I fell asleep." He shifted more carefully until he lay back against the pillows and closed his eyes. The urge to summon magic to help with the healing was almost overwhelming, but he certainly couldn't do that in front of Arthur. Cracking one eyelid, he ventured, "Can you call Gaius?" It was strange asking Arthur for things, at least something so menial. Running errands and messages - those were tasks he should be performing, not asking of the prince.

"Of course." Arthur was fully awake and on his feet in an instant. If Merlin needed Gaius then he would fetch the aged physician at once. "I'll be right back. Summon one of the guards if you need anything." He was halfway toward the door when he noticed the tray of food and drink resting near the bed. Picking it up, he laid it close to Merlin. "Gwen must have brought it," he surmised, "while we were sleeping." Arthur smiled softly, adding, "I'm sure she must be worried about you, too."

"Yeah, s'pose," Merlin answered, blushing. Arthur never failed to miss an opportunity to tease him about Gwen. There were times when he'd been sure that the ruler was jealous of the thought that he was somehow involved with the handmaiden. Merlin liked Gwen - liked her very much, in fact - but only as a friend. Even Morgana for all her striking beauty had very little effect on him. Nimue had been different, but once he found out who she really was, Merlin couldn't help but feel that the attraction had more to do with his magic responding to hers and less to do with the lovely but psychotic sorceress as a person. The ultimate truth was that only Arthur made him blush and stammer and forget himself entirely.

Gaius interrupted the stream of internal babbling with a smile and a tearing away of the warm covers Merlin had cocooned himself in. He ignored the young man's murmurs of protest and began gently cutting away the bandages around his wound. "Why, it's looking better already."

"Still hurts," Merlin protested almost accusingly. He had never been a morning person, and being poked and prodded immediately after waking up only made that natural aversion worse.

"Steady on, Merlin." Arthur sympathized with Merlin's predicament, feeling another twinge of guilt for being the cause of it. "Isn't there anything you can give him for the pain?" he asked Gaius.

"There is only this," the physician replied, mixing another brew of the potion he'd given Merlin earlier. "I am loathe to give him too much, sire. It tends to have a prolonged effect on those susceptible to its influence."

Arthur nodded. The effect on Merlin had been potent indeed. He could not forget the way Merlin gazed at him, telling him how pretty he was... "Does this potion," the prince started, "does it make one tell the truth?"

"It is no veritaserum," Gaius answered somewhat hesitantly. "The effects are more... something akin to being inebriated, Sire. It loosens one's tongue." The physician couldn't help but wonder what Merlin might have said before, and he could see that the young man was similarly concerned as he obediently drank the potion down. Apparently the pain was great enough to overcome his worry – which said in and of itself how much it must have hurt.

Merlin found himself wondering if he shouldn't urge Arthur away. What had he said? Confessed to? What if he said something far worse? He carried secrets which could not only be inconvenient - they could get him killed.

"Not too much, then," Arthur advised, standing with one hand on his hip as he watched Gaius care for Merlin. /I was right; he was only drunk.../ The prince didn't know whether to feel relieved or disappointed. There had been a ring of truth to Merlin's declarations all the same, words that he made Arthur falter and his pulse quicken with the notion his servant-cum-friend might actually be attracted to him.

Only once Gaius left the room again did Merlin venture uneasily, "What'd I say?"  
>before taking a bite of cheese and bread. He hoped he hadn't made too much of an idiot out of himself. Not more than usual./ Arthur was difficult to be around at times, difficult to read. The prince had learned to play the proper political game of never letting anyone see him flinch - and he rarely did. Merlin wondered if he should deny it all outright or hear the content first and then deny more categorically. /Just hope for random babbling. If none of it made sense, he can't very well be offended by it./

Arthur smiled, adopting an air of nonchalance as he rejoined Merlin on the bed. With a gentle touch, he batted the other young man's hand away from the tray of food. "You said I was pretty," he replied, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. "I certainly can't argue with that." Arthur reached for an apple, took a bite, and then offered it up to Merlin's mouth. His eyes twinkled with mirth, and the prince urged, "Go on, have a bite. Can't have you fainting from hunger now, can we?"

How could Arthur be so casual about that? Merlin's heart was thumping away pitifully in his chest, and he thought for a moment that he might pass out. And then an apple was suddenly looming in his vision. The one that Arthur had just taken a bite of. Certainly his being given food that the prince hadn't finished was nothing unusual. He was a servant. But sharing the piece of fruit was... intimate. Merlin couldn't quite quantify the difference, but he knew it was there. The young man's bright gaze flitted to Arthur's face but saw only the coolest sort of contemplation there. "Just the potion," he managed to murmur before taking a bite of the fruit, teeth piercing the bitter skin and penetrating to the sweet flesh below. Merlin drew back and looked at Arthur, just the sight of the prince making him blush in light of his unintended confession.

"You don't think I'm pretty?" Arthur took mock offense. "But you sounded so certain." Merlin, most definitely rattled, had meant it, potion or not. Of that much, Arthur Pendragon was sure, but what the prince could not puzzle out was why it meant so much to him to know that Merlin thought that way about him. The day before Merlin had almost been lost, and nearly losing his friend had made Arthur realize how much he cared for him. Attempting to maintain his playful facade, the prince's smile brightened as he noted apple residue clinging to Merlin's mouth. "I dare say this feels rather odd," he dabbed at Merlin's lips with a cloth, "taking care of you when you've always been the one looking after me."

Merlin blushed furiously as the cloth brushed against his lips. Arthur paying attention to his lips was troubling in the most distracting sort of way because Arthur looking at his lips, touching them, was somehow very close to other things that someone could do with lips. Merlin caught himself staring openly at Arthur's pink, smiling mouth, the slight imperfection of the teeth peeking out that he found utterly endearing. The potion was definitely kicking in. "Doesn't hurt so much," he mumbled uncertainly. "And... you're good at it. Taking care of people. You do it all the time, just not like this." Merlin knew he was on the verge of babbling and shut his mouth so hard that his teeth clicked together.

"I didn't do a very good job of taking care of you in the field," Arthur pointed out, his mood darkening. "It was foolish to hunt down those bandits with so few soldiers by my side." His thumb accidentally brushed Merlin's lower lip, and Arthur felt something akin to a charge of lightning streak through his hand and up his arm. He caught his breath, flustered and wondering if Merlin might have felt the same intense spark at the contact. The cloth fell, and Arthur's gaze flitted between it and Merlin's eyes. "You scared me to death," he confessed, his voice wavering. "Thank you for saving my life, but don't ever do that again."

"I will. If I have to," Merlin answered without hesitation. Arthur's life was too important. The people of the realm all needed him, would all be leaning on him and his abilities in the future, but that was an equivocation. Merlin knew that even with the potion flowing through his veins. The touch a moment before had confirmed it if nothing else had. That shock of... something. /Two sides of the same coin.../ How many times had he heard that, had people described them as being part of one another? "I'll always save you."

"Why is that?" Arthur's clear blue gaze fixed on Merlin, his hand darting out to rest atop the servant's. In that moment, the prince wanted - no, he needed - more than anything to know. "Why do you do these things for me? Risk your own life?" When no answer was forthcoming, Arthur surprised himself by cupping Merlin's face in his hands as he murmured softly, "Your prince wishes to be told."

Merlin made a soft sound of pleasure at the touch, his eyes falling closed. He could barely focus on what Arthur was saying, what he was demanding. Arthur was _touching _him. The fact of that came as such a shock that Merlin didn't even realize as he opened his eyes that they were glowing softly, a warm gold cast over their usual vibrant blue. "I would never let anything hurt you if I could stop it."

Darkness swarmed in on Arthur, and he barely heard the words tumbling from Merlin's lips. Something pungent wafted beneath his nose, and the prince let out a groan as his eyes rolled back in his head. Arthur fell forward onto the bed, dead to the world. Behind him Gaius straightened, wearing an expression of utter panic. In his trembling hand was an open vial, and the physician spluttered out at Merlin, "Have you taken leave of your senses?"

"What? What happened?" he murmured, aware that something had taken place but not in the least clear on what precisely it had been. And then he remembered the surge of something powerful as Arthur looked at him. "Gaius, what did I do?" The effect of the potion seemed somewhat overcome by Merlin's sudden panic, and he sat up to reach for Arthur. A hiss of pain escaped the young man, but he didn't stop moving despite it. "Arthur? Can you hear me? Arthur?"

"Calm yourself, Merlin," Gaius said, moving to his side. "It was a harmless draught. Do you think I would harm the prince?" Replacing the cork on the vial, Gaius put it away and then took great care in moving Arthur's royal person until it seemed he had fallen asleep in a more natural position. "You are most fortunate I remembered the salve I prepared before I was halfway down the stairs," the physician told Merlin. "Otherwise, you might have found yourself in a heap of trouble."

"You _drugged_ him?" Merlin asked incredulously. His head was still swimming, but he was trying to follow the thread of the situation. "Why?" For a moment he'd been absolutely terrified that he'd done something to hurt Arthur himself, let his magic get out of control under the effects of the potion. "Gaius, he was just... helping." That was strange in and of itself, Merlin had to admit, but there was no harm in it. /Oh really? No harm in telling Arthur he's pretty?/ "Could've just given _me_ something so I could sleep," he groused instead before looking back to Arthur who was looking particularly, well, _pretty_ as he lay dozing on the bed. Right, Merlin realized, next to him. "M-maybe I should go down to my own room."

"That is a very, very good idea." Gaius could not count on his fortuitous intervention from saving Merlin a second time. He loathed to even toy with the notion of what might have happened if Arthur discovered that Merlin was, in fact, a sorcerer. "Here, let me help you," he offered, shifting to Merlin's side and offering him his shoulder to lean on. "I think you'll be able to heal better in your bed without... distractions."

Merlin couldn't help but look back at the bed and at Arthur stretched out in it. He tore his gaze away and bit his lip as Gaius led him down to the quarters that they shared. "You're sure he'll be okay?" The walking was proving more than a little painful, but Merlin's mind was rather firmly on the prince currently sleeping off some drugs in his room. He almost didn't notice as the world began to spin. The sorcerer stumbled and nearly fell, but he was brought up short as his shins hit his own bed. Merlin moaned and lay down as carefully as he could.

"Granted, the prince won't remember much but I give you my word, Arthur will be right as rain," promised Gaius, helping Merlin into bed. "Now do stop fussing so, Merlin." He sighed then took a seat as he peeled back the bandages to examine the wound. "You must take care, otherwise you'll only succeed in making this much worse." Gaius applied more ointment before replacing the bandages with fresh ones. "We must have a talk, you and I," he said as he worked, "about Arthur."

Merlin bit his lip. He didn't like the sound of that. The ointment had done a great deal to help with the pain, but Merlin doubted that it would help him in the least if Gaius wanted to talk. The physician's tone said clearly that whatever was about to come out of his mouth, it wasn't good. "What did you want to talk about, exactly?" He served Arthur, protected him. That was his job. All talk of destiny aside, Merlin was utterly loyal to the prince. Certainly that was only appropriate.

"You care for him, don't you?" Gaius was blunt and to the point. He smiled in a warm, avuncular manner, knowing he must have shocked Merlin. "Do you think I was never in love? My eyes may be old, but I am not blind to your feelings." Gaius finished his work, pleased to have wrapped Merlin's shoulder without spilling the ointment. "You must take care, Merlin. Need I remind you of Arthur's station? Of how dangerous it would be if you two were... involved?"

Merlin considered that and slowly nodded. It was true. "It isn't as if... Gaius, he has the pick of any lady in the court. Someday he'll marry one of them, and someday he'll be king." Talking about the thought that had swerved through his mind over and over again was surprisingly painful. Merlin was hard pressed not to sound sullen at the admission. "I'm just his idiot servant." As far as he could tell, that was all Arthur thought of him most of the time. Certainly the prince had been very kind after Merlin was injured, but he suspected that had more to do with a feeling of obligation than anything else.

Gaius sympathized with Merlin's plight, resting a hand on the boy's dark head. "I'm afraid that's the way it must be," he said, "for now at least." Straightening with a bit of a grunt, Gaius reached for a goblet and prepared another pain-killer. This time, however, he lessened the ingredients so that Merlin would not be quite so susceptible to its intoxicating effect. "Now I want you to drink this," he instructed, "and try and get some rest."

"Right," Merlin mumbled, feeling more miserable with each passing moment. Still, the potion helped to take the edge off of his fears, and soon Merlin slipped off to sleep. He drifted into dreams that were peaceful at first. As time went by, the setting of the dreams became darker. Merlin could hear the dragon's laughter, heard Uther's voice raised in anger, the king shouting his displeasure though Merlin could not hear at what. Frightened, he screamed for Arthur, but the prince was nowhere to be found. In the waking world, sweat beaded on the young man's brow as he ran through endless corridors of dreams trying to find Arthur. 

When Arthur awoke, his royal head felt as if it weighed a ton. He cracked open one eye, then groaned as he tried to rise from the pillow. His head spun, and Arthur's first thought was that he had indulged himself in too much wine. But the crown prince didn't recall doing anything of the sort. In fact, he didn't remember very much at all. Of the little he could piece together, there was one thing Arthur was sure of: Merlin, his idiot servant, was late again. "Merlin..."

Sighing, Arthur pulled himself up from the bed only to discover he was fully clothed. When had that happened? He massaged his aching temples, stumbling to his feet and heading for the door. Making his way down to the servant quarters, Arthur found that it was well into mid-day and one or two of the knights congratulated him on defeating the bandits, but he hadn't led a party after said bandits yet... had he?

"Merlin?" Arthur burst into the other young man's room, and a cutting remark about Merlin's laziness tripped on the edge of his tongue as he took in the sight of the sleeping figure. Merlin's shoulder was bandaged, and in a flash, Arthur remembered the battle and the terrible sword thrust. "Merlin..." He was by his friend's side in the next instant, confusion playing across his handsome features as he tried to deduce how he could have ever forgotten such a thing had occurred.

Merlin's eyes flew open at the sound of his name on Arthur's lips. He broke from the dream like a man cresting the surface of a cold lake. Bright blue eyes flew open, and Merlin looked almost as confused as Arthur for a moment. "S-sire?" he ventured. Gaius had said the prince's memory would be addled, and if that was the case, he might not remember having given Merlin permission – for once - to call him by his given name. Better not to push his luck. The wound hurt a bit less. It wasn't comfortable, but at least he could shift slightly without the blinding pain of the previous day.

"Merlin, I-" Arthur broke off, feeling as if he had forgotten something important. The last thing he remembered clearly was helping Gaius treat and bandage Merlin's wound. Everything after that was lost in a haze. Bewilderment turning to concern, Arthur blinked at Merlin and wondered, "How are you feeling?" Guilt weighed heavily on his heart, although the prince was loathe to admit it. Merlin's self-sacrifice only endeared the clumsy servant to Arthur that much more. He felt rather terrible for intending to find Merlin and berate him for not being there to wake him. Where had his memories gone?

Merlin blushed slightly and shrugged. "Well as can be expected. Gaius is taking good care of me. It doesn't hurt so much now." And he had to admit, having Arthur close by helped. The dreams the night before had left him feeling vulnerable, frightened, and almost more tired than he'd been when he first drifted off. "I think soon I should be right as rain soon just like Gaius said." The thought that someone else was caring for Arthur, that someone else was bringing him breakfast and polishing his armor and spending the days with him - or at least would be until he was well - was another point of annoyance for the injured sorcerer. "What about you, sire? You seemed, um, tired..."

"Considering I slept all of last night and half of today, I shouldn't." Arthur held his head in his hands. His thoughts simply refused to clear and offer him insight on what had transpired. "I don't know what happened," he confessed, his expression lost as he glanced back up at Merlin. "Gaius bandaged your shoulder, and then..." Arthur paused, clutching at a faint glimmer in the back of his mind, "...we were talking about something, right?"

He didn't remember. Merlin felt an odd flutter in his chest, a tightness that was a sickening combination of relief and disappointment. Suddenly he wasn't nearly as glad of Arthur's presence as he'd been a moment before. "Nothing important, sire. You were only asking how I felt. I think you were still tired from the fight." Lies. All lies. Merlin was tired of telling lies, especially to Arthur, who he most wanted to be honest with. It was one thing lying to Gwen or Morgana - certainly he had no qualms in lying to Uther - but lying to Arthur when they were supposed to be so tightly entwined... To Arthur he was simply an incompetent servant, but to him, Arthur was far more than just a prince. "I'm certain that you needed the rest more than the talk."

"Perhaps..." Arthur mulled, only to frown a moment later. "Wait, are you having sport with me Merlin? One small fight with a group of bandits isn't nearly enough to bring me down. I'll have you know I was handling myself just fine until you intervened." His bratty demeanor returning, Arthur felt his stomach knot when he glanced at Merlin's bandaged shoulder and remembered the other young man's anguished cry of pain. /He could have died, and you're acting like a right royal prat - again!/ Murmuring something that sounded like a quick "Sorry" under his breath, the prince decided it best to change the subject. "Tomorrow morning I plan to have another sweep of the forest," he told Merlin. "We failed to find the robber baron stirring the bandits into action, and I refuse to allow the murdering thieves another day to pillage the kingdom."

"You can't!" Merlin spat, sitting up before he remembered why moving quickly was a bad idea. Looking paler and still displeased, the young man took a breath and murmured, "Sire, it just... it seems like a bad idea." There was no rational way to explain why having him at the man's side would make the slightest bit of difference, not without admitting a lot more than he wanted to divulge. His arm throbbed at the thought, and Merlin's brow knit. What could he possibly say that would make Arthur - impetuous, heroic, hot-headed Arthur - turn down a chance at a fight with an enemy he was mad at? "It's just that it seems like a shame to go out and make a mess of yourself with no one to take care of you once you're done." The excuse was weak and easy to brush aside, but Merlin could think of no other way to ask Arthur to wait, to put off the vendetta until he could go along again.

"Who says I'm going to make a mess of myself?" Arthur countered, taken aback by Merlin's vehement reaction to his plan of action. Resting a gentle hand on his servant's unwounded shoulder, the prince eased Merlin back against the pillows. He peered at his servant, noting the worry darkening his blue eyes. "Are you that troubled, Merlin?" he asked, exhaling deeply. "Yesterday's events should not have happened, but I am prepared to go out there and face whatever is necessary to keep my people safe." Arthur offered the worried servant a smile, adding teasingly, "If I do manage to scuff my armor, I'll be most grateful for your polishing skills once you're properly mended."

Merlin didn't look much comforted by the words. He liked to think that Arthur still needed him on some level, but he was more worried than he could say at the idea of the prince going out alone. /Arthur's the best fighter in the kingdom. He defended himself alone long before I got here. He... he'll be fine./ The young man found himself utterly unconvinced by his own assurances. "Be careful, sire. Those men... they don't want anyone getting in the way of what they're doing. They don't care who you are, and..." Trying to put a more humorous spin on things before Arthur grew suspicious, Merlin added, "If something happened to you, you know the king would take the first opportunity to ship me back to my mother."

"I would never allow that to happen," Arthur said in a tone that was sharper than he intended. "Merlin, you are mine-" he faltered, continuing, "my servant, and it's my decision to keep you on, not my father's."

The words weren't comforting, precisely, but the possessiveness with which Arthur spoke them made a curl of warmth bloom in the young man's stomach. He could feel the heat of it settling there, begging for attention. Merlin knew that it would be dangerous to feed the feeling and fought the urge. Gaius was right. Arthur would be king, and whether their destinies were entwined or not, dwelling on the idea of a romance that could never be would help no one.

He hoped those words set Merlin's mind at ease. Of course he'd caught the lightness in Merlin's voice but, after yesterday's events, the prince had no intention of allowing a soul to take his clumsy servant away. Merlin had saved his life, and Arthur carried a great deal of admiration for his servant's loyalty as well as guilt for being unable to keep the people around him from harm.

"Thank you, Sire," Merlin answered quietly. He wished he could talk Arthur out of going altogether, but that wasn't in the cards. The man had decided what his path would be, and Arthur wasn't a man who was easy to dissuade once he settled into an idea. "Be careful. Please?" The idea of Arthur injured or killed while he was too far away to help terrified the young sorcerer. What good was he if he couldn't protect his prince?

"I'll be fine, Merlin." Arthur's handsome face was lit with a smile of reassurance. "You shouldn't worry yourself so." He couldn't take the concern shimmering in Merlin's blue eyes as it only made the prince feel that much more guilty for failing his servant. Merlin should never have been put into the position to be harmed in the first place. "From now on, I think it might be best if you remain at the castle," he decided, thinking only of Merlin's safety. "One as clumsy as you might fall onto another sword without realizing it."

The words cut deeper than the prince was likely ever to realize, and Merlin flinched. He quickly covered the hurt with a scowl, however. "I only got hurt because I didn't want you to get stabbed, _S__ire_," he reminded the other man pointedly. Merlin's gaze had traveled back down to the thin blanket covering him because he couldn't look into Arthur's bright gaze. The prince thought he was an idiot, an annoyance. It didn't matter what he had done or what he could do. In Arthur's eyes, he would always be simply a bumbling servant.

Although it pained him to do so, Arthur was determined to keep Merlin at arm's length. Merlin's loyalty should not be rewarded with putting him in needless danger. But instead of coming right out and explaining this to his servant, Arthur had only managed to stick his foot in his mouth again. "Merlin," an apology formed on his lips, though he couldn't quite bring himself to say it, "understand, please? I'm doing this for you. If you're hurt again because of me, I... I can't allow that to happen."

The words were kind enough to ease some of Merlin's hurt feelings, and he nodded. "I know, Sire," he answered earnestly. Though it didn't lessen his frustration, it did make Merlin feel better to know that Arthur really was trying to do what was best for him. "Thank you. I only... it's... I worry, that's all." That was the closest he could rightly come to communicating his feelings, and the safest to boot. "Just be careful, Arth - Sire. Please."

"Don't worry yourself so, Merlin," Arthur sighed even as a boyish grin lit up his handsome features. "I do believe you're forgetting who I am. One robber baron is hardly a match for me." It touched him to know that Merlin wasn't just his servant, he was a friend who cared for his well-being. /And that concern had nearly got him killed./ "Tell you what," Arthur decided after a moment, "tomorrow, when it's all over, I'll pay you a visit and show you I'm alright. Deal?"

At that suggestion, Merlin perked up visibly. "Yes... please, Sire," he agreed readily, a genuine smile finding his lips at last. It would put his mind at ease to know that Arthur was well and safe and whole. If he wasn't, of course, he'd likely hear that from Gaius quickly, but in the meantime, it was something to latch onto. Merlin's stomach fluttered at the thought of the danger that Arthur was putting himself in. /The knights will be with him. Now they know the numbers and capabilities of these men. Surely it will be safer now./

"Alright," Arthur nodded, "that's settled, then." Straightening, he rose from his chair and rested on the edge of Merlin's bed. With anyone else the familiarity between master and servant might be shocking. But he and Merlin had been through far too much together for that to matter. "Now, there's something you can do for your prince," he said, fixing the brunette with his clear blue eyes. "Rest. Will do that for me?"

Though it rankled Merlin terribly to think of simply sitting still and doing nothing while Arthur put his life in danger, the young man nodded. "Yes, sire." If that was the only thing that he could offer to Arthur he would. He could be patient, he supposed. If he had to. If Arthur was coming back the next day to prove that he was well and safe and whole despite the danger. Merlin sighed, wishing he could persuade Arthur to consider staying, but the prince's jaw was set, and Merlin knew that look of determination in his gaze.

Arthur was not blind to the fact that Merlin's expression remained sad, almost hurt that he was going off to fight without him. How could he convince Merlin that he was only doing what he believed was right? He couldn't risk taking Merlin along with him again, he simply couldn't. Awkward and foolish as his servant might be, Merlin's loyalty was unquestioning. And Arthur feared that loyalty would get his friend killed. "Merlin..." Rising to his feet, the prince paused before offering the other young man a soft smile of reassurance. "I will see you tomorrow. I promise."

As much as Merlin wanted to pout or insist that Arthur should wait, he could fairly feel the prince's desperation to make it all okay. Arthur was doing what he did best - playing the hero. The least that Merlin could do was support him. Knowing that Arthur needed it no matter how miserable he felt, Merlin forced a smile that looked almost natural and answered, "With Gaius seeing to me, I should be back on my feet before you even return, sire." /Hurry back,/ he added silently, eyes still locked on Arthur's face.

"You'd better be." Arthur added, with mock-seriousness, "After tomorrow, I'm sure my armor will need your polishing skills more than ever." As he departed, he felt torn between his royal duties and remaining by Merlin's side. He realized it wasn't proper princely behavior to want to stay and nurse his servant back to health. And that fact only reaffirmed his determination to put some distance between himself and Merlin, whom he was growing far too attached to. It was one of the reasons he often treated the commoner so poorly, hoping to break whatever invisible thread persisted on weaving them together.

Almost as soon as Arthur was out of sight, Merlin began pouting. He was miserable. Try as he might to look on the bright side of things, he frankly couldn't see any bright side. Arthur was going off - _alone_ - and could get himself killed. Meanwhile he was lying in bed unable to do much of anything. What better time for a proper sulk? The young man sighed and looked around the room. Gaze finally lighting on one of Gaius' textbooks, Merlin's eyes glowed golden for a moment and the book flew cleanly into his hand. At least he could study a bit and hopefully manage to please _someone_.


	3. Chapter 3

**See Chapter 1 for warnings & info**

**Notes: **Headcannon casting: Robert Downey Jr. as Sir Robert.

Gaius was pleased with the progress Merlin was making. His wound was healing nicely, and that in itself was a comfort considering how much worse it could have been. Gaius had initially feared infection and having the unenviable task of amputating Merlin's arm. "How are you feeling this morning?" inquired the physician. He stepped toward the bed and sat down, reaching out to give the warlock a cursory examination.

"Fine. I guess." Merlin shifted a little, though he didn't keep Gaius from looking him over. It had been two days. TWO DAYS. He took a breath to keep from shouting that fact and instead turned hopeful eyes to Gaius. "Is Arthur back? Is he alright?" Not a word. Two days and not a word. Arthur had promised he'd come the next day, and Merlin still hadn't heard a thing. Between that and being trapped in bed, he was on his last very frayed nerve with the whole situation. "Has he been to see me?" Perhaps he'd been sleeping and Gaius thought it best that he not be disturbed.

"Merlin," sighed Gaius, "the prince has yet to return." He had been loathe to share the news with the warlock, as Gaius feared Merlin would set out after Arthur at the first opportunity. "It appears the siege is taking longer than expected," the physician explained. "This robber baron, Irongron, seized the keep of a noble while he was away. Although Arthur and his men must breach its fortifications, I'm certain he shall win through in the end."

Merlin's eyes went wide, and what color had found its way into his face faded at once. "Gaius! I should be with him," he protested, already climbing out of bed before the physician could say anything. Though the shoulder was still sore, there was no sharp pain anymore, and Merlin had seen the wound well enough to know that it was knit together as much as it could be so soon. "He won't be safe. Anything could happen..." The very thought that something could happen to Arthur was enough to set the young sorcerer's pulse racing. "I have to go and help."

"No, you musn't," Gaius insisted, moving to stand between Merlin and the door. "Merlin, the King has already sent word that if you're well enough to be out of bed, then you're well enough to see after his guest." The physician was not unsympathetic to the warlock's plight, but he did not want Merlin to incur Uther's wrath for disobedience. He smiled softly, adding, "If Arthur has not returned by tonight, then I will not object to you leaving to find him."

Though Merlin didn't like the idea of waiting, he wasn't so stupid as to think he was in a position where he could afford to anger Uther Pendragon. The sorcerer sighed and finally nodded. "Alright. Tonight, then." Lips set in a determined line, Merlin lifted his chin and tried to look as calm and together as possible given the circumstances. "So who's the guest, then?" It wasn't often that he got assigned to serve others for more than one off tasks. Generally when Arthur was gone, he simply helped Gaius instead. /Either means this guy's really important... or _really_ out of favor with the king./ Despite his saving of Arthur's life on more than one occasion, Merlin was pretty sure that Uther thought he was barely sane and even more marginally competent.

"Sir Robert Wesley," Gaius explained, his aged shoulders visibly relaxing. "It was his castle that was overrun while he was away. Uther invited him to stay in Camelot until things have settled. They're old friends." Resting a hand on Merlin's uninjured shoulder, the physician stepped aside and encouraged him to rest at the table. "I do want you to take it easy, Merlin. No heavy lifting or anything that might strain your wound. I'm certain Sir Robert will understand."

Merlin was finding it exceedingly difficult not to sulk at the idea of being foisted off on some noble. On the other hand, the man was a friend of Uther's, which meant impressing him was important. "I'll be careful, Gaius. Has this Sir Robert arrived yet?" He wasn't eager to work, precisely, but Merlin knew that time would pass more quickly if he had something to do than if he was simply sitting around and waiting for Arthur's safe return. /And he _will_ return safely,/ Merlin thought fervently.

"He arrived this morning," Gaius confirmed, pleased to find Merlin focusing on his duties and not tearing after Arthur as he'd feared. "If you feel well enough, Sir Robert is staying in the guest quarters on the other side of the north tower." The older man's expression sobered as he added, "Again, I want you to promise to take it easy. You'll be no good to anyone - especially Arthur - if you hurt yourself."

"Right... yes. Of course." The promises were accompanied by a faint smile, and Merlin hoped he sounded convincing as he made his way out of Gaius' rooms. It was strange walking down the halls of Camelot and knowing he wasn't going to Arthur's rooms. /Stop dwelling. It doesn't help anything,/ he chided himself before plastering on a smile and knocking on the heavy door of the guest quarters. Uther would expect him to be on his best behavior, so he needed to focus even if his heart was with Arthur.

Sir Robert strode across to the door, and having expected some dour, overly plump servant of the female persuasion, was instantly enchanted by the young man waiting on the other side. His anger at having been kept waiting vanished in an instant, and the former knight's eyes fairly glittered as they raked over Merlin's form. "Well, hello there," he greeted the boy with a seductive purr. Sir Robert rested his hand on the frame of the door, leaning in closer. "And who might you be?"

Merlin found himself blushing under the scrutiny but answered promptly, "I'm Arth- er, Prince Arthur's servant, Merlin. The king asked that I see to you while you're here." /As much as I can anyway./ The truth was that Merlin knew he'd probably spend as much time coordinating efforts with other servants as he would doing things himself. Still, it was a load off the other staff for him to take on even some of the duties rather than their having to deal with all of it. "Did you, um, need anything, Sir?"

"Now that is a loaded question," teased Sir Robert, arching an eyebrow as he noted the becoming flush coloring Merlin's skin. He stood aside, extending his hand and allowing the boy entry into the room. As Merlin passed by, Sir Robert closed his eyes and inhaled the boy's sweet musk. "Ahhhh, yes..." Closing the door, he turned his full attention on Merlin. "So, you serve Arthur exclusively? That must keep you on your toes. Tell me Merlin, is the prince as arrogant and difficult as ever?"

The question seemed to put Merlin at ease, and he finally cracked a smile. "Yes, Sir. At times. I mean, I love serving him," he hurried to add, not wanting Robert to report back to Uther that he'd been bad-mouthing the man's son, "but he can be, um, a handful." Hoping he wasn't overstepping his bounds too thoroughly, the servant ventured, "You know the prince then, Sir?" Obviously he did, but it seemed like the least leading way to inquire how Robert knew Arthur and for how long.

Having only been in Merlin's presence for a short time, and Sir Robert recognized a kindred spirit. When the boy spoke of Arthur, his handsome face lit up and his beautiful eyes glittered. It was clear that Merlin, like himself, was quite taken with Camelot's crown prince. "Yes, I've known Arthur most of his life," the former knight explained, a knowing smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "He's always been... rambunctious, shall we say? Despite that, he's grown into an handsome man. Wouldn't you agree?"

Merlin couldn't help but smile at that, though his cheeks colored once again. Indeed the blush spread to the tips of his ears. "I haven't noticed, Sir," he answered as casually as possible. Of course he had noticed. Anyone with eyes would see that Arthur was handsome, and he felt foolish for having even pretended not to see the very obvious fact that Arthur was gorgeous. That he'd hidden the answer was more suspicious than a positive response. /Silly./ "That is, I mean, it doesn't really... it's not my place to say."

Sir Robert found the warmth coloring Merlin's features even more becoming, and his own smile brightened. "There's no need to be shy, certainly not around me." He tossed Merlin a conspiratorial wink as a bit of encouragement. "Relax, be yourself. I often tire of servants who are afraid they might say the wrong thing." As a way in which to bond with Merlin, Sir Robert produced a locket from the folds of his ruffled shirt. He opened the clasp and revealed a small painting of Arthur within. "Arthur has never looked twice at me, but I do keep this close to my heart," he confided with a sigh of sadness. "A man can dream, can't he?"

Merlin felt a shock of surprise at the sight of the perfect replica of Arthur's handsome face staring back up at him. "Yes... I suppose so." He had dreamed enough himself whether he wanted to or not. The dreams of Arthur came whether he wanted them to or not, both at night and in rather pleasant daydreams which the real Arthur often shook him free from. "It isn't his choice who he notices, really. Someday the King will find him a proper match, someone to be a good queen." Merlin hardly realized that he was speaking the words aloud until he realized how intently Robert was listening. "I mean, that's what... it's what I've always thought."

Sir Robert's heart clenched at the forlorn sadness in Merlin's voice. "But you don't really believe that, do you?" he said softly. "Granted, Uther will insist on Arthur marrying a proper young lady; however, I've known far too many who have embarked down that road and never found love. It's all for show, isn't it? A facade to make the kingdom look good in the eyes of its subjects." Robert smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling. "You've been right under Arthur's nose all this time..." He paused, tipping Merlin's chin up with a gentle press of his finger, "...and he hasn't noticed how you feel?" The former knight sighed, "Forgive me, but the prince is a fool. A servant you may well be, but your heart shines true. I could never ignore one so beautiful."

Merlin went white for a moment, nervous at the touch, and then red all over again as embarrassment set in once more. "Yeah, well... nothing special about me, really," he protested. Was it really so obvious? It must have been. Even Gaius saw that he wanted the prince. It was embarrassing to think that his feelings showed so easily to all the world. /To everyone but Arthur./ "No reason for Arthur to notice." Except that their destinies were supposed to be one and the same. They were meant to be entwined somehow, bound together by fate. He thought of the flare he had felt, the way his magic responded to the simple touch of Arthur's thumb to his lips. /It would be dangerous if he did notice./

"I beg to differ," countered Sir Robert, meeting the servant's gaze. As taken with Arthur Pendragon as he had always been, and having rarely glanced at another, the nobleman could instantly see something special in Merlin. It pained him to recognize the similar sadness of knowing one could never have Arthur. Deciding to bring some cheer into Merlin's life, Robert clapped his hands and then rubbed them together. "Do you feel up to taking a stroll with me?" he asked, moving toward one of the stained glass windows and casting his eyes outside. "It's been a while since I last visited Camelot, and I'd be honored to have such a lovely young man on my arm."

"Of course, Sir," Merlin agreed at once. He was feeling antsy thinking about Arthur, and after having been cooped up inside for days already, the sorcerer was more than a bit on edge. Some sunlight and pleasant conversation might be just the cure. /Until tonight. Then if Arthur isn't back... then I can go./ The thought was comforting, a security blanket that he clutched close against his heart - just as Gaius had intended it to be when he made the promise. "The grounds are quite beautiful." Uther made it a point to always keep things in top condition to show his castle as well as his kingdom in the best possible light.

"Let's be off, then." Sir Robert reached for his cloak, draping it across his arm as he offered Merlina cordial bow and allowed the servant to take the lead. He, too, had grown worried over the long siege to retake his humble castle. And yet he was certain that Arthur would win in the end. The prince had made quite a reputation for himself as a fighter. "Tell me, Merlin, how long have you been serving Arthur?"

It felt good stretching his legs, and the healing wound wasn't even complaining for the moment. "Nearly a year now," Merlin realized with a sort of wonder. "Guess I didn't realize. It's been... eventful." Bizarre, in truth, but there was no way to explain to Robert all that he'd seen. There were too many secrets embedded in the stories - and moreso in the solutions to the problems they had faced. "Has Camelot always been like that?" It seemed as if the kingdom were a hub of unusual activity.

Sir Robert laughed, "Oh, you haven't seen anything yet." He strolled through the garden, which was lush and filled with brightly colored flowers and immaculately trimmed hedges. It was a glorious day, considering the time of the year, and Robert found the scenery even more breathtaking with Merlin at his side. Although Arthur had dismissed his numerous advances, he found it incredible that the crown prince never noticed one as lovely as Merlin right under his nose. It was probably Uther's influence, Robert decided with a mental  
>sigh. This thought brought the topic of conversation back to Arthur. "An entire year at Arthur's side?" he commented, "It must be difficult keeping your feelings hidden."<p>

Again Merlin found himself somewhat at a disadvantage. He blushed but finally nodded his agreement with the words. "Yes, Sir. And no at the same time." It was difficult to explain, but Merlin knew that his being quietly in love with Arthur had led him to be even more loyal, to work even harder to keep the prince safe - and certainly that had worked well. "It's my job to serve him. Caring for him," and how strange was it to say those words?, "only makes me more aware of what he needs. Someday Arthur will be king. Whatever I can do to see that he is the greatest king Camelot has ever seen, I will do gladly."

Sir Robert admired Merlin's loyalty and his steadfast resolve to support the Prince from behind the scenes. But it also pained him to think of one so young and full of life pinning away for someone who might never love him in return. As he and Merlin walked beneath a stone arch and a sudden breeze lifted Robert's wavy dark hair from his brow. Pausing, the former knight, wearing a curious expression, tilted his head at his companion and wondered aloud, "How are you feeling? Gaius told me of your wound. I do hope our stroll won't be too strenuous for you."

Merlin immediately gave a slight shake of his head. "No, sir. It's actually nice being out of doors again. I think anymore sitting alone in my room and reading and I might have gone mad." Especially when he added on top of it all how terribly he was missing Arthur. At least now he wasn't cooped up inside thinking about it. He was talking to someone, moving around. "I probably shouldn't overdo it, though," Merlin admitted reluctantly. As much as he would have liked to continue on walking for the better of the day, he doubted that would be the smartest solution to his problems.

"Indeed," Sir Robert said, with a slight nod of his head. "I promise not to work you too hard. My needs are meager. Actually, I have very few servants at home. Uther thinks I'm mad, but I prefer to do things for myself." With the wind channeling its way through the arch, it made for a cool resting spot. Robert closed his eyes and took a deep, soothing breath. After a moment, he regarded Merlin again. "I admire your spirit," he confessed, his eyes twinkling with admiration. "You risked your life to save Arthur's. Somehow I get the feeling that wasn't the first time. Am I right?"

Merlin blushed at that but couldn't disagree. He nodded his agreement and shrugged, "It was how I got my position. I saved Prince Arthur in front of the king, and he off- well, he assigned me to be the prince's servant." It hadn't been an offer, it had been an order. That was simply how Uther worked. The man demanded, he never asked. "It's my job to look out for him and all, so..." Merlin gave a little shrug but couldn't help feeling proud that Robert seemed to think so much of what he'd done. "I'd do whatever I needed to do to keep him safe."

Sir Robert considered that for a moment. Then, he smiled and reached out to caress Merlin's cheekbone with his fingers. "I wonder if Arthur realizes what a precious gift you are?" he said half to himself. As entranced as Robert had always been with Camelot's Crown Prince, he could not deny Merlin's beauty or the spark of attraction. "If you ever tire of waiting for him to notice you," the former knight started, his tone rich and seductive as he took a step closer, "I'm always here."

Merlin was shocked by the offer, by the man's obvious attraction. No one had ever really come on to him before - not and meant it, anyway - and he honestly wasn't sure what to say. The burst of sound from the courtyard thankfully drew away Robert's attention and did away with the necessity of a direct response.

The moment was broken by a commotion at the front gates, followed by a rousing cheer. Robert stepped out from beneath the arch, taking a glance toward the sound and then offered Merlin a warm grin. "Arthur's returned."

The young man stood at once, hope shining in his eyes again. He had been terrified that Arthur would be hurt or, worse, lost on the campaign. It was foolish considering how many battles he had weathered successfully on his own, but Merlin hated not being there as an extra layer of protection for the prince. It was the one way in which he was truly able to be significant to Arthur even if the prince never noticed. "I am glad," Merlin answered, quick to add, "And it must mean that your home as well is safe once more."

Sir Robert breathed a sigh of relief, "I do hope you're right, Merlin." He took note of the boy's expression and the way in which his eyes brightened knowing Arthur was safe. "Perhaps you should go to Arthur's side?" he suggested, again his smile warm and thoughtful. "I'm certain he has more need of you now than I do."

Merlin hesitated, not wanting to shirk his duty or make Robert feel that his kindness wasn't appreciated. But more than anything he wanted to see Arthur and be satisfied that the prince was well and whole. "I would like to check on him, make sure that he is well cared for." Merlin's bright blue eyes flashed up to the man's face. "I will not leave you long without help." After all it was Robert to whom he was assigned while the man was in court, and Uther would not appreciate him turning his back on that fact.

Merlin's heart was light while he made his way as quickly as he dared to the sounds of cheering. And there he was. Arthur sat atop his horse, helmet off but armor still on. He looked every inch the hero that he was, and Merlin found himself staring openly. He'd known that he missed Arthur but hadn't realized quite how much until he saw the prince before him.

Exhausted but triumphant, Arthur eased down from his horse and found Merlin standing at the back of the crowd. His first instinct was to rush over to him, but the prince tamped down that urge and weaved his way toward him at a sedate pace. "Merlin," he began, trying not to sound overly pleased to see his servant. "Tell me, how's your shoulder?"

Merlin wanted badly to throw his arms around Arthur, but _that _would have hurt his shoulder and made a scene besides. "Better, sire. Honestly, it's hardly bothering me now. I was more worried about you," he added almost shyly. They rarely made such admissions to one another, but the feeling had run too deep for him to even really think of hiding it. "Gaius told me what happened. The King has asked me to serve Sir Robert while he's here as well, so... but now that you're back..." His tone was uncertain and hopeful all at once. A word from Arthur to the king might well mean his being back in the prince's service before dinner time.

"Oh..." In a rare moment for Arthur, he faltered. His father was meddling again, foisting Merlin upon Sir Robert in a vain attempt to keep them apart. When would he learn that Merlin was his servant, no one else's? "I think it might be for the best if you steer clear of Sir Robert," he advised, unlatching his grimy armor. "He's a bit too... hands-on, shall we say? I'll have a talk with my father. Meanwhile," Arthur paused, and wearing a crooked grin, shoved his helmet and other discarded bits of armor into Merlin's hands, "do something about this, will you?"

Merlin blushed at the mention of Sir Robert's forward tendencies. He had noticed that himself, though in a way, he hadn't minded. It was nice being noticed, and Robert was rather handsome. The only problem was that the man's presence didn't leave him feeling intoxicated the way a simple look from Arthur could. "Of course, Sire," Merlin answered promptly before offering Arthur a grin that showed clearly just how pleased he was to have the blond back. He hefted the armor and carried it obediently up to Arthur's room. Just being in the space and setting about the same old chore of polishing the silver surface put Merlin's soul at ease as if the universe were suddenly falling properly back into place again. /When did I stop minding doing this?/

Stripping off his chain mail, Arthur collapsed onto his bed. He exhaled heavily, tossing an arm above his head. Every last muscle in his body ached and Arthur couldn't even muster the strength to wiggle his big toe. He did, however, glance at Merlin happily polishing his armor and that sight in itself warmed him. Going into battle without him had felt distinctly wrong, but Arthur wasn't about to risk Merlin getting wounded... or worse... again. "Is your shoulder well enough to fix me a bath?" he asked, knowing he probably sounded overly concerned. "I don't think I can stand the combination of blood, dirt and sweat any longer."

"Of course," Merlin answered without hesitation. In truth he knew he'd have to get a little help carrying the water, but that hardly mattered. He wasn't going to give the whole of the task to someone else, and it took only a moment to summon another of the servants to aide him. In no time there was a tub filled and waiting in the room, and Merlin was laying a clean towel out to be ready for Arthur as well. "Your bath is ready, Sire." He supposed it was more than slightly inappropriate to look forward to the task quite so eagerly, but Merlin couldn't help it. He loved the glimpses that he got of Arthur's lean, muscular form and the act of serving the man so intimately.

Using what little strength he had left, Arthur hoisted himself up from the comfort of his bed and shuffled toward the waiting tub. He peeled off his clothing along the way, tossing his garments over his shoulder with the knowledge that Merlin would dutifully catch them before they hit the floor. The steamy water beckoned him into its warm embrace, and Arthur groaned as the liquid caressed his tired body. He closed his eyes and laid his head back, relaxing himself. Aware of Merlin's presence, he asked, "Did I miss anything while I was gone?"

Merlin did his best to keep his gaze off of Arthur. He was always sure somehow that the future king was aware when he let himself stare too long - and yet it was difficult not to stare at the gorgeous body slipping beneath the rippling water. "What? Oh, no. Nothing. I've been stuck in my room until today." /Waiting for you./ But Merlin suppressed the urge to voice that bitter thought out loud. "Then Gaius told me that the King had asked me to see to Sir Robert." Merlin considered whether he should push that issue and finally looked back to the tub and Arthur's muscular back over the top of it. /What was I say- oh,  
>right. "What you said about him earlier... I mean... he seemed pretty nice to me."

Arthur made a disapproving grunting sound, clearly exasperated by Merlin's naivete. "He may be nice," the prince said flatly. "But he's been trying to seduce me ever since I came of age." He waited a beat to let that tidbit of information sink in. "I don't know if he'll try the same thing with you. Either way, that's why I want you to be careful around him." Arthur's throat tightened; the thought of Sir Robert touching Merlin was something he couldn't quite deal with. It made Arthur feel overly protective, especially after Merlin had all but thrown himself onto a sword in order to save his life. That was something Arthur Pendragon would not soon forget.

That was no help. It was just what Arthur had said before... though it was interesting to know that the prince had indeed been aware of Sir Robert's advances. /Not as unnoticed as he thought, I guess./ Though part of Merlin's mind warned him harshly not to be so foolish, Merlin heard himself asking, "What would it matter if he did? I mean, if he was interested... what's the harm?" It was playing with fire, and Merlin found himself genuinely regretting his lack of self censorship once the words were out of his mouth. He was glad for the first time to be sitting behind the prince instead of directly in his line of sight. /But I never would have said something so stupid to Arthur's face... might have been better that way./

Arthur shifted uneasily in the tub, the water rippling around him with a soft sloshing sound. His mouth opened and closed. There were certain things that he could never say out loud. Certain things he should not feel or think. How could he tell Merlin the real reason for not wanting him and Sir Robert together? /Because I care for you... and I want you for myself.../ His heart hammered fast and heavy, making him feel sick. "Merlin," Arthur said, but he could see that there was very little he could say at this point that would not end up  
>going down a dangerous path. "I am your prince and I have need of your services," he said instead.<p>

Merlin's brow furrowed, and his lips pressed tightly together for a moment. There was something behind the words, but staring at the back of the man's head did little to yield any further information. Finally Merlin sighed softly and tried to relax his posture. "Yes, Sire. I'm only sorry that I wasn't with you during the siege. How was it, by the way? The fight went well, I guess?" The returning knights hadn't been carrying many wounded, so it seemed that things couldn't have gone too terribly. Thankfully what he could see of Arthur also looked to be in lovely shape. /As if his shape is every anything but... And I'm not thinking about that. I'm not./

Arthur, grateful for the change of subject, felt some of the tension ease a little. "I lost a lot of good men," he replied, a different kind of edge underlying his tone. "I'm glad you weren't there to see it, Merlin." Arthur caught himself expressing too much again, and the prince added, "You might have received worse than a sword in the shoulder." Tired fingers reached for a cloth, and Arthur washed away the evidence of battle from his arms. "Anyway," he continued, flicking his gaze back at Merlin, "that's why you should take care with Sir Robert. It will take some time before his castle's habitable again, and he'll be Camelot's guest for a while."

"Right," Merlin agreed without any real enthusiasm. He considered pointing out that it was none of Arthur's business who wanted to seduce him, but that sounded silly even in his head. Instead the sorcerer kept quiet and let his gaze travel to the washcloth smoothing over Arthur's arms. At first it made little tracks in the dust that clung to the skin, muddy rivulets running over the prince's flesh. Soon enough the cloth came away clean, and the prince's skin took on a healthier pink tone in the absence of the dirt. Merlin didn't realize how long he'd sat silently staring at the oddly sensual tableau, but Arthur's armor sat more or less forgotten on his lap as he watched.

"Merlin? Merlin?" Arthur called over his shoulder, thinking the other young man had fallen asleep. "If you're done with my armor, I'm done with my bath." He fully expected Merlin to already be by his side, towel in hand. Instead, Merlin's dreamlike expression startled Arthur's heart and it took a great deal of blustering on the prince's part to behave like his old, prattish self again. "Come on, then," he huffed. "I'm waiting."

"What? Oh, right. Yeah, 'course," Merlin mumbled as he set the armor aside - it was _mostly_ polished - and grabbed a fluffy towel. "Just got lost for a minute." That he had gotten lost in Arthur was another issue entirely, and he set that aside as he held the towel at the ready. "All set now." The towel did a rather lovely job of hiding him from Arthur's view. That was particularly important since his contemplation of the water running over the prince's body had left his interest just a bit too obvious. Merlin blushed and tried to avert his gaze as Arthur stepped out of the water.

No sooner than Arthur had begun to dry off then there came a knock at the door. Ready to fall into bed and not in the mood for visitors, the prince cursed under his breath. "Merlin, go and see who that is," he said, wrapping the towel around his waist. "Tell them I do not wish to be disturbed."

On the other side of the door, Sir Robert waited to be seen. For the first time in a long while he wasn't interested in visiting Arthur, he was more curious about Merlin and how he was feeling about their talk earlier that afternoon.

Glad that Arthur hadn't noticed the state he was in and hoping the visitor would be similarly discreet, Merlin nodded and went to the door. He took a quick breath to center himself and then opened it. /Damn./ Merlin was simultaneously annoyed and pleased to see Sir Robert standing before him. "I'm sorry but, er, the prince has retired for the evening and doesn't want to be disturbed." It meant that he'd be sent on his way soon enough to, but Merlin tried not to think about it. His master had returned safe and whole. Nothing else really mattered. The rest was details - or at least he told himself so.

"Oh, well..." Sir Robert paused, taking note of the warm flush coloring the tips of Merlin's ears. Something had happened before his arrival, something that had left the servant flustered. /Being in Arthur's presence tends to have that effect,/ the former knight silently reminded himself. "Would you convey my thanks to the prince?" he continued, finding it a difficult task not to reach out and caress Merlin's cheek. "I take full responsibility for letting my home fall into unsavory hands. It's a lesson well-learnt to employ more soldiers."

"Indeed, it is." Arthur, having heard Sir Robert's voice, stepped out. More concerned with Merlin being taken in by the older man than the state of his own undress, the prince kept one hand on the towel wrapped around his waist. "Not only would extra guards offer better security, but you should see to your castle's fortifications."

Robert nodded, pursuing his lips as he took in Arthur's suggestion. Arthur, however, was taken aback by his father's friend's attitude. Sir Robert had barely noticed him in his current state, and he was certain he would have been ordering Merlin to clean the older man's drool from the floor. Instead, Robert seemed far more interested in Merlin and Arthur felt a hot spike of jealousy pierce his chest. /He does want Merlin.../

Merlin glanced back at his master and was shocked to find that the prince had stepped forward still with nothing but the towel to shield him from prying eyes. /Maybe he doesn't mind being ogled by Sir Robert quite as much as he says./ There seemed little other reason for the show. And what a show. Merlin found himself wandering again and forced himself to look away. Though he turned back toward Sir Robert, his gaze was locked on the floor as if he feared that somehow the man would read in his eyes every wicked thought that he'd had about Arthur.

If looks could kill, then Sir Robert would be a corpse heaped on the floor. He could feel Arthur glaring at him, and he took a discreet step away from Merlin. /If you have feelings for him, then tell him Arthur,/ Sir Robert wanted to say, but bit his tongue. "Well then, I'll bid you a goodnight Sire." He turned to leave, only to pause and add, "Sweet dreams, Merlin," which earned him another burning, tight-lipped expression from Arthur.

As soon as the former knight was out of earshot, Arthur stepped in front of Merlin and slammed the door closed. "Merlin, you are not to spend a moment alone with him. Is that understood?"

Merlin flushed with anger for a moment before he could get control of his emotions. After counting to ten silently, he ventured, "And if the king orders otherwise?" They both knew that Arthur's orders meant nothing if the king said something else. Arthur might be able to shirk his father's authority from time to time, but Merlin had no such freedom. Besides which part of him rebelled at the idea of following Arthur's orders simply because - at least in his mind - the prince was jealous that someone else was taking the man's attentions. /Why should I stay away from Sir Robert simply because he wants to?/

"Merlin, I'm not going to argue with you about this," Arthur said with a hint of steel in his tone. "I want you to keep your distance from Sir Robert, and that's the end of it." Furious over the fact that Robert had shamelessly set his sights on his own servant, the prince's jaw remained tight as he dressed for bed. He tumbled down onto the mattress with a sigh, too tired and angry to glance at Merlin. "Go to bed, Merlin. I'll see you tomorrow."

Merlin set his lips in a thin line and turned without a word to do just that. He was angry that Arthur would happily order him away from someone who showed a genuine interest but hadn't wanted to be bothered with so much as sending word to his injured servant not so long before. It was damnably frustrating and even more confusing. Despite his annoyance, Merlin shut the door quietly, careful not to make the sound too loud so that he didn't disturb Arthur's sleep. He felt a rush of frustration with himself afterwards. Why could he so rarely bring himself to show the prince just how exasperating he could be?

"Merlin." Sir Robert stepped from the shadows where he had been idling, certain that the comely servant would be appearing from Arthur's room soon. "I couldn't leave without making sure you were all right first," the older man explained. He placed a warm hand on Merlin's shoulder, catching the hurt and confusion in the boy's eyes. "Would you like to talk about it? If you don't mind the company?"

Merlin hesitated. "Arthur... he told me not to be alone with you." It wasn't a negative answer, though, and they both knew it. The truth was that Merlin very much wanted to be around someone who understood his feelings, someone he could speak openly to. If Arthur didn't understand that... well, there were a great many things that the prince chose not to understand. A faltering little smile found the sorcerer's lips. "Then again, what Arthur doesn't know doesn't hurt him, yeah?"

Sir Robert smiled warmly in return. "Well, I wouldn't want to be accused of corrupting you into going against the prince's wishes." With that playful remark, he started to lead the way down the hall and away from Arthur's room. "So he doesn't want you spending time with me? Forgive me for saying so, but I do believe Arthur's jealous of any attention I might give you." His interest in Merlin was no secret, and Sir Robert did not desire to hide it. "He cares for you, Merlin. Only he has too much damn pride to admit it."

The words were enough to make Merlin blush all over again. He hadn't been willing to admit that possibility to himself, but his mind flashed back again to that one stray touch, the brush of Arthur's thumb against his lip. Just the memory made his breath catch. But why did Arthur stop himself? Why did he hold back? /Because he's the prince and you're a servant - and not a very good one at that./ Merlin felt his spirits fall at the simple reality of the situation, and he managed a shrug for the other man as they wandered down the hallway. "It doesn't matter, really. The king wouldn't want his heir spending any undue attention to a servant anyway, and Arthur... he wouldn't disobey the king. Not over something important, and to the king, appearance is very, very important."

"It does matter," Sir Robert insisted, pausing to turn and face Merlin. "You have more than just your position invested in Arthur, Merlin. Even a blind man could tell how much the prince means to you." He ghosted a hand over the boy's wounded shoulder, adding, "This only attests to how much you care for him." Drawing away, the former knight carried on down the hall and cast furtive glances in Merlin's direction. "Do you know I am quite jealous myself? What I wouldn't give for you to look at me the same way you do Arthur." Although Robert laughed softly, there was a hint of truth that suggested he was truly a very lonely man. "To think someone would come along to drive my attention away from the prince."

Never having had such intense attention bestowed upon him before, Merlin found it at once exciting and uncomfortable. "Can't say I see why anyone would be looking at me with Arthur standing there in nothing but a towel." That was the sort of view that Merlin found it impossible not to enjoy - much to his chagrin. If he could only learn how to master his feelings and hide them more effectively, life might be a great deal easier. "I'm really not all that special." /At least not to look at./ Merlin definitely had his talents, but most of them would get him burned at the stake if he told anyone about them.

Again, Sir Robert stopped. Only this time, he was pressing Merlin against the nearest wall, his palms pressed against the cool stone on either side of the boy's dark head. "Merlin, I've known you for simply a day and you shine more brilliantly than the sun," he told him. "You are special, and at the risk of treason, Arthur is a fool if he cannot see that."

Merlin found himself barely able to breathe as he gazed into the man's dark eyes. For all his light joviality, when Robert focused himself in, his gaze was absolutely piercing. Only with an effort did Merlin keep himself from looking away as Robert bored holes into his soul. He had absolutely no idea what to say or do. He'd never been in such a situation, and Merlin honestly didn't know how to conduct himself under the pressure of the other man's attention.

Sir Robert never thought it possible to want to kiss someone else since he'd become enamored with Arthur. But standing there pressed close to Merlin, he felt as if he'd been swept up into a summer tempest with the beautiful younger man at the eye of the storm. Unwilling to force himself on the servant, Robert willed himself back and gathered his senses. "Forgive me, Merlin," he apologized, slightly out of breath. "Only it pains me to hear how little you think of yourself."

Merlin's heart was thudding in his chest as the man drew back, and he felt a pang of something he could only classify as regret. /I wanted him to stop... didn't I?/ It was becoming confusing sorting everything out. He tried to chalk it up to being tired after his convalescence, but that didn't seem quite right. "It's not that I don't think I'm good at things, just... they aren't always things that are quite useful." Even as Merlin spoke, he knew he was being deliberately dense. Robert had meant that he was attractive, but Merlin simply didn't believe that - especially not in comparison to Arthur.

"I highly doubt that, Merlin." Although Sir Robert had managed to get a hold of himself after the intense moment, he reached out and caressed one of Merlin's chiseled cheekbones with his fingers. "If I know Arthur, he would not have kept you on if you were as useless as you think you are." The former knight drew himself away and continued escorting Merlin back to the servant's quarters. Outside, the sky was covered in a blanket of shimmering stars and Robert noted how even more beautiful Merlin was in the moonlight. "I should really give you this," he said, removing the locket from around his neck. "I don't think I'll be needing it anymore."

Though Merlin automatically reached out to take the chain, he hesitated afterward. The locket was beautiful, and the idea of carrying Arthur with him at all times... well, that was more than slightly appealing, but he knew that it was worth a good deal. A man of Sir Robert's standing didn't wear cheap trinkets. "I... are you sure?" It didn't seem right accepting the gift as much as he wanted to, and Merlin searched the other man's face for the slightest trace of regret at the decision of giving it up.

"Of course," Robert assured him, closing his hand over Merlin's. "Whatever feelings I have for Arthur pale in comparison to yours." If it were anyone else, he might have dismissed them and told them they were wasting their time pinning for Arthur. But the deep, sincere affection twinkling in Merlin's startling blue eyes spoke volumes, as well as the palpable bond between servant and prince when the two were together. "Please Merlin, I'd like you to have it."

Merlin found himself distracted for a moment by the warmth of Robert's hand covering his but recovered soon enough to slip the locket over his dark hair. Once it was settled comfortably around his neck, Merlin clasped the gold oval for just a moment before tucking it firmly away in his shirt. "Thank you. I've never... I don't think anyone's ever given me anything like this before." The gift of understanding meant every bit as much as the locket himself. "Arthur said that you might be staying for awhile until things are settled down again."

"Yes," Robert conceded with a weary sigh. "I dread to think of the state of my home, let alone the loss of lives." His expression grew forlorn and faraway, as if he could pierce the night with his gaze and see his estate. Realizing how abruptly distant he had become, Robert managed a warm smile for Merlin's benefit. "Now that Arthur has returned, he'll have greater need of you than I. You mustn't concern yourself with me, Merlin. But if you ever need a friend, you have one."

"Thank you," Merlin answered sincerely. He needed a friend, an ally who would understand the faults that he feared to share even with Gaius. It was bad enough that the physician had seen how fond he was of Arthur. The idea of confessing to the man that it went beyond a case of puppy love... he wouldn't. Not if he could avoid it. Uther would be furious if he suspected, and Merlin didn't want to do anything that might put Arthur through any discomfort or disgrace. "I know what Arthur said, but... but if you need someone to talk to too..." He trailed off and shrugged his good shoulder almost shyly as the lingered by the door to the quarters he shared with Gaius.

"You're very kind, Merlin," Sir Robert replied, smiling softly. He took a step closer, finding it difficult to ignore the attraction he felt for the younger man. "Particularly to someone who would like nothing more than to kiss you right now." He managed to restrain himself, and instead, clasped his hands behind his back in an effort to stop himself from reaching out and touching Merlin. "One word of advice," he added, "don't give up on Arthur. He's too stubborn to admit how much he cares for you, but I can see it. He does have feelings for you, and he's all the more lucky to have you."

Confused and jittery, Merlin nodded. "Thanks. I... I won't." Not sure what else to say, Merlin took the opportunity to escape into Gaius' quarters. He surprised himself by being almost disappointed that Robert hadn't laid a hand on him. He had very nearly wanted the man to kiss him. /Why?/ He wanted Arthur, might even love him, and yet... Merlin tried to shake off the feeling as he stepped into the room and fidgeted briefly with his collar to try and be sure the delicate gold chain around his neck was fully disguised.

"Ah, Merlin," Gaius greeted the boy. "You're late, but I kept your supper warm for you." There, at the table, was a steaming bowl of soup. Gaius was already filling a cup with water and he pressed it into Merlin's hand. "How is the prince? I saw him for only a moment earlier; a few scrapes and bruises, but he seemed unscathed from the battle."

"He's tired, but he's well," Merlin agreed, beaming as he relayed the news. It broke the building tension easily, and he sat down to eat with apparent relish. "Thanks, Gaius. I was starving." He hadn't thought of food for a moment when he'd gone off to help Arthur. With the spell of the prince's presence broken, Merlin was hungry and more than slightly weary himself. Between bites, he added, "I guess they'll have to find someone else to look after Sir Robert now."

"Oh?" Gaius' eyebrow twitched as he scrutinized Merlin. "Well, I suppose you're right. But, if the King insists, you'll have to split your time between Arthur and Sir Robert." Merlin was flushed, almost as if he had jogged back to their quarters. However Gaius was well-acquainted with that certain hue, and he worried that something might have happened between Merlin and Arthur. Of course, it was known of his business if something intimate had occurred. He only hoped Uther never found out. "When you've finished, I'll have another look at your shoulder before bed."

It wasn't long before the bowl was empty, and Merlin shifted, pulling his shirt half off so that Gaius could get a look at the bandaged wound. It was no longer constantly painful, but the day of activity had left Merlin feeling more sore than it had been that morning. "How does it look?" The sooner it was completely healed the better so far as Merlin was concerned. Gaius had already cautioned him a half dozen times that he could use no magic on the wound. Arthur and the king both knew too well how its healing should progress, and anything he did to accelerate that process would only call undue attention. It made Merlin particularly antsy now that Arthur was back. He wanted to be able to serve the prince fully, not be stumbling around at half capacity. Arthur already thought him enough of an idiot.

"Much better," Gaius replied, pleased to see how well his medicines were working. As he prepared a fresh batch to apply to Merlin's wound, the physician said, "I must admit I was concerned you were returning to your duties too quickly. We don't want to risk an infection." Gaius applied the salve with great care, then wrapped Merlin's shoulder with a clean bandage. Once he was finished, he offered the sorcerer another cup of water. "Here, drink this. I added a little something to ease any discomfort and to help you sleep."

Merlin nodded, glad that he'd managed to pull the locket aside along with his shirt to keep Gaius from seeing it. "Thanks." He gladly downed the drink. After a slightly too eventful day, Merlin knew that he would have trouble sleeping without a bit of aide. "Thank you for taking such good care of me." In the absence of his mother's care, having Gaius looking after him was always comforting even if at times Merlin might have preferred a bit less observation on his mentor's part. "Think I'll turn in." Merlin tugged his shirt back on and fairly darted away before Gaius could ask anything more about his day. It was difficult contrasting his deeper feelings for Arthur with the odd bouts of attraction that he felt around Robert - and more than slightly confusing. Merlin heaved a sigh and closed his eyes, hoping he would drift off quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Introducing a side thread here with Uther and an original char. Total fanservice to myself and my long-standing crush on Tony Head. See Chapter 1 for warnings and info.**

Theoden had never been so terrified in all his life, but his mother had insisted that he be presented to the king when he arrived at the kingdom to serve. As far as the young man was concerned, he would just as happily get to his duties as try to impress the man. Uther Pendragon was not known for his even temper, and he was terrified of saying or doing the wrong thing at the wrong moment. It took every ounce of Theo's will power to stay the urge to dance from foot to foot as he stood before the man's throne. Always an energetic young man, the formal atmosphere was like a wet blanket thrown heavily over his body. He could barely breathe through its restraining weight as he bowed to greet the man formally.

Uther's keen gaze narrowed as he observed his new servant kneeling before the throne. His thoughts remained his own even as he dismissed all others from the room, leaving him alone with Theoden. "Come here, boy," he ordered, gesturing Theoden forward. /He will do./ "Tomorrow an old friend, Sir Robert Wesley, will be visiting Camelot. As well as my needs, you will see to his. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Sire, of course," the boy agreed without hesitation. He wondered if it was a test, something to prove that he actually had the skill that his mother touted. The woman's ambition knew no bounds, and Theoden - or Theo to his friends - had often wondered if he could ever live up to the expectations she set for him. "I will do all that I can to see that you and your guest are well cared for."

"Excellent," Uther's tone was clipped. One gloved hand massaged the arm of his throne, while his eyes raked over the new servant. Theoden seemed a step up from the clumsy oaf trailing after Arthur. Of course said oaf had somehow managed to save his son's life, so maybe, Uther pondered, Merlin wasn't quite as useless as he seemed. "Accompany me to my chambers," he told Theoden. "I have work for you there."

"Of course, Sire," the boy answered at once. Though he lacked the ambition for himself that his mother held out for him, Theoden took work seriously. He was an earnest young man, quiet at times but always intent and friendly. He wanted to please the king - not least because he had heard some rather unpleasant stories of what happened to those in the kingdom who failed to do so. Theoden waited until Uther began to leave the room and then fell into step a few paces behind. He knew little of the business of court, but he had a good idea of how to show proper respect at the very least.

"Close the door," Uther instructed, once he and Theoden reached his opulent bed chamber. "I wish to have a proper look at you." Turning his attention on the boy, Uther slipped off his gloves and explained, "Here in Camelot you will be expected to perform certain duties. This is a privilege for my personal servant alone." His gaze narrowed in an attempt to read Theoden's reaction before any answer was forthcoming. "Are you willing to serve your king fully?"

Never before had Theo been in a room that was so well appointed, but he tried to keep his gaze from wondering over the rich tapestries on the walls or straying to the bed covered with lush linens. As soon as Uther began speaking, the boy's bright eyes snapped to the king, though he carefully kept them lowered to avoid making eye contact directly. He'd heard that it was considered quite rude, though he'd always thought that strange. How could you read someone's reactions if you couldn't see their eyes? "Yes, sire. I will gladly do anything that you need of me," the boy agreed readily. His mind was already cataloging the things in the room and surmising what might need cleaning or re-ordering.

"Good, it pleases me to hear that." Noting the respect and manners Theoden displayed, Uther closed the short distance between himself and the boy. He reached out, cupping Theoden's chin and tilting his eyes up to meet his gaze. Uther wanted to see the servant's reaction to his request. Then and only then would he know if he had made the right choice in retaining the boy. "Undress," he ordered. "Remove your shirt. I wish to look at you."

Theoden's lips parted in sudden surprise, but his bright eyes remained locked on the king's face. Of all the things that he had ever thought to see in the man's expression - approval, pleasure, amusement - desire had never been part of the plan. And yet... somehow the boy couldn't find it in him to be offended or even truly frightened. His stomach jumped and tightened, but that had more to do with nerves than anything. The only time he had been naked with anyone else apart  
>from entirely friendly or familial encounters was the night when he was fifteen and his brothers had thought it amusing to purchase him a night with the town whore. He had lain with the woman, but his excitement had more to do with the experience than the woman - or even the act. It was simply the thought of what he was doing and its newness that had ultimately spurred Theoden's release.<p>

"Yes, sire," he answered at long last, fingers making short work of the laces on his shirt. He drew back from Uther's touch to pull the shirt up and over his head. The boy was well built though slight, and he wondered what Uther would think of the view he had requested.

"Lovely," Uther murmured his appreciation. Reaching out with a commanding hand, the king let his fingers roam over Theoden's chest, feeling the smooth milky-white velvet of the boy's marvelous skin. Uther noted only unblemished perfection, exactly what he looked for in his personal servant. His fingertips passed over Theoden's nipples, which were tempting with their gentle rose hue. Uther had never seen such beautiful nipples. "You are lovely," he breathed, leaning in closer.

The boy's breath caught. Never had anyone touched him in such a way. Never had he seen such lust in the eyes of another. To see it in the king's face and feel those strong, calloused fingers on his body set Theoden's passion alight in a way that only dreams had managed before. "Sire..." The word trailed off into nothing. What could he say? Theoden had no idea what to say, what to do. He was utterly uncertain, but something told him that Uther suffered from no such difficulties. Indeed he wondered if a man who spoke with such control ever truly questioned anything.

"Shh..." Uther brought his lips close to Theoden's ear. "Say nothing." He turned the boy's chin until they were face to face. Their eyes burned together. /Yes, he is the one,/ Uther thought. In the next instant, his mouth was on Theoden's, and much to his pleasure, he did not feel the servant resisting. He kissed him long and passionately, clutching Theoden firmly while their mouths curved together. It had been too long, and Uther intended to make the boy his own, hear him beg for the release only he could offer.

Never before had Theoden known a kiss could be so intimate. The whore, of course, had refused such action. Since, his quiet nature had kept him from being truly involved with anyone. In a strange turn, he found himself on his knees before the king, the man's lips against his own. The boy kept his hands down, uncertain of what to do with them and too lost in the feeling of Uther's tongue sliding possessively along his own to think clearly. Instead he arched up to meet the touch and take more. Though Theo's lungs screamed for breath he refused to draw back or retreat lest the king take it as some sort of rejection.

Finally Uther broke the kiss. He was panting softly, his eyes shining, his pulse racing. "Touch me," he instructed Theoden, again pleased to find the boy properly subservient. He swooped in, kissing those plump, sensual lips again. This time the king let his hand roam over Theoden's naked back, tracing the curve of his spine and feeling shudders of desire tingling beneath his flesh. When their mouths parted the second time, Uther stood back, looking menacing and commanding as he told the servant, "Undress me. Do it. Now."

Theo's fingers trembled slightly, but he focused in on the task quickly enough. His heart was pounding, and his cock was throbbing with new life as it lay trapped against his leg. Breath coming in harsh pants, Theo began to strip away the layers of clothing covering Uther's body. Some had fastenings more complicated than any he'd ever seen. A slight line of concentration appeared between the young man's brows, lips pursed as he focused in and worked to free his king from every bit of cloth. Soon enough Uther stood bare before him. Despite the man being quite a bit older, Theo found that there was no measure of disappointment as he looked over his body. Still as fit as ever, Uther was frankly beautiful. His body was covered with patches of silver hair, his cock long, thick and proud. Theo felt a thrill of nervous excitement at the realization that his kneeling position left him almost face to face with that impressive length.

Uther reveled in the way in which Theoden gazed upon him. The boy was awed, that much was clear, and not just because Uther was king but because he was a man to be pleased and served. He valued such unflinching obedience, finding Theoden's enthusiasm and beauty immensely arousing. "Touch me," Uther breathed. "Do whatever you desire."

The young man gazed up at Uther for a moment. He had expected firm orders, strict guidelines about what to do. Being told that he could do anything threw him for a loop for a moment, and Theo's wide eyes searched Uther's face. He found only desire reflected back and finally decided that the best he could do was go with his instincts. Gaze still locked with Uther's, the servant leaned forward and trailed his tongue gently along the length of the king's erection. He had heard whispers of such things being done and had often wanted to try it himself. Though he'd never considered being the one on his knees, Theo found that the shift in perspective was no less enticing than anything he'd envisioned before.

Uther hissed out his pleasure, curling his fingers into Theoden's hair as the servant's clever tongue explored his aching length. Offering free reign was a bold move for the King, another test to gauge Theoden's reaction. And Uther was not disappointed; the boy's first instinct, after all, was to focus on his cock. "That's it, take your time," he urged, tightening his grip in Theoden's hair. "Have you ever done this before?" Uther shuddered. "You're very, very good."

Theo gave a slight shake of his head. He didn't trust his voice. He was on his knees in the king's chambers servicing the man in ways he had only heard of before. The thought brought fresh color to Theoden's cheeks, and his bright gaze up to Uther's face. The servant wanted to see the man's eyes, his expression as he finally took the king's cock into his mouth. The movement was almost hesitant as if he were uncertain whether he would be reprimanded for trying such a thing.

Uther groaned low at the back of his throat, taken aback by Theoden's ardent ministrations. He was impressed with the boy's natural skill and at the same time overcome with the pleasure of that warm, wet mouth surrounding his cock that his legs threatened to buckle out from under him. That was something that hadn't happened in a very long time. "Wait," hissed the King, reluctantly interrupting his new servant. "Up on the bed. Now." Uther fell back onto the royal sheets, spreading his legs wide and gesturing Theoden forward. He took himself in hand, his large arousal twitching, begging for more attention. "You want this, don't you? Show me how much you can swallow, boy."

Theo's eyes were still wide, but there was an excitement that went beyond the nervousness he felt. The young man climbed up onto the bed and obediently knelt before the king. "Yes, Sire," he answered as calmly as he could manage. He lowered himself to take the king's cock into his mouth again, this time attempting to take all that he could. The king was well endowed, and it was difficult adjusting to the feeling of the thick, throbbing length pressing against the back of his throat.

The silken warmth of Theoden's exquisite mouth surrounded him, and Uther cursed himself for having neglected his own desires. Pleasure sang through him, and the King marveled at what a treasure his new servant was turning out to be. In fact, Theoden saw to his needs so well that it took a great deal of effort on Uther's part not to thrust deep into that virgin throat. The mere act of watching those sweet lips stretching around his girth nearly forced Uther to spill himself. "You're... much too... good at this," he panted out a rare compliment.

Theoden was unused to praise of any form. His mother and father had always treated him like an idiot despite his mother's oddly high hopes for him. Perhaps he would fulfill them anyway - though certainly not in the way his parents had intended. Even as he took the king's cock into his mouth, Theo's gaze remained fixed on the older man's face. He wanted to see every shifting emotion washing across those handsome features to know when he was doing the right thing and when he wasn't. The taste of the man was unusual but not unpleasant, and as Theo drew back again, he let his tongue slick over the dripping head of Uther's cock to drink in more of that sweet flavor.

Uther hissed out his pleasure, his back arching and his toes curling. When he'd first laid eyes on Theoden, the King's first thought was that the boy would make an adequate if awkward lover. It was a great surprise to discover how naturally talented his new servant had turned out to be. His eyes flashing open, Uther found Theoden gazing up at him with total obedience. That alone made his aching length twitch. Brushing a large hand through the boy's mop of curls, he purred, "Take your time, you're doing beautifully."

The slight praise meant the world to Theoden. He knew that he certainly couldn't be anything compared to Uther's former lovers, but he hoped that he could live up to the king's desires. /Why does it matter so much?/ The boy honestly wasn't sure why he cared so dearly about Uther wanting him, but he did. Theoden found himself itching to know what else had gone on before in the king's bedchambers, what he himself might be doing on a regular basis now that he had become the king's private servant.

Uther was drowning in ecstasy. Theoden possessed extraordinary skill for someone so young and naive. He could only imagine how intense the passion might be once the boy gained more experience. Already he could feel that familiar tightening sensation in his groin, and the King was surprised to find himself on the edge so soon. He forcibly drew Theoden's lush mouth away from his overheated cock and pulled the servant toward him. Uther lay there panting and staring into Theoden's eyes. He found obedience and loyalty as well as an eagerness to please, but there was something else; the boy wanted him, and Uther Pendragon groaned at the thought of giving Theoden exactly what he desired. He dragged him into a kiss, snaking his tongue into the servant's exquisite mouth and holding him tight against his body.

Theoden pressed himself in closer. The man didn't seem to object to the intimacy, and it fueled the fire now burning within the young man. He couldn't seem to get close enough. The sweat of their bodies made them stick together a bit, but Theo didn't mind. It was exciting and intimidating all at once not knowing what the next move might be. He just knew that he wanted every bit of the king that the man was willing to give.

Uther's fingers traced a path along the length of Theoden's spine. As he thoroughly plundered the boy's delicious mouth with his tongue, his exploration brought him to Theoden's exquisite bottom, which felt firm beneath his large hands. Uther groaned, kneading and caressing the perfectly rounded flesh. He eased one digit into the tempting split, finding Theoden's little opening amongst the moist warmth. "Tell me, boy," the king gasped against his lips, "are you pure?"

It took no imagination whatsoever to understand precisely what the king meant, and Theoden considered telling him that he was no virgin. Instead Theo nodded slowly. "I have lain with one woman, but... but never with a man, Sire." Though before he might have been embarrassed to admit that he *had* lain with a man, Theo now found himself feeling awkward about never having done so. Could he please Uther without experience? Without knowing what a man wanted from a lover?

Satisfied with Theoden's honest response, Uther pressed another punishing kiss to the servant's mouth and then, with a suddenness he was certain took the boy by surprise, flipped him over onto his back. He groaned as the weight of his body crushed Theoden beneath him. His dominant grip was bruising as he reached for Theoden's slender hips, holding the boy in place. "Your King wishes to claim you," Uther panted hotly, "and I shall make you mine."

The very thought made Theo shiver, his body quivering in Uther's grip. Part of it was fear, of course. He had never known a man's touch before, and the idea of what might happen... he had only the assurance of gossip that it would even work. Theo bit his lip but nodded, his wide, bright eyes searching Uther's face. Fear aside he did indeed desire the king. He wanted to please the man and see the light of desire continue to flaring in his crystal blue eyes.

After Ygraine died, Uther promised himself to never lay with another woman. He had always desired both sexes, and he found it easier to be give himself to a man - or a boy, in this case. For a servant, Theoden was uncommonly beautiful. Uther held him and kissed him tenderly, shivering at the pleasure of the heated contact. Insinuating himself between Theoden's legs, Uther urged them further apart with a little encouragement. He smiled, nuzzling the boy's hair. "I promise this will be a night you'll never forget."

"It has been already, my Lord," Theoden assured, his cheeks flushing at the confession. No matter what happened in the future or how long it was until the king tired of him, Uther would forever be the first man ever to lay hands on him, the first man to kiss him. He wished for the same assurance and confidence that the king showed with every word and gesture, but Theoden knew he would have to be satisfied with the hope that Uther found his shy acceptance enticing as well. It was all that he had to offer for the moment as Uther shifted him into a more appropriate position.

Uther's confident hand reached for a small flask of oil he kept secreted in the nightstand. He eased himself back, groaning at the loss of contact with Theoden's lovely body. His eyes locked with the servant's, which had darkened to the most alluring shade Uther had ever seen, and he poured the oil onto his fingers and pressed one glistening digit between the cleft of Theoden's tempting arse. "Take a deep breath," the king instructed, his tone thick with desire. "Keep  
>watching me..." Slowly, carefully, he eased his finger inside the boy's most secret place.<p>

Theo tensed at the strange touch, his eyes going wide with sudden fear. He was embarrassed not be more experienced, to not be able to simply shrug it off the way he wanted to. Instead it felt like the coil of unease inside of him was building, growing, surging to life the way his arousal had moments before. Theo forced himself to take a deep breath to try and calm the feeling even as it fought all attempts from within. He needed to be ready to please the king, ready to satisfy him, and his body seemed just as eager to prevent it.

"Shhhh," soothed Uther, allowing the boy to adjust to the intrusion. "You have to relax, it's the only way you can give yourself to me." The king's tone demanded total obedience. If Theoden denied him, then the servant was no good to him and could be sent right back from whence he came. He curled the fingers of his free hand in the boy's hair, applying enough pressure to force Theoden to meet his gaze. "I need your loyalty. I need all of you. Give it to me now."

Theo's mind seemed convinced that he should have tensed further at the words, the rough touch, but somehow it was what he needed. Though a surge of tension shot through him, Theo felt his body giving way to the intrusion. "Everything, Sire," he breathed in a husky whisper as Uther's gaze burned into his own. A faint shiver passed through Theoden's lean form though he was warm from the heat of the king's body pressed down against his own.

"That's it," Uther encouraged, delighting in the sensation of his finger sinking into the tight folds of Theoden's untouched passage. Instead of loosening his grip on the boy's hair, he tightened it and recaptured that luscious mouth with his own. He thrust his tongue inside, demanding entrance and gaining it while his slick digit penetrated deeper. Once he was buried up to the knuckle, Uther broke the kiss and drank in Theoden's flushed expression. "Scream your king's name," he purred, twisting and curling his finger over the boy's sweet spot.

The man's name was wrenched from his lips before Theo could think better of using the king's given name. Of course, he had been ordered to do so, but the truth was that the enticingly intimate touch drove all coherent thought from his mind in any case. The fear melted away, and Theoden pushed himself down on the finger, nearly desperate for Uther to repeat the motion that had sent shockwaves of pleasure through his body all the way down to the tips of his toes. Why in the world would someone lie with a woman if lying with a man meant such a feeling?

"That's it," Uther hissed, thrilling at the effect his touch had on the writhing figure beneath him. "Doesn't it feel good to let yourself go?" He leaned forward, nuzzling one side of Theoden's face while closing his lips around an earlobe. Relaxation afforded the king greater access, and Uther managed to ease his finger in and out with surprising ease. On each pass he crooked the tip of his probing digit, teasing Theoden's pleasure nub. "Can you imagine what it will feel like when," Uther paused, nudging the boy's thigh with his hard length, "I'm inside you?"

He could imagine it very clearly, and the thought left Theoden breathless with desire. His whole body ached with the need for more, and it was all he could do not to plead with the king to take him at once. A sharp internal reminder that Uther was in charge took care of the impulse. Instead of fighting, Theoden let himself melt into the man's embrace. He let Uther stroke him inside and out, stoking the fire to a full blaze. "Will I be ready soon, Sire?" he finally breathed, needing to know even though he'd bypassed the desire to make any demands.

"Not quite," Uther purred. "A little longer..." He would have enjoyed nothing more than sinking into the tight, warm depths of Theoden's virginal body, but he had no intention of making the boy's first time painful. Instead he wanted it to be memorable, to leave the lovely servant wanting more, wanting him. Tracing the curve of Theoden's ear with his lips, Uther pressed a second digit inside the younger man, stretching him even further. Muscles relaxed and opened up, affording him greater access, and the king's swollen cock twitched in anticipation.

Theoden felt as if he would fall apart at any moment. The sensations were building too quickly. The idea of being impaled upon the other man's cock had been borderline terrifying at first. Now Theo was so worked up that it was all he could do to keep from begging for more. He wanted to feel the king's thick cock pulsing inside of him and driving him closer to the release he knew he would find. Theo clung tightly to the monarch's body to keep some kind of control as he pressed himself back against the man's fingers. His breath came in harsh pants against Uther's neck, and Theoden thoughtlessly dug his nails into the older man's shoulder.

"That's it," Uther hissed, relishing the sharp sting of Theoden's nails biting into his shoulder. It was a most welcome surprise to feel the boy letting his desire be known without the fear of reprisal. He nipped at Theoden's throat, leaving a vivid red mark which he then soothed with a swipe of his tongue. "You're almost ready," the king panted against his neck. "I can feel it. You need to be taken, don't you? Claimed and used by your king?"

Theo nodded eagerly at the suggestion. He wanted to be used. That was it exactly. The words were rough, coarse especially for a king, but no less enticing for all that. On the contrary, the young man's blood boiled, and he wished he knew what the right thing to do was. Perhaps if he knew the perfect words to say then he might encourage Uther to take him sooner and quell the ache of unsatisfied desire. He'd never felt such raw *want* for someone before in his life.

Unwilling to wait another moment, Uther distracted Theoden with another scorching kiss while easing his fingers from the boy's tight embrace. He wasted no time in replacing his digits with the glistening tip of his starving cock. Although Camelot's sovereign had prepared the eager boy well, and he himself was near-desperate to claim him, Uther breached Theoden's puckered opening with care, his tongue dancing inside the boy's panting mouth.

Theo was glad for the kiss, for the distracting slide of Uther's tongue along his own. At first as Uther pushed inside of him, it was strange and uncomfortable. The burn verged on pain, and Theo tensed. That only made it worse, and he whimpered into the kiss as he tried to remind himself to breathe. Uther wasn't trying to hurt him, and he'd begged for the violation in every way that he could. From all that he'd heard, Theo knew that the pain wasn't all there was to it. He knew that if he could relax there would be more pleasure, that Uther could make him feel good again. Theo squeezed his eyes shut and finally managed to relax just a bit, enough for his body to open and allow Uther to press more deeply inside of him at last. The feeling drew a sharp gasp from the boy.

Taking Theoden's innocence, as well as experiencing the boy's total submission, was like savoring the most exquisite food and wine for Uther. He felt the silken folds of Theoden's passage opening, inviting him in, and he panted into the servant's sweet mouth as his throbbing shaft sank deeper and deeper inside him. "Oh, you are perfect," the king purred, still maintaining a tight grip on Theoden as if the boy might slip away. When he was fully sheathed within that  
>tight passage, Uther held himself still and drew back to gaze into Theoden's eyes. "How does it feel?" he asked. "How does it feel to be taken by your king?"<p>

Theoden drew in a shaky breath. He had never known anything like it, so it was difficult to think of any way to communicate the exotic, wonderful sensation of having the kinginside of him. "I've never... no one... Sire, I can feel you," he breathed reverently. It barely made any sense, but Theoden hoped that the king would understand the sentiment of it and the passion behind his breathless whispers. Though he'd expected pain, there was very little of that. The discomfort was easily overwhelmed by the pleasure of knowing that the king desired him and by the possessive glint in the man's pale blue eyes.

As Uther started to pump his hips, he kept his lovemaking tender and sensual. Although he would have preferred something more visceral, the king was content to wait for the moment when he could pin Theoden to the bed and roughly fuck the servant into submission. There was much the boy had yet to experience, and Uther had no intention of frightening him when he had proved so deliciously willing to be used. "Touch me," he breathed close to Theoden's ear. "Let me feel how much you want me."

That was an easy edict to follow. The young man recalled how the king had seemed to enjoy the pressure of his nails on his shoulder, the sign of how needy he was earlier. Theoden shifted and wrapped his legs firmly around the man's hips. The new angle, as it turned out, was even better. The king's cock dragged perfectly against the spot inside of him that left him barely able to breathe or think. It was instinctive for the servant's hands to fly to Uther's shoulders, and just as instinctive when they moved down over the muscular expanse of the man's back. Uther was aging, but he had obviously never let his training fall by the wayside. The man was as muscular as ever, strong and dominant in a way that Theo never would have thought could leave him so aroused.

Theoden's welcoming shift almost finished Uther. He growled out his pleasure as his neglected cock eased even deeper inside the boy's tight passage, soaking in the feverish heat of arousal. It was becoming increasingly difficult for the king to take his time, but somehow he managed. His determination to reduce Theoden into a quivering, begging slave who would do anything to come gave him an extra burst of willpower. He knew how to fuck Thedoen's arse slowly, cleverly, stroking and teasing, pulling away, then renewing his attack. Uther himself was a shuddering mass of need, and he pulled Theoden's mouth to his again, moaning deliriously.

That was all it took. After the incredible stimulation of having the king inside him, Theoden was utterly overwhelmed by the touch of the man's mouth against his own. He was forced to break the kiss to take a shaky breath as his back arched and his cock pulsed between them. Theo's body felt too sensitive, a ball of raw nerves that Uther was stroking with perfection. "Sire," he moaned helplessly as Uther's cock continued to wring long drips of cum from his cock. Even once he began to soften, Theo didn't want to stop feeling the older man pushing into him.

Uther reveled in Theoden's climax, feeling the hot spurts of the boy's seed on his flesh and the tightening of his passage around him. By now the King was panting and gasping himself, feverish with lust for the servant's body. His cock swelled and Uther thrust forward, his mouth connecting with Theoden's shoulder, his teeth sinking into the tender flesh, marking him. The delirious frenzy of pleasure made Uther clench, and he came hard deep inside his new servant.

Theo whimpered and clung to the older man as Uther pounded into him. He had never known anything like the intensity of the intimacy between them. Perhaps to the king it meant nothing, but it was the opening of a whole new world to Theoden. He would never have assumed himself to be of any greater importance to the man than any other servant, and yet he found himself praying silently that Uther would call on him again. Theo knew that he would do anything that the king asked if it meant that he could feel such things once more.

When the tremors of his climax subsided, Uther remained fully sheathed inside the warm depths of the willing servant beneath him. He panted against Theoden's throat, which glistened with a fine sheen of sweat. Angry red marks - the evidence of the king's passion - glowed in the room's dim candlelight, and Uther couldn't help nipping once more at his claim. "That was exquisite," he hissed close to Theoden's ear. "You've pleased me greatly, boy."

"Thank you, Sire," Theo whispered in return. He knew that soon enough the man would be leaving, going back to his duties and to a dozen matters far more pressing than what they were sharing together. Still the servant enjoyed the few moments that they did have together, the warmth of the king's body pressing down against his own. His thanks were for far more than the praise. Never before had Theoden felt so completely satisfied. Sex with the whore in his home town hadn't left him feeling completely sated - and now he knew why.

Uther continued to caress what he considered to be his property. By all rights, that was exactly what Theoden was. "Lovely, so lovely," he continued to murmur, appreciating the boy's beauty. After a long minute, the king drew himself up with a soft groan. "I must bathe." Uther moved, reaching for Theoden's hand and lifting him up. "Make the preparations." He crushed his new servant to his chest, stealing yet another kiss. "Then, I want you to join me."

Theoden drew away reluctantly, but he was comforted by the knowledge that Uther wasn't done with him. He pulled his clothes on so that he could move freely about the halls to get everything that the king would need. He had been briefed by the other servants on his arrival about procedure for such common tasks, and Theoden was immensely grateful for the fact. He might never have found everything so smoothly otherwise. After everything that had happened, the last thing he wanted to do was end the day on a note of disappointing Uther when the man had been so indulgent otherwise.


	5. Chapter 5

**See Chapter 1 for warnings & info**

The sun was bright in the crisp autumn morning. Gaius, as usual, had been up as dawn broke busying himself amongst potions and prescriptions waiting to be filled. He decided that the sleeping drought he'd given to Merlin had done its job too well, and the physician moved into the other room to wake the slumbering warlock. "Merlin?" Gaius shook his gently. "You'd best be up before the prince starts looking for you."

"Right." Merlin got up with a bit more pleasure than usual. He wanted to see Arthur again. The novelty of simply seeing the prince would wear off to some extent soon enough and Merlin would groan at the idea of polishing armor for an hour again, but for the time being, he was happy. The sorcerer fairly glowed with the thrill of having a sense of purpose again as he got ready for the day and set himself to rights. Gaius again seemed happy that his wound continued to improve and that only added to the silent list Merlin was making of reasons he was enjoying the day.

By the time he was rushing out into the courtyard to get Arthur's horse ready for its customary morning ride, there was a smile on his face and a spring in his step. He paused at the sight of Robert just outside the stables with his own horse. Overcoming a momentary bout of hesitation about what Arthur would say if he saw them together - it wasn't *alone*, really, in such a public place - Merlin offered the man a smile. "Beautiful morning."

"Indeed it is," Robert returned Merlin's smile with a warm, welcoming grin of his own. "It seemed a shame not to seize the day." He patted his horse, Alys, and lead the beautiful chestnut mare out of the stables. When Robert glanced back at Merlin, he caught a brief flash of gold at his neck and took the liberty to conceal the chain beneath the boy's shirt. "Did you rest well, Merlin?" he asked, marveling at how lovely the servant appeared in the light streaming through the trees.

"Yes, I did... thank you, Sir," Merlin answered. Though he considered a less formal tone, they were out where anyone could hear. The last thing he needed was someone going back to Uther with stories about him being too familiar with the guests. "My shoulder's feeling a lot better. Even up to getting Arthur's horse ready," he added with pride, one hand resting briefly on the horse's neck before he went back to settling the saddle properly. "Stupid being excited about it, but it's nice being out of bed."

Robert really did not want to imagine Merlin in bed, otherwise he might have lost all self control and made a move on the temptation standing before him. "Yes, well," he was suddenly flustered, "you take care not to injure yourself." Having been in Merlin's presence far too long than was beneficial to keeping himself together, Robert wished him a "good morning" and then climbed atop his horse.

Arthur was striding across the courtyard, fairly seething at the scene he'd witnessed. His jaw set, his whole body tense, he approached Merlin, and without so much as a welcome said angrily, "I thought I told you to stay away from him."

Merlin looked guilty for only a moment before his lips set in a thin line. "I was getting your horse ready, *Sire*, and I couldn't exactly throw out one of the king's guests because you don't like him." If Arthur wanted to pick a fight with Uther, he'd have to do it himself. He'd come close enough as it was to feeling the king's wrath a time or two. Merlin wasn't the least bit anxious to explore what it might be like to have him even more upset. Taking a deep breath, Merlin added in a more even tone, "I didn't know he'd be here."

Arthur was being completely unreasonable, and he knew it. What he should have done was swallow his pride and offer Merlin an apology, but finding Sir Robert and Merlin together blinded him with something more than simple anger. Arthur opened his mouth to admit to overreacting, only to close it again when he noticed the golden chain peeking out from Merlin's shirt. He reached out and fingered it, echoing Sir Robert's earlier actions. "Did he give you this?" Arthur pulled the locket free, recognizing it as belonging to the former knight. "He did, didn't he?"

Fear made Merlin feel lightheaded, and he knew he probably looked like a rabbit staring down a wolf. "Um." After that first genius reaction, he managed, "No. I mean, yes. But it was just a token of thanks for my looking after him," he hurriedly added. If Arthur were to open the locket, to see the picture... there was no way to explain that. Arthur would be furious. He'd probably be dismissed - if he was lucky. The plethora of terrible things that could happen made Merlin's heart pound and his head swim, and he honestly felt as if he might pass out if he weren't willing himself to stand his ground.

"And you're wearing it?" Arthur couldn't believe it. He'd ordered Merlin to stay away from Sir Robert, and come to find out he'd not only accepted a gift from the older man but he was wearing it too. Furious and barely containing himself, the prince released the chain and rounded on Merlin. "Why do I even bother giving you instructions if you're not going to obey them? Do you honestly think Sir Robert gave you that out of the kindness of his heart? He has other motives, Merlin, or can't you see that?"

Merlin was nearly in tears, and he felt doubly foolish because of it. He should have been angry and shouting in return. That would have been normal. Instead the young man stood with his head hanging, unable to look up into Arthur's face. The prince hadn't seen the picture, but Merlin wasn't sure for the moment if the man's anger was any more comforting. "Sire, I honestly..." Merlin took a breath to remove the quiver from his voice and finally looked up, shoulders squared. He'd managed to blink away the tears and hoped he appeared at least marginally more confident. "I don't know what his motives are, Sire, but I appreciate that he's kind to me." That was the truth of the matter whatever other complicated feelings might be woven into it all. The words sounded a touch accusatory, but Merlin wouldn't apologize for that. Why shouldn't he spend time with Sir Robert if the man was willing to give him a bit of attention, a few kind words? Where was the harm in it?

Arthur's anger had pushed him too far if the pain in Merlin's eyes was any indication. Even as he tried to calm himself and behave more rationally, his repressed feelings only caused the prince to boil over that much more. Words poured out of him that he did not mean, and before he realized what he had said, it was too late to take them back. "If you appreciate his kindness so much, if you're so willing to ignore my wishes, then maybe you should indenture yourself to Sir Robert instead!"

The words went through Merlin with more force than the arrow. He felt an ache at once that had nothing at all to do with the healing wound at his shoulder. "Perhaps I should, Sire," he snapped in return, though the tears were already spilling over onto his cheeks and somewhat spoiled the effect of his righteous anger. Merlin turned on his heel and stalked off without any idea of where he was going. He stumbled through the crowds on his way to the gate without stopping to acknowledge a single person. He was crying openly but quietly, planting one foot resolutely in front of the other. It didn't matter where he ended up, it just needed to be away from people, away from Arthur.


	6. Chapter 6

**See Chapter 1 for warnings & info**

Alys had been nsistent on pausing by a stream to partake of his shimmering waters, and Sir Robert gladly took the moment to rest on a nearby rock blanketed in moss. His thoughts turned to Merlin, and the former knight reflected on how the intriguing boy had managed to capture his heart and make him forget his lust for Arthur. His musings were interrupted by the sound of someone crashing through the woods, and Robert was on his feet and unsheathing his sword at once. "Who's there? Show yourself," he called out, only to relax when a familiar figure appeared. "Merlin?" Robert's eyes narrowed, then filled with concern as he took in the state of the dark-haired boy. Hurrying forward, he placed a comforting hand on Merlin's shoulder and asked softly, "What happened?"

Merlin was shaking by the time Robert stopped him. He spared half a moment to think on the irony of it being Robert who found him but shrugged it off. It didn't matter. His shoulders slumped, and Merlin fought to keep on his feet for the second time that day. "Arthur... he... he was furious... and then he saw the locket... didn't open it, but he knew it was from you and... and... he said that... He all but threw me out," Merlin murmured at last. He felt faint, sick, and absolutely unsure of what to do. "I don't know what to do." How could he ever go back to Camelot knowing how Arthur felt? How could he face the prince again? Would Arthur simply convey his permanent dismissal through Gaius? The young man was too drained to even be embarrassed by his red eyes and the tears drying on his cheeks.

Sir Robert sighed heavily, putting his sword away and drawing Merlin into his arms. He embraced the shivering boy warmly, his hands caressing the small of Merlin's back in gentle circles. "Oh, Merlin," he started, genuine regret in his voice, "I'm truly sorry." After what seemed like an eternity, he drew back, produced a handkerchief, and cleaned Merlin's face of tears. "When I gave you my locket, I never had any intention of anything untoward happening between you and Arthur." Heart wrenching barely described how terrible it felt to see Merlin in such a state, and Robert was determined to find a way to resolve the situation. "It seems my presence has caused far too damage. I shall return home, but not before having a talk with the prince."

Merlin shook his head mutely, lips pressed together as he fought against another round of tears. The prince had made it very clear just what he thought. After everything, all that he'd done for Arthur, in the end he really was just a sub-par servant and nothing more. "He was willing to send me away because he was annoyed with me over a stupid necklace." Merlin's gaze rose to Robert's face, and he shook his head slowly. The frenzy of sorrow was fading into something dull, aching, and just as hurtful. "What could I really mean to him if he would hate me over something so small?"

"Merlin, Arthur doesn't hate you. He hates what he foolishly thinks he cannot have." Sir Robert returned to Alys and drew her forward once she'd had her fill of the stream. He extended a hand and pulled Merlin up to sit behind him. "That is no excuse for lashing out and hurting you." That was something Robert could not forgive. How Arthur could turn away someone as precious as Merlin was beyond him, and he had every intention of telling the prince so, damn the consequences.

Merlin allowed Robert to help him up and slid his arms around the other man's waist. His head rested on the former knight's back, and though Merlin knew he should be less familiar, the warmth of the solid body was comforting. He needed the reassurance too desperately to deny it no matter how bad an idea he truly thought it was for them to go back to Camelot. Gaius, at least, would worry if he didn't return, and that thought was somewhat soothing. By the time they got back, Merlin's tears were try and he wanted only his own bed. He hesitated after Robert helped him down from the horse.

"If you are going to talk to Arthur, just... be careful. He can have... a temper." Robert probably knew that already, but it still bore repeating. Merlin had seen Arthur be cruel before, but never as spiteful or hurtful as he had been earlier. His temper was likely to blaze, not ease, with the passage of time and Robert's presence. He shrugged and shook his head as if to say he wasn't sure what else to offer before turning and walking listlessly down the hall to the rooms he shared with Gaius, stopping on the way to chat politely with Gwen despite his weariness. Eventually Gwen seemed to notice that her companion was not himself and bid Merlin a good afternoon. Merlin hurried to his quarters and ducked inside, hoping he hadn't been missed, then shut the door quietly behind himself.

Gaius had been rushed off his feet for the better part of the morning. With Merlin nowhere to be found and prescriptions waiting to be delivered, the physician took on the task himself. Once he was finished and on his way back to his quarters, Gaius was privy to some distressing news from one the guards. He hurried into his room, where he breathed a sigh of relief upon finding Merlin safe and sound. Gaius started to chastise the sorcerer for having worried him, but he features softened with concern when he noticed the state Merlin was in. /Has he already heard?/ "Merlin, I'm sorry about Sir Robert," he said, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

Merlin, bereft of anything to do, had begun cleaning up the room. Doing any such thing voluntarily showed just how upset he really was. Merlin's face darkened at Gaius' words. What could have happened? Surely Arthur wouldn't have... he wouldn't actually *hurt* the man, would he? The thought made him feel suddenly sick. "What? Gaius, what happened?" The young man was on his feet in a moment ready to rush from the room to Robert, to Arthur, to whoever he needed to comfort or scream at to try and vent the building frustration over the whole situation.

"You didn't know? Forgive me, Merlin. I assumed..." Gaius shook his head, his long white hair rustling about his face. Leaving the puzzle of the sad aura surrounding Merlin for later, the older man sat down beside him and started to explain, "It seems Sir Robert insulted Arthur, and the prince had him thrown in the dungeon." Gaius fixed the warlock with a curious stare. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

"The dungeon!" Merlin wasn't sure if he was relieved or upset, so he put the issue aside for later. "He... he was going to talk to Arthur, but... he wouldn't have..." Well, he probably *had* insulted the prince, but it wasn't like Arthur to take such an underhanded means of retribution. Putting someone in jail just for making him angry? "Excuse me," Merlin mumbled as he hurried from the room. There was no way he was going to leave Robert alone in the dungeon. He needed to know what had happened. Arthur must be crazy to throw one of Uther's friends in the dungeon! The king would be furious! Merlin managed to walk for a few steps before breaking into a dead run on his way to the dungeon. He was breathless by the time he arrived. "Came... to see... Sir Robert," he explained to the guards between breaths.

"Merlin!" Robert was on his feet and gripping the bars of his cell when he heard the servant's familiar voice. He was touched and taken aback that Merlin had come to see him. "What are you doing here?" he asked once the guards had taken their leave. "If Arthur finds out, you'll be joining me in this unfortunate place."

Merlin's expression brightened slightly when he saw that Robert was unhurt. At least Arthur wasn't so crazy that he'd caused the other man any physical harm. "What happened?" he asked more quietly as he reached the bars and wrapped his own hands around them just beneath Robert's. He hadn't expected the man's face off with Arthur to go well, but he hadn't expected quite so rough an ending either. "Why are you here?" /What's the matter with Arthur?/

Robert sighed, feeling the weight of his predicament on his shoulders. "Having a civilized conversation with Arthur is damn near impossible," he started to explain. "I went to him, like I promised, and tried to explain things, but the prince refused to listen. Merlin, he actually accused me of trying to steal you away."

"He said something like that to me," Merlin confessed, wishing he'd said so to Robert before. Perhaps it would have helped. "I just... he doesn't seem to want me. Why should he be so angry that you might... that... you're nice to me, and it isn't as if anything... happened." He was blushing at the attempt to verbalize their situation. It had all been very innocent, at least on the surface. Nothing either of them had done was worthy of reproach, let alone Robert being jailed. "He can't keep you here. You were a knight, you're a friend of the king. I'm just..." Merlin trailed off and shook his head to show that it didn't matter. "This isn't right."

Sir Robert appreciated Merlin's defense, and he reached through the bars to give the boy's good shoulder a warm squeeze. "I'm afraid there's more," he admitted, hoping Merlin wouldn't be too angry with him. "I told Arthur that if he's worried that someone might take you away, then he should let go of his pride and admit how much he cares for you." Robert exhaled deeply, "That's when he ordered the guards to throw me in here."

Had Arthur done it because Robert struck a chord or because he was angry at the implication? Merlin couldn't bear to ponder it. "I'll find the king. He should know about this, know how you're being treated. He won't stand for it." For once Merlin felt that approaching Uther would be a safe gambit and a worthwhile risk. "You're a guest of the king, you should be protected, not... not thrown in the dungeons because the prince has a temper tantrum!"

"Indeed." Uther heard the tail-end of the conversation as he strode into the room flanked by two guards. "The prince has exceeded his authority." He turned his attention to Sir Robert, appearing decidedly regretful for his son's rash action. "I apologize old friend. Release him!" One guard, key in hand, set about opening the cell door as quickly as possible, then stood back at attention as Robert was freed.

"Thank you, Uther," the former knight said, moving closer to Merlin. "I hope you will not take offense at this, but I do think it best I return home."

"But Robert-" Uther started to protest, only to stop once Robert held up his hand.

"Please. Your son objects to my presence, and I do not wish there to be further ill-will."

The king considered, then reluctantly agreed, "Still, I will see to it that Arthur formally apologizes."

"That's not necessary," Robert said with a shake of his head.

"Will you be taking Merlin with you?"

Pausing, Robert glanced between servant and king. Of course, Arthur must have informed his father of having let Merlin go and the Uther didn't seem to have a problem with the arrangement. "Yes, sire," he replied softly, knowing how much the dismissal pained Merlin.

Merlin's knees went weak, and only the grip he still had on the bars kept him from sinking to the floor. He was proud of himself for not crying, but he knew he probably looked as terrible as he felt. The thought of leaving Camelot, leaving Gaius, leaving... Arthur... "I need only time to pack, Sire," he stated in a voice that sounded stronger than he felt. At least he could leave Uther with some impression that he wasn't a fool. Time and again, he had made one of himself for Arthur's sake. /Not anymore./ "If I may?"

"Of course, Merlin," Sir Robert answered. Uncaring if Uther thought it odd, he escorted Merlin to the door and had a quiet word with him. "We'll work something out, I promise." He didn't want the boy to give up hope, not when there was still some to cling onto. Sending Merlin on his way, Robert watched him leave with a heavy heart.

Merlin's heart was beating a mile a minute, but he forced himself to go up to Arthur's room. He lingered quietly in the hallway and then took a deep breath. It was all he could do. Arthur wouldn't listen. He might not even take the time to examine the trinket. Merlin carefully lifted the locket from around his neck and lay it just outside the door. It reminded him of leaving flowers on someone's grave, and Merlin shuddered as he straightened again and hurried away.

As it turned out, saying his good byes to Gaius hurt just as much. He was crying in earnest by the time he'd finished packing. For the second time that day, Merlin felt as if the world was shifting beneath him and he couldn't find his footing. It hurt to leave behind the physician who had been like the grandfather he'd never known, guiding and protecting him. Merlin gave Gaius one last, lingering hug and then hoisted the bag that contained everything in the world that belonged to him - minus the spell book which he'd been forced to leave hidden in Gaius' keeping. Soon someone else would take his place as the man's assistant, someone else would be serving Arthur.

Merlin tasted bile as he walked down the hallway. Sir Robert's carriage was waiting outside already. At least the man had understood how imperative it was that they quickly be gone. The driver took Merlin's bag and urged him to get inside the carriage where he found Robert waiting already. "We're off, then," he observed listlessly.

From one of the tower windows, Arthur watched Merlin ride out of his life. He visibly shook, torn over his decision to let his servant - his friend - go. It was for the best, the prince told himself over and over again. Merlin would no longer be putting himself in danger, and with the two of them apart, his feelings would eventually ebb and fade away. Somehow Arthur couldn't bring himself to believe that.

Merlin's sorrow felt like a physical slap to Sir Robert. In all his life he'd never seen anyone as emotionally destroyed as the young man standing before him. Offering Merlin a warm smile which he knew wouldn't help in the slightest, he shifted over and made room for the boy to sit beside him. Once Merlin was safely inside the carriage, Robert gave instructions to the driver, and soon they were leaving Camelot behind. "From now on, you are no longer a servant," the former knight said, "you're my companion."

Merlin looked up in surprise at the pronouncement, though for the first time that day, the shock was not an unhappy one. "Honestly?" Of course he never really doubted the words, he simply wasn't sure what to say. "Thank you." Arthur would never have dared to make such an edict, would never have thought of giving him so much freedom. /Wouldn't have thought me worthy of it./ Merlin tried to push the thought away, but he knew it would be some time before he could get Arthur out of his head. If ever. /The dragon said our destinies are entwined. How is that possible if I'm not even with him?/ "I may not be your servant, but... I'd still like to help however I can." Robert had been handed him as a responsibility to feed and care for as if he were an unwanted hunting dog who couldn't quite catch a fox. It was a damnably uncomfortable situation even without considering his obvious emotional hurts.

"You're very kind, Merlin." Sir Robert cast his eyes away, unable to feel anything but guilt for having been responsible for Merlin's dismissal. "Especially to someone who has caused you such trouble." He patted the boy's leg, adding assuredly, "This is only temporary, I'm sure. Arthur will come to his senses, and you'll be back in Camelot soon."

Merlin wasn't as sure. Arthur tried to be a good man, but he was Uther's son as well and couldn't help but have absorbed some of his prejudices. "I don't know," he confessed, "if Arthur could ever stand up to his father over a servant... let alone one he's furious with." Merlin's pale gaze raised to Robert's face, and he managed a weak smile. "I left the locket outside his door." In retrospect, he didn't know what had possessed him to do it. Arthur would probably just fling the thing out his window or crush it beneath his boot without ever realizing whose image was inside. He shook it off and tried to clear his head. "Tell me about your home."

Sir Robert found himself contemplating Merlin's actions, wondering if the discovery of Arthur's portrait inside the locket would aid or hinder the situation. His reverie was broken by Merlin's question, and the older man smiled warmly as he replied, "My home? It's quite modest compared to Camelot, but I hope you will find it warm and welcoming." It saddened him to think of what state they would find it in after the siege as well as having been ransacked by bandits. Robert clung to the hope that things would be salvageable. Uther had generously arranged for soldiers and servants to be sent ahead to make preparations for his arrival.

"I will do everything that I can to see that it is restored to its former state," Merlin replied. He could see the strain in Robert's face and knew that the man was thinking about his home, about its current trials. "Are there many people there? Servants and the like?" Merlin realized that he knew nothing about the former knight. Despite Robert's obvious desire for men, he could even have a wife, a family. He was a man of means and standing, after all. Men like that often felt pressure to reproduce whether they desired to or not, were pushed into it by friends or family. What ties did Sir Robert have? Outside of his infatuation for Arthur that was quickly fading - /because he likes me.../ - Merlin knew relatively little Robert.

"No, not very many," Robert conceded with a slight shake of his dark, wavy mane. "That's always been one of my follies, Merlin. I've never kept on an adequate number of staff. It's something I'm not comfortable with, but it seems I must change my ways." He cast his gaze out of the little window and watched the afternoon scenery passing by. Their journey would end by nightfall, and by that time, he knew Merlin would be too tired for a tour of his home. "There's a room next door to mine," Robert told his companion. "You're more than welcome to it."

Merlin felt a moment of hesitation and then smiled. "Thank you." He didn't want to be in a strange place without anyone that he knew close by. "I don't remember the last time I had a room that was all mine. I mean, without someone else close. I had my own space with Gaius, but..." It would be lonely. Merlin felt an ache in his heart as he thought of the fact that he was so far from home, so far from... /He doesn't deserve me feeling sad about it./ He took a breath and screwed up his courage to try and put Arthur from his mind. The prince had made his feelings clear in sending them away. "Thank you for doing this, for giving me a place. I don't know where I would have gone... I couldn't go home... not..." There was really no point in going into that, going into the rumors that were swirling in town about what he could do. "Anyway, I couldn't go home, and I don't know how I would've found another position considering I got thrown out."

"It was the least I could do," Robert assured him. "I only wish it was more." His hand covered Merlin's, and he gave it a gentle squeeze. "You don't have to worry yourself with servitude any longer, Merlin. It will be known that you are my companion, my ward, and you shall be well taken care of." When the carriage eventually breached the broken gates of his home, Robert sat forward, and his heart sank at the devastation. It was worse than he'd feared, but there was hope as a group of servants, who had obviously been hard at work, emerged to greet their arrival.

Merlin felt another wave of nerves. What would they think of him? Had any rumors floated across the distance from Camelot through the knights who had come already? He tried to look something like his usual carefree self as they dismounted and faced those assembled. Merlin hoped that he looked more normal than he felt. He felt as if his skin had been rubbed until it was too thin to touch, too sensitive to even hold his organs inside anymore. Merlin plastered a nervous smile on his face and waited for Robert to make the proper introductions just the same.

While the baggage was being lowered from the carriage, Sir Robert kept close to Merlin. He thank them all of the servants and soldiers who greeted them individually and warmly for their hard work, especially upon learning that the living quarters had been made habitable again. He finally escorted Merlin inside and headed up the staircases toward his room. "This is as much your home now as it is mine," he told the younger man, wanting Merlin to feel comforted and secure. Robert bypassed his own room and took his companion to a door across the hall. "After the long journey, I'm sure you must be tired. Why don't you get settled in?"

"Right. Thank you," Merlin answered. He took his bag and went inside. The nervous energy was still a queasy ball in the sorcerer's stomach as he looked it over. The room was huge. It looked more like Arthur's then his own former quarters. His gaze swept it over once and then again, sure at first that Robert had directed him to the wrong place. The strangest part was that despite how gorgeous the room was, Merlin still couldn't help but long for his tinier home with Gaius, the one where Arthur might call him forth for something at any moment.

Merlin wiped away his tears angrily and set down his bag. Unpacking would give him something to do. He squared his shoulders and began putting away his meager possessions in the room to make it feel more like his own. The effort did little toward that end, but at least by the time he was done, Merlin felt enough like sleeping to finally strip off his travel clothes and crawl between the sheets.


	7. Chapter 7

**See Chapter 1 for warnings & info**

Sir Robert found himself unable to relaxwhen his thoughts were filled with Merlin and how much the boy was suffering. Tying his dressing gown, the former knight left his room and headed for Merlin's, heedless of how such an act might look to others. "Merlin?" he knocked softly on the door. "Forgive me, but I wanted to check and see if you're alright."

Wearing only sleep pants, Merlin crawled out of bed and made his way to the door. He opened it and stepped aside. "You can come in if you want." It would be better than the man standing outside in his dressing gown. That would start far more rumors among the servants since more people would see it. The truth was that as tired as he'd been, Merlin hadn't managed to get any sleep at all. He'd been tossing and turning, alternately thinking about Arthur and being furious with himself for doing so. Robert's presence, however inappropriate, was very welcome.

Sir Robert flushed and averted his gaze, taken aback by Merlin's state of undress. Merlin was even lovelier than he had imagined. There was an alluring, ethereal glow to the younger man's body that silently begged Robert to reach out and explore. It took a great deal of the former knight's self control not to give in to temptation, and, flustered, he thanked Merlin and accepted the boy's invitation to enter the room. "It seems neither one of us could sleep," he observed, moving to one of the ornate chairs dotted about and clasping his hands on its back. "Would you mind a little company?"

"No," Merlin answered at once, relieved at the idea of having someone there. "It's quiet here." Realizing it sounded like a complaint, he hurried to add, "I mean, it's beautiful. I've never had a room this nice. I just... I usually hear Gaius snoring or someone's waking me up because they want something or..." Merlin spread his hands helplessly as he curled up in the other chair, feet pulled up onto the cushion as if to warm himself though in truth he just felt tired and uneasy and needed to feel secure even if it was only in the way he sat. "Just going to take getting used to." He paused, suddenly worried that Robert was rethinking having taken him on to begin with. "Why are you awake, then?"

"To be truthful? I was worried about you," replied Sir Robert. He moved around to the front of the chair and sank down opposite Merlin. "You've weathered so much, haven't you? It only makes me admire you that much more. Despite your inner strength, I know it must be hard leaving everything behind. Merlin," pausing, he reached out and gently took one of Merlin's hands into his own, "you love Arthur and you'll never have those feelings for me, but... can I at least care for you?"

Merlin stared at the man with surprise. For a moment he'd been sure that Robert was on the verge of utter exasperation with the situation, and now the man was offering even more kindness. His heart swelled with the thought. At least he had someone. He wasn't utterly alone. The younger man's hand curled around Robert's almost shyly. "Of course. I... you've been wonderful to me. Even before this. I've never been able to talk to anyone the same way." Merlin suddenly felt the weight of the last secret that he held. Would it be better to tell Robert now? Arthur couldn't understand, not with Uther as his father, but Robert... "What do you think about magic?" he finally asked in a voice that was barely a whisper.

The hushed question took Sir Robert by surprise. He sat back in his chair, stroking his chin as his keen eyes scrutinized Merlin. "I'm not afraid of magic if that's what you're asking," he replied, hoping that was the answer his companion was seeking. "Uther has been a good friend, but between you and I... he's taken his hatred much too far." Indeed, his many attempts to have a sensible conversation with the King had gotten him nowhere fast. "Merlin, tell me, why do you ask?"

Merlin considered that. He searched Robert's face and found nothing but the same open, warm acceptance that he'd always found. That could change at any moment. He knew it, but Gaius knew, and he had been so kind... Lancelot had dismissed it as though his gift were utterly normal... Merlin bit his lip and then looked to the fire. It was dying out somewhat, and he whispered a word softly, eyes blazing gold as the flames leapt back to life and blazed anew in the hearth.

Sir Robert had sensed something very special about Merlin from the first moment they'd met. Not only did the boy posses great beauty and kindness, but he was also a powerful sorcerer. How Merlin had managed to keep such a secret in Camelot of all places amazed Robert, and he could only imagine how heavy the burden of such a thing had been on his shoulders. "Merlin," he started, only to reconsider, wanting to show Merlin what he wanted to express instead. Reaching into the fireplace, the flames licked his hand without burning him, and with a flick of his wrist, the fire danced on his open palm. "I think we have something in common."

Merlin actually started from his chair, standing as if he couldn't help wanting to be closer. "Oh..." His eyes were wide with sudden wonder, and after a moment of utter shock, a bright smile lit the boy's face for the first time since before he'd seen Arthur that morning. It was strange finding another sorcerer, especially among the privileged few who had counted themselves as one of Uther's prized knights. "How did you keep it from the king for so long?" That was nothing short of a miracle. Even in the short time he'd worked in Camelot, Merlin had almost exposed himself more times than he could count.

"I could ask you the same question," Sir Robert pointed out with a gentle smile. His tone segued into one more serious while the flame bouncing on his palm started to snake between his fingers. "It wasn't easy, and it must have been very difficult for you as well. Arthur, as you know, has taken on his father's unfortunate views toward magic." He glanced at Merlin and looked - really *looked* - at him for the first time. "All those stories of the prince's exploits, his miraculous escapes, harrowing adventures... that was all you, wasn't it?"

Merlin blushed delicately and whispered something. The flames split, and half of them swirled through the air until they came to rest in his hand. He smiled his pride at managing the task and then offered, "Some of it. Arthur can do a great deal without my help... but... there were times..." He shrugged slender shoulders and looked up at the other man's face. They shared more than he'd ever guessed. Standing together with the magic fairly humming in the air around them was a comfortable and oddly intimate thing. Never before had Merlin shared his gift quite so openly and comfortably. "I did what I could to keep him safe."

"And he could have never even guessed the person closest to him was not only serving him, but protecting him as well." Sir Robert watched Merlin manipulate the fire with his gift, and he found himself further entranced with the boy who had already stolen his heart. How could Arthur have been so blind? Knowing how Merlin's kindness and talent had been neglected hurt Robert terribly. "You're even more beautiful like this," he whispered, unable to take his eyes off the boy, "being yourself, with no fear of judgment. It's wondrous to see."

Merlin almost brushed the compliment off, but the truth was that it was a great relief to be so open. Robert was interested in his gift, not angry about it or frightened. The knight looked at him as if he was truly able to do wonderful things, and it was almost enough to make him believe that too. "Thank you," he answered resolutely. The young man's eyes still glowed softly as he watched the fire and made it twist and turn around his fingers. "No one's ever really seen me that way before... I mean, I've done magic in front of Gaius, but..." With Gaius it had been like having a parent at his side judging and protecting all at once. Gaius was proud of him, he knew that, but the man was also terrified of Uther's wrath. Robert was a different thing altogether.

"It's truly a sight to behold." Their shoulders almost touching as they sat before the fireplace, Sir Robert breathed in Merlin's scent and lost himself in the moment. He stretched out his fingers, causing his flames to twine with the fire swirling around Merlin's hand. "I'm afraid I'm only capable of parlor tricks such as this," he conceded, watching the shimmering fire snakes twisting together sensually. "I've never seen anything quite like your power." Robert smiled softly, daring to glance at Merlin again. He ached to touch him, to kiss him, to simply be with him. "Would you think me terrible if I confessed how much I'd like to hold you right now?"

Merlin flushed and looked at their hands, at the way the flames danced. Gaze still demurely averted from Robert's, he confessed, "Would it be terrible if I said that I'd like it?" He knew that the answer was yes. It was selfish of him to want Robert's attention when he was still depressed over Arthur's behavior. If he'd been able to make any request that he desired of the universe in that moment, it would have been to have Arthur looking at him with the mix of desire and understanding that lingered in Robert's gaze, but Arthur had decided already that he didn't want anything to do with him, didn't care for him in return... and Robert... Yes, it was definitely terrible of him, but Merlin felt an undeniable pull toward the other man and his magical talents.

Feeling nervous as a teenager himself, Sir Robert cupped Merlin's cheek with his free hand and caressed his beautiful face. As the fire snakes continued to twist and flicker in their erotic dance, he leaned forward and gently brushed his mouth against Merlin's. He groaned an instant later, drowning in the soft texture of the boy's lips and his sweet taste. It was incredible and maddening all at the same time. /Arthur, you are a fool,/ he dimly thought as he drew Merlin into his arms.

Merlin knew that he should probably pull away. This was never how he had intended for things to go. Everyone would think already that he'd been taken away to be Robert's concubine. Beyond that, he had certainly never thought of giving his first kiss to anyone but the one who held his heart, but perhaps it was better to share it with someone who cared for him. Robert had already been kinder to him than almost anyone in his life.

The feeling of Robert's arms around him was warm and comforting. Only the young man's instinctive control of magic kept the flames twining around them, now circling their bodies like a faerie fire all their own. The kiss was at once more and less than Merlin had expected. There was no crushing revelation of love, not the culmination of long desire he had hoped for with Arthur, but there was a gentility in the kiss and a pleasure at the brush of skin against skin that promised more to come. Merlin's body thrilled at that promise no matter what his mind or heart thought of the rest.

Sir Robert cradled the back of Merlin's dark head as he deepened the kiss, moaning softly as he teased the boy's delicious lips with his tongue. He felt Merlin respond in kind, melting in his arms and soaking in the comfort Robert offered in abundance. As long as Merlin remained with him, he would care for him with all his heart. It didn't matter to Robert if his strong feelings were never returned; adoring Merlin was a gift to be treasured. Breaking the tender kiss, his eyes shimmered as he smiled and whispered, "Thank you... it might sound a bit strange, but I can't help but be grateful. I've wanted to do that from the first moment I met you."

Merlin was flushed with the new sensations and the sweet words. It was a headier combination than any wine might have been for him. The young man mindfully sent the flames back to the hearth, knowing that his control would become more tenuous as he became more distracted. "I think I'm the one who should be thanking you," Merlin answered. He found himself unable to continue to meet Robert's deep brown eyes as he confessed, "Nobody's ever wanted to do that before." It was the closest he could come to explaining in full the breadth of his own inexperience. Robert needed to understand that his lack of skill came not from lack of desire to reciprocate but from an utter and complete lack of any experience.

Sir Robert found that statement incredibly hard to believe. Merlin was a beautiful temptation with a mouth made for kissing. He almost pointed out his certainty that Arthur had been aching to do the same, but Robert thought better of it. There was no need to remind Merlin of his hurt, not when he was feeling calmer and happier. "If that is the case, and I highly doubt it is, then I'm honored to have been the first to ever taste your sweet kiss," the former knight murmured. Robert pressed his thumb to Merlin's mouth, tracing the outline of his bright, plump lips.

Merlin's breath caught and his eyes fluttered closed. The touch was sweet and sensual all at the same time. He had no idea what to say in response to the words, but Robert didn't seem to need a reply. For that Merlin was endlessly grateful. What could he say? They both knew all the things they were avoiding talking about. As his eyes opened, Merlin saw Robert still watching him intently, and he smiled gently. "I'm glad that you decided to come and see me." How differently the night might have gone if he'd spent it pining over Arthur!

"How could I not?" Sir Robert smiled warmly, combing his fingers through Merlin's hair. He gazed upon him tenderly, feeling a deep connection with the kindred spirit he had found. "You must have been feeling lonely with this being your first night here, and it was remiss of me not to offer you my company before." He leaned in, brushing Merlin's chiseled cheekbones with the lightest of kisses. "Perhaps you might feel more at home if you stayed with me tonight?"

Merlin nodded before he could give himself a chance to say no. It had been too cold and lonely and strange in the beautiful room provided to him. Crazy as it might be considering how new their acquaintance really was, Merlin trusted Robert. He didn't think that the former knight would force him into anything that he wasn't ready for. "I'd like that," Merlin confessed, "if you really don't mind?"

"It would be an honor," Sir Robert reassured him, rising to his feet and helping Merlin up along with him. Intoxicated from the gentle kiss, he felt breathless amid both Merlin's presence and the magic that swirled around them. Again, the former knight cupped the boy's cheek and took a long moment to gaze into the beguiling depths of Merlin's eyes. "Let's get you tucked in," he said, refusing to take advantage of the vulnerable younger man. "A good night's rest and tomorrow will look brighter."

For the first time in a long while, Merlin found himself believing as much. He smiled faintly and gave Robert's hand a squeeze. "Yeah, I'm sure that it will." Since Robert seemed content to stay where they were, he led the way over to his new bed and climbed in. It felt better between the covers when he knew that Robert would be joining him. /Shouldn't that make me *less* comfortable?/ He wanted the other man close. If he couldn't have Arthur, at least he could have someone who cared for him and didn't even fear the very thing that could get him killed in Camelot.


	8. Chapter 8

**See Chapter 1 for warnings & info**

Slender fingers passed over the surface of the bowl and the smoke circling it cleared at once. Morena's command of the spell was so easy that every gesture looked casual. She seemed no more ill at ease whispering in Latin and gazing into the surface of the water than she might have mixing dough for bread – something that, as one of the best bakers in the palace, she did often. Nor did Morena seem worried that she might be discovered casting magic so freely in the palace.

Having lived among the residents of Uther's stronghold since she was a girl, Morena was part of the background. She had managed to get a small room of her own and no one disturbed the sanctuary. In any case, Morena cast her spells with the help of no special ingredients. The bowl in which she was scrying was no more than the basin in which she washed her face, the water indeed still flecked with bubbles from her most recent cleaning.

The woman's dark eyes flashed a brilliant, rich amber for a moment, and then the image came clear on the water's surface. The prince was upset. Rarely had she seen him so furious, so worked up. Perhaps that could be to her advantage. Her dreams suggested as much. But not yet... There was still one person who stood firmly in the way of any chance she might have at catching Arthur's eye. While Merlin still walked Camelot's halls, Morena doubted that any could find their way into Arthur's confidence, let alone his heart. A faint smile curved her lips. /No servant's tenure lasts forever./

The prince had hardly left his quarters. Whether he was pouting or mourning, Morena couldn't be sure, but she did know that he was in need of some cheering up. She approached his door and knocked firmly. The young woman was dressed properly for a servant but had chosen a vivid red dress that she knew set off her pale skin and dark eyes and hair. There was no sense in not looking as enticing as the pastries that loaded the tray.

Spotting a bit of gold on the ground, Morena lifted the item and laid it on the tray. Either Arthur himself had lost it or perhaps some friend of his. Or a girl he'd been dallying with. That thought was more troubling, but, then, the prince had never had a reputation for being much of a lothario no matter how many hearts he held in his hands. Perhaps it belonged to him after all.

Arthur was not in the mood to be disturbed. He missed Merlin terribly and the prince had expected his servant to stumble into the room at any moment with some half-hearted excuse about his lateness. It was an endearing quality, and that fact alone was one of the reasons he'd taken such drastic measures to distance himself from Merlin. Deciding he needed a distraction, he hauled himself up from his chair and went to answer the door.

Morena smiled and held the tray out in front of her. "I know that you've been feeling... under the weather, Sire," she offered sympathetically, "but you should keep your strength up. I thought some fruit and pastries might make your morning more pleasant." The young woman searched Arthur's face. The prince looked exhausted, and she would be shocked if he'd slept at all the night before. If he continued on that way, she would see that his evening tea had something to aid in that.

"Oh... erm, thank you," Arthur said, giving the tray's contents a cursory glance. Admittedly, he did feel a little peckish. He reached for an apple and took a large, satisfying bite of its ripe flesh. Arthur was about to tell Morena to leave the tray when he noticed a flash of gold. His eyes followed the path of the chain until it ended on a locket that was all too familiar. Arthur snatched it up, his heart clenching inside his chest, and demanded to know, "Where did you find this?"

It seemed that perhaps fetching it hadn't been the act of mercy it seemed. Morena's dark eyes remained fixed on the prince's face as he looked at the bit of metal. Perhaps it had been Merlin's. The court was absolutely abuzz with the news that the strange young man who had been Arthur's servant and constant companion had left with Sir Robert. The reasons were even MORE of a topic of gossip, but Morena preferred not to speculate too heavily. Instead she answered quietly, "It was on the floor just outside your door, Sire. I thought you might have dropped it."

/Merlin... He must have deliberately left it, but why?/ No longer interested in eating, Arthur stared at the locket as if it might burn his hand. Sir Robert had given it to Merlin as a token of his affection, of that much Arthur was sure, so the fact that Merlin had discarded it puzzled him. Moving away from Morena, the prince carefully pried the jewelry open despite his unwillingness to find either a lock of Sir Robert's hair or a portrait of the knight smiling back at him. The locket opened, and Arthur felt ill. "Merlin..." he whispered, realization dawning. Staggered, he had to sit back down before his knees buckled out from under him.

"Sire!" Alarmed, Morena was on her own knees kneeling before Arthur in a heartbeat. What could have so alarmed the prince in the bit of jewelry? But she had been right, it seemed, in thinking that it had something to do with his missing servant. Perhaps the rumors which had been floating around were true after all. What did that mean for her plans? If the Prince's affections were attached to Merlin, then was there any point in even attempting to seduce him? /He's lonely. He will need someone to support him now more than ever./ Arthur was no terrible man, no hard-hearted bastard like his father. He would feel the loss deeply, and Morena would do her part to ease it. "Sire, are you well?"

"No, I mean... yes, yes I'm fine." Arthur tried to pull himself together. He snapped the locket shut, holding it so tightly his knuckles turned a stark shade of white. Having been blinded by his jealousy of Sir Robert, the prince now saw the former knight in a different light. Sir Robert had not only lusted for him but had carried a small painting around in his locket. And he'd given it to  
>Merlin... The implication was too much for Arthur to handle and only served to solidify his decision to drive Merlin out of his life. Prince and servant had become dangerously close already. Anything more was impossible. "Something to drink," he told Morena, adding, "please?"<p>

"Of course, Sire." The young woman rose at once and poured the Prince some wine. It was early in the day yet for such a thing, but obviously the bit of jewelry had given Arthur a shock. Whatever Morena's feelings for Uther Pendragon, his son had always proved himself to be a good man. If it was at all possible, she intended to protect him through what was to come. It all depended on how much the prince was willing to change and willing to risk. Morena did not hesitate to let a few drops of the liquid concealed in her ring fall into Arthur's wine before she turned and offered him the mug. "Here, Sire. Drink this. It will ease your nerves."

Arthur barely acknowledged Morena's presence, but he accepted the drink and took a long, deep swallow. It was long afterward that the prince started to feel a little calmer, and the tension knotted between his shoulders began to slowly unravel. He felt his strangle hold on the locket relax as a goofy, lopsided smile spread across his handsome features. "You're right," he said, glancing up at Morena, "I do feel better."

"You've been working very hard, Sire," Morena answered smoothly as she stepped in a little closer. "You need proper looking after. Not to be presumptuous, but anything that I can do to help... I would like to. You have been so kind to the people of Camelot. Sometimes I think that not all of us realize how much of a debt we owe you." The woman's voice was soft and earnest as she spoke. It wasn't anything that she needed to stretch the truth of. Arthur Pendragon had done more than most outside the palace realized to attempt to reign in his father's cruelty.

Arthur nodded, his head lolling drunkenly. What she said was true, and the prince's chest swelled hearing how highly thought of he was. A soft smile tugged at one corner of his mouth and, for the life of him, Arthur couldn't remember what he'd been so upset about earlier. "I think I'll have some of that food now," he decided, suddenly famished.

"Excellent, Sire," Morena answered. She couldn't help smiling herself. Perhaps the mixture had been stronger than she had intended, but it still soothed her own fears to see Arthur more relaxed. The prince needed to be worrying about matters far more pressing than drama over a dismissed servant. Arthur had a chance to be the king his father could never hope to be.

Whatever her feelings about Uther, Morena took her job seriously. The food laid out on Arthur's plate was her best work - as were all the meals she was responsible for in the palace. Morena knew she was capable of ensnaring the man through mystical means, but it could be just as simple to win the prince's favor without them. Somehow Merlin had managed to become a favorite of Arthur's, and from what she could see, the young man hadn't even been a particularly attentive servant.

Arthur vaguely wondered why he hadn't noticed Morena before. She seemed to be very efficient as well as pleasant, and there was something about her presence that made him feel calmer than he'd been since the battle in the woods several days ago. He ate heartily and, once he was done, thanked Morena for looking after him so well. Arthur tried to rise to his feet, having decided that he would take his horse out after all. The sudden movement made his head swim, and the prince flopped back down in his seat. "I'm afraid I'm not myself today," he confessed, trying to shake off the wave of dizziness.

"You work tirelessly so often. You need someone to take care of you as well, Sire." Morena smiled gently and took the tray to set it aside. Sinking to her knees so that she was looking up at Arthur instead of down at him, she added, "Perhaps today should be a day of rest. Surely the knights can train amongst themselves, and you have certainly earned a reprieve." That the events of the preceding days weighed heavily on the young man would have been obvious even to someone who didn't watch him so closely. "If I may be so bold as to offer my services, it would please me greatly to help you however you desire."

Arthur blinked at the girl kneeling before him. If his head hadn't been thick with fog he would have sworn Morena was offering herself to him. Of course his first instinct was to decline. Despite his reputation of being a ladies' man, it was all a front the prince kept going to hide the fact he preferred the company of men. If his father ever found out... "Morena," he started, only to be interrupted when Uther burst through the door unannounced.

The king took one glance at the scene before him, and demanded, "What's this?"

Morena looked up, though she kept her eyes carefully lowered from the king's face. Whereas Arthur seemed to have some fondness for servants who were willing to stand up to him, Uther had no such inclinations. The man preferred those who showed proper deference. Frankly he made her skin crawl. Anyone who could hold such hatred... but the young woman kept a carefully respectful expression on her face. "I was only bringing the prince his breakfast, sire, after my duties in the kitchen were completed."

Uther paid little attention to Morena and her explanation. She was a servant, which meant she was beneath him. He swept past her, glaring down at Arthur. "Have you been drinking?" he asked, noting his son's intoxicated smile and faraway gaze. "Arthur, I despair at what you're becoming. Whatever is happening, I'm putting a stop to it right now." Uther hauled the prince out of his chair, shaking his shoulders as if to rouse him from the stupor. "The first thing you're going to do is formally apologize to Sir Robert."

Morena's jaw tightened, but she lowered her gaze to the floor. She hadn't been dismissed or she would gladly have left the scene behind. It made her sick to see the man treating his son in such a way. Perhaps Arthur had acted wrongly with Robert. She knew little enough of the situation to have no real opinion one way or the other. What she did know was that even at such a young age, Arthur was a thousand times the man his father was. /If all goes well, the people of Camelot will not suffer the rule of Uther Pendragon much longer./


	9. Chapter 9

**See Chapter 1 for info & warnings**

Sir Robert had never slept better in all his life. He curled up close to Merlin, wrapping the younger warlock in his arms, offering him all the warmth and security he could. Controlling himself around Merlin proved to be a difficult task, but somehow Robert managed. He did not want his newfound companion to think that attraction the only reason he wanted him to share his bed. He woke gazing at the slumbering boy, admiring his beauty as the sun streamed in through his bedroom's stained glass window. Hating to wake Merlin when he was sleeping so peacefully, Robert pressed a kiss to those soft lips. "Merlin," he whispered, "it's almost time for breakfast."

Merlin shifted, at first burying his face into the pillow. Consciousness came slowly, and he realized that he was in bed in a strange place with an only slightly less strange man. The thought brought color back to the sorcerer's cheeks, and he finally shifted to look at Robert. Some of Merlin's embarrassment faded in a smile as he took in his mussed hair and smiling face. "Guess it wouldn't do to miss breakfast my first day here." Merlin reluctantly left the intimate warmth of Robert's embrace so that he could gather some of the clothes that he'd unpacked. "I can meet you downstairs if you need to get ready." In the harsh morning light, Merlin found himself just more uncertain about being so close to naked in front of Robert. Part of him wished he'd stayed beneath the covers. Merlin felt sure that the pale skin and scrawny form that had looked just fine in firelight was not quite as forgivable in the sun's glare.

"Merlin, you're sweet and much too lovely for your own good," Sir Robert complimented, easing out of bed. He wore a pair of silk sleep pants which clung to his hips. The rich color accentuated his bare torso. Robert had no qualms about showing off his muscular body. He worked hard at maintaining it and looked forward to seeing what Merlin's reaction might be. "After we eat, I'd like to take you to the library. If it's still intact, there's a few books I'd like to give you," the older man said, reaching for his dressing gown.

Merlin almost didn't hear the words at first. He was distracted, shirt half on, staring at Robert. He blushed right up to the tips of his ears when he was caught in the act and hurriedly went back to dressing. "Sounds good," Merlin agreed. Had he been less flustered, he would probably have thanked Robert for thinking of him. As it was, Merlin wanted to get his pants on without tripping over his own feet. Once that task was indeed managed, he managed to smile again and added, "Think you'll have to lead the way to the dining hall. I'm afraid I was half dead when we were stumbling up here."

"It would be my pleasure," Sir Robert said, extending his arm to Merlin in invitation. He led the way from his quarters, down the hallway and toward the grand staircase. Nodding at various portraits of his ancestors, which Robert was surprised had survived the siege, he gave Merlin a short tour of his home. "As much as I want you to feel welcome here," he told his companion, "I doubt you'll be here long." Robert stopped before the dining room doors, adding, "I'm certain Arthur will come to his senses soon."

Merlin honestly wished that he had Robert's certainty. The thought of Arthur rushing to the castle and charging inside to take him away was a blissfully romantic notion. It also didn't match what he knew of the prince in the slightest. Arthur had decided somewhere along the line to pull away, and that had begun even before Robert truly stepped in. The thought made Merlin's heart constrict, and he suddenly wasn't the least bit hungry. But it was neither the time nor the place to wallow in self pity, and Merlin forced a smile for Robert's benefit. "Not used to someone else making my food in the mornings."

"You deserve to be pampered for awhile." Robert grinned, leading Merlin into the dining room. As with the rest of his home, Uther's servants had done a remarkable job in restoring it to its former glory. He made a mental note to see that everyone was well compensated for their efforts. Right now his focus was on Merlin and helping him feel more at ease. The former knight pulled out a chair for his guest with a gentlemanly nod of his head. "And I intend to see that beautiful smile of yours more often," he added, taking a seat across from Merlin.

Not longer afterward, a plump serving girl appeared and Robert requested a breakfast literally fit for a king after he was assured the larder was adequately full. "Excuse me, but do you know if the library is still intact?" he asked her, and was relieved to hear that it was fine. Robert beamed at Merlin, "We'll make that our next stop."

"I'd like that." Merlin liked the idea of being able to move freely through stacks of volumes that offered instruction on more than just medicine and science. It would offer a worthy distraction as Merlin fought against the desire to spend his time thinking of Arthur and missing the prince. There was no point in wasting his energy that way when Arthur was just as happy to have him out of the picture. "What sorts of books do you enjoy?" Merlin asked when the silence stretched out too long.

"Romantic fictions, mostly." Robert reached across the table, finding and caressing Merlin's hand. It proved damned near impossible to resist some kind of contact with the younger sorcerer. Merlin's presence was magnetic, and the air fairly crackled with barely restrained magic when he was close. "That's probably not surprising given my amorous nature." He laughed at himself. Robert drew his hand back when several servants appeared with trays of food, and he happily dug into their meal.

Merlin's earlier loss of appetite was forgotten utterly at the sight of the food. The spread was unlike his usual soup, porridge, and whatever meat was left after the nobles had gotten their fill. Instead he was getting first choice, dining with the master of the house. While Merlin was happy with famine as well as feast when the need presented itself, he couldn't help but enjoy the change in his circumstances. "It's brilliant. Your cook's really good," Merlin praised earnestly. The fruit was sweet, ripe, and perfect, and the pastries that went along with them were wonderful.

It was fascinating and arousing watching Merlin enjoying his food. Sir Robert tore himself from the mesmerizing scene with a slight shake of his head and returned his attention to his plate of food. "You're free to enjoy as much as you'd like," he told Merlin between bites. "Anytime you'd like." It seemed unfair that someone of Merlin's talents had been relegated to a servant, having to wait hand and feet on an unappreciative Arthur. "You shouldn't hesitate to ask for what you want." Robert's grin intensified, and he found himself wishing that Merlin would single him out as the thing he wanted most.

Merlin found himself pausing briefly at the words. It would be easy to take them at face value. Robert had made it very clear that all he had do was say the word, give the signal, and he could have anything - and that the offer extended into areas as intimate as he cared for them to be. The thought brought a new blush to Merlin's cheeks, and he looked down at his plate. Part of him wanted Robert. The man offered a closeness and security that was totally new. Robert didn't want him to hide or make up a persona just to be who the man wanted him to be. Robert wanted him as he was. And yet... pleasurable as the thought of giving himself over to the man completely was, Merlin had always listened to his heart, and that still belonged to Arthur however unworthy the prince might be of it.

As Robert swallowed down another bite, he noted Merlin's silence and resolved to bring the boy out of his shell. "Now that we've sated our appetite, shall we continue our tour?" Not waiting for a reply, Robert was on his feet and crossing to Merlin's side. He reached for his hand and showed him the way to the library, which was on the third floor. The circular room was spilling over with books, and Robert breathed a sigh of relief to see his collection untouched. There were some benefits to widespread illiteracy after all.

"Merlin, you're the first I've ver shared my secret with," he confided, closing the door behind him, "and I hope I can be of some help to you." Crooking his finger, he indicated for the former servant to follow him to a corner shelf. Robert tugged at an inconsequential tome, causing the entire shelf to roll back and reveal several well-read magic books. "I have to keep these hidden, you understand?"

"Of course," Merlin answered at once. His fingers ghosted over the spine of one of the volumes. Even the paper seemed imbued with special energy. "Gaius gave me a book of spells... wanted me to study, to learn. I had to leave it behind." It had hurt returning the book that had been given with such gravity and care. Gaius had put such faith in him, been so unfailingly kind even when he didn't deserve it. Merlin shook that off and gently took one of the books from the shelf. "I've never seen any of these spells," he observed. The cadence and style was familiar, but the spells themselves were new. One promised to put the person it was cast upon into a deep sleep for hours. "Could've used this."

"They're yours now," Robert insisted, removing the other magic books and closing the panel. Extending an invitation for Merlin to sit and read, the former knight sank down in a comfortable chair himself. "I'm afraid most of these spells are beyond my meager gifts," he confessed, not hiding his awe of Merlin's own powers, "but I have no doubt you'll be able to master them."

"Any gifts at all are pretty impressive to me," Merlin answered. He looked through the first of the books carefully, eyes drinking the text in. Though Merlin knew he was a rather lax student, his interest made up for his occasional lack of dedication. /I can do this one./ He glanced back at the door and saw it still firmly shut. The impulse to show off a little for Robert was overwhelming, and Merlin smiled as he whispered the words of the spell. It was nothing terribly flashy, just a simple levitation spell, but he still felt a thrill of pride as one of the less valuable books nearby lifted neatly from its home and spun in the air. "I've done this before... just never with this spell."

Robert marveled at the power which flowed off Merlin like ocean waves. Only another magic adept would be able to sense it, and it was intoxicating to witness. Merlin was even more beautiful - his eyes glowing, his young body thrumming with magic - and Robert could not help but wonder what Arthur would think if he could see his servant as he truly was. "I have no doubt you'll be able to master them all in no time," Robert said, his breath nearly stolen away. "There are spells here that I wouldn't even dream of trying."

"Might be underestimating yourself a bit," Merlin answered at once as he carefully willed the book back onto the shelf. It went without much protest, and he relaxed, eyes fading just as quickly back to their usual blue. "The fact that you've been studying this long, been keeping yourself from the king's notice... that's no small feat. Maybe someday things in Camelot will be different. Maybe when Arthur's king." If he wasn't too infected by his father's hatred already. Uther had pushed the issue long and hard, and it would be difficult for Arthur to escape it given the way he looked up to the man still.

"You carry a lot of faith in your heart, Merlin," observed Sir Robert. "It is an admirable quality, and I only hope Arthur doesn't disappoint you further." He hated to see Merlin's gentle soul hurt again. It was difficult to ascertain where Arthur would stand if he were to learn his servant was, in fact, a warlock. Robert doubted the prince would see sense in the matter,unless it was after he accepted his own sexuality and feelings for Merlin. "On a happier note," he clapped his hands and rubbed them together, "I'd be honored to take any instruction you're willing to give."

Merlin's eyebrows shot up at the suggestion. He was floored at the idea that Robert would want to be tutored. The man was so much older, so much more worldly... "I-I'd be happy to do what I can," the young sorcerer answered at least. "Afraid I've never done much teaching, and less learning than Gaius was quite happy with." The joke fell a bit flat thanks to Merlin's nerves, but he sobered up quickly and added more earnestly, "I'm sure you can do any of these spells you put your mind to. I know people act as if what I do is something... that it's different, but I don't think it is. I saw you with the fire last night."

"I saw you as well," Sir Robert pointed out. He fell to his knees before Merlin, taking his hands into own. "Do you have any idea what it's like to be near you? It's like standing in the sun on a cold day, dispelling the chill and warming you to the bones. It's exhilarating... beautiful, Merlin." Carried away, the older man flushed and shook his head. "Forgive me? I'm afraid my heart rules my head too much at times."

Merlin was embarrassed and excited all at once. No one had ever looked at him with the sort of reverence and desire that Robert did. The man saw something special in him. It wasn't the selfish look of the dragon who saw him as a way out or even Gaius' paternal care. It was something deeper, something that excited him as much as it scared him. Could he ever return those feelings in the way that Robert deserved? "I don't see myself that way. I've always just been... just been me. Merlin. It's strange to have someone look at me like... like I'm someone important."

"Well, you are to me." Sir Robert cupped Merlin's cheek in one hand, stroking his beautiful face with his thumb. He gazed deeply into the boy's eyes, unable to resist the urge to kiss that sweet, tempting mouth. Their lips brushed together and Robert sighed softly, relishing the intimate contact he craved from Merlin. After what seemed like forever, the lord of the manor drew back and smiled at his ward. "Am I taking too many liberties with you? If so, I'm afraid I cannot help myself. You, Merlin, are quite irresistible."

Merlin grinned despite himself. "Not so bad yourself. Anyway, I don't mind. I just... not used to it's'all." He wished that he had the experience to be easy and cool about it all, but the truth was that his heart hammered in his chest every time Robert touched him. Maybe it wasn't as good as having Arthur, but the longer time went on without hearing from the prince, the further away that dream would get as well. "Kind of new, so don't take it personally if I just... well, if I haven't got the slightest clue what I'm doing most of the time."

"Oh, something tells me you'll be a fast learner." Sir Robert knew it was fruitless to woo Merlin when his heart belonged to another, but he could not help himself from enjoying the former servant's company while he had him all to himself. "Speaking of learning, if there's anything you'd like to try and teach me, you have my utmost attention." Robert turned and, flicking his wrist, used what little magic he could muster to lock the library doors. He smiled at Merlin, adding, "Best we're not disturbed."

Though he knew it was an innocuous enough gesture - and a smart one considering what they were doing - Merlin couldn't help but start at the sound of the doors closing. "Well, mostly what I've done is easy stuff. Stuff that's... practical, I guess." There had been larger spells here and there, but that hardly seemed like the place to start with teaching someone. "Things like sweeping up and, um, polishing armor." Merlin smiled, and it was slightly proud despite the modest nature of the errands. "Not flashy, but it was helpful. A place to start." He looked around and nodded to a book stacked on top of one of the shelves. "Can you pick it up?"

Sir Robert was so taken with Merlin's smile that it took him a full minute to register his words. "Oh... yes, forgive me." Blushing again, he focused his attention on the book and narrowed his eyes. He concentrated, whispering a spell as he held out his hand. The volume stirred, shaking off a fine coating of dust before taking flight like a bird and crossing over to Robert. He caught the book, then turned to Merlin with a grin of his own. "How was that?"

"Brilliant!" Merlin answered without reservation. The truth was that the sight of someone else doing magic and wielding that sort of control was enough to make his heart soar as well as the book. He was with someone who really, genuinely understood him and was intrigued rather than outraged by his skills. "Honestly, I think you're better at this than you give yourself credit for. I haven't done many difficult things, so I'm not sure... I mean, I've made some things blow up, and I sent a light once over a distance. I think that was the hardest. I was sort of, um, poisoned at the time."

Sir Robert cast curious eyes over Merlin, smiling softly at him. "You've been through so much, haven't you?" He indicated the boy's wounded shoulder with a nod. "I can't even begin to imagine the dangers you've faced in Camelot. It makes me admire you that much more." Not wanting to make Merlin feel uncomfortable under the scrutiny of his gaze, Robert ticked his attention back to the book which had flown into his hands. "I did it, I really made it fly."

"Told you it wouldn't be so bad," Merlin answered. He felt satisfied that his "student" didn't really need much more than a confidence boost. Robert was obviously talented in his own right - or maybe it was the fact that there was so much magic flowing around between the two of them. "Maybe we help each other. Like... auras or something. Feed off one another." It wasn't a ridiculous theory when coupled with some of what Merlin had learned about magic from Gaius' books. "Neither of us have really been around anyone else magical, right? So maybe it's different when sorcerers are together."

Sir Robert smiled, moving closer to Merlin. "Perhaps you're right. I do feel something in the air when I'm near you." It thrilled him to think that Merlin might sense it too. "What else do you plan to steal away from me, Merlin? My heart, my breath, my very soul?" He cupped the boy's lovely face, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. "I didn't think it was possible for someone to make me forget about Arthur, but that's exactly what you have done. It almost seems inconceivable that I ever fancied him before you."

Merlin smiled at the words, though there was a ghost of sadness in his eyes. He wished that he felt the same way, that Robert's touch made him forget about Arthur. The truth was that just the thought of the prince filled him with equal amounts of longing and pain. /He hasn't come. He isn't hurting like this, why should you?/ But the petulant thoughts fell flat, and Merlin sighed as he reached out to let his fingers skim over Robert's jawline. "You've been kinder to me than anyone I've known except my mother. I don't know how I'll ever repay that."

"There is one way," Sir Robert started, relishing Merlin's treasured touch. He covered the boy's warm hand with his own, squeezing it gently. "Be happy. For me? That's all I want." Merlin might never love him, but he could do his best to see that Merlin was loved and cared for.

As the day went on and he and Merlin spent more time in each other's company, Robert learned even more about the young warlock and the spells he could master. Supper time approached and the former knight was startled to receive a message that Prince Arthur Pendragon would be paying a visit. He was hesitant to inform Merlin, not from fear of losing him but from worry that Arthur might hurt him again. "Merlin," he said, taking his ward aside after the messenger had left, "Arthur's due to arrive this evening."

Merlin felt his heart rise for a moment, and a hint of a smile appeared on his face. Arthur was coming. It took only a beat for him to register that Arthur's purposes might have more to do with the state of Robert's kingdom or other errands for Uther than anything else. Feeling queasy from the utterly conflicting impulses, Merlin ventured, "Did he... d'you know why he's coming?" If Robert knew, then he could have a chance to steel himself, to know whether he should even bother trying to speak to the prince. Was Arthur being forced, or was he coming of his own free will? Had he thought better of his behavior? /Does he want me back?/

"I wish I knew." Sir Robert shook his head, his mane of dark curls ruffling around his shoulders. He took a protective step toward Merlin, concern etched across his handsome features. "Merlin, if Arthur has come to his senses and wants to take you back to Camelot, then I have no objection. I told you earlier, I only wish for your happiness." He paused, uncertain and unwilling to break Merlin's heart any further than it already was. "Guard yourself well. If Arthur has other business in mind, then I want you to be prepared."

Merlin nodded, feeling his chest constrict with the thought. He forced himself to admit, "Uther may have made him come. Checking on things. It... he may not even want to see me." As terribly as things had gone, that wouldn't surprise him, though he was terrified that it might be true. How could he stand being rejected by Arthur a second time? The thought made Merlin shiver, and he took a step closer to Robert. Already it was becoming instinctive to seek out the gentle warmth that the man presented. "Guess we'll find out soon enough."

Sir Robert set about making preparations for Arthur's arrival. He even went so far as having a room made ready for him. It would be late, and Robert could not imagine Arthur returning to Camelot in the middle of the cold, dark night. He fretted over what the prince's visit might mean for Merlin. Lifting a silent prayer that his fellow warlock would not be disappointed, Robert dressed in something more appropriate for receiving royalty, finishing just in time to hear the cry echo across the yard, "His royal Highness, crown prince of Camelot, Arthur Pendragon!" Robert hurried out to the courtyard at once to greet Arthur.

More clear-headed than he'd been since he'd set out from Camelot, Arthur fairly thrummed with the anticipation of seeing Merlin again. Being apart from his servant even for a couple of days made him feel as if he'd lost a part of himself, and Arthur did not like it. He missed Merlin with a physical ache. That was exactly why he'd pushed Merlin away. The more distance between them, the better. Or so Arthur had thought. The moment he caught a glance of Merlin standing beside his father's friend, his heart seized inside his chest. It took all of his willpower not to rush across the cobbles toward him.

"Sir Robert." Arthur tried to avoid Merlin's gaze as he stood before the former knight. "Please, accept my apology for my rash behavior."

Merlin found that it was difficult to keep still. It was difficult to keep himself from hurrying forward. Even just to be closer... but he restrained himself with an effort. For one thing, Robert deserved better than for him to be so disrespectful. For another, he simply had no idea what Arthur was feeling. He had no idea whether the prince's apology was genuine or if Arthur had been forced to come by Uther. The crown prince hadn't so much as glanced at him, and that left Merlin feeling all the more anxious. /What is he thinking?/

"Apology accepted, Highness." Sir Robert gave a slight bow of his head and extended a hand, inviting Arthur inside his home. He noted how the prince was deliberately avoiding eye contact with Merlin, and he could only imagine the uncertainty the younger warlock was experiencing. "You must be tired and hungry from your journey." He tried to keep the conversation light, hoping to make the most of an awkward situation.

"Yes, thanks," Arthur murmured, only vaguely aware of a servant rushing forward to take his cloak. He allowed himself a moment to imagine it was Merlin's hands on his shoulders, and Arthur finally chanced a quick glance in his former servant's direction. "How are you, Merlin?"

Tense, sick with worry, and terrified. Instead of saying any of those things, Merlin managed an uncertain smile. "I'm well enough." It was really the best that he could manage. Being able to share his secrets with Robert was a relief, and the man's attention and his compliments were sweet and charming. None of those things made up entirely for how much he'd missed Arthur, and Merlin had no idea how to let the prince know. The same shaky smile still on his lips, Merlin asked, "And you?"

Arthur almost toppled over at the sound of Merlin's voice. He fully expected the other young man to rail angrily at him, demand to know why he'd been discarded and what was behind Arthur's royally prattish behavior, but Merlin was being kind and civil. /Better, now that I'm here,/ he thought wistfully. Arthur very nearly voiced his thoughts, but opted instead for a non-committal, "I'm well as can be expected."

Sir Robert marveled at the chemistry fairly sizzling between Merlin and Arthur. How Arthur could deny it was a mystery in and of itself. The longing in both their gazes wrenched at Robert's heart, and he found it increasingly difficult not to intervene again. "You're just in time for supper," the former knight said. "Merlin and I decided to wait on you before eating... Didn't we, Merlin?" If he could engage the pair in conversation, Robert decided, then maybe there was a chance of them healing the rift.

"Seemed like the thing to do," Merlin agreed. He still sounded nervous, almost skittish. Indeed he found himself torn between a desire to fling himself at Arthur and hug the prince just to prove he was really there and an equally valid desire to run from the room and hide in his own until Arthur was gone. Wanting to find something that he could be a bit more enthusiastic about, Merlin ventured, "The food here's brilliant. Don't remember the last time I ate so much." Eating without Arthur hadn't been the same despite the wonderful food. Even on days when all the prince said to him was that he would be needed for polishing some armor the next morning, there was still a pleasant sort of warmth in the air when they sat together. Merlin didn't want the silence to stretch out, but it was hard to speak without touching on subjects that were still too raw, the wounds too fresh to bear being picked at. "How's Gaius?" /Has he moved on already too?/

"I haven't seen him," Arthur replied, deciding not to tell Merlin how he couldn't face the court physician. "I'm sure he misses you." /And whose fault is that?/ He took a seat at the table in the dining hall, he heart thundering, all of his princely confidence having abandoned him in Merlin's presence. How he could have wronged someone who had not only served him faithfully but also risked his life for him? It made him ill, and Arthur's appetite vanished.

Sir Robert had a magnificent spread brought in for them and he sat at the head of the table with Merlin and Arthur facing each other. He quickly realized that the only way to get the pair talking - truly talking - was to leave them alone, and he would devise a way to do just that after supper.

Merlin picked at his food with apparent disinterest at first but finally began eating. The taste of the fare brought his appetite back quickly. Merlin always tended to be active, and it meant that he generally ate voraciously. Even Arthur's presence couldn't completely take the edge off, and he dealt with the quiet by filling his stomach instead. It was only once they'd all slowed down that he began to feel truly ill at ease. "Um, I could show you to your room," Merlin offered, wondering why he'd even said such a thing. First of all it was Robert's household and surely his right to deal with his guests. Secondly it would mean potentially being alone with Arthur, and he wasn't sure how to deal with that. /Idiot. You really should think before you speak./

Arthur, his expression one of surprise, started to speak, but Sir Robert chose that particular moment to interrupt, "Why don't we both show him?" He dabbed at his mouth with a handkerchief and then pushed himself up from the table. If all went as planned, Merlin and Arthur would have no choice but to speak to each other. Robert took the lead, expressing his gratitude toward Uther for lending him enough men to repair his home.

The prince nodded, only half-interested. He was reluctant to retire, because that meant he would have to say good-night and be parted from Merlin again. What a fool he had been! Arthur nearly admitted his folly aloud, and he would have if Robert hadn't stopped short at one of the doors on the upper landing.

"We had this specially prepared for you earlier." Robert opened the door and then extended a hand, welcoming the two younger men inside before him. He watched them carefully, biding his time until they were both over the threshold, then Robert abruptly shut the door and locked it. "Now, you're going to stay in there until the two of you can have a civil conversation!" Pocketing the key, and heedless of his treasonous actions toward the prince, he headed back to his chambers.


	10. Chapter 10

**See Chapter 1 for info & warnings**

**Author's Note: Because we like a little action with our angst…**

Merlin blanched, turning almost as white as the linens, before flushing a dark red. He supposed he should have known that Robert would try and get them to talk. The man was not shy about expressing his interest, but Merlin had never believed that his intentions were anything but pure ultimately. Arthur might have thought him selfish, but Merlin knew that Robert truly cared. /He knows how much being away from Arthur hurts me./ That made him feel a flash of guilt since Robert had been wonderful to him day and night since he arrived. /But he knows what I really want is.../ Merlin's gaze finally raised to take in Arthur's face, trying to discern whether he was accepting or affronted. "Um... I'm... I'm sorry. I didn't know he meant to do this."

Arthur slammed his fist against the door out of pure frustration. Sir Robert had been gracious - much too gracious - and his insistence on escorting them upstairs should have made Arthur suspicious from the start. He could have retaliated against his host's actions, but somehow the prince could not muster any anger toward him. After all, Robert had contrived the perfect way for him to spend time alone with Merlin. Exhaling deeply, he turned to face his former servant. "I know you didn't, Merlin. This is classic Sir Robert." Arthur folded his arms across his chest, leaning back against the locked door. "How's your shoulder?"

Merlin pulled down the fabric of his shirt so that Arthur could see the nasty blotch of red. "Looks terrible, but it feels better. Should be just a scar before long." Thanks to the tincture Gaius had given him, the skin was healing admirably, and the physician had assured him that the scarring would be minimal. Realizing he was holding his shirt open to the crown prince of Camelot while they were trapped together in a bedroom, Merlin hurriedly shifted his top back into place and tightened the laces. "It's fine," he added a bit more quietly. Had Arthur seen the locket? Had he cared? Had he understood what it meant?

"No, it's not." Arthur unfolded his arms and took a step closer to Merlin. "It's my fault it happened. It's my fault you're here now." He shook his head, pursing his lips tightly. "Aren't you angry at me, Merlin? You must hate me. You saved my life, and how do I repay you? By driving you out of Camelot. I thought..." Arthur's voice trailed off. He struggled to contain himself, but it was impossible. When he spoke again, it was little more than a whisper. "I found the locket. I know why Sir Robert gave it to you."

It was difficult to breathe for a moment, but once Merlin found his voice, he ventured quietly, "Then you know I don't hate you. I should. You're right, I should. I should be... be furious." Instead of anger, the words ended with a wistful sigh. "Even if I'd known that you'd send me away... I still... still would've done it." He put a hand to his shoulder to indicate what he meant and gave as light shake of his head. "You have to know me well enough to know that by now." Merlin fell silent again for a moment before allowing, "Maybe it was stupid to leave the locket." Heaven knew he had spent hours wondering why he'd been so stupid, feeling more and more foolish with every minute that he heard nothing at all from the prince.

"No, it was stupid of me to think I could drive you away and not miss you." The words left Arthur's mouth before he had a chance to think twice about them. Once they were said, however, he did not want to take them back. "It's not the same without you. I know it's only been a couple of days, but... Merlin..." Arthur clasped the back of the brunette's neck, caressing him, luxuriating the feel of him as he gazed deeply into Merlin's eyes, "I can't stand being away from you. I thought if I put some distance between us, I'd stop wanting you so much..." His barriers breaking down, Arthur gave up the fight and crossed the line that had held his true feelings in check. He lunged forward, crushing Merlin against the nearest wall as he kissed him with all the passion and hunger he'd kept locked away inside.

There were tears already starting to make their way down Merlin's cheeks, and then he couldn't breathe. His feet lost their purchase on the stone floor and then... /Arthur./ He supposed that it made him a bit slow, but it honestly didn't occur to him at first that what he felt was really happening. Only slowly did it dawn on Merlin that Arthur's body was pressed against his own and that the prince was kissing him. Merlin let out an utterly undignified whimper against Arthur's mouth when it became clear, and he wrapped his limbs around Arthur as if to ensure that the prince didn't change his mind and pull away. Arthur was kissing him. Arthur, the person that he had loved almost since the moment that they first met was kissing him with all the desire he'd been sure that the prince could never feel for a servant.

Arthur lost all sense of himself as his lips melded against Merlin's. It felt so perfect, so right that it seemed impossible to believe he ever thought it might be wrong. His embrace was tight and bordered on possessive as Arthur basked in the warmth and feel of Merlin's body trembling against his own. His tongue snaked out, demanding entrance and, finding no resistance, slid inside Merlin's impossibly sweet mouth. It was the prince's turn to whimper as he completely surrendered himself to his pent-up desire. In an instant he was moving, lifting Merlin and wrapping his former servant's legs around him. Arthur found the bed purely on instinct and, laying Merlin down without breaking the kiss, draped himself on top of him.

Merlin couldn't breathe, he couldn't think. All that he could do was cling to Arthur desperately and soak up the desire rolling off of the prince. Had Arthur been wanting this all along, or was it the heat of the moment? He quickly dismissed the concern. There was no reason to do anything but enjoy being given a gift that he had never thought he'd receive. Arthur wanted him. Merlin's body moved with a certainty that his mind and heart lacked. His body knew that it belonged against Arthur's, and Merlin's hips and limbs pressed tightly against the Arthur as though even a breath of separation between them would be too much.

"I want you naked," Arthur panted to Merlin. His nimble fingers untied the laces of his former servant's shirt, and the prince fairly tore the cloth away in a frenzied effort to touch Merlin's bare chest. His eyes drank in the sight before him. Arthur leaned forward, ghosting his lips over Merlin's wound as if to soothe the hurt. Then he was embracing him again, kissing Merlin with building fire.

Merlin gasped and shifted restlessly. He wanted to be absolutely naked, and he wanted something else as well. "You too. Please," he managed, not forgetting his manners entirely in the heat of the moment. They were touching. Arthur was touching him. In fact, Arthur was looking at him like he was a particularly delicious morsel at dinner. Should he say anything? Risk ruining the sweetness of the moment? Merlin's lips, as usual, moved faster than his brain, and before he could stop to think, he whispered, "Arthur, I had the locket because... I love you." The seconds afterward were terrible. Merlin knew that he might have ruined the only chance that he had to be with Arthur, but it wasn't fair to keep something so important to himself.

"I... love you too." Arthur's only hesitation was from breathlessness. It was something of a shock hearing it out loud, but it was also right and true. "I should have told you before," he murmured softly, his eyelids growing heavier, his gaze falling to Merlin's wildly alluring mouth. "I've missed you, Merlin. There's no one like you." Arthur raised two digits to Merlin's amazingly soft pale cheek, and he ran his fingertips down it. "I love you," he whispered. Without further words, Arthur took Merlin's face in both hands and kissed him ravenously, plunging his tongue deep, devouring his mouth with feverish lust.

Merlin shivered as he pressed his body tightly to Arthur's. The prince loved him. It was as if the clouds had parted and the world had suddenly changed. Merlin had never thought of himself as being lost - except when he lost Arthur - but it was as if he was suddenly filled with a new kind of light. Nothing had ever felt so good. Nothing. The sorcerer's fingers twisted in Arthur's hair, and he marveled at the realization that the strands were every bit as soft as they'd always looked. A slight shift on Arthur's part brought home just how hard he was and how terribly he ached to feel skin on skin. "Let me see you," he gasped between kisses.

Arthur stole one more kiss before blinding Merlin with an eager smile. He pushed himself up and stripped off his shirt, revealing his bare torso. His skin was flushed, and a light sheen of sweat clung to his golden chest hairs. He reached for the waistband of his trousers, untying the laces and fairly groaning in relief when his swollen length was set free. Arthur's cock jutted out, twitching and begging for attention. Drinking in Merlin's reaction, the prince took on a playfully commanding tone and said, "Now, it's your turn."

Merlin drew in a shaky breath, barely hearing Arthur's request. It registered only a few moments later. If it hadn't been for Robert's lavish praise of his pale, scrawny form, Merlin might never have had the confidence to peel away his clothes in front of the beautiful prince. Arthur was a vision. Every single inch of Arthur cried out for worship and praise. A little thrill went through Merlin's body as he gaze upon the blond. The sight proved enough to distract him from the fact that he was baring himself as well. Soon Merlin sat kneeling in front of Arthur on the mattress with his clothes thrown haphazardly about him and his cock impossibly hard.

"You are beautiful." Arthur could barely speak, having had his breath stolen away by the sight of Merlin's naked body. His fingers itched to explore the tempting expanse of alabaster which was only blemished by the healing shoulder wound. "Merlin," he whispered, cupping his cheek and gazing deeply into his eyes. The tenderness was nothing short of startling restraint, for the desire Arthur felt thundering through him churned like a frenzied storm raging to unleash itself. Embracing Merlin tightly, the prince moaned as their swollen lengths brushed together. The incredible sensation almost made him spill himself. He pressed forward, crushing Merlin against the bed with his body and his increasingly heated kisses.

Merlin gasped into the prince's mouth and wrapped his slender arms around Arthur's neck. He'd never thought that Arthur would ever look twice at him, not as anything but a fumbling servant. Now the man was clutching him close as if he were something precious. The prince tasted sweet with a hint of spice from their earlier meal still clinging to his lips. How had he never tasted those lips before? How had he kept from telling Arthur a thousand times already the way he felt? Of course if Merlin had been given even a hint that he could receive such a reception, he wouldn't have hesitated. His body shifted restlessly against Arthur's as if seeking of its own will satisfaction to the desire building inside of him.

"Merlin," breathed Arthur, drowning in the sensation of those soft, warm lips pressed against his own. Beneath him, Merlin was no longer the nervous, anxious, edgy being Arthur had seen when he arrived at Sir Robert's. Instead his former servant had surrendered himself completely, making him even more stupendously gorgeous and very, very desirable. Arthur found it hard not to draw back and stare. Merlin's pale skin was the gleaming smooth silky soft expanse of perfection he often dreamed of licking, and Arthur was determined to expend all of his most extravagant oral fantasies on his new lover.

Merlin caught the prince's gaze and smiled, only barely resisting the urge to squirm as Arthur looked down on him. "What?" He couldn't imagine that Arthur saw that much to impress him. He spent all of his time with the knights, men who spent their days training and honing their bodies to utter perfection – much like Arthur's own. What did he have to offer someone so used to men who were built for battle? The sorcerer found it difficult to imagine his pale form being much of a draw despite Robert's obvious interest in it.

"You're lovely," Arthur couldn't help blurting out to Merlin. "Everything about you... is perfect." He pushed a hand through Merlin's dark hair. "Sometimes... I'd catch myself staring at you, and I tried everything so you wouldn't notice." Arthur grinned, his secret out. Now that he was so close to Merlin, it took his breath away to realize how attractive he really was. He had a very pretty face with sensual lips and sparkling eyes. Arthur felt himself falling into Merlin's gaze and, for the first time, he allowed himself to be drawn in. Arthur pressed forward, brushing their lips together again.

Merlin shivered at the sweetness of the kiss. "Never knew you watched me," he admitted between kisses. "I did you. All the time. Couldn't stop. Right from the first, it was... you were a prat," Merlin assured, grinning for a moment, "but a beautiful prat." Knowing that he was talking too much and that Arthur would soon lose patience - the prince had told him time and again that he should learn to babble less - Merlin forged ahead. He hardly dared to take a breath as he spoke for fear that Arthur might not let him finish and that he might lose his nerve if he couldn't. "Will you... Arthur, will you... will you make love to me?" It sounded utterly foolish but Merlin knew no other way to say it or to ask.

Arthur jumped at the opportunity. In fact, he had longed to hear those words from Merlin for so long that he felt a little twinge of guilt for suppressing his impulses for such a long time. "Yes," he breathed, "yes, I will..." Arthur kissed Merlin's wonderful smooth pale neck, nibbling his earlobe. "Mmmm, I want you more than anything." He let his hands sweep down and under Merlin's back, digging his fingers into Merlin's splendid bottom.

Finally his lips found Merlin's mouth and they kissed again. It was slow and romantic this time by contrast to the more heated contact elsewhere between them. Arthur continued to clutch Merlin's marvelous bottom in both hands, coiling their tongues together, kissing him patiently and warmly with simple, uncomplicated passion."I love kissing you," he murmured against Merlin's mouth. "I could kiss you forever."

"My schedule's free," Merlin answered at once, grinning up at Arthur. He felt as if he could fly. The thing that he'd wanted most in the world was to have Arthur back any way he could, and now... now he knew that the prince loved him as much as he loved Arthur. "Forever sounds very, very good." Only when Arthur's lips sealed against his once more could Merlin silence himself. He was filled with too much bubbling energy to be silent. He wanted to climb to the top of the castle and scream out to the world what he was feeling. /Something tells me Uther wouldn't approve of that./

Idle fingers stroked through Arthur's hair as Merlin shifted restlessly in the other man's grasp. He'd never been much good at patience or at keeping still. Now that he was filled with so much joy, Merlin found it doubly difficult to keep himself in check.

Arthur kissed him again, tenderly but with increasing passion. He licked his way back inside Merlin's delicious mouth, his tongue diving into its warm, inviting depths. Ripples of excitement coursed over the prince's muscular frame and he reached for Merlin's hand, grasping it in his own. He ached to be with Merlin, to take him and claim him and never let him go. His cock, feverish and painfully hard, twitched against his former's servant's and their precum mingled, making the slide of flesh even more thrilling. "I never knew anything could feel this good," he gasped against Merlin's rapidly bruising lips.

"Knew it could with you," Merlin murmured in response. He had known. He'd always known that if he and Arthur could just be together, it would all fit, all magically be _right_. Merlin shivered and arched up to kiss Arthur again and again until he lost count of how many times their lips had met. He didn't ever want to stop or let Arthur go again. Surely no business of state could ever be as important as the sensation of the man's lips on his own. That their cocks were grinding together only made it that much more intoxicating. Merlin had stopped wondering how long they'd been locked in the bedroom. He just prayed they'd never have to leave.

Arthur's lips fairly melted into Merlin's, and he marveled at how remarkably soft and plaint Merlin's mouth felt. Not only that, but Merlin's slender body responded in kind to each caress of his tongue, every stroke of his fingertips. Arthur shuddered, having never realized that such perfection could ever hope to exist. He groaned and whimpered, his desire for Merlin hot enough to scorch the bed. As he broke the passionate kiss long enough to catch his ragged breath, Arthur's lust-darkened eyes fell upon the bedside and caught sight of several different colored bottles of oil. He realized in an instant what they were meant for, and Arthur vaguely wondered if Sir Robert kept every room in his room similarly prepared. "I think one of these will do nicely," he murmured, smiling at Merlin as he reached for one of the bottles.

Merlin nodded, blushing. He had to say it now or never. Merlin sucked in a breath and then said in a rush, "Ihaven'teverdonethis." Realizing that the words were too quick and too garbled to make a great deal of sense, Merlin forced himself to take another breath. "Um, what we're... I haven't. Before." He hoped that it made a bit more sense or that Arthur wouldn't purposefully feign ignorance just to make him say it again.

Arthur was momentarily stunned. Having believed that Sir Robert would not have wasted an opportunity to take Merlin's innocence, he felt like an even bigger fool for distrusting his father's friend so much. His desire for Merlin pushed all thoughts of his idiotic behavior aside, and Arthur flashed a smile intended to melt him. "You do me a great honor," he breathed, nipping at Merlin's bottom lip. "This will be more special than you can possibly imagine."

"I know it will be," Merlin answered with some of his usual fire. It wouldn't do to retreat entirely. They hadn't met under congenial circumstances, had bonded first through banter and not sweet nothings. "It'll be with you." To Merlin's mind, nothing in the world could have so firmly assured that every last detail would be perfect. It didn't matter how it all went because he would be sharing himself for the first and most important time with the man he loved to the point of utter distraction. "There's nothing else I wanted. No one."

"Merlin," breathed Arthur, feeling his heart swell. "I've wanted you too, for so long." Why had he waited? Why had he taken so long to claim what was right there in front of him? Arthur covered Merlin's luscious mouth with his own. The prince blindly poured the oil onto his fingers and sought out Merlin's most secret place. Arthur's swollen length gave a hearty twitch as the slick pad of his fingertips circled Merlin's twitching opening.

Merlin's breath caught at the touch, and he tried to fight against the sudden anxiety that he might not live up to what Arthur truly wanted. His lover was the prince, a man who could have any man or woman he wanted. The passionate kiss was precisely what he needed to distract him from the growing unease. Instead of being nervous, Merlin found himself relaxing and sliding his tongue along Arthur's to catch another taste of the other man's sweet mouth. They were sharing their very breath, and soon they would be joined even more closely.

Arthur's touch was gentle and slow despite his desire that demanded gratification. The pad of his index finger continued to circle Merlin's untouched opening until the supple flesh gave way. Merlin was unbelievably tight, and Arthur's overheated length gave a hearty twitch at the idea of being caressed by those clenching walls which threatened to break his probing digit in two. "Relax, Merlin," he whispered. "Let me in... please... I want you so much..."

Merlin realized that he was tense all over, clinging fast to Arthur and holding his body all but closed against the invasion. He took a few slow breaths. His lips were a breath from Arthur's, and Merlin forced himself to focus on the sweetness of that instead of his fears. "Yeah... relax. Got it," he managed in a breathless tone. Merlin felt as if no matter how much oxygen he took in, the air had been sucked out of the room. He felt light-headed and floaty from the surreality of the situation, his mind still half convinced that it couldn't be anything but a dream.

Merlin's muscles slowly gave way, allowing his finger to ease in further. "That's good," Arthur encouraged Merlin with a low purr. "That's perfect." Arthur's smile was hot enough to melt steel as he began to kiss his way down the length of Merlin's pale chest. Merlin tasted incredible, his salty-sweetness fairly exploding on Arthur's tongue. He eased his digit in and out of that tight sheath, marveling at the warmth surrounding his questing finger. Arthur's mouth brushed across Merlin's stomach, moving lower and closing in on the fragrant patch of dark hairs framing what had to be the most beautiful cock he had ever laid eyes on.

Merlin shivered at the ticklish, pleasant sensation of Arthur's lips working their way down over his stomach. His fingers fluttered from Arthur to the bed and then back again as if filled with too much energy to lay still. Even the sorcerer's toes flexed and wiggled. "Arthur..." Whatever he'd imagined, it had never been so indulgent as to involve the crown prince of Camelot lavishing him with such attention. Even in his fantasies, Merlin had thought that desire born of affection was the best he could hope for - never that Arthur might share his desires. "Please, Arthur..." No longer did the finger pushing inside of him feel strange. Instead Merlin found himself aching for something more though he had no idea how to communicate the nebulous desire.

Arthur, who had been panting close to Merlin's twitching arousal, smiled up at his flushed and beautiful lover. "Now, now," he soothed, "I have waited far too long to rush things with you." In truth, the prince felt more frenzied than he ever thought possible. His separation from Merlin had only made the longing he'd harbored that much more palpable. Arthur barely restrained himself from consuming Merlin on the spot. He wanted him, but he would take his sweet time. Pressing his lips to Merlin's turgid length, he kissed his way along the shaft, tickling his nose through the tight black curls and relishing the taste of his cock.

Merlin was sure that he was going to burn up. The fire consuming him was so hot that he had no idea how to contain it. The sorcerer's head tossed against the pillow, and his fingers flexed and relaxed against the smooth sheets. "A-arthur..." The young man's inexperience meant that he entirely uncertain whether he could hold himself together under Arthur's erotic assault. Slow and steady suddenly sounded like the very practical idea that it was since Merlin knew that otherwise he'd be spending himself all over Arthur's face.

Arthur realized just how close to the edge his heated actions had pushed Merlin, but the prince could not pace himself. If Merlin came, then he could always make him do it all over again. That thought alone sent a fresh thrill through Arthur as he took Merlin's length fully into his mouth. Merlin was harder than the finest steel sword, and the heat radiating off his twitching shaft was almost enough to burn his tongue. Arthur nursed on him eagerly while easing a second finger into Merlin's grasping channel.

With a great deal of reluctance, Arthur allowed Merlin's twitching length to slip from his mouth. "Go on, Merlin... relax. Do it for me." Arthur continued to twist his fingers, stretching and teasing Merlin's quivering ass. His lips fell back to the servant's throbbing cock, lavishing the thick, hard velvet shaft with attention. Camelot's crown prince could have anything in the world laid at his feet, but what he wanted most of all was to taste Merlin's come, to feel the other young man thrashing and bucking wildly beneath him.

Merlin's brow furrowed, and his eyes fell closed even as his lips remained parted to gasp for breath. He wanted to watch Arthur but somehow couldn't coax his eyes open as the first spasms wracked his body. The climax came with greater intensity than he had ever expected. Experiences reaching his peak alone didn't compare to what it felt like to have Arthur's mouth sealed around his cock and the prince's fingers prying him open. Jet after jet of cum shot into Arthur's mouth as he mewled his pleasure, utterly lost to the thought that someone might hear.

Arthur had waited such a long time to taste Merlin that none of his deepest, darkest fantasies could have prepared him for the milky sweetness that filled his mouth. Swallowing on instinct as well as his hunger for Merlin, Arthur sealed his lips around the swollen tip of Merlin's cock, drinking deeply until the twitching shaft was completely spent. Even then Arthur took his time licking, nibbling, and kissing until Merlin's glistening cock was clean. Finally, beaming up at Merlin, he said, "Now that was worth waiting for."

Merlin's slender chest rose and fell as he took gasping breaths. The only response he could manage for once was a firm nod. When Merlin finally caught his breath, he broke into a grin. "Not all I've been waiting for, though, Sire," he answered playfully. Merlin spread his legs a bit wider and looked at his lover with eager eyes. He wanted Arthur every bit as much as he had before he came. "Please, Arthur? Will you?"

Prince Arthur Pendragon nearly lost himself right then and there. Fantasizing about Merlin begging to be taken was a far cry from the real thing. His cock - hard, hot and heavy, like a broadsword forged in fire - twitched and pulsed, the swollen tip glistening as silvery strands of pre-cum clung to the underside. "Oh yes, Merlin," he replied, his throat thick with desire, "I will." Arthur groaned as he moved between the Merlin's inviting legs, their bodies melding together and interlocking as if they were made for each other. He shivered as he took hold of himself and began to slowly, carefully push himself inside Merlin's body.

Merlin gasped softly as the prince began to press him open. It was different than the fingers. Arthur's size was imposing, and Merlin felt a moment of misgiving. Would his own limited experience stand in their way? The thought made the young man tense for a moment, but he fought against the urge to clamp down, and soon Merlin found himself letting Arthur in with all the willingness he truly felt. Arthur's thick cock drove into him deeper with every thrust, and Merlin's own spent length began to stir again at the realization that all of his fantasies were coming true. His arms and legs wrapped around Arthur as much as possible as if to keep him from changing his mind or retreating. Pale limbs cradled Arthur's muscular form close, and Merlin's long fingers carded through Arthur's hair.

Arthur found it unbelievably difficult to retain control of himself. Sinking inside of Merlin was beyond anything he could have ever dreamed of: warm, tight, slick and absolutely perfect. He shuddered and gasped, melting into the intense sensations. His cock pulsed dangerously, threatening to spill itself within the clenching embrace of Merlin's tender passage. How he managed to hold on and prolong the pleasure was nothing short of miraculous. Kissing Merlin provided the right distraction, and Arthur plunged his tongue in just as deeply as his pistoning length.

Merlin moved experimentally and felt his body expanding to allow Arthur even deeper. The shift also caused the prince's cock to strike something inside of him. He broke the kiss to gasp for breath, and wide blue eyes met Arthur's. Merlin felt almost foolish, but he'd had no idea that it would be so good to have Arthur inside of him. "Oh..." The realization of how good it was _going_ to be slowly dawned on Merlin. The idea of control flickered briefly in the back of his mind, but it faded before he could understand why it might be important.

"Do you like that?" Arthur breathed out raggedly. He smiled only to tremble as Merlin clenched around him. "I promised it would be wonderful, didn't I?" Another kiss, tender and sweet at first, grew into something more passionate and scorching as Arthur felt himself easing even deeper inside of Merlin. "I don't want to stop," he panted against Merlin's beautifully swollen lips, "I don't want to ever stop..."

"Please don't... ever... don't." Merlin had no idea what he was saying. All he knew was that it felt perfect having Arthur inside of him, and he never wanted the man to be apart from him again. Merlin clung to his lover and closed his eyes. "Arthur..." It was like coming home at last. Merlin had never felt truly comfortable anywhere, always ill at ease for one reason or another. In Arthur's arms, he felt as if he'd found his place at least. Merlin had no idea that when he opened his eyes again, they weren't blue any longer but instead glowed with a soft gold light.

Arthur did not readily notice the startling change to Merlin's eyes. He was far too lost in desire, raining kisses down on the other man's throat. His thrusts were slow, deep, and sensuous, his swollen length sliding along every inch of Merlin's clenching passage. It was only when the prince ached to taste Merlin's mouth again that he found himself startled by the surprising change. "Merlin... your eyes..." he panted out, blinking at him in disbelief.

It took Merlin a moment to realize that Arthur had stopped moving. He groaned his frustration and then registered what the prince had said. "My eyes?" he echoed stupidly. It was impossible to think when all he wanted was for Arthur to start fucking him again. Merlin cupped Arthur's cheeks, still at a loss as to what had Arthur look at him so strangely. It struck him at once, and Merlin's expression turned from pleasure to terror. Arthur knew. If he didn't yet, he certainly would as soon as some blood flowed north from his nether regions. "I'm sorry... I... I should have... I'm sorry..."

Arthur's emotions waged war between pleasure, anger, and betrayal. He could do little but pant and stare at Merlin's softly glowing eyes even as his body ached to continue what it had started. His kiss-bruised lips pursed in consternation, the prince accused, "You're magic, aren't you?" Arthur should have put the pieces together. There had always been something different about Merlin, something he could never explain, and now he knew the truth. What scared him the most was the fact that he couldn't quite bring himself to care that Merlin was a being his father would have ordered executed on the spot.

Merlin had never felt so trapped in his life. "Yes... Arthur, I should have told you, but... I was... I am... scared." Would Arthur leave? The idea of being left in such a vulnerable state terrified Merlin, and his fingers curled against Arthur's shoulders as though he might be able to physically hold the prince if he chose to leave. Would Arthur hate him? He had every right. Merlin knew that he'd essentially been lying to Arthur since the moment they met. Whatever his reasons for doing it, the ruse seemed cruel now that it was exposed, and Merlin hated himself for not confessing sooner, not seeing that Arthur knew before they fell into bed together.

Arthur could not explain what came over him. He should have been livid, railing at Merlin for having kept such a monumental secret from him. What stopped him was the emotion brimming in the other man's eyes as well as his own feelings. "Merlin," he started in a shaky whisper, "you shouldn't have..." Arthur couldn't finish. Instead he lunged forward and kissed that sweet mouth again. He couldn't think, not when his head was whirling with revelations and desire. All he wanted was Merlin. Nothing else mattered.

Merlin started at the touch of Arthur's lips as though the contact alone was a spark that burned. The moment permission was so silently and succinctly given to enjoy himself once more, Merlin clung tightly to Arthur. He shifted his hips to silently remind Arthur of what they'd been doing and how desperate he was not to stop. Merlin could do nothing but hold onto the sweetness of the man's kiss and pray that he would not regret a moment of it.

Arthur kissed and caressed Merlin until he was moaning and squirming again. All thoughts of Merlin being magical were pushed to the back of his mind. Only pleasure and the deep need to finish what he had started remained. Slowly Arthur began to pump his hips again. He reached beneath Merlin, filling his large hands with the globes of Merlin's ass. In seconds the leverage he gained allowed Arthur to spear his cock even deeper. The sensation drove him crazy. "Do you want me to do it hard?" he whispered, tantalizing Merlin.

"Yes!" It took no thought at all for Merlin to know that he wanted exactly that. The idea of Arthur's cock slamming into him was enough to draw a whimper from Merlin. He'd never known that it would be so intoxicating to open himself up at last. That Arthur was the man he'd loved for so long only made it that much hotter. "Please, Arthur? I want to feel it..."

That was all Arthur needed to hear. Grasping Merlin's tight, round bottom, the prince angled the man into position and began to thrust hard and fast. Grunting and groaning like a rutting animal in heat, Arthur's eyes rolled back in his head as he was overwhelmed by the incredible sensations. "Merlin... oh, Merlin..." His breathing was increasingly ragged, his muscular frame taut and glistening with sweat. Arthur leaned forward, burying himself so deeply that he would have sworn he could feel Merlin's rapidly beating heart surrounding him.

Merlin wanted to hold on. He wanted to keep his arms wrapped around Arthur forever. That might have the added benefit of completely ridding them of the need to discuss what Arthur had just realized about him. Instead Merlin shivered and twisted in Arthur's grasp. It felt too good for him to show any restraint whatsoever. Before Merlin realized how dangerously close he'd gotten to the edge, he was crying out, muscles clutching hungrily at Arthur's cock. The white hot evidence of his release flowed between them while Merlin's fingers clutched at Arthur's back as if to keep his balance.

Arthur had witnessed many magnificent wonders in his life, but none of them compared to the sight of Merlin in the throes of ecstasy. It went beyond anything his feverish mind could have imagined. If Arthur could have had it his way, he would have simply drunk in the moment, but it was not to be. The feverish clenching of Merlin's body around his swollen length set him off as well. His cock fairly exploded within those wondrous depths, painting Merlin's tender passage with his royal seed. Arthur groaned out his pleasure, covering Merlin's luscious mouth with his own as he drowned in sweet completion.

Merlin was lost, breathless and groaning into Arhur's mouth as he rode out the release. Never before had he expected that sex would be quite so _intimate_, but it was as if Arthur had broken him apart and then put him back together again. By the time the breathless kiss ended, Merlin was still trembling in his lover's grip. Surely after what they'd shared, nothing else could matter. Merlin clung to the thought desperately. He couldn't bear to lose Arthur again, and he silently prayed that Arthur felt the same way.

As Arthur slowly descended from the high of his climax, he broke away from Merlin's mouth long enough to catch his breath, then their lips came together again. This time it was a tender, aching kiss that grew more passionate. Arthur knew his feelings should have been conflicted, but how could he hate Merlin for having kept the secret of his magic from him? His father would have had his former servant executed on the spot. /Not all magic is bad,/ he decided, knowing there wasn't an evil bone in Merlin's body.

Merlin shivered and kissed Arthur again and again until he finally had to catch his breath. The pressure of the unspoken words standing between them was too much, and he reached out to stroke his fingers over the prince's cheek. "I never meant to lie. I just... I knew you would have to tell your father. I knew how you felt about magic... but I'd never hurt you or anyone else if I didn't have to." Merlin found that he was trembling again at the thought of what it might mean to speak so honestly to the other man.

"Shh," whispered Arthur, silencing Merlin with a tender kiss. "You don't have to explain. I understand." He brushed his long fingers over Merlin's warm, damp cheek. Arthur understood all too well. His father's prejudices had started to rub off on him, and it frightened the prince to contemplate what might have happened to Merlin if Uther Pendragon even suspected that Merlin possessed the slightest hint of magic. "I know you, Merlin," Arthur continued in a soft voice, "and I know you wouldn't raise a hand against Camelot."

Merlin let out a breath that he'd been holding fast to and nodded eagerly. Arthur understood. He was weak with relief, would have fallen had he been standing instead of lying in bed. "Yes... Arthur, I would never do anything that would hurt you." He met the prince's gaze and couldn't help but smile. "I meant it before. I love you. Being away from you's been killing me. Driving me mad." A small shiver passed through the young man's body as he pleaded, "Promise you won't leave me."

Arthur faltered more at that simple request than he had upon discovering Merlin's secret. Every instinct in his body wanted to make that promise, but what held Arthur back was the fear of what his father might do if he ever learned what Merlin truly was. "Don't worry," he finally whispered, pressing a tender kiss to his lover's forehead. Arthur wrapped Merlin in his strong arms, embracing him as he settled back into bed. "Close your eyes. Your prince commands it." He was smiling, relishing the feeling of Merlin crushed against him. "And let me hold you."

Merlin melted into Arthur's embrace. That the promise went unmade was utterly lost on him. He felt sure that Arthur would not leave him again. They would find a way to make things work. Uther had never discovered his secret - why should he now? A smile touched Merlin's lips as he curled up in Arthur's arms. Everything would be fine. "G'night," he murmured. He knew he would sleep soundly for the first time since leaving Camelot.

Tortured by the war of conflicting feelings raging within him, Arthur gazed at Merlin's slumbering features for what seemed like an eternity before reaching a decision. His heart heavy with reluctance, he carefully eased himself free of Merlin's embrace and out of bed. Tears sprang to Arthur's eyes as he quietly dressed, his body already aching to be near Merlin's again. He stopped short at the door, remembering that Sir Robert had taken the initiative to lock them inside. Arthur reached out and was surprised to find that the door opened easily. /When did Sir Robert unlock it?/

Terrified of waiting a moment longer lest he change his mind, Arthur took one last, longing glance at Merlin and whispered, "Forgive me, please?" before leaving the room and making his way out of the estate.


	11. Chapter 11

**See Chapter 1 for info & warnings**

Merlin woke hours later, a smile on his lips. He hadn't felt so relaxed since he  
>first left Camelot. Finally things were as they should have been. He should have<br>told Arthur ages ago, been honest with the prince. It had been unfair to hold  
>the information back for so long. Bleary blue eyes searched the bed and suddenly<br>all the fuzzy feelings dropped away. Merlin sat bolt upright and blinked to try  
>and discern what had happened.<p>

He panicked for a moment before blushingly realizing that he was being foolish.  
>He's getting breakfast, that's all./ The young man climbed out of bed and  
>dressed as quickly as possible. The sooner he was with Arthur again the better.<br>By the time he all but sprinted down the cool stone hallway to the dining room,  
>Merlin felt his heart sink again. Where in the world was Arthur?<p>

Seated at the head of the dining room table, Sir Robert wore a pair of simple  
>linen pants along with a white Buccaneer shirt flowing open. He sipped at a<br>goblet of freshly squeezed juice, nervously awaiting Merlin's arrival. When the  
>younger man appeared, Robert pasted on a warm smile and greeted him with a "Good<br>morning."

"Um, morning." Merlin was suddenly conscious of how little effort he'd put into  
>getting ready. His hair was askew, his clothing disheveled, and he wished he'd<br>bothered to make himself a bit more presentable. More pressing concerns quickly  
>drove away the young sorcerer's embarrassment, and he ventured, "Have you... did<br>you see Arthur this morning? He... er..." Despite the fact that Robert had  
>locked them in together with one obvious end in mind, it still felt lewd somehow<br>to say that he'd missed Arthur when he woke up.

"Merlin," Sir Robert began, faltering as he summoned the strength to break the  
>bad news to Merlin, "Arthur returned to Camelot last night." The glass in his<br>hand suddenly became heavy, and he set it down before he continued softly, "I  
>was not informed until this morning; if I had known I would have woken you<br>immediately."

Merlin stared slack-jawed at the other man. "He... what?" Merlin was sure that  
>he'd simply misheard for a moment or that Robert would recant the statement and<br>admit that he was only teasing. The look in the man's dark eyes told Merlin  
>quickly that it was far from the case. He sank down into a chair and felt as if<br>the world was crumbling around him all over again. "He can't have left. Not  
>after-" Surely after the things they had said to each other, the things they had<br>done, Arthur wouldn't simply disappear. "He told me that-" Merlin felt as if he  
>couldn't breathe, and his head swam. Only the death grip he held on both sides<br>of the chair's seat kept him upright at all.

Merlin's pain and shock over Arthur's departure was almost unbearable for Sir  
>Robert. He left his seat and came to kneel beside the younger man. Placing a<br>comforting hand on his arm, he said softly, "Perhaps something unavoidable  
>happened and he had to return to Camelot right away? If that is the case, then I<br>am certain he shall be back." Robert did not like filling Merlin with false  
>hope. But, it crushed his own heart to see the boy in such a state. "Would you<br>like for me to send word and find out?"

Merlin wondered if that would matter. If Arthur had meant what he said, he would  
>have stayed or at least said something before he left. So what did he mean? Why<br>would Arthur play with him that way? "Yes," Merlin answered without any real  
>passion. Arthur was gone, and his heart ached with the thought that the prince<br>had no intention of coming back. /I should never have let him.../ He felt  
>foolish, like any other man or woman who might have found their way into<br>Arthur's bed before. /And it seems I'm just as easy for him to walk away  
>from.

Although Robert's feelings toward Merlin were less than paternal, he pressed an  
>avuncular kiss to the top of the brunette's head before summoning a steward.<br>Relaying his instructions, the steward nodded curtly before hurrying on his way.  
>"Do you feel like eating?" Robert asked, ticking his full attention back to<br>Merlin. "I do hope so; Cook spent the morning preparing everything you said were  
>your favorites." It might have been fruitless to distract the boy with food.<br>But, Robert could only try and take Merlin's mind off the absent Prince Arthur.

Merlin nodded and managed a hint of a smile. He appreciated the effort even if  
>he did feel sick. Indeed his first impulse was to spill his guts and share the<br>whole story - but that would only make them both feel stranger about the  
>situation. "It would probably do me good," Merlin answered resolutely. He<br>proceeded to shift until he was seated properly at the table. As if on silent  
>cue Robert's steward came in with the plates. Though he didn't feel the least<br>bit hungry, Merlin set into the food with as much passion as he could muster.  
>"It's very good, really."<p>

Robert remained terribly worried about Merlin's well-being even as the boy  
>tucked into his breakfast. He simply could not fathom why Arthur had left<br>without so much as a word. Although locking the prince in a room had been  
>treasonous, Robert had been certain it would resolve things between Arthur and<br>Merlin. Now, it seemed as if his actions had only made things worse. "When  
>you're finished, would you like to continue where we left off in the library?"<br>he asked, hoping the suggestion might provide adequate distraction.

The idea perked Merlin up somewhat if only because he knew it would keep his  
>mind off of Arthur temporarily. "Yes, I'd like that." A darker thought struck<br>him, and he forced himself to confess, "Arthur... he... he knows. I didn't mean  
>to show him or tell him, but... it just happened. I didn't tell him about you,"<br>the young sorcerer hurried to add, "but he knows about me. I don't think he'd  
>tell Uther, but I also.. I didn't think he would leave, so..." If Arthur were to<br>turn him in, Robert would be in danger as well, so it was only fair to make him  
>aware of the position they were in.<p>

"Oh, dear..." Sir Robert froze as a creeping sense of dread took hold of him.  
>Would Arthur return to Camelot and report Merlin to Uther? No, somehow Robert<br>could not bring himself to believe the Prince would do such a thing. Arthur's  
>feelings for Merlin and vice versa were obvious. So, why had he left without a<br>word. It soon became painfully clear. Arthur was keeping his distance in order  
>to protect Merlin. Robert started, "Merlin," only to break off and smile softly<br>at the young sorcerer. "I think you shall feel much better once we continued  
>with our spells."<p>

"Yeah... yeah, I'm sure I will." Merlin's smile never touched his eyes, but he  
>still got up with apparent eagerness and followed Robert to the library. The<br>sight of the books did lift his mood somewhat. Robert's collection was  
>absolutely stunning, and Merlin was sure that time would never dull his<br>enjoyment of it. Magic or no, the man's interests were as interesting as he was  
>himself. And how long will that interest save me from thinking of Arthur? Of  
>pining for him? Of dying every second without him? Tears threatened to spill  
>over the edges of his eyes, and he blinked them away. Robert deserved as much of<br>his attention as he could muster. "Now, then, where'd you want to start?"

It hurt Robert to see Merlin in such terrible pain. He ached to embrace the boy  
>and comfort him. But, swamping Merlin with his unrequited feelings would do<br>neither of them any good. So the former knight selected one of the hidden spell  
>books, and then placed it gently in Merlin's hands. "Do you think you might<br>teach me how to levitate?" he asked, offering the younger man a warm smile. "I'm  
>afraid it might be beyond my skills."<p>

"Might be beyond mine too," Merlin answered with an impish grin. It wasn't as  
>bright as his usual smile, but Robert's plan was obviously working. The thought<br>of how to convey the *feeling* of drawing the magic in, how to explain it all to  
>Robert, did momentarily have Merlin's thoughts focusing in on something other<br>than hurting. He bit his lip and began flipping through one of the books to try  
>and find the proper spell. If Gaius knew that he was doing anything like this,<br>teaching someone else when his own powers were still so raw, he would have been  
>furious. Thankfully Gaius was in Camelot and would likely never have any idea of<br>what Merlin was doing with his time.

"Somehow I doubt that," Sir Robert replied, echoing Merlin's grin with one of  
>his own. "Your talents far surpass anything I have ever seen." Pleased to see<br>that his plan was seemingly working, Robert stood beside Merlin and helped him  
>find the appropriate page in the dusty old tome. "This spell might be taking<br>things a little too far with my meager magic. But, for you, well, Merlin you  
>should have it mastered in no time at all."<p>

"Gaius never seemed quite so sure." He had to admit that much of the time he'd  
>been a terrible student. Constantly hiding had built up enough frustration that<br>Merlin often found it difficult to focus himself in. He'd struggled with the  
>idea of how to raise his skills while still pretending that he had none.<br>Sobering slightly, Merlin added, "I know that I may be poor company for a time,  
>but I... I am still grateful to you. Being in a place where there's no need to<br>pretend to be someone else... it's nothing I've had before. Whatever's happened,  
>thank you."<p>

"Oh, Merlin," Sir Robert sighed, raising a hand to cup the boy's cheek. "You  
>never have to thank me." His thumb caressed Merlin's well-defined cheekbone, and<br>Robert felt the familiar surge of attraction returning. Indeed, the former  
>knight felt his whole body tingling with warmth. "We... should continue with our<br>studies," he faltered, unwilling to press himself upon the vulnerable boy no  
>matter how much he wanted him.<p>

Merlin considered that. They should, he supposed, since it was something to do.  
>It distracted him. But, then, there were other things that could be distracting.<br>Merlin felt ashamed of himself even for thinking it for a moment and then sat up  
>a bit straighter. Arthur had used him and left him. At least Robert truly cared.<br>The man had been nothing but kind to him, nothing but indulgent. Would it be so  
>bad to try and ease the pain by lying with someone who would stay afterward? "We<br>don't have to."

Robert was suitably taken aback by the insinuation. If it had been Arthur, then  
>he would have jumped at the chance. But, with Merlin... "No, I cannot," he told<br>him with a sense of great regret. "You have meant the world to me from the  
>moment we met. I want you-I ache for you. But, I cannot take advantage of you."<br>He smiled softly, leaning forward and pressing a tender kiss to Merlin's lips.  
>"Please, let's see how quickly you can master this spell."<p>

Merlin felt a moment's frustration, but instead of protesting, he looked down  
>and then nodded. It was hard to think that Robert still saw him the same way. He<br>didn't see himself the same way. He had been foolish, and he'd shared himself  
>with someone who obviously didn't really care for him. Is he telling the  
>truth, or is Robert less interested now that he knows I- Merlin cut himself  
>off forcefully and stepped back from the table. The dark-haired young man drew<br>in a slow, deep breath. "Not sure how this will go," he confessed nervously.

"You can do it-I am certain of that," Robert told Merlin with absolute  
>confidence. He hated himself for having turned down Merlin's less-than-innocent<br>suggestion. But, how could he possibly give in when the boy's heart belonged to  
>Arthur. If he was correct, Arthur was trying to protect Merlin. The prince might<br>not have gone about it in the right way. However, Robert understood Arthur's  
>actions all the same. "Go on, then," he encouraged the boy with a warm squeeze<br>of his shoulder, "show me."

Merlin took in a slow, easy breath and began to murmur the words. At first he  
>spoke quietly and with little passion, but as he lost himself in the task,<br>Merlin relaxed. The power that had become so familiar rose within him. Golden  
>warmth spread through his limbs, and Merlin closed his eyes. Focusing on the<br>floor only made him more tense. By the time Merlin allowed his eyes to open once  
>more, the shining floors beneath him were a few inches beneath his still-bare<br>feet, and Merlin's eyes widened with surprise at his own success.

"I knew you could it!" Robert, though unsurprised by Merlin's power, was  
>wide-eyed with awe. He circled the younger sorcerer, barely able to catch his<br>breath at the sight he was witnessing. "Merlin, you are truly more powerful than  
>even I realized." Robert felt the overwhelming urge to snatch the boy out of the<br>air and embrace him. It was all he could do to hold himself back as he added, "I  
>fear I shall never be able to achieve such a spell."<p>

Merlin blushed and took a step breath before letting his focus fade and his feet  
>meet the floor again. The effort had taken more out of him than he realized, and<br>the sorcerer swayed slightly as he found his balance again. Reaching out, he  
>found his hand on Robert's shoulder and the man's body close to his own. "Um,<br>sorry..." Robert had been clear that he wasn't interested - at least not yet -  
>though Merlin was finding it difficult for a moment to understand why when<br>Arthur had clearly made his choice. Maybe being with someone else would be just  
>the thing for putting it behind him. You know better,/ a chiding voice that  
>sounded a lot like Gaius whispered in his mind.<p>

Despite his resolve not to take advantage of Merlin, Sir Robert did not mind the  
>closeness one bit. In fact, it took every last ounce of his willpower not to<br>crush Merlin against him and ravish that tempting, lovely mouth. "There's no  
>need to apologize," he told the boy, albeit shakily. Get a hold of yourself./  
>"You are truly amazing, Merlin." Robert's touch lingered, and the former knight<br>realized that he was slowly but surely losing the battle of fighting his  
>attraction.<p>

Merlin knew that he could kiss Robert and break the silence and the tension all  
>at once. He could give in even if Robert still held back. Why? Why push  
>things? Merlin knew in his heart that it was the wrong thing at the wrong  
>time, and he sighed, looking down to remove the temptation for a moment. "I<br>think that I may need to take a break. Perhaps some tea?" Merlin suggested,  
>finally allowing himself to look up. Robert had been too kind to him for Merlin<br>to play with his feelings - even if he didn't intend to. Robert deserved all of  
>the consideration that Arthur hadn't given to him.<p>

"That," Robert hesitated, taking a short, calming breath, "is a wonderful idea."  
>His pulse was racing, and it was all the former knight could do to keep his<br>composure while in Merlin's alluring presence. He rang for a servant and, once  
>he'd requested tea, Robert sank down in one of the library's comfy armchairs.<br>"How would you like a new wardrobe, Merlin?" he opined in an attempt to take his  
>mind off the boy's charm. "I was thinking that we should get you some new<br>clothes."

The suggestion caught Merlin somewhat off guard. He'd rarely thought anything  
>about what he wore past keeping it clean. His mother hadn't had the resources to<br>keep him in anything more than basics, and in the palace, his clothes had been  
>decent enough for a servant. Arthur had complained about his lack of style from<br>time to time but, then, he'd complained about most things from time to time.  
>"S'pose I could do with something new," Merlin confessed as he sat down near<br>Robert. "I don't have anything to buy a new wardrobe with, though. At Camelot,  
>my pay was room and board, really, not anything more."<p>

"You're honestly worried about money?" Robert smiled, reaching across to take  
>Merlin's hand despite his reluctance to torture himself further. "Merlin, do I<br>have to remind you that you are my ward as long as you're here?" His tone was  
>playful as he caressed the boy's knuckled with a light touch of his thumb. "I'll<br>be taking care of everything, and I'll have no argument to the contrary."

It was on the tip of Merlin's tongue to protest, but the gentle touch of  
>Robert's hand distracted him sufficiently to kill the impulse. "S'pose there's<br>no real harm in it." He knew that they both needed a way to get their minds off  
>of the obvious issue of Arthur. "I'd like that if it really isn't too much<br>trouble. Afraid... well, I don't exactly... er, I've never much kept up with  
>fashion."<p>

"Well, you shouldn't have to wear anything fancy if you don't think it suits  
>you." Robert wanted more than anything for Merlin to be comfortable. It was the<br>least he could do. "Your well-being and happiness are of tantamount importance  
>to me." He reluctantly let Merlin's hand ease from his grasp when one of the<br>servants arrived with a tray. Robert dismissed the older woman with a 'thank  
>you' and a smile. He poured the tea himself, offering Merlin a cup. "I shall say<br>it again, Merlin," he started, knowing the words would only deepen the ache he  
>felt for the boy, "you are the most beautiful man I have ever met."<p>

Merlin took a sip of the tea to steady his nerves before he asked the question  
>that the words truly brought up for him. "And you don't think I'm... you don't<br>look at me differently now?" Merlin found it hard not to think of himself as  
>used goods after how easily he had been taken in. Arthur had used his feelings,<br>taken what he wanted, and then run off into the night. If he could be so stupid  
>and easily spoiled, why would a man like Robert still think to give him so much<br>as a second glance?

Sir Robert fairly spluttered on his tea, "Of course not! Why would you ever think of such a thing?" He stared at Merlin with a sense of total misunderstanding, only to realize the point his ward was trying to get across. "Merlin," he began softly, setting down his tea and moving to kneel before the younger man. "Nothing could be further from the truth. I loved you from the moment we met. Don't ever think ill of yourself because I most certainly don't."

The tears Merlin had been fighting all morning came again. He tried valiantly to  
>blink them away but didn't quite succeed. "I'm sorry. You've been... you're so<br>good to me, and... I feel so stupid..." He also felt lost, hurt, and utterly  
>rejected, but those things went without saying. Arthur was gone. Merlin had no<br>idea how to process that fact, and the more he thought of even trying, the more  
>it hurt. "Don't know what to do," the sorcerer mumbled, sniffling again.<p>

His heart bleeding for Merlin, Robert took both of the boy's hands in his own  
>and squeezed them gently. "You're going to stay right here with me," he told him<br>softly, "and let me take care of you." Sighing, Robert glanced down for a moment  
>to steel himself before gazing into Merlin's haunted eyes again. "Merlin, I do<br>not wish to fill you with false hope. But, I believe I know why Arthur left the  
>way he did." Another breath, and then, "I think he was trying to protect you<br>from his father."

Merlin considered that, wondering if it could possibly be so simple. Was Uther  
>really the reason Arthur had pulled him close only to shove him away again? It<br>struck him after a moment that it made little difference. "What does it matter  
>why?" he asked Robert bluntly after a moment of silence. "He left. He told me<br>that he loved me, he... we... and then he walked away without saying so much as  
>a word to me." Though Merlin knew he was inexperienced when it came to being<br>with someone, his own ideas of love were far from leaving someone in such a way.  
>"I couldn't have done that to him."<p>

Robert sighed, wishing he could find the right words that would soothe Merlin's  
>broken heart. "I know you wouldn't have. But, I'm trying to understand Arthur's<br>actions and I hope you can too." He smiled somewhat miserably, admitting to both  
>himself and to Merlin, "You know how I feel about you, right? The last thing I<br>want is to push you further into Arthur's arms. However, I can't say I would not  
>have done the same in order to protect one so precious."<p>

"I didn't want to be protected. I wanted Arthur." It hurt saying the words so  
>simply, and Merlin shivered. "Anyway... about the clothes? What do you think<br>would look good?" He just wanted to stop thinking of Arthur. Every time he did,  
>he wanted to curl up into a ball and cry until he couldn't think of anything<br>anymore. Being with Arthur at last had been sweet and wonderful and perfect -  
>until he woke from the dream.<p>

"You, my friend, would make a gunny sack positively fetching," Robert said,  
>releasing Merlin's hands and cupping the younger man's cheek. "How do you feel<br>about getting ready and riding into the village? It might do you a world of good  
>simply getting out for some fresh air." The former knight was on his feet in the<br>next instance, and pulling Merlin up alongside him. "We'll get you kitted out in  
>anything you like."<p>

Getting out would help, and Robert's unfailing kindness helped even more. With  
>Robert he felt as if he were at the side of someone who wanted to take care of<br>him. Arthur had always expected care, expected devotion, and in the end he  
>hadn't been willing to give it back. Robert... it was hard to decide how he<br>felt, but Merlin appreciated having a shoulder to lean on. Before the hour was  
>out, they were dressed and mounted and heading into the village. It was well<br>kept and, while not as populated as the areas nearest Camelot, a lovely hamlet.  
>"Lead the way, my Lord," Merlin beckoned with a smile that took any formality<br>from the address.

Robert happily led the way to the stables, where he and Merlin were warmly  
>greeted before their horses were respectively cared for while they, in turn,<br>ventured into the shops. He was pleased to find that Merlin's dark mood had  
>lightened somewhat, but Robert realized it would take far more than a shopping<br>trip to mend the boy's shattered heart. "What do you think?" he asked Merlin,  
>indicating the selection of clothes before them. "Anything here strike your<br>fancy?"

Merlin bit his lip and looked around at the selections in the store. He'd never  
>shopped for clothing. His mother had always simply made things or traded for<br>them. After a long, uncertain pause, Merlin reached out and fingered a velvety  
>red shirt with obvious longing. "I like red." He looked to Robert for approval<br>of the choice and any advice the man might have to offer. Sir Robert always  
>looked as if he was at the height of fashion, perfectly put together. Though he<br>didn't really hope to reach those heights, Merlin hoped he could at least learn  
>to present himself as something more than a simple servant.<p>

"Red suits you," Robert acknowledged, holding the rich fabric up to display the  
>sharp contrast between the color and Merlin's alabaster skin. "That's<br>lovely-yes, we'll definitely take that." He smiled warmly at Arthur's former  
>servant. "Don't hesitate to choose anything you like. Money," he reminded<br>Merlin," is no object."

Merlin had never been set loose in a shop in such a way, and he enjoyed the  
>moment fully. In the end, however, his more practical impulses won out. Merlin<br>selected only the pieces that he liked the best and demurred when Robert offered  
>again to get him more. "It's already more than I've ever owned." Merlin selected<br>the striking red tunic to leave the shop in. It felt almost too ostentatious,  
>but he couldn't resist. "Thank you for this. I don't think anyone would<br>recognize me dressed like this."

"You don't have to thank me, Merlin," Robert assured him with a warm smile. "It  
>is a pleasure and a honor to look after you." He pressed his hand against the<br>small of Merlin's back, guiding him along the shops toward a small tavern.  
>"Shopping always makes me thirsty. Let's quench it before heading home, shall<br>we?"

Though Merlin generally drank sparingly, the idea of getting just a bit tipsy  
>definitely appealed to him. He'd had his heart put back together and then torn<br>out in the space of less than a day, and the sorcerer felt emotionally raw.  
>"Yes, please," he agreed readily as they entered the tavern. It was typical,<br>really. Just a village spot to gather and chat and unwind. Merlin followed  
>Robert's lead to a table toward the back. They were dressed a bit more lushly<br>than most patrons, and it seemed the responsible thing to put themselves out of  
>the flow of most attention.<p>

Robert and Merlin had only just stepped inside the tavern when the former knight  
>noticed that all eyes were on them. He simply smiled warmly at the patrons as he<br>and Merlin took a seat, and kindly ordered drinks for both himself and his ward  
>once a buxom wench greeted them. Once she returned to the bar, Robert leaned in<br>close to speak softly to his companion. "Maybe we should have selected something  
>a little less striking for you to wear. It only makes you that much more<br>beautiful, and I don't fancy the way every one's looking at you."

Merlin blushed and looked down at the tunic. If he was willing to be honest with  
>himself, it wasn't the lush material that caught his eye but rather the color -<br>a color he was used to seeing on Arthur. "I think it far more likely that they  
>are watching you if-" A hand slammed down on the table beside them and Merlin<br>all but jumped out of his skin. The man that stood glaring down at them didn't  
>look particularly hospitable, and Merlin swallowed hard. "Can we help you?"<p>

Sevcheria, a tall dark man with a prominent nose, sneered down the end of it at  
>the pair of finely dressed men. "You blokes smell of money," he determined,<br>eying them both as if they were carrion and he was a circling vulture.

His cohort, Didius, a smaller man but no less seedy, joined in, "Aye, how's  
>about sharing the wealth with us?"<p>

Robert braced himself for trouble, even as he offered the interlopers a warm  
>smile and a friendly hand. "I would be more than happy to buy you and your<br>friend a drink," he told Sevcheria. Unfortunately, this idea did not appeal to  
>the other man.<p>

"A drink? No, fine sir. I was thinking of something a lot more than that."  
>Sevcheria reached for Robert's collar, fairly lifting the former knight out of<br>his seat and landing a well-aimed punch which sent Robert sprawling to the  
>tavern floor. Didius licked his lips, pouncing on the fallen man when he spied<br>Robert's money belt.

"No!" It honestly wasn't until he'd already done it that Merlin realized he'd  
>sent a thrust of magic toward the man prepared to rob Robert of his money and<br>heaven knew what else. The flash of light that sprung from his hand had been  
>blinding in the dim light. There was no disguising what he'd done or what it<br>meant. If it wasn't for the adrenaline coursing through him, Merlin knew his  
>knees probably would have given out the way they began to shake. Uther would<br>hear of it. Arthur would hear. He would be killed. The thoughts tumbled through  
>his mind so quickly that Merlin could barely make any sense of them.<p>

He took a step back and almost knocked over a chair. His gaze swept to Robert.  
>The most important thing for the moment was to protect the man who had protected<br>him. "I'm sorry... I should have told you." It needed to be clear to anyone  
>watching that Robert didn't know, that he was blameless in what had happened.<br>"And you should run." Already Merlin was tensed to do just that, and he didn't  
>want Robert hanging around and taking the crowd's anger on himself. "Now."<p>

Sevcheria recovered from the shock quickly and, upon realizing a priceless  
>opportunity was at hand, crept behind Merlin and clubbed him down to join Robert<br>on the floor. "Pull yourself together, you fool!" the slave trader hollered at  
>Didius, kicking him until his cohort was stumbling back to his feet. They had to<br>work fast as the crowd was already voicing their unanimous call for the King to  
>be informed of the sorcerer. Didius pocketed Robert's money belt, and then<br>hoisted the prone Merlin up and over onto his shoulders. "Do not worry,  
>good people," Sevcheria told the tavern patrons. "We shall deal with this boy<br>personally." He shot a glance down at Robert. "Do what you will with that one."

Merlin tried to wake, but it was too hard. His head throbbed and his body  
>remained boneless. The voices that sounded around him were too far away, tiny<br>squeaks and sounds from miles away. The young sorcerer couldn't tell what was  
>going on or what was being said. Try as he might to claw his way back up from<br>the darkness, the shock and the pain were too much. Instead of waking, Merlin  
>slipped into full unconsciousness as the slavers carried him out of the bar.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**See Chapter 1 for info & warnings**

**Author's Note: Here be het, so consider yourself warned. And I am going through slowly and reformatting to take care of the wonkiness of it. That's what comes of copying and pasting from a Yahoogroups archive, I'm afraid.**

Morena felt her heart flutter when she looked out the window and saw Arthur  
>riding up the lane. The Prince looked tired even from a distance but as handsome<br>as ever. He must have ridden all night to be back so quickly, and she noted that  
>he was still alone. Though Morena felt for Arthur's loss, she could not help but<br>feel a sense of pleasure at the idea of continuing to serve the prince herself.  
>The young woman hurried downstairs, hoping to meet the young man as he came in<br>to aide him however she was able.

Arthur was in a foul mood. Mentally, physically, and emotionally exhausted, he  
>failed to even acknowledge the stable-hand who rushed forward to take the reins<br>of his horse. His eyes stung from the cascade of hot tears that finally ceased  
>to fall when the spires of Camelot appeared during his journey home. Leaving<br>Merlin behind had been torture for the prince, even as he constantly reminded  
>himself he was only doing it to keep his former servant safe from his father.<br>Not wanting to see or talk to anyone, he started toward the stairs...

Morena's smile of pure pleasure dimmed the moment she saw Arthur. He looked far  
>more than tired. His eyes were red and his whole demeanor defeated. "Sire, are<br>you well?" It was the closest that the young woman could respectfully come to  
>asking what was wrong. More than anything Morena wanted to reach out to Arthur<br>and offer him some comfort. Long exposure to the prince had taught her that kind  
>though his heart was, however, Arthur did not always appreciate interference in<br>things he considered private.

Arthur very nearly snapped at Morena. But, when he realized he had no reason to  
>be angry with her, swallowed down his words. "I've had a long ride and I do not<br>wish to be disturbed," he told her, albeit more gruffly than he had intended. It  
>should have been Merlin waiting for him, and it was all Arthur's fault for<br>having driven him away in the first place. Now he had separated himself from the  
>other young man again. But, this time, it would have to be permanent. No matter<br>how much it killed him.

"Of course, sire," Morena answered at once. "Is there anything that I can do to  
>help you settle down for the night?" The prince seemed to want little but his<br>privacy, and yet it hurt her to see him in such a state. "I could draw you a  
>bath, sire... or something warm to eat? Surely you cannot sleep in such a<br>state." The tension rolled off of the prince in waves. Arthur would find no rest  
>until he could find a means of relaxing.<p>

Arthur paused, then decided, "Bring me the largest bottle of wine you can find."  
>He ached for oblivion. If there was anything to dull the pain and help him<br>forget how he had left Merlin, then he would gladly take it. Tumbling into a  
>chair in his room, it took every ounce of willpower for the prince not to get<br>right back on his horse and charge back to Sir Robert's estate. It was only the  
>fear of his father discovering Merlin's secret that prevented Arthur from making<br>a move.

"Of course, Sire." Morena went down and found a bottle of wine that the cook  
>assured her was both fine and potent. For a moment she considered opening it and<br>slipping something in. Surely it would be better for Arthur to sleep than to  
>drink, but... I won't leave him alone./ At least she could keep an eye on the  
>prince and see that he did himself no harm. The young woman mounted the stairs<br>with new resolution and knocked gently on Arthur's door. "I have brought your  
>wine, Sire."<p>

"Thank you," Arthur replied, which was a damn sight more than he thought he  
>could manage in his present mood. He snatched up the bottle without waiting for<br>Morena to pour him a glass. Arthur slugged down the wine, drinking heartily in  
>an attempt to wash away the pain he was feeling. "You might have to bring me<br>another," he told Morena, inadvertently spilling the drink his throat and onto  
>his shirt as he swallowed another mouthful.<p>

The young woman would normally have found the sight of the liquid trailing  
>rather suggestively down Arthur's throat to be distracting. As it was, Morena<br>only felt the pain that the man was in. She knelt just before the prince and  
>dared to reach out gently to touch her hand to his. "Sire... I wish that I had<br>the words to heal your wounds, but they lie too deep for me to touch. Whatever  
>you wish of me, it is yours."<p>

Although Arthur appreciated Morena's willingness to serve him, his heart bled  
>and his entire being ached for Merlin. How he wished to hear the other young<br>man's voice teasing him out of his mood, or awkwardly stumbling into the room.  
>"Thank you, Morena," he finally said, downing another swig of wine. "It's not<br>that I don't want your help... but, right now, I just want to be alone."

The young woman understood very well what Arthur was saying, but she could feel  
>the sadness pouring off of him in waves. More than anything Morena longed to<br>lift the mood. There had been whispers about Merlin, about how close he and  
>Arthur were, but now she knew that they were more than simple gossip. The<br>realization that Arthur might not be of an inclination to ever return her  
>feelings was a harsh one. The future king will still need heirs,/ she  
>thought, swallowing her own disappointment. The best thing to do would be to try<br>for friendship at the very least. "Sire, perhaps the time is wrong, but would  
>it... I have few close confidants here, and I have been told that you are a man<br>who can be trusted. May I confess something to you?"

Arthur glanced up from the half-empty bottle, his expression one of genuine  
>surprise at Morena's request. His first instinct-given his current dark<br>mood-had been one of supreme prattishness. But, Arthur suppressed the urge to  
>dismiss the girl and, instead, gave her leave with a wave of his hand. "If<br>you're sure you'd like to confide in me, then go ahead."

"I'm sure that I can trust you." The words were true. The part that made Morena  
>uncertain was as he had mentioned - whether she was sure that she should confide<br>in Arthur at all. /He needs distraction, and even if there was a chance of us  
>having some sort of friendship, I will not do it with lies between us.

"Sire, I wish nothing more than to remain your servant. I should like to know  
>you better than I do now. I will not do that without you knowing the truth. I<br>was taught from a young age things very different from what the laws of Camelot  
>allows. I... I was older before I realized how dangerous it was to know a few<br>small spells, to have enough sight to conjure images in water and... I have hid  
>this well from everyone." Morena's heart beat faster, and she met Arthur's gaze<br>evenly at last. "I will not hide it from you, and if it is your desire that I  
>confess to your father, I will do that, but I must first tell you that I would<br>never, never harm anyone. I have not and would not do so."

Arthur tensed, the wine bottle nearly slipping from his grasp. If he had been  
>told such a thing before discovering the truth about Merlin, then he would have<br>surely called in the guards to take Morena straight to the dungeon. Instead, he  
>gaped at the young woman for the longest time, and then Arthur took another long<br>swig from the bottle. It amazed him that Morena was being so upfront with him,  
>whereas Merlin had deliberately hid the most important aspect of himself.<p>

"This goes no further than this room," he told her, adding, "and I thank you...  
>for trusting me."<p>

Morena let out a sigh of relief and dropped her gaze, gratitude washing over  
>her. "Thank you, Sire. It troubled me to keep it from you this long. I simply<br>wished to see that you were the man I believed you to be." Morena's lovely dark  
>eyes raised to Arthur's flushed face. "I am grateful for your allowing me this<br>confidence. I know that it puts you in a difficult position, Sire. I know that I  
>am only a servant, but, please, know that you may ask of me any favor."<p>

Arthur gazed at her for what seemed like a long moment. Then, he dropped the  
>wine bottle and asked her with all sincerity, "Are you able to mend broken<br>hearts? Because if you can, then that is the favor I would ask for." He half  
>hoped that whatever powers Morena had at her disposal could obliterate the<br>terrible ache in his chest. But, somehow, Arthur knew that would not be  
>possible. Only being with Merlin again could conquer the pain.<p>

Morena's expression showed her own sadness at hearing Arthur in such turmoil.  
>She reached out boldly to touch the man's cheek and draw Arthur's gaze toward<br>her. "I cannot replace the heart that you have lost. Nothing can do that, Sire."  
>Knowing that the next words she spoke could soothe Arthur or infuriate him,<br>Morena added more quietly, "I can only offer you another heart too ease your  
>pain, and that I give gladly."<p>

Arthur wasn't sure what came over him in that moment. Maybe it was the wine or  
>perhaps his intense sorrow, but he accepted Morena's comforting touch by taking<br>her small hand and sweeping her up into an abrupt embrace. Arthur's mouth was  
>seeking Morena's out in the next instant, kissing her and crushing her against<br>his muscular frame. /I want to forget... I just want to forget.../

She knew that it was the wrong time, the wrong way to let it happen, but there  
>might be no other time. Morena silently prayed that she wasn't making a terrible<br>mistake and leaned into the embrace, rising on her knees to meet the kiss. The  
>kiss itself alleviated some of the young woman's fears. Though it was perhaps<br>more awkward than it might have been thanks to Arthur's inebriation and her own  
>lack of practice in the skill involved, there was beneath it all some true<br>passion. The servant's hands rose to touch the prince's face and twine into his  
>hair.<p>

His mind whirling, Arthur was hoisting up Morena's skirt without thinking and  
>tugging at his own trousers. He backed himself and Morena toward his bed,<br>falling forward and crushing the servant beneath him. Groggily Arthur realized  
>he was simply using Morena to mask his pain. But, the prince found her open and<br>ready for him. And he was pressing himself forward... sinking deep inside,  
>accepting Morena's invitation.<p>

Morena let out a gasp at the penetration. She had been prepared mentally, but  
>the reality still came as a momentary shock. Arthur paused for a moment, and the<br>brief respite was enough for her to catch her breath and draw her legs up, skirt  
>falling free of them as her thighs came to rest against Arthur's. The warmth of<br>the prince's body scorched her inside and out. Soon the shock gave away to a  
>pleasant fullness, and Morena opened her eyes to look up into Arthur's flushed<br>face, wondering if he could even really see her through the haze of his own  
>pain.<p>

Arthur plunged mindlessly into Morena, his long, thick cock swallowed completely  
>by her inviting sweetness. But, the prince was far too blinded by pain and loss<br>to fully register what was happening. He needed release and solace, and Morena  
>was the closest warm body he could find. Even as he kissed her, all he could<br>think of was Merlin. Merlin moaning and writhing beneath him, giving him more  
>pleasure and contentment than he had ever thought possible.<p>

Morena had no idea what Arthur was feeling, but his movements held all the  
>passion she could have hoped for. The young woman cried out softly as Arthur<br>plunged deep only to withdraw and begin once again. She sought his lips from  
>time to time, but the kisses were fleeting. It took concentration to remember to<br>breathe as it was, and Morena's thoughts were less on kissing than on trying to  
>move naturally. Her own experiences with men were few and brief. Certainly none<br>of the boys who had pursued her before were terribly impressive compared to the  
>prince of Camelot. Soon enough the thrill of holding Arthur after thinking of it<br>so long as much as the sex itself brought the young woman panting to the peak.  
>"Arthur!" she cried out, fingers clutching his muscular back reflexively.<p>

The cry of his name erupting from Morena's lips momentarily shocked Arthur out  
>of his stupor. In that brief moment of clarity, he started at the realization of<br>what he was doing and who he was doing it with. But, then Morena was clenching  
>frantically around him and the Prince was helplessly caught, groaning as he<br>spilled himself deep inside of her shuddering body.

When the moment was past, Morena wondered what would come of it. Did Arthur  
>truly feel any fondness? The idea that he might not wrenched at her heart, but<br>she knew that her course was set. That he had taken her into his bed spoke  
>volumes. If she were to conceive... Morena tried not to think too hard about the<br>possibilities lest she lose sight of the moment. Instead she continued to hold  
>Arthur tight against the time when he would draw away again.<p>

Arthur continued to draw in great lungfuls of breath as the shudders began to  
>subside. His alcohol-hazed mind was dulled and the prince, only vaguely aware of<br>what he had done, groaned softly as he shifted against Morena. "Ssssleep," he  
>slurred out, terribly exhausted. Arthur wriggled free of her grip, turning on<br>his side and eventually finding slumber as he pillowed his head on Morena's  
>breasts.<p>

Morena sighed and stroked her fingers through the man's hair as Arthur drifted  
>off to sleep. Only time would tell what might come of their connection. Morena<br>knew that it might yet take magic to hold Arthur at her side, but if that was  
>what was needed, she was willing to take that step. She simply prayed that she<br>did not have to.


	13. Chapter 13

**See Chapter 1 for info & warnings**

Merlin tried to wake, but it was too hard. His head throbbed and his body  
>remained boneless. The voices that sounded around him were too far away, tiny<br>squeaks and sounds from miles away. The young sorcerer couldn't tell what was  
>going on or what was being said. Try as he might to claw his way back up from<br>the darkness, the shock and the pain were too much. Instead of waking, Merlin  
>slipped into full unconsciousness as the slavers carried him out of the bar.<p>

On the outskirts of the Kingdom, Sevcheria and Didius deposited Merlin at their  
>camp along with the other unfortunates they had collected. But, Merlin was far<br>and above their best prize and he was set apart from the other in a tent of his  
>own. Sevcheria, who had only encountered one sorcerer before, was prepared in<br>case his path crossed another. He mixed a particularly potent concoction, and  
>then nudged the now shackled Merlin awake. "Here," he ordered roughly, "drink<br>this."

Merlin's eyes would barely open, and when they did, he felt a sharp shock of  
>pain. The young man groaned and then almost choked when liquid was poured<br>between his parted lips. When he tried to twist away, rough hands pinched his  
>nose shut and forced Merlin to open his mouth once more. He swallowed to keep<br>from suffocating. Whatever the stuff was, it burned every inch of the way going  
>down. The flood stopped eventually and he sputtered for a clean breath. "What...<br>what is it?" Certianly it wasn't going to be anything good, and the  
>possibilities terrified the young sorcerer.<p>

"Something to placate you," Sevcheria replied, grinning to himself as Merlin  
>finished the drink. He set the empty cup aside, then focused his attention on<br>his shackled prize. "Now, just relax-it should be easy after swallowing that."  
>He allowed his rough hands to wander over the boy's slender body, examining him<br>and weighing in his mind the gold Merlin would bring him once he was thrust onto  
>the market tomorrow.<p>

Merlin felt as if he had a fever, his skin flushed and every nerve ending alive.  
>The calloused hands against his skin brought not the rush of revulsion they<br>should have but instead drew a gasp from the young man. "Stop!" he protested at  
>once, embarrassed by the reaction even with whatever drugged elixir he'd imbibed<br>making the whole world strangely fuzzy. His head swam, and when Merlin tried to  
>lift a hand to push the other man away, the reaction came slowly, too languidly<br>to have any force behind it. "Please..." Before Merlin could determine whether the man heeded his plea or not, he slipped back into unconsciousness.

Julian acknowledged the boy sleeping at the base of his throne in his specially  
>outfitted dungeon. He was almost angelic despite spiked collar locked around his<br>throat. Julian had paid a hefty price for the boy, but it would be well worth it  
>once he had broken him in. His need growing ever greater as his eyes raked over<br>Merlin, Julian prodded the slumbering creature with the toe of his leather boot.  
>"Wakey-wakey."<p>

Merlin jerked away from the touch, but his head swam as his eyes opened. Had  
>they given him something more, or was he still in the grip of whatever he'd<br>swallowed before. He found himself looking up at a man with piercing blue eyes  
>and hair as dark as his own. "Wh-who are you?" he managed. Merlin was too woozy<br>to be entirely aware at first of his own state of dress - or undress - though he  
>was aware of something tugging at his neck. Reaching down the sorcerer felt the<br>studded leather and his brow furrowed. Merlin looked down and saw that he was  
>bare save for a silky sort of loincloth. Pale cheeks flushed with sudden color<br>and embarrassment. "Where am I?"

"In your new home," Julian replied, not giving the boy a chance to take his  
>new-found situation in. He tugged on the leather collar fastened around Merlin's<br>throat, dragging him forward until he came to rest on his lap. Julian manhandled  
>his prize, caressing Merlin's chest and twisting those luscious,<br>much-too-tempting nipples. "And I am your master."

"What? No!" Merlin tried to twist away and only succeeded in half falling off  
>the man's lap. The shift brought him up short, and Merlin's hands flew to his<br>neck before he managed to find his feet. Thanks to the drugs, his legs trembled,  
>and he found it difficult to stand. He should have been killed. Merlin had<br>expected to wake in a cell back in Camelot at best or not to wake at all at  
>worst. "I have no master," he answered firmly, though Merlin knew well enough<br>that the words meant absolutely nothing if the man had already bought him.

"You do now." Julian slapped Merlin across the face, smirking at the red mark  
>the blow left behind. He tugged his acquisition forward, making no qualms about<br>the further punishment Merlin would endure if he disobeyed. "Soon you will  
>accept it." Again, he started to roughly explore the boy's body. "I would hate<br>to mar you any further. After all, you are very beautiful."

The pang sang through Merlin, making him ache in a far more than physical  
>manner. Thanks to the serum he'd ingested, the man's rough hands still managed<br>to draw a response from his body. Merlin's mind, however, fought to simply  
>leave. He wanted to draw away as much as he could. He should have found another<br>way. He should have done something different. /Arthur shouldn't have left./  
>Merlin squeezed his eyes shut and found that there were tears running down his<br>cheeks although he didn't remember beginning to cry.

"Shh," Julian soothed, brushing at Merlin's falling tears with a surprisingly  
>tender touch. "There's no need to cry, pretty one." He shifted until the boy was<br>resting more comfortably on his lap, stroking Merlin's back with one hand while  
>the other continued its predatory exploration. "Submit to me and I will take<br>care of you in ways you could never possibly imagine."

There was no way to explain to the strange man that he could never belong to  
>anyone but Arthur. The very thought hurt, and Merlin knew he could never speak<br>the words. He couldn't in any case. Involving the prince would only put him in  
>danger, and Merlin couldn't do it, not even after Arthur had left him. Nausea<br>swept over him, and Merlin had no idea whether it was the emotion or whatever  
>they'd given him. "Can hardly think," he murmured half to himself. Unsteady on<br>his feet, the rough touches finally did enough to throw him off balance, and  
>Merlin ended up on Julian's lap once more whether he wanted to be there or not.<p>

"You don't need to think, not after you drink this." Julian prduced a golden  
>goblet which was filled with an emerald-green liquid. "Go on, it will help you<br>feel better-I promise." He pressed the tip of the goblet to Merlin's lips,  
>urging the boy to take a sip. The aphrodisiac would indeed help his slave,<br>making him more pliable to his will.

Merlin knew that he should say no, but he couldn't find the energy to protest. And what did it matter? The man would do whatever he wanted. A bit of wine or more of whatever it was that had made him pass out before might help. Eyes locking with the stranger's, Merlinl drank deeply of the cup, swallowing as Julian tipped it up to let him take more in. Once the goblet was withdrawn, Merlin realized that his head was already swimming. /More than wine, then.../

"Tastes good, doesn't it?" Julian set the goblet aside, focusing all of his attention on the beautiful boy perched on his lap. "Now then, you should be feeling better-much better soon." Already he was fondling his acquisition again, clearly anxious for the drug to work its magic. His fingers trailed up and down Merlin's chest, teasing and exploring. "You'll learn to give yourself to me-one way or another."

Merlin shifted at the touch, suddenly filled with restless energy. "Why do you want me so badly?" Without magic, he was nothing. No one. And yet magic was the reason that Arthur had cast him aside. /So easily... Like it meant nothing at all./ So why had someone wanted him enough to buy him? Why had Sir Robert been so entranced?

"Because you are uncommonly beautiful, almost hauntingly so." Finding Merlin more receptive to his touch, Julian's fingers trailed over the loincloth barely concealing the prize underneath. "The moment I saw you, I knew I had to make you mine." He leaned forward, nuzzling the boy's throat and pressing hot kisses along the length of his graceful neck. "Something tells me you want to be wanted. I'm right, yes? Give yourself to me, and I will show you nothing but pleasure."

Had he been able to think clearly, Merlin would have protested again. He didn't  
>simply want to be wanted, he wanted <em>Arthur<em> to want him. The drug was doing its  
>work, though, and the heated touches were drawing a very obvious response.<br>Despite his feelings, Merlin heard himself let out a strangled little moan as  
>Julian's hand brushed tantalizingly close to his cock. "Yes," he finally<br>whispered, eyes falling closed a moment later. /There's no other choice,/  
>Merlin assured himself.<p>

"That's it," Julian purred, thrilling at Merlin's quick acceptance. "Let me take  
>care of you..." Tipping the boy's dark head back, he covered that lush,<br>half-open mouth with his own. Merlin tasted incredible; sweet and innocent,  
>utterly delicious. Julian moaned softly as he plunged his tongue between those<br>pillow-soft lips, licking his way inside. He pushed Merlin's loincloth aside and  
>caressed the boy's hardening length, teasing it into full swell.<p>

For a moment Merlin was lost in the recollection of the night before - /Was  
>it really such a short time ago? - and Arthur's hands sliding over his body in  
>the same way. He forgot where he was and kissed the other man hungrily, his<br>thoughts with Arthur instead of with his new partner and his body throbbing with  
>need at the image. Hazy though the world had become, Merlin came back to himself<br>just in time to find that he was thrusting with abandon into his new master's  
>palm and sliding his tongue along Julian's with a skill he hadn't known he<br>possessed. The realization made him blush to the tips of his ears, but it was  
>really too late to do anything but continue.<p>

Julian had owned many boys in his time, but he had never experienced one quite  
>so receptive as Merlin. Of course the potent aphrodisiac was mostly to blame,<br>but there was something else going on, a terrible need beneath Merlin's  
>desperate and most welcome thrusts. Julian laid claimed to that delicious mouth,<br>plundering deeply with his tongue, while, at the same time, stroking Merlin's  
>dripping length. His own pleasure could wait; Julian had grown hungry to see<br>what the gorgeous bundle in his lap might look like when he came.

It certainly wasn't dignified fucking the hand of someone he barely knew, but  
>Merlin wasn't letting that stop him. Touching himself always felt good. The<br>charge of the aphrodisiac and his own dark mood made him not just like having  
>Julian's hands on his cock but crave it. He groaned openly into the kisses, lips<br>soft and alternating between slack acceptance and hungry response against  
>Julian's. He didn't taste as sweet as Arthur. He didn't feel as good. Merlin<br>reminded himself that another difference was the fact that Julian wanted him  
>enough to pay for him. Arthur hadn't even wanted him for free.<p>

Julian upped the pleasure by reaching around and insinuating a finger from his  
>other hand into Merlin's beautiful ass. He toyed with his slave's excited little<br>opening, not quite entering, merely teasing. His actions had the desired effect  
>as Merlin's rigid length fairly jumped in his grasp, dripping love honey all<br>over his pumping fist. "It feels good, doesn't it?" Julian purred. "Feels good  
>to let yourself go..."<p>

It did feel good. It felt better than Merlin would have imagined, and he  
>squirmed, pressing back against Julian's finger. "Yes... yes," he panted,<br>shivering and feeling himself get closer and closer to the edge. Instead of  
>fighting, Merlin let the drug to its work. He tried to forget Arthur, forget<br>Robert, forget everything but what he was feeling in that moment - and it very  
>nearly worked. At least the worst of his regrets were driven back to the back of<br>his mind, and the young man was able to focus on the sensation alone. "P-please,  
>sir..." He had no idea what to call the man, but it seemed as good as anything<br>in the moment.

Hearing Merlin's breathless 'sir' elicited a growl of pleasure from Julian. How  
>might the boy sound when screaming out with pleasure? Julian was determined to<br>find out. With Merlin anxious for more contact, he allowed his teasing finger to  
>ease inside the slave's excruciatingly tight opening. He kissed Merlin heatedly.<br>By god, Julian hadn't even been satisfied and sex with his latest acquisition  
>was so thrilling! "I don't want you to come yet," the older man murmured. "You<br>have to try not to come, not until I let you."

Merlin gasped at the pressure of Julian's finger worming its way inside of him.  
>The man had strong hands, thick fingers, and Merlin was rocking back into the<br>touch before the man's words penetrated his consciousness. Blue eyes flew open  
>once again and sought out Julian's. How was he supposed to keep control when it<br>felt so good? He whimpered his uncertainty and buried his face against the older  
>man's neck. With his control so effectively eased, Merlin found himself simply<br>reacting, his body moving in whatever way it felt most comfortable or he never  
>would have thought of seeking comfort or pleasure from a man who had bought him<br>like cattle.

Julian stroke Merlin's rapidly pulsing, scorching-hot length with an expert's  
>touch. He drew the boy's foreskin tight over the weeping crown, then slowly drew<br>it back, dragging his fingers down the thick shaft and into the dark bush  
>surrounding the base. Julian tugged gently on the wiry curls, adding to Merlin's<br>pleasure while pressing deeply into his slave's flaring channel. "Let me make  
>you feel good," he breathed out, wriggling his probing digit against Merlin's<br>sweet spot.

The sorcerer knew he should have resisted, but he couldn't. His whole body  
>screamed for release, and he whimpered as the other man penetrated him. The<br>fingers alone weren't enough, but they were still driving Merlin nearly crazy.  
>He was beyond making anything but small, breathless moans as he awkwardly moved<br>in the other man's grasp. Before long, Merlin let out a sound that seemed to be  
>as much pain as pleasure as he finally came hard over Julian's gripping fingers.<p>

/How utterly beautiful.../ Julian watched in awe as Merlin climaxed, the boy  
>shuddering and gasping in his lap. He continued to alternately stroke Merlin's<br>spasming length and probe his flaring channel until the slave was completely  
>spent. Only then did Julian relent, examining his cum-stained fingers<br>thoughtfully. "Oh, what a wicked thing you are." His tone was breathless and  
>husky, belying his own desire. "You came without my permission. I shall have to<br>teach you to obey me, boy."

Merlin shivered at the sound of the man's voice. It dripped with desire, and he  
>was overcome by how intense his need was again despite being spent. Though he<br>knew it was the drugs and whatever else had been given to him, Merlin wanted  
>nothing more than to make up every wrong that might have been done by the act of<br>letting go without his master's permission. He was still too muddled to speak  
>his thoughts clearly, but the sorcerer murmured a soft plea, something along the<br>lines of wanting to help Julian find pleasure as well. He truthfully had no idea  
>of what to do, but it didn't stop the young man from arching up and kissing his<br>master hungrily.

Julian was pleasantly taken aback by Merlin's ravenous appetite. It seemed the  
>price he had paid for the lovely boy-magic user or not-was well worth the<br>princely sum. Rising on two unsteady legs, Julian continued devouring Merlin's  
>needy mouth as he carried him over to the very large bed dominating the room. He<br>fairly tossed him onto the mattress, following shortly and draping his body over  
>Merlin's. Reaching beneath Merlin, Julian cradled his lovely ass, mauling it one<br>moment, caressing it the next.

Merlin moaned at the touches, rising to meet the kisses. He wanted everything to  
>be obliterated from his mind. If the man's body and the drugs could do that, it<br>was well worth being humiliated. What was his pride in the face of the pain he'd  
>been living with? Surely being someone's plaything would be better than spending<br>the rest of his days mourning the loss of the man whose bed he truly wanted to  
>share. It had to be.<p>

While one hand kept itself busy fondling Merlin's aching body, Julian used the  
>other to deftly peel away his own clothing. His cock, thick and meaty and hard<br>as iron, sprang free, and the older man groaned as he pressed himself against  
>Merlin's thigh. The drugs had had a potent effect on the boy already, and Julian<br>could hardly wait to see how Merlin might react to the feel of him.

"Now... now... please..." Merlin knew that the mindless plea was utterly without  
>direction, but they both knew what came next. The man had driven him half mad<br>with desire. His master's touch and the drug had very nearly given him the  
>oblivion he craved. "Now..." He needed to feel Julian pushing inside of him<br>before he could start thinking again, before he could remember that the only man  
>who'd ever taken him before was Arthur. Merlin wanted to think of anything at<br>all but Arthur. "Sir... master... now..."

"You need it that badly, do you?" Julian's teeth brushed Merlin's nipples, while  
>his large hands worked to spread the boy's alabaster thighs wide apart. "I do so<br>love someone who begs." He drew out the last word as he used the evidence of  
>Merlin's earlier release to slick the furrow of his new slave's tight little<br>rear. Preparing Merlin only served to inflame Julian's feverish blood that much  
>more. Finally, the hunger grew even too much for him and he was pressing the<br>glistening tip of his cock against Merlin's twitching opening. The pleasure was  
>intense and immediate and, with a deep groan, Julian let his satisfaction be<br>known. "Oh, you are perfect!"

Merlin screamed out his pleasure as the man entered him. Though he knew it was  
>an effect of the drugs, it still felt like heaven being torn open by his new<br>master. He knew that it probably should have hurt. He'd only been taken once,  
>and Arthur had been far more gentle in his preparations. And yet the need was<br>such that he could do nothing but arch and twist and press himself hungrily  
>against Julian. For a moment his mind flashed to Arthur and how wonderful it had<br>felt clinging to the gorgeous man as they approached climax together. "Harder,"  
>Merlin gasped in a desperate bid to drive away the memories.<p>

Julian was more than happy to oblige. His fingers sank into Merlin's squirming  
>hips, tugging the needy boy closer and ramming his stiff prick deep inside of<br>that wondrous, clenching ass. Julian groaned, leaning in to brush his panting  
>mouth across Merlin's ear. "Is this what you want?" he hissed, pounding<br>relentlessly into his beautiful slave.

Merlin just whimpered in response and pushed back. It almost hurt, and Merlin  
>found the pressure achingly familiar. But the man behind him was most definitely<br>not Arthur, the lush, dirty voice purring in his ear something entirely new and  
>different. Thanks to the drugs and his overstimulated state, Merlin found<br>himself already close to the edge. His body seemed more coordinated than his  
>mind, constantly grasping at the man's cock as he withdrew.<p>

Julian, a man known for his almost inhuman stamina, found himself on the verge  
>of supreme ecstasy. His cock THROBBED and ACHED deep inside of Merlin, and his<br>groin sizzled with heat that threatened to boil right over. "S'good," he  
>whispered, nipping at one of the boy's earlobes. "I've never.. felt anything...<br>as good... as you..." He thrust hard, burying himself deep and Julian's entire  
>body shuddered with pleasure as he held himself there, soaking in the intense<br>sensations.

Merlin said nothing in response. He didn't trust his own voice, didn't trust  
>what he might say if he let himself speak. Instead he gasped aloud and pushed<br>back against Julian. He was so close to the edge, and in his drugged mind,  
>Merlin somehow thought that if he could just cum, the sensation would obliterate<br>his memories, all the painful thoughts of Arthur that crowded his mind. The  
>desperation as much as the passion served to finally shove him over the edge.<br>Merlin screamed without reservation as he came. His release spattered down onto  
>the stranger's sheets as his slender body bucked.<p>

Julian panted against Merlin's throat, embracing him tightly as that beautiful  
>body convulsed against his own. It was an incredible sight, not to mention a<br>wondrous feeling. Julian had never witnessed anyone cum as much as Merlin,  
>especially considering he'd spent himself earlier. The way in which his new<br>slave clenched around him threatened to wrench another orgasm from Julian. He  
>gasped, shuddered, and to his amazement, came again!<p>

Merlin felt the man spasming against him, the warm rush that signaled his  
>climax. An unfamiliar sense of pride accompanied the realization that he'd<br>wrenched not one but two orgasms from the man. The drugs couldn't quite dull how  
>good it felt even as he realized his ass ached slightly from the hard, sudden<br>coupling. "Don't even know your name," he murmured breathlessly.

"You can call me 'Master'," Julian purred against Merlin's throat. He held the  
>boy possessively, letting his hands roam all over the slave's beautiful young<br>body. Remaining deeply entrenched within the tight heat Merlin offered him,  
>Julian squirmed and fought hard not to whimper from the excruciating pleasure.<br>"How about a bath?" he finally managed to suggest. "We could take one together."

Merlin nodded, surprised to find that he wasn't disgusted by the idea. He knew  
>that it was probably the drugs but chose to ignore that fact. The truth was that<br>he was hungry for someone who desired him, and this man had desired him enough  
>to buy him. Again, he knew that he <em>should<em> be disgusted, but Merlin's life had  
>spun so wildly out of control that he wasn't sure he'd be able to think clearly<br>even without the drugs.


	14. Chapter 14

**See Chapter 1 for info & warnings**

**Author's Note: I think we've all earned some mindless smut, yes? Don't worry, there's plot at the end too.**

Theo was anxious. He had even gone so far as to go to Morena in the kitchens for  
>some of her tea that always eased his sleep, but the more time that passed<br>without spending any time behind closed doors with the king... Had he been  
>disappointing? Was Uther frustrated with having to deal with someone who<br>possessed so little skill? So little experience. The young man swallowed and  
>felt the sting of foolish tears. He will like you even less if you act like a  
>child, he chastened himself before trying to focus on the clothing in the  
>armoire that he'd been ordered to set to rights. Many of the king's outfits<br>contained therein had not been worn in years, and some were so riddled with moth  
>holes that they were only good for scrapping in the hopes that bits of the<br>fabric might be of use.

There came a knock at the door and, from the other side, one of the guards  
>announced, "The king wishes to see you. He does not want to be kept waiting."<p>

In his chambers, Uther sat in a high backed chair staring out of one of the  
>stained glass windows. It was open, and a cool autumn breeze wafted into the<br>room. His brow was furrowed, heavy with concern over how things were going  
>between Arthur and Sir Robert. Stress had left tension in his shoulders, and the<br>only thing that would alleviate it-short of his son returning with good  
>news-was to spend some time with Theoden.<p>

Theo approached his master's door with his heart pounding and his palms  
>sweating. It was as if somehow the king had heard his thoughts... or simply been<br>aching for more just as much as he had been himself. He let himself in as had  
>become customary and bowed his head at the sight of the king despite the fact<br>that the man couldn't see him with his back turned. "Sire? You called for me?"  
>The boy felt it was no small victory that his voice remained steady if soft and<br>trembled not at all though his body did at the thought of what had happened the  
>last time he was alone with Uther in the man's quarters.<p>

Uther gazed at Theoden for a long moment, drinking in the boy's lovely and  
>tempting form. He licked his bottom lip, motioning Theoden forward with only a<br>twitch of his fingers. Once the boy was within touching distance, Uther reached  
>out and, with a suddenness that was sure to have taken Theoden off guard,<br>dragged him into his lap. The king planted a punishing kiss upon those soft,  
>sensual lips, driving his tongue forward and plundering that delicious mouth.<p>

Theo whimpered into the kiss and straddled the king's lap without any thought to  
>how lewd the position itself was. Had they been naked he would have been all but<br>mounting the man in that single swift movement. As it was, Theoden responded to  
>the kiss with the same eager hunger that he had come to feel every time the king<br>so much as looked at him. The time since he last felt the touch seemed like an  
>eternity though Theo knew it hadn't been that long and that the king surely had<br>more important things to worry about than indulging in carnal pleasures with a  
>servant. Theo's hips began shifting without his even realizing it, his body<br>hungering as much as his mind had been.

Uther held the back of Theoden's head in a possessive grip, while his tongue  
>lashed every corner of the younger man's sweet mouth. His other hand, splayed<br>against the small of the servant's back, roamed restlessly until it settled on  
>Theoden's plump, firm backside. The king had never experienced one with such<br>intense need, a longing which mirrored his own. His large cock jerked with each  
>and every wriggle of Theoden's hips. Uther was amazed to realize how easily he<br>could climax from the contact alone.

Theo was experiencing a similar problem. By the time he realized how eagerly he  
>was moving, the young man found himself uncomfortably close to climax. He forced<br>himself to still with an effort. "Sire," he gasped against Uther's mouth, the  
>word a request and a warning all in one. He had no idea what Uther wanted and<br>knew that reaching his peak before he even thought of the king's needs would be  
>utterly unforgivable. Please... please.../

With one swift movement, Uther rose from the chair with Theoden still wrapped  
>around his waist and deposited the beautiful servant onto the bed. The king<br>covered the younger man's body with his own, recapturing that lush, panting  
>mouth before Theoden ever had a chance to realize what was happening. His hands<br>tore at the boy's clothing, tossing it aside and groaning as warm, pliant flesh  
>was felt beneath his fingertips. Mine... all mine.../ Uther's need to be  
>comforted was overwhelming as he made short work of Theoden's breeches, pushing<br>down his own; hard, scorching-hot cocks crashed together, sending a renewed  
>shiver of desire through the older man's frame.<p>

Theoden gasped at every touch and arched himself as soon as he was in contact  
>with Uther once more. "Sire... sire..." He was close to lost before they'd even<br>begun. "What can I do for you, Sire?" It was the first full thought that Theoden  
>had managed to form since Uther first touched him. Why does it affect me like  
>this? The woman he'd lain with had gotten him off, yes, but he'd never caught  
>himself thinking of her when he was alone in bed or aching for her hands on his<br>body. Ever time Theo was in the same room as Uther he had difficulty not getting  
>hard, had found himself trying to hide arousal at inopportune moments in the<br>court as it was.

Uther broke contact long enough to shed the rest of his own clothing, and then  
>made short work of the remainder of Theoden's. His mouth watered at the feast of<br>naked flesh before him, and Uther swooped down upon his servant like a bird of  
>prey, devouring him with more kisses. "Please me," the king gasped against his<br>mouth, "that's all I ask of you." His large prick-painfully swollen and  
>twitching with need-brushed against Theoden's thigh. Uther was already reaching<br>for the boy's legs, wrapping them around his waist again.

"I will... Sire, any way that I can, I will." Theoden raised himself up to leave  
>his body even more open to Uther's advances. He was already aching to feel the<br>king inside of him again. "Have me... again and again... please, Sire..." Though  
>he sounded like a wanton slut, Theo didn't care. His task and his desire was to<br>please Camelot's king. Nothing more mattered. His life had become something he  
>never anticipated, and Theo was surprised to find that he was absolutely at home<br>being Uther's whore.

Uther reveled in the boy's delicious pleading. The decadence of it, the raw need  
>thickening Theoden's words, drove Camelot's king into a near-frenzy of<br>unrestrained lust. He kissed that luscious, panting mouth again, thrusting his  
>tongue inside. Lifting Theoden's slight frame, Uther propped him against the<br>bed's plush pillows. He never once lost contact with the servant, even as he  
>reached for a vial of oil to slick his fingers. "This is what I need," he rasped<br>against Theoden's lips, "this is what your king desires..." A glistening digit  
>worked its way into the tight heat of the boy's body.<p>

"Yes!" Theoden fairly screamed. He recalled quickly enough that other servants  
>might be close enough to hear and quieted himself to pant, "Yes, sire...<br>please?" Just the sensation of the king's finger pushing into his tight ass was  
>enough to make Thoden's cock swell until he was so hard it almost hurt. "May I<br>have... have more, please, sire?" He knew that Uther's need was great as well,  
>but he couldn't help but be greedy when it had been so long since he last had<br>any attention from the man.

"You can have all of that... and more." Uther swiped his tongue over his bottom  
>lip, his own excitement building as he felt Theoden's body fairly sucking his<br>probing digit even further inside. He watched, almost mesmerized, as the  
>servant's body shook, his sleek stomach heaved, his thighs clenched, and his<br>delectable backside wiggled all over the bed. Dropping his mouth to Theoden's  
>chest, Uther began to sensually kiss his way down the length of the boy's torso.<br>He wrapped his free hand around that beautiful, straining cock while deftly  
>embedding another finger in Theoden's slippery, snug ass.<p>

"Sire!" Theoden cried out before he could help himself. Mindful of the servants  
>constantly moving through the halls, he managed to school his next response to a<br>needy whimper. Uther seemed determined to drive him absolutely out of his mind,  
>to steal from him every last breath of sanity he possessed. He would happily<br>give that if it meant that Uther would satisfy the aching needs that the king  
>had awakened in his young body. No hunger for food could match his need to be<br>taken by his lord and master.

"Do I really make you feel so good?" Uther whispered teasingly in Theoden's ear.  
>He knew full well the effect his touch on the comely servant, but the king still<br>loved to hear it. Twisting his fingers deep inside the boy's steamy, clenching  
>passage, Uther growled softly as his own raging hard length demanded attention.<br>He lavished kisses all over Theoden's throat, relishing the way his needy frame  
>quivered beneath him. "Would you like to taste me again?" His breathing hitched,<br>"Prepare me? Wet me?"

Theoden fell upon the king almost before the man finished speaking. He knew he  
>might be pushing his luck by all but shoving the king out of the way, but he<br>wanted to taste the man's cock. The change in position sadly also left him  
>bereft of the man's fingers. The sooner I get him ready, the sooner I will  
>have even better than that. Theoden's lips stretched wide to take in the head  
>of the king's cock. The bitter flavor coated his tongue as he swallowed deeper<br>and deeper. As he worked the boy thought of how amazing it would feel to have  
>Uther's thick length doing the exact same thing to his ass. Soon... soon.../

Uther could not claim to have had many lovers as enthusiastic as Theoden. The  
>boy's desire was true, as if he simply could not get enough of him. And what<br>surprised Uther was that he shared Theoden's feelings. Not only was the servant  
>beautiful, but he was also utterly desirable. His warm, wet mouth devoured his<br>aching length so perfectly. Uther could do little more than close his eyes,  
>moan, and enjoy the incredible sensations. Somehow he managed to stretch out and<br>insinuate his fingers back between the swelling moons of Theoden's luscious ass.  
>Camelot's sovereign probed him deeply, his own hips bucking uncontrollably.<p>

The boy whimpered, and the needy sound reverberated through the king's dripping  
>cock. Every time Thoeoden bobbed his head on the length he was rewarded with<br>another long thread of precum from the king's cock. He would have been happy to  
>drink the nectar for the rest of the night had he not also been so hungry to<br>have Uther inside of him. His ass wriggled, and Theo hoped that the movement  
>somehow communicate at least a portion of the need that he felt to have Uther<br>pushing inside him, ravaging him all over again.

The more Theoden sucked, the closer Uther was driven toward the edge. His lovely  
>servant had a natural talent Camelot's sovereign was more than happy to exploit<br>to its fullest. Near helpless with need, Uther's hips bucked of their own accord  
>while his fingers continued to stretch and open Theoden's tight ass.<br>"Unnnggghhh, you are much too good at this," he complimented the boy. Extracting  
>himself from Theoden, Uther drew those beautiful swollen lips into a torrid<br>kiss. Panting, "I want you, boy," the king tossed Theoden back down on opulent  
>bed, and started to press his glistening cock inside of him.<p>

"Have me, Sire!" Theoden had experienced moments during their separation when he  
>felt shame at becoming such a whore, at being such a willing whore. What sort of<br>a man wanted nothing more than to be taken? To be fucked and to give pleasure to  
>his lover? Then Theoden felt Uther pushing inside of him and all doubts died.<br>Why _should_ he want more than to feel so good and give the king the same sort  
>of pleasure? Joy was a worthy goal for any man in life. "Everything I am is for<br>you."

Uther thrilled at hearing those words. Finding one so completely submissive to  
>his will, wanting nothing more than to please him was rare indeed. He had chosen<br>well with Theoden. "And you are perfect," the king rasped, burying himself to  
>the hilt within the boy's impossibly tight ass. Uther's fingers sank into<br>Theoden's flesh, holding him, embracing him as he shuddered against his  
>beautiful young body. His thick cock pulsed dangerously as every inch was<br>caressed by those oh-so-tender walls of lust. Tongue flicking out, he teased  
>Theoden's mouth, whispering, "Did you miss me? Hmm, tell me... did you?"<p>

"So much! Sire, I have thought of nothing else... nothing but what it would feel  
>like to be in your arms again," Theoden confessed. Uther's cock dragged over the<br>bundle of nerves that always made his toes curl, and the boy shuddered. He loved  
>pleasing the king, but he loved just as much the way the older man pleased him.<br>Theoden relished the pride in Uther's pale blue eyes whenever he gasped. The man  
>did it with ease, but he still seemed to wonder at the effect every time.<br>Theoden gladly gave him cause to enjoy the view, shifting and moaning as the man  
>filled him again and again.<p>

"Ohhh, I should have sent for you sooner," Uther breathed, clutching at Theoden  
>as if the younger man might wriggle away. His fingers sank into the servant's<br>tender flesh, which only seemed to excite Theoden as the king felt him reacting  
>favorably to his rough touch. "Perhaps," he nipped at the boy's throat, "you<br>might like to stay here... with me?" It was an impulsive and reckless thought.  
>But, at that moment, Uther did not care. Turning on his side, he effortlessly<br>shifted Theoden into the new position without breaking contact.

"Yes! Please, sire... let me stay... please..." Theoden's hips rocked back  
>against the king's cock to take in every inch that he possibly could. Would the<br>king really keep him close? Would the man really find a way to explain having a  
>young servant living in his quarters? Whether Uther followed through on the<br>suggestion or not, it thrilled Theo to the core to think that the man who had  
>become the focus of his world wanted him.<p>

Uther was dangerously close to the edge; his dripping length filled Theoden to  
>the bursting point, and he could literally feel the boy stretching to<br>accommodate him. It was madness offering to keep Theoden with him, but Uther  
>couldn't help himself. The beautiful creature writhing against him had gotten<br>under his skin, and the king simply wanted more and more of him. "Kiss me, touch  
>me," he ordered gruffly. He wanted Theoden to know he had the freedom to express<br>his desires.

Theoden shuddered and kissed the king with everything he had. His hands were  
>free, and he touched the man's hair, the muscular expanse of his back. "Sire,<br>can I... may I ride you?" Theoden asked in a panting whisper. His voice was  
>thick. Indeed he could barely talk through the fog of lust. He wanted to lose<br>himself completely in Uther and to show the king precisely how much he was  
>desired. Having lived alone since his wife's death, Theoden suspected it had<br>been some time since the king saw to anything but the basest of his desires.  
>Surely the king of Camelot deserved far better.<p>

"Yes," hissed Uther, clearly pleased with Theoden's enthusiastic request. When  
>he has decided to chose a lover, the last thing the King expected was for that<br>someone to simply lie on their back. Theoden continued to exceed his desires,  
>and Uther readily gave into the boy's wishes. "Oh, I want to watch you," he<br>whispered between more ravenous kisses. "Show me..." Groaning softly, Camelot's  
>sovereign rolled onto his back. He effortlessly managed not to break contact<br>with Theoden, and his eyes rolled back with pleasure as the boy straddled his  
>lap.<p>

Theoden sighed, content for a moment simply to sit there and enjoy the feeling  
>of his tight ass stretching to accommodate more of the of the other man's<br>beautiful cock. "Oh, Sire... you fill me... so full..." Gasping, he began to  
>move, lifting himself tentatively up and then sliding back down. The movement<br>sent a pleasant shiver through his body. The shy movements became bolder as  
>Theoden began to understand how to shift and move his hips to best drive the<br>man's thick length against his prostate.

If Uther had been in his right mind, he would have recognized how reckless his  
>affection for Theoden had become. But, the king was too far gone to care by this<br>point. His large hands closed on the servant's slender hips, although they were  
>not as commanding as before. Instead, Uther allowed Theoden to pleasure himself.<br>The sight of the lovely creature impaling himself on his royal cock. "It's all  
>for you," he panted out, visibly shuddering with incomparable pleasure.<p>

Theoden groaned and panted as he worked himself on the King's massive cock. He  
>could think of nothing he wanted more than to spend the rest of his days<br>enjoying pleasure with Uther. The boy had never thought himself the sort who  
>would fall so low as to become a whore - and yet now he gave himself willingly<br>into Uther's keeping with that very thought in mind. He wanted to be used in  
>whatever way the older man desired, and his hips moved with no thought but to<br>bring them both to the shattering release they craved.

Uther wasn't sure which got to him more: Theoden's beauty or the servant's easy  
>submission. Either way, he found the boy utterly intoxicating to the point where<br>Uther Pendragon simply could not get enough of him. He thrust relentlessly into  
>Theoden's willing body, and leaned up and kissed him as if both their lives<br>depended upon it. Between them he could feel that strong young cock twitching  
>and straining for release. "You want... to come... don't you?" he panted out.<p>

Theoden shuddered. He wanted that more than anything, and the touch of Uther's  
>hand made him want to do so with all haste possible. "Yes... yes... I want...<br>ah!" Only barely did Theo keep himself from letting go. The young man's gaze  
>burned into the king's, and he pleaded, "May I cum, sire? May I ride your cock<br>until I cum?" In truth Theoden would ride the man until he came and after so  
>long as the muscles in his legs held him aloft.<p>

"Yes," Uther gave his permission as well as insisted. His gaze locked with  
>Theoden's, the King had never experienced such an intense, uncontrollable lust.<br>Both of their bodies tensed and glistened with exertion, while Uther felt his  
>painfully swollen length expanding to bursting point deep within Theoden's<br>heated embrace. He released his grip on one of the boy's hips, toying with the  
>dripping tip of Theoden's beautiful cock with his thumb. Unable to resist the<br>temptation, he brought his digit to his mouth and licked the nectar.

The sight alone was enough to bring Theoden to the edge with a hearty whimper.  
>He'd never felt anything so breathlessly wonderful as the pressure of Uther's<br>cock buried so deeply inside him. The climax was almost enough to make him black  
>out for a moment, but Theo braced his hands flat against the other man's chest.<br>The contact kept him steady enough even while his body shuddered with the after  
>effects of his release.<p>

Uther held off his own release long enough to thoroughly relish the sight of  
>Theoden's climax. The boy's cock blasted out scorching satisfaction, raining<br>down and spattering against his skin. "Yes, yes! Come for me!" Near frantic with  
>lust he urged the boy, all the while thrusting up into Theoden's flaring<br>channel. Finally, the pleasure became too unbearable and Uther arched and  
>groaned, spilling his royal seed deep within his beautiful servant.<p>

Theoden almost blacked out from the intensity of his own climax and the  
>knowledge that he'd managed to drive the king over the edge as well. Shuddering,<br>Theo couldn't help but lie down against the older man's chest with the king's  
>softening cock slowly slipping from his well-used ass. "Sire, the things you<br>do... that we do... it is... nothing has ever made me feel so good." The boy  
>wanted nothing more than to be taken again and again, to spend all of his days<br>and nights by Uther's side. As a servant, he knew it was an impossible dream -  
>but a beautiful one.<p>

Once Uther managed to float down from the height of his climax, he smiled warmly  
>at the lovely boy and brushed a large hand through Theoden's warm, damp hair. "I<br>meant what I said," he told the servant in a soft, hoarse voice. "Stay here with  
>me, with your king." Uther shook his head at his own recklessness, but he could<br>not bring himself to care. "You have made me lose my senses." He tilted  
>Theoden's chin up and pressed a kiss to his swollen mouth.<p>

Theoden returned the kiss with sweet reverence. "I would like nothing more,  
>Sire. Nothing in the world." The young man shivered and pressed himself against<br>the king. He knew that duty and circumstance and the demands of the court would  
>separate them much of the time no matter where he stayed, but Theoden was<br>intoxicated with the idea that Uther desired him so. Someone taking a servant as  
>a lover was not unheard of, but would the court and the attendants truly allow<br>it of him, of their king? Theoden prayed that it might be so. "When must you  
>return to your duties, Sire?" With Arthur away, he knew that Uther carried even<br>more burdens than usual.

"In the morning," Uther replied drowsily. "I have no intention of leaving this  
>room till then." Rolling onto his side, the king crushed his comely servant<br>against his body. He relished the feel, the heat of Theoden, and he brushed his  
>lips against the boy's hair. It would be difficult to keep Theoden's presence in<br>his chambers a secret-particularly from Arthur-but, Uther's need overrode his  
>senses. "You wouldn't mind if your king took advantage of you during the night,<br>would you?"

Theoden fairly beamed with pleasure at the idea alone. "Of course, sire. I am  
>yours." He meant it as completely as he could. He would have given the gorgeous<br>monarch anything at all that he desired. Perhaps Uther meant it. Perhaps he  
>could truly spend every night curled up next to the man he was so devoted to.<br>Part of Theoden whispered that it was foolish to be so devoted when he knew so  
>little about his lover, but a baser part of the boy already recognized Uther as<br>his mate, his master. There would be no turning back.

"I would gladly do anything for you, Sire," Theoden agreed without the slightest  
>hesitation. Had it been needed, he would give life or limb for the man. Uther<br>had shown him things he'd never expected. The young man reached up to stroke the  
>man's lightly stubbled cheek. "Sire, do you think that anyone will mind my<br>staying here?" The other servants whispered as it was about the fact that the  
>king favored him so heavily. If he stopped returning to the slave quarters<br>altogether, Theoden worried they might talk not only amongst themselves but with  
>others.<p>

Theoden's question gave Uther pause for thought. "My son for one," he replied  
>after a moment's contemplation. "Arthur would not understand." That is an  
>understatement. "It would be best if he only know you are my personal  
>servant." Uther really didn't give a damn what others mike think-he was the<br>king, and his word was law. But, Arthur would never accept such a thing. His son  
>had already been far too close to Merlin and, now with Merlin gone, Uther hoped<br>Arthur would set his sights elsewhere.

"Of course, Sire." That sounded reasonable, and Theoden had no desire to offend  
>Arthur. Though the prince had rarely given him so much as a second glance, he<br>wanted to see that relations between them remained at least civil. Theo wanted  
>to make Uther's life better in every way possible - and that meant doing all<br>that he could to keep Arthur happy as well as the king. "What about his new  
>servant, Sire? I have met her often in the kitchens. Perhaps she will prove<br>distracting?" Morena had never struck him as the sort to seduce anyone, but she  
>was unquestionably lovely.<p>

"Perhaps..." Uther considered while idly playing his fingers through Theoden's  
>soft curls. "I will have to learn more about her to be sure. However, anyone<br>would be an improvement over my son's last servant." He wondered how Sir Robert  
>was getting along with Merlin. If that boy does anything to disgrace him.../  
>The King pushed that thought aside and instead focused his attention back on<br>Theoden. "What made you think of Arthur's servant? It is not something you  
>should concern yourself with, but I do appreciate your counsel, pretty one."<p>

Theoden smiled, blushing as the king's gaze focused in on him once more. "Thank  
>you, Sire. I only thought that if Arthur were happy and content with a lover of<br>his own, then perhaps he would concern himself less with us." It seemed a simple  
>enough solution - distract the prince to keep him well out of the way. Besides<br>that, Arthur would need to find someone eventually to keep the royal line going.  
>Not that the king would ever want his son to marry a servant.../ But those  
>were concerns for Uther and his son. "He should be happy."<p>

"Yes, he should," Uther agreed with a soft sigh. "But, Arthur is notoriously  
>stubborn and I doubt he will heed my advice." He considered for a further<br>moment, his fingers now deeply threaded in Theoden's hair. "My son has a habit  
>of going against anything I might suggest. Pushing him toward this girl will<br>only make him hostile toward the idea. No, she will have to win him over on her  
>own."<p>

Theoden nodded his agreement. He'd seen for himself just how opinionated Arthur  
>could be. When the prince got an idea into his head, it stuck there. If Morena<br>could get close to him and find a way beneath his skin, then perhaps she would  
>have a chance to make him truly happy - or at least to distract him from his<br>broken heart. That Arthur was different since Merlin's disappearance was obvious  
>enough to anyone who cared to look. "I am sure that all will be well with him,<br>Sire... and I will see that all is well with you."

Uther's smile was decidedly sensual as he remarked to Theoden, "You are already  
>more than proficient at seeing to my needs." He reached around and fondled the<br>boy's healthy backside, insinuating a royal finger between his cheeks and  
>teasing Theoden's opening, which weept seed against his touch. "I shall have to<br>be a bit more careful," he added with mock-seriousness. "We wouldn't want you  
>too sore to carry out your duties."<p>

Theoden shivered at the touch and felt a new surge of desire sing through him.  
>"Sire, I would let nothing stand between me and fulfilling your needs. Nothing<br>in the world." His eyes sparkled with merriment at the very idea of the things  
>that Uther might ask of him and do to him. A glance at the window revealed that<br>the hour was late indeed. Reluctantly he ventured, "You should rest, Sire. The  
>whole of the kingdom will be looking to you as always." Having never really seen<br>the man's callousness or cruelty, Theoden assumed that Uther was precisely the  
>sort of magnanimous, kind man that his mother always told him that man was.<p>

Uther smiled warmly, genuinely touched by the boy's consideration. "You make it  
>very, very difficult to think of anything beyond desire," he admitted, his<br>fingers still toying with Theoden's most intimate place. "It is a strange  
>feeling to lose one so completely. I never thought it was possible to ever do so<br>again." The King tipped Theoden's chin up and placed a chaste kiss to that  
>beautiful swollen mouth. "Rest is what I need if I am to properly ravish you<br>again tomorrow."

Theoden was asleep and curled up tightly against his king when a hard pounding  
>sounded at the door. He started up, uncertain of what he should do. No servant<br>would ever enter the king's chambers without Uther's permission, but Theoden  
>didn't want to cause the king any distress.<p>

"Sire!" a deep voice called from outside the door. "There is news from one of  
>the provinces that is of great importance. May I enter?"<p>

Uther stirred, frowning as the pleasant feeling of being wrapped tightly around  
>Theoden's warm, slender body segued into one of irritation. His eyes cracked<br>open and he disentangled himself from Theoden, groaning as he threw off the  
>covers and reached for a dressing gown. "Wait here," he told his lover, closing<br>the draperies surrounding the royal bed. Then, Uther crossed over to answer the  
>door.<p>

"Sire." The knight bowed low, mindful of the intrusion and Uther's famously bad  
>temper. In a soft, firm tone, he explained, "Sire, there are reports that magic<br>was used in a village in the kingdom. I would not have woken you, but two men  
>were harmed, and it seems that the suspect was... was your son's former servant,<br>Sire. Merlin. His whereabouts are unknown, and no one has found Sir Robert yet.  
>They were together when the incident took place, but afterward it seems that two<br>of the men involved in the attack took the boy with them."

All of the color drained out of Uther's face. He gaped at the knight relaying  
>the information for the longest time as realization settled in. "I want that boy<br>found! I don't care how you do it, or by what means." Uther was furious. A magic  
>user in his kingdom, his very household... and right under his very nose. "But,<br>do not let the prince know any of this-understood?"

"Of course, sire. It will be taken care of. Shall we... do you want us to seek  
>out Sir Robert as well?" Perhaps the older man would even have some idea of<br>where Merlin was. The knight understood easily why the king was so upset. Some  
>of them had ever suspected that the prince's foolish servant might be more than<br>just someone who polished the heir's armor. It would only hurt Arthur to know he  
>had been thus deceived, and Arthur seemed despondent already.<p>

In his rage Uther had almost forgotten about his dear friend. "Yes, discover his  
>whereabouts and help him all you can." Then, half to himself, the king added,<br>"If Robert discovered the truth, then that wretched boy may have harmed him."  
>Uther glanced back at the knight, catching his gaze. "Dismissed! Report back as<br>soon as you know anything."

"Of course, sire." Henry bowed low and then made his way to the stables. He had  
>to be off at once. Uther was not a man who tolerated anyone performing at less<br>than their best.

From the bed, Theo finally called out softly, "Is everything alright, Sire?"  
>He'd been too far away to hear the hushed conversation, but Uther's tense tone<br>worried him. He didn't want anything to hurt the king, and the atmosphere in the  
>castle had often been strange since Arthur's servant disappeared.<p>

Uther returned to the bed, drawing back the draperies surrounding it and sinking  
>down on the edge of the mattress. Theoden's voice broke through his dark mood,<br>and his expression softened as he glanced at the concerned boy. "I think I would  
>go mad if you weren't here," Uther confessed, reaching out to caress Theoden's<br>cheek. "Things could not be more worse. I have just learned that we have had a  
>sorcerer living right under our noses all this time."<p>

Theoden's eyes widened almost comically. "Here? In the castle?" He was amazed  
>that anyone could hide themselves so well. Uther was no friend of those who<br>clung foolishly to the old ways. They were dangerous. Questions tumbled through  
>his mind so quickly that only a few managed to find their way to his lips. "Who<br>has hidden themselves among us? Have they been caught?" It seemed impossible to  
>imagine that anyone could escape the knights that guarded their city and kingdom<br>so vigilantly.

Uther was loathe to even speak the boy's name, but he turned to Theoden and  
>hissed it out between gritted teeth, "Merlin, my son's idiot servant." The king<br>shook his head, adding bitterly, "Idiot? He made fools of us all!" Uther  
>literally shook with rage, and he clenched and unclenched his fists<br>spasmodically. "He will not elude us for long-no matter what tricks he decides  
>to use."<p>

Theoden's eyes went wide. Though he hadn't been close to Merlin, there had never  
>been anything about the dark-haired young man that made him think he could be<br>involved in such a thing. "Oh, sire..." Reaching out, he clasped one of Uther's  
>tensed hands and stroked it gently. "It will be made right. I'm sure of it."<br>With all the freedoms that Uther assured his people, it was ridiculous to think  
>that someone would spit in the face of holding a position in his very court by<br>practicing the old ways. "I'll be here with you and... whatever I can do..."


	15. Chapter 15

**See Chapter 1 for info & warnings**

**Author's Note: This part is pretty much entirely focused on two original chars, so… sorry about that for those of you who aren't thrilled with OCs. Thankfully most of you seem to love Robert as much as I do. **

Tracking Sir Robert was, as it turned out, more difficult than Henry had  
>assumed. As reported before, the man hadn't come back to his own castle. The<br>servants were worried. Apparently their master was a good man. He had to be if  
>he inspired such love in the few people who worked for him. They expressed too<br>that the boy, Merlin, had been nothing but kind. Sad, lost, but a dear boy who  
>they hoped was well. Henry tried to offer his assurances that he would be found.<br>He could promise no more since he knew what Uther would do to the boy if he did  
>turn up.<p>

Henry bid his leave of them quickly and went instead to the town where Robert  
>and Merlin were last seen. Someone had to have seen the former knight. They<br>might have lost track of one boy in the crowd, but Robert wasn't unknown in  
>their village.<p>

Sir Robert was a miserable sight to anyone who might have known him. The usually  
>refined and coiffed former knight was now dirty, unshaven, and despondent over<br>his situation. He sat in a tiny cell, glancing up at a barred window through  
>eyes wet with tears. I never should have brought Merlin here. Now he's lost,  
>and it is all my fault.

"You will release him NOW," a commanding voice ordered from the front room of  
>the jail. Henry's face was a thundercloud of anger as the guard led him to the<br>cell that housed Sir Robert. "A friend of the king treated thus... you are lucky  
>that his majesty has requested only that I free him." He glared at the man, who<br>quailed under the young knight's gaze while he fumbled to unfasten the lock.  
>Once the creaky iron door swung open, Henry strode inside. He tried not to wince<br>at the man's condition or the dank smell inside the cell. "Sir Robert." Henry  
>bowed with the utmost respect despite the circumstances. "The king has sent me<br>to find you. I can only beg your forgiveness that it took this long to complete  
>my duty. You are to be released to my care, Sir."<p>

Sir Robert had all but given up hope of ever being found yet alone regaining his  
>freedom. He could have easily used his magic in order to escape, however that<br>would have made him (and Merlin by proxy) appear that much more guilty. He  
>peered through narrowed lids at the handsome young man who had arrived to<br>release him. At first Robert believed he might be hallucinating... But, at the  
>mention of the king, a twinge of real fear gripped his heart. "Uther sent you?"<br>Was he to be taken back to Camelot and executed on the order of his old friend?

"I am to take you to your castle," Henry agreed, letting Robert absorb that fact  
>for a moment before he added, "and once you are settled, I have questions. About<br>the boy, Merlin. The evidence, the witnesses... it's... rather damning for him,  
>I'm afraid." The knight held out his hand to Robert. "Come. Before we talk about<br>anything, Sir, I think that you should be home and rested. Your servants are  
>very concerned for you."<p>

After a moment of uncertainty, Robert nodded and eased his hand into Henry's. It  
>was warm and strong and surprisingly gentle despite the fact that Robert had<br>initially thought the knight had come for his head. "Thank you," he whispered,  
>almost too exhausted from his prison stay to even move. Robert leaned heavily on<br>Henry for support, and he was so dazed that he didn't even realize he was being  
>lifted into a horse.<p>

The man had obviously been to hell and back. Henry sat behind him on the horse,  
>holding fast to Robert's barely-conscious form until they were safely back at<br>his castle. It was a cruel joke that the man had been so close for so long and  
>yet unable to reach safe haven. The villagers were fools to have kept him so<br>without telling the king. That would be their misfortune in time, Henry  
>suspected. As it was, his first concern was to see to Sir Robert's safety. The<br>man was a hero and well worthy of respect no matter what the situation.

At the gates, the servants all but pulled Robert from him. They were in a hurry  
>to see to their weakened master and bid Henry take the room next door so that he<br>would be at the ready when Robert was prepared to speak to him further. Henry  
>bristled at the further wait but consented reluctantly and lay down, finally<br>realizing his own exhaustion after such travels.

It was only after Robert had been bathed, fed and rested did he have enough  
>strength to summon Henry to his chamber. His servants protested that he wasn't<br>well, but Robert was adamant and sat up in bed as the knight who had released  
>him was shown into his room. "Merlin is innocent!" he exclaimed at once. "You<br>must take my word for that. We were accosted, and he defended me. Whatever else  
>you have is simply untrue!"<p>

Henry sighed. He hated this. He hated trying to turn someone's friends against  
>them. "I am going to speak more freely to you than I might to others. I have<br>never heard you called anything but an honorable man, and the esteem in which  
>your servants hold you tells me that as much is true." Henry stood beside the<br>bed wishing he could simply hold his tongue, but it had never been his strongest  
>suit. "The young man... I never knew him as anything but Arthur's servant. He<br>was a bit foolish, very young, but I never saw any harm in him or unkindness."

Henry gritted his teeth and added, "The King has been dreadfully embarrassed by  
>all of this. If the boy does have magic, then someone practicing the old ways<br>was living under him all of this time and he knew nothing. I am to deal with it  
>all quietly." I should shut up. He'll never tell me if he knows.../ But Henry  
>couldn't find it in himself to lie. He met Robert's gaze evenly, the man's eyes<br>bright and strong despite the weakness of his body. "The King wishes his son not  
>to learn of what has happened, how he was deceived. I am to take care of the<br>matter quietly, but I must find the boy first."

The last thing that Henry wanted was to chase down some foolish servant boy and  
>carry him back to his mother. What would she or anyone else in their village<br>think about Merlin returning to their care wrapped in cloth when he'd been sent  
>to Camelot to make his way? It was easily the most unpleasant task he had ever<br>been given, but Henry knew his duty. "I cannot disobey my king."

Robert sighed heavily, his shoulders sagging in defeat. "I understand," he  
>murmured, his eyes falling to his hands which rested in his lap. Still weak from<br>his ordeal, the former knight shivered even with the warm bedclothes around him.  
>"However, your duty and Uther's order will not prevent me from making a plea for<br>Merlin." His eyes were wet with tears. "It is my fault he ever came to be in  
>such a precarious position. And I take full responsibility." Robert would<br>happily be stripped of his title and his holdings if it meant seeing Merlin safe  
>again.<p>

Henry sighed himself. He understood what the man was saying. Robert had been a loyal  
>knight, and he was an equally loyal friend. It hurt him that he had to punish<br>anyone for so noble a characteristic. "You cannot save him. Please, Sir Robert,  
>think of your own safety. If the two of you are truly friends, protect yourself.<br>When I find him, at least allow me to tell him that you are safe and well." If  
>Robert put his neck out too far, Uther would be left with no choice but to<br>prosecute him as well, and the thought made Henry sick to his stomach.

"No, I shall tell Merlin myself," Robert decided, glancing back up at Robert  
>with renewed strength. "He would not be in this predicament if it were not for<br>me, and I intend to do everything in my power to help him." Before Henry could  
>protest, the former knight swiftly added, "Whatever the consequences might be, I<br>cannot abandon him. I'm coming with you to find Merlin, and that is final."

Henry sighed again but nodded his agreement. "I hope that you understand what  
>you are asking. It is my duty to see to the boy's execution whatever I may think<br>of it. I... I could not let you interfere." Part of Henry hoped that they would  
>discover that the servant was missing because someone had already taken on the<br>duty for him. The idea of killing someone who was little more than a boy simply  
>because he dabbled in the old ways pained Henry. They were illegal, yes, but if<br>Merlin had done no harm- /That is not my decision to make./ "We will not  
>travel until you are well enough to ride comfortably."<p>

Again, Robert started to protest. But, his attempt to leave the bed utterly  
>failed and he sank bank into the pillows with a nod to Henry. "Very well, then."<br>There was something akin to desperation in Robert's eyes as he caught the  
>knight's gaze. "Only promise you won't leave without me? I could not bear if it<br>if I did not at least try and help Merlin." /How can I be of any aid to him  
>when I cannot fathom where he might be?

"I swear that I will not set foot out of this castle until you are with me,"  
>Henry promised solemnly. He hated the whole situation, wished that he was doing<br>anything else, that he'd met the former knight under other circumstances. "I  
>know that you cannot think well of me with this duty at hand, but I... I do only<br>what I must. I hope that in time you may forgive me that."

Robert felt genuine sorrow for the knight, who seemed torn over the royal  
>command burdening him. "I do not hold any ill will toward you," he assured<br>Henry. "Remember I was once a knight myself, and there were many orders I simply  
>could not disobey." Exhausted though he was, Robert offered the other man a warm<br>smile. He settled back as if to sleep, only to motion for Henry to come closer.  
>"Stay with me a while? Tell me about yourself."<p>

Henry relaxed visibly at the news that Robert understood. He supposed he should  
>protest that the man needed rest, but he didn't have the energy himself to<br>fight. Besides, he wanted to stay and talk. So much time on the road alone had  
>left Henry craving coherent, intelligent conversation. "I fear there is little<br>to tell. I was raised in my father's household. He thought to make me lord of  
>some of his lands, but I wanted to serve Camelot and managed, after a time, to<br>secure myself a place among the knights. It seems that the prince appreciates  
>someone who can knock him on his arse," Henry added, eyes twinkling with a hint<br>of mischief.

Despite his fatigue, Sir Robert could not help but chuckle. "And quite a lovely  
>arse it is, too." He smiled softly at Henry, wondering aloud, "I trust I have<br>not shocked you? My admiration for Arthur is probably the Kingdom's worst-kept  
>secret." His thoughts strayed back to Merlin, and Robert reflected on how taken<br>he became with him in such a short amount of time. Not knowing where the boy was  
>or how he was being treated soured his mood again. Deciding to change the<br>subject from the prince, Robert gazed at Henry and inquired, "Tell me, are you  
>taken? It's a silly question, isn't it? Of course one as handsome as you must<br>have someone special."

Henry considered simply refusing to answer the question, but after a long pause,  
>he gave a slight shake of his head. "It is important that I keep respect among<br>the other knights, and..." /Why am I even thinking of telling him so much?/  
>Henry shook himself internally and finished rather lamely, "There is no one<br>special. My duty keeps me too busy to worry over such things."

"Forgive me, but I find that incredibly hard to believe," Sir Robert replied,  
>his eyes warm as he gazed at Henry. "You are much too attractive to not have a<br>long line of admirers." Exhausted though he was, it was second nature for Robert  
>to be flirtatious-especially with someone as handsome as Henry. Although he did<br>not agree with the knight's blind duty to obey orders, Robert would have surely  
>tried to bed him if circumstances were different.<p>

Henry flushed at the words and tried to keep his composure. He was so used to  
>hiding that it startled him to find someone so obviously at ease with their<br>attraction to men. "I... forgive me. I have spent a great deal of time  
>preserving my... my reputation among the knights." Henry faltered, embarrassed<br>and uncertain of just how much he should tell Robert, what he would be safe in  
>revealing to the former knight.<p>

Robert found Henry's bashfulness and the way in which he easily flustered  
>endearing. In some ways it reminded him of Merlin, and that opened up the wound<br>in his heart. Sighing softly, which seemed to exert all of his energy, Robert  
>gently told Henry, "There's something we must settle post-haste. My guests are<br>treated with respect, and I always encourage them to be themselves. Whatever  
>happens-or is said-shall not leave these walls."<p>

Henry squared his shoulders and mustered the courage that he did indeed possess.  
>"Then I will be blunt," he agreed resolutely. "My interest has never been for<br>pretty girls, and as it is hardly something that is openly encouraged at  
>court... I keep my private life free of incident." In other words, he had cut<br>himself off rather painfully from romance because finding the love that he  
>sought might mean being robbed of his standing as a knight. They were expected<br>to be loyal, virtuous, and always ready to take the favors of a beautiful woman.

"I appreciate your honesty," Robert said softly, his suspicions about the  
>handsome knight confirmed. "And I assure you, it will remain between the two of<br>us." Another faint smile lit up his features as he confessed, "If you had not  
>seen me at my worse, I would be finding an interesting way to reward you for<br>your rescue."

The image of what might constitute the reward flashed into Henry's mind and some  
>of his somber demeanor melted as he smiled himself. "I am sorry for the way that<br>we met... even more so now." There was little that either of them could do about  
>it, but it seemed a shame that he was sitting across from a man that he<br>respected and found attractive but that the circumstances of their meeting stood  
>too firmly between them to bridge the gap. "I'd change all of this if I could."<p>

Robert detected the genuine feeling in Henry's words, and it pained him that he  
>might ultimately have to deceive the alluring knight in order to secure Merlin's<br>safety and freedom. "I believe you, and I appreciate how honest and kind you  
>have been with me. It shall make our traveling together that much more<br>pleasant-even if our objectives are at odds." His energy spent, Robert gave a  
>weary sigh and apologized, "Do forgive me, but needs be I must rest. I shall be<br>ready by morning, then we set off."

"Of course." Henry rose from the bed and bowed at the waist. "Rest well." He did  
>not look forward to the task ahead of them, but he hoped that they might find a<br>way to maintain some sort of friendship whatever the outcome of their journey.  
>For a moment Henry hesitated and then gave a slight shake of his head before<br>retiring to his own room. His thoughts were troubled, but exhaustion overrode  
>his nerves and Henry slept soundly through the night.<p>

He rose with the dawn and strode over to Robert's room. The knight knocked  
>smartly. "Sir Robert? Forgive me, but I wanted to see if you cared to eat<br>together this morning."

Although still not quite himself, Robert's determination to find Merlin had  
>afforded him enough energy to haul himself out of bed and bathe. It had proven<br>to be an arduous task, especially when the warm water cascaded over the whip  
>marks he had endured from the villagers as punishment for conspiring with a<br>sorcerer. Without a second thought, Robert greeted Henry at the door wearing  
>nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. "Good morning, I trust you slept<br>well?"

Henry found himself staring openly at Robert for a moment only to realize his  
>rudeness a beat later. "Yes, very well, thank you." He was about to invite the<br>other man down to breakfast when Robert turned just slightly. "My god..." Henry  
>reached out before he could think better of it and put a hand on Robert's<br>shoulder to urge him to turn so that he could see the lash marks better. "They  
>did this to you? The villagers?"<p>

In his haste to ready himself for the search for Merlin, Robert had all but  
>forgotten about the angry marks crisscrossing his back when he'd answered the<br>door. Now he stood there flushing with deep shame and also a reckless arousal  
>from Henry's touch. "Yes, their tactless punishment was only slightly more<br>accommodating than the special hell of their prison."

"I... had no idea. The men who did this can still be punished." Henry said  
>nothing more, unwilling to do anything without the knight's go ahead. There was<br>nothing that he could do to help Merlin, but it was in Robert's hands whether  
>the villagers would suffer Uther's wrath or not. Realizing that his hand was<br>still on Robert's warm shoulder, Henry flushed and let it drop. "Do you have  
>some salve? Something that might hasten the healing?"<p>

Robert almost hesitated in his reply of, "Yes, plenty-there beside the bed." He  
>kept a selection of salves and oils on hand for his romantic conquests, and for<br>what seemed like the first time in a long time, the former knight actually felt  
>somewhat bashful pointing out the multicolored jars for Henry. "As far as the<br>villagers are concerned, leave them be. They were frightened of something they  
>could not possibly understand, and I pity them."<p>

"It is your decision," Henry allowed, though in his heart he wished that  
>something could be done to remind the people of how they should truly treat<br>someone of Robert's standing. It wasn't that the man was noble - it was that he  
>was a good man. He had served well and fought hard for the people of the lands,<br>and this was how they repaid him. Selecting a salve that was tinted with the  
>scent of mind, Henry urged the other man to sit once more on the edge of the<br>bed. "It's the least that I can do," he assured Robert before gently slicking  
>some of the pungent salve over the angriest of the wounds.<p>

Robert hissed softly at the initial caress, but Henry's touch was remarkably  
>gentle and the former knight felt himself relaxing almost immediately. "You must<br>have some experience administering such tender care," he observed, his tone  
>pleasing and sensual. "I take it you must have looked after your brother knights<br>in battle?"

"Yes. Even in practice, we get bruised and bashed up more often than not," Henry  
>allowed with a faint hint of a smile. Knowing at least some basic first aid<br>could mean the difference between a night of sleep and a night of unending  
>agony. And then there were the more serious times, the days when it could mean<br>the difference between someone making it to Gaius for treatment or dying on the  
>field. It was impossible for Henry not to notice that the other man was strong,<br>muscular- /And injured,/ he reminded himself sharply. "I hope that it is  
>easing the pain somewhat."<p>

Robert fairly startled, nodding and murmuring, "Yes, it is-thank you." He had  
>been dangerously close to losing himself in Henry's touch; indeed, his body was<br>responding in a way which tented the towel wrapped around Robert's waist. "I  
>think you may have missed your calling. You have a true talent... for this."<br>/You have no time to waste here-no matter how much you might like to indulge.  
>There's Merlin to think about...

A smile flickered across the man's face. He was enjoying the contact far more  
>than he cared to admit. Indeed he was glad that Robert couldn't see or feel just<br>how hard he was. His hands continued their work until the wounds were all  
>covered, and then he rose from the bed, turning away from Robert to give himself<br>some privacy - not realizing they both needed it. "I'll see you downstairs for  
>breakfast, and then we ride."<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

**See Chapter 1 for info & warnings**

Though she shared his bed more often than not, Morena knew that Arthur's heart  
>remained with Merlin. She was pleased that he seemed genuinely fond of her. They<br>shared passion and a physical connection even if she feared that it went no  
>deeper than satisfying urges so that the prince could find some measure of peace<br>and sleep the night through. With more time, Morena prayed that Arthur might see  
>her as something more. They could be great allies, and his matter-of-fact<br>acceptance of her magical abilities bore out her hopes. Somehow she would see  
>that he was up to the task of righting his father's wrongs.<p>

But first there was news. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door of  
>Arthur's room. Would he be pleased? She had no idea, but her plan marked forward<br>all the same. The deeds they had before them were bigger than either one of them  
>alone. Magic had to return to Camelot, and Arthur Pendragon had to be the man to<br>do it.

Arthur, who had been gazing out of his bedroom window for what seemed like an  
>eternity, found his dark reverie broken by the sound of knocking at his door. He<br>half expected (or hoped) it would be Merlin blundering inside full of excuses  
>for being late. Instead, the prince answered the door to find a slightly flushed<br>Morena waiting for him. He frowned slightly, and wondered, "Morena, are you  
>well?"<p>

"I am... very, actually," the woman answered, managing a smile that was genuine  
>if a bit flustered. "May I come in? Forgive the late hour. I... I couldn't wait<br>any longer." Morena's heart pounded. So much rested on Arthur's response. She  
>could guide him if it was needed, but Morena wanted a life built on more than<br>sorcery. It might not be a life of passion, but surely they could make each  
>other happy, build a family and a kingdom that stood for more than cruelty.<p>

Arthur gazed at Morena with increasing curiosity. His first thought was that  
>there had been some news of Merlin. But, the prince quickly dismissed that faint<br>glimmering of hope. After all, why would Merlin contact him? He sighed and sat  
>down, clasping his hands together. "What's happened, then?"<p>

The young woman took a deep breath and sat nearby. She could sense Arthur's  
>nervous energy. She suspected what might be the cause and regretted that she was<br>unable to put any balm on that wound. "I am with child, Arthur. Your child."  
>Morena's heart fluttered nervously, wondering whether the prince would be<br>welcome or appalled at the idea of their having a child together. There would be  
>only one way to make their issue a legitimate heir - and that would mean Arthur<br>caring enough to stand up to his father and demand they be allowed to marry  
>despite her status as a servant. Can he? Without my pushing, would he?/

Of all the things Morena might have told him, nothing in the world could have  
>prepared Prince Arthur Pendragon of Camelot for that particular news. All at<br>once he felt lightheaded, and he gaped at Morena as if not quite believing what  
>she had only seconds before relayed to him. However, hazy memories of that<br>drunken night when he returned from Sir Robert's flashed in Arthur's mind and he  
>knew it to be true. Regaining his composure, Arthur came to a swift, albeit<br>reluctant, decision. "We must not let my father know about this-not until we're  
>properly married."<p>

Morena knew that she probably looked as startled as she felt, but a smile soon  
>replaced the expression. "Are you certain, Arthur?" Uther Pendragon was not<br>likely to appreciate his son marrying a servant whether he'd managed to  
>impregnate her or not. If Arthur was willing to take her hand just the same,<br>that spoke volumes already of how far he had come. "Nothing in the world would  
>be a greater honor to me."<p>

Arthur returned to the castle with his bride in tow under the cover of darkness.  
>The modest wedding ceremony had been little more than a blur to the prince, who<br>felt as if he was wading through a dream. The only thing that kept him going was  
>the fact that he would never see Merlin again, and the knowledge that he had a<br>child on the way. Returning to his room, he told Morena, "Let's wait till  
>morning to tell my father."<p>

"Of course." Morena knew that telling Uther would be difficult for the both of  
>them. The man's temper was no small secret - and yet she wondered if some part<br>of him might not be relieved. Servant or not, perhaps their marriage would mark  
>an end to Arthur pining for his lost servant. That had seemed to weigh heavily<br>on Uther. At times she had wondered if there was more to it. The king was  
>distracted, moodier than was normal. It is no business of mine... not yet./  
>"There's no need to take on more for the night. I confess that I am tired<br>myself. Would you... shall I sleep in my own room for the night? It might be  
>better to keep the gossip to a minimum."<p>

Arthur considered for a brief moment, then nodded. "Yes, that might be the  
>wisest course of action." The last thing he wanted was for his father to learn<br>about his marriage from someone other than himself. It would be terrible enough  
>for the King to learn that his son had eloped without his consent. "It will make<br>things a bit easier when we let everyone know in the morning. In the meantime,  
>rest well, and I shall see you soon."<p>

Morena was not precisely enthusiastic about leaving Arthur, but she took her  
>leave just the same. It was a difficult enough situation without her making it<br>worse. That Arthur had given so much already was a good sign, and she took it as  
>such. The night passed quietly since the journey had left the woman exhausted.<p>

She woke in the morning and returned to Arthur's room, knocking gently before  
>slipping in. The sight of Arthur bathed in the morning light brought a smile to<br>her face. Whatever he felt, she loved him more all the time. "Love? I think the  
>time has come."<p>

Arthur had barely been able to sleep with so much weighing on his mind. He felt  
>a definite pang over Morena's term of affection. It was something he simply<br>could not return, not when his heart still and would forever belong to Merlin.  
>You have to forget him... somehow.../ "Yes," he said, steeling his shoulders  
>and offering Morena a hopeful grin, "perhaps we'll find ourselves lucky, and<br>father will be in a good mood."

Morena arched one dark eyebrow at her husband but didn't bother to correct him.  
>As the months wore on, Uther's moods had been more and more unpredictable. She<br>was half convinced that he was losing his mind since the king would tell no one  
>the source of his growing frustration. The young woman reached over and slipped<br>her hand into Arthur's, wanting to give comfort as much as take it. "I am  
>certain that he will understand." At the very least, she prayed he would for<br>both their sakes.

Arthur could only hope that Morena was right. He absolutely dreaded facing his  
>father with the news. But, that couldn't be helped now. The King had to be told,<br>and the sooner the better. "Come, let's go," Arthur said, reaching out for  
>Morena's hand. As the Prince led the way, he kept telling himself how this was<br>for the best. Settling down and taking responsibility was one step further to  
>helping him forget Merlin. Each day without him was a torture, and Arthur was<br>desperate to find a way to ease the pain.

When they reached Uther's chamber, Morena found herself almost sick with worry.  
>She gave Arthur's hand a firm squeeze and then took the plunge before she could<br>think better of it and stepped toward the guard outside the door. "We need to  
>speak with his majesty." However little respect Morena had for Uther as a king,<br>she did respect the fact that he was Arthur's father. For the time being, she  
>had to give him some deference. She held her breath and prayed that the king might not do more damage than she expected to Arthur's fragile emotional state.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

**See Chapter 1 for info & warnings**

The more time passed, the more Uther became anxious over Merlin remaining at  
>large. It increased not only the potential for his son's former servant to cast<br>his dark spells, but also the chance of Arthur learning what had happened. Uther  
>was convinced that Merlin must have been plotting against him all this time,<br>playing the role of a clumsy idiot so as not to arouse suspicion. He ranted and  
>raved when he was alone, and the only solace the king could find was with<br>Theoden. Now was one of those times. Uther returned to his chambers in search of  
>the boy.<p>

The more time passed, the more Uther became anxious over Merlin remaining at  
>large. It increased not only the potential for his son's former servant to cast<br>his dark spells, but also the chance of Arthur learning what had happened. Uther  
>was convinced that Merlin must have been plotting against him all this time,<br>playing the role of a clumsy idiot so as not to arouse suspicion. He ranted and  
>raved when he was alone, and the only solace the king could find was with<br>Theoden. Now was one of those times. Uther returned to his chambers in search of  
>the boy.<p>

Theoden was waiting there as he usually was between the king's visits. It was  
>usually under the guise of cleaning the room or organizing important documents.<br>Most of the staff suspected that he was doing nothing of the sort. When Theo's  
>room was moved next to the king's, they'd all looked knowingly at one another.<br>But, then, Uther was always calmer after the boy spent an evening in his bed,  
>and some respite from the king's fiery temper was one that few were willing to<br>tamper with.

"Sire!" Theoden's face lit up at once as Uther entered the room. Even when the  
>man was filled with the fury of the day, nothing made him happier than the<br>return of his lover. Indeed at times the passion of the nights when Uther was  
>working off his anger as well as his pleasure were the most satisfying.<p>

Theoden's enthusiasm was infectious, and at the end of the day, it was exactly  
>what Uther needed when he retired to his room. Unfastening his cloak and laying<br>it aside on one of the opulent chairs, the King gathered his lover up into his  
>arms with one almighty swoop. Uther's mouth was covering Theoden's in a flash,<br>devouring those sweet lips with a relentless passion. "Did you miss me?" he  
>asked after a breathless moment to savor the kiss.<p>

"Always. Always, sire," Theo answered, shivering and then seeking out another  
>kiss. He knew by now that even without permission certain contact was always<br>welcome. He'd learned just how to mold his lips against Uther's to make the king  
>shudder and feel the man's heart beat faster. It was like a drug constantly<br>striving to find new ways to drive his lover mad with desire. "I thought that  
>they would never let you go. So many meetings and hearings..." Theoden made a<br>sound of distaste and nipped at Uther's jawline.

Thoroughly distracted by Theoden, Uther only barely managed to murmur, "They do  
>seem to last longer than usual these days." With Theoden's slight frame filling<br>his arms, the King effortlessly carried his delicious bundle over to the  
>enormous high-backed chair situated beside one of the room's windows. He sank<br>down into the overstuffed cushions with a sigh, finding Theoden's weight on his  
>lap very pleasant indeed. "Now then, I do believe you and I have much to catch<br>up on," Uther said, dragging his fingers down the length of Theoden's spine.

Theo shivered with pleasure at the touch. "Yes, sire... we certainly do." He  
>smiled down at the older man and pressed a kiss to the king's lips. "Tonight,<br>let me do for you." As badly as Theoden ached for his own satisfaction, he could  
>see that his lover had been through worse than simply waiting. Theo slithered<br>down until he knelt in front of the king and ran his hands up over the man's  
>powerful thighs. "Shall I, sire?"<p>

"You always have my permission," Uther assured Theoden in a husky voice, "remember  
>that..." He reached down with one large hand, gazing at the beautiful boy<br>kneeling before him with profound tenderness. Anything Theoden requested, and  
>Uther was helpless to deny him. Already he was spreading his thighs wider,<br>affording his lover all the access he could ever desire.

Theoden's mouth watered as he leaned in toward the true object of his desires.  
>He took the king's length into his mouth without further delay. Though he knew<br>that there were those among Uther's entourage who belittled him for being  
>nothing more than the king's lapdog. For Theoden, there was nothing more<br>enjoyable than knowing that the king looked forward to being with him as dearly  
>as he looked forward to it. Just giving the man pleasure thrilled him and sent<br>desire rushing through his body.

Uther hissed out softly, and brushed a hand through Theoden's hair. The boy's  
>mouth was exquisite, a luxurious silken glove surrounding and caressing his<br>aching manhood. His eyes, glazed over with pleasure, watched in awe as Theoden's  
>perfect mouth stretched to accommodate his girth, and soon, his length had all<br>but disappeared between those beautiful lips. The King arched with a groan,  
>gently carding Theoden's hair now while his other hand gripped one of the<br>chair's arms tightly.

Theoden watched the man looking down at him with obvious pleasure. He loved  
>knowing that he could have that effect on a man who had such power over others.<br>Uther ruled the kingdom and, in these quiet moments together, he ruled the king.  
>The boy drew back, almost letting Uther's cock slip free and then dove forward<br>again to take every last inch. The head pressed against the back of his throat  
>but he'd long since gotten used to the sensation.<p>

How one boy could bestow such intense pleasure upon him mystified Uther. Theoden  
>was indeed a treasure, naturally talented at meeting his needs in ways no other<br>had ever dared. Between great panting breaths, the King's more tender side  
>emerged as he cooed and offered Theoden sweet words of encouragement. His hips<br>surged forward, but Uther wasn't concerned about the possibility of choking his  
>young lover. Theoden was proving more than capable of taking all of his royal<br>length.

Theoden opened his throat and gladly took every inch that Uther fed him. He  
>couldn't get enough. He wanted to show the monarch just how desperately he<br>desired to please the older man. Despite being hard as a rock himself, Theoden's  
>hand stayed away from his cock. He would be allowed release if he pleased his<br>master well enough. If he was lucky, Uther would see to the issue directly,  
>would touch him or take him, and the thought drew a low moan from the boy on his<br>knees.

Uther writhed in his seat, moaning and gasping, his hands reflexively tangling  
>in Theoden's curls. His swollen length throbbed deep within the boy's silken<br>throat, and the King realized how dangerously close to the edge he was already  
>teetering. Without warning, Uther's cock lurched and, crying out, he spilled his<br>royal seed deep inside of Theoden's wondrous mouth. Then, the older man fairly  
>jumped at a knock at the door.<p>

"Father?" Arthur called out from the other side.

Theoden wanted to voice a protest at the interruption, but he knew the prince's  
>voice. If Arthur was seeking his father out in his chambers, then something was<br>amiss - or at the very least he thought so. The boy asked quietly, "Shall I  
>dress, sire?" There was no real opportunity to leave with Arthur at the door,<br>but he could at least be properly attired, and if he stood with something in  
>front of him until more obvious evidence of what they'd been doing subsided,<br>then the prince would be none the wiser.

"Yes," Uther said hurriedly, "and, I'm sorry, but... Can you stay in here?" The  
>King, wearing an expression of regret, indicated the curtains surrounding his<br>enormous bed. Arthur would never understand why he was spending so much time  
>with a servant-especially after his constant berating of his son for his<br>friendship with that fool Merlin. Once he and Theoden were dressed, and the  
>younger man was secreted away, Uther answered the door.<p>

"Father, are you well?" Arthur asked, concerned over the King's flushed  
>appearance.<p>

"Yes, yes... Only you caught me in the middle of something." Uther gazed with  
>surprise at the servant girl standing beside his son. "What are you doing here,<br>girl?" he demanded.

Morena did her best not to quail at the man's gaze. Though she had no respect  
>for his methods or his beliefs, Uther was her husband's father. More than that,<br>he was an imposing man. He'd fought and suffered for his role as king, and it  
>showed on his face, in his bright gaze. "Sire, we have come to speak with you<br>about that." She looked to Arthur, giving the Prince's hand a reassuring  
>squeeze. It was up to him to reveal the news to his father, and she knew that it<br>was no easy assignment.

Now Uther was definitely intrigued, and he arched a brow at the pair's joined hands. "Well?" he prompted Arthur, who averted his eyes and glanced at the floor.

"Father, Morena and I..." the prince began, his heart hammering. "...We are married."

Uther was stunned. "Married?" the king exploded. "What is this meaning of this?"

"What's done is done," Arthur tried to placate him. He took a breath, and then carried on, "We are... expecting a baby."

Morena could not remember the last time she had felt such fear. Though she had  
>no intention of allowing herself or her child to come to harm, holding that<br>resolve and carrying it through were very different things. Her heart hammered  
>in her chest like a bird trapped in a cage. "It is not... not the way in which<br>we would have liked to approach you, Sire, but there are plans at work beyond  
>our own."<p>

Behind the curtains of the bed, Theo felt the blood draining from his face. How  
>could Arthur be so careless? That the prince so often and so thoughtlessly<br>caused his father pain hurt Theoden just as much. He was loathe to see the man  
>suffer such stings, let alone at the hands of his own son.<p>

Thunderstruck by the news, Uther's features continued to grow an alarming shade  
>of red. He balled his fists until his nails dug into the palms of his hands. Had<br>Merlin's leaving affected Arthur in such a way that his son had turned to  
>another servant? None of it made any sense to the king and, if Arthur had not<br>been his only child, he very well might have banished him from the kingdom in a  
>fit of rage. "This will not do," he finally decided, capturing the pair before<br>him with his steely gaze. "Camelot cannot be allowed to learn that the prince  
>eloped..."<p>

"But, father-" Arthur started, only to be cut off by Uther.

"We will hold a wedding here. A proper wedding." The sovereign exhaled heavily.  
>"And I shall not heard another word about it."<p>

Morena felt for a moment as if she might faint. Her hand tightened around Arthur's to keep herself steady before she managed to bow, albeit somewhat shallowly. Anything more and the young woman knew she might end up on the floor instead of recovering with any grace. "Thank you, Sire. I am honored to join your family." That was true. Morena knew that the Pendragon name could stand for more than cruelty and tyranny, and with Arthur's help, she intended to prove it.

Uther barely regarded the girl. She was a servant after all, and it would not have surprised the King in the slightest if she had somehow tricked his son into marriage. He sighed to himself, feeling a heavy weight settling onto his weary shoulders. It was out of his hands now. The pair would be properly married, and then Arthur might just settle himself down. "Very well..." Uther nodded at his son, still ignoring Morena in the process. "Preparations shall be made. Until then, I want no word of your elopement. Understood?"

"Yes, father," Arthur agreed, fairly relieved to have come out of this unscathed. He tugged gently on Morena's hand. "Come, we should go."

Morena was willing to venture that not only should they go, they should run before the king had an opportunity to change his mind. She bowed low just the same and hurried along as Arthur led the way out of the room. Though she was rarely flustered by anything, Morena found herself catching her breath as they emerged back into the stone corridor. The young woman let out a nervous laugh. "I can't remember the last time anything frightened me so much," she confessed with the faintest hint of a smile.

"Me either," Arthur admitted, still amazed that both he and Morena had come out of it relatively unscathed. He glanced back over his shoulder at the door leading to his father's chamber. Arthur frowned, shaken and uncertain over the confrontation. "It's done now," he sighed, ticking his attention back to Morena. "We will have to be careful until the official wedding ceremony. If the servants get wind of what happened and it gets back to father..." He cocked his eyebrows knowingly, adding, "I dread to think what his reaction might be."

"I think subtlety would be best, yes," Morena agreed with a hint of a smile. With the worst task ahead of them done, she felt lighter, freer. Perhaps Arthur was more resigned than happy, but she hoped that in time he might come to see that they could make a beautiful life and build a wonderful kingdom together. "I will be the best wife that I can be for you. This may not be as anyone has planned it, but happy times can come from strange occurrences."

"Thank you, Morena," Arthur said, feeling decidedly awkward. "And I shall do my best to honor you as my wife." It was an easier promise to make than the prince realized. With Merlin gone he no longer had eyes for anyone. The mere thought of his former friend/servant brought an ache to Arthur's chest, and he was swift to distract himself. "We should both get some rest-especially you and the baby. It won't be long before the ceremony, then we won't have to hide."

"Of course. You're right. We both need to be prepared." Morena gave the prince's hand a warm squeeze and then lifted it to her lips. "Try not to worry." That Arthur's thoughts were on more than the wedding was no secret, and she only hoped that time would ease some of those worries from Arthur's mind. "Sleep. Sleep and dream of sweet things." The woman turned with a wistful smile and went back to her own room which would not be hers for much longer.


	18. Chapter 18

**See Chapter 1 for info & warnings**

As soon as Arthur and his wife-to-be disappeared and he heard the door close firmly behind them, Theoden ducked out from inside the concealing curtains of the bed. He wore his pants once more, shirt loosely hanging from his slender shoulders. "Sire?" The news had been jarring, but Theo couldn't help but wonder if it might not be for the best. Uther worried after his son constantly. Perhaps behind married would allow the prince some stability. Starting a family could be just the thing that he needed to warm to his responsibilities.

Any other time Uther might have wished to be alone. But, now he desired Theoden's company more than ever. He sank down in the overstuffed armchair his young lover had been pleasuring him only moments ago, but now felt like a lifetime. Uther sighed, "I never imagined my son would be so foolish. He has always had a reckless streak." He paused, smiling softly at Theo before continuing, "I suppose it is my fault?"

Theo smiled in return and allowed, "He is strong, confident, wishes to make his own way... surely some of that comes from his father, Sire." It was true that Theoden could see much of Uther's strength in the younger man. He only wished that Arthur could see how his behavior truly affected his father. He seemed utterly oblivious to how deeply the king truly cared. Theoden moved in closer and resisted the urge to curl up on the king's lap until he was invited to do so. Instead he sat at the man's feet, his head resting on Uther's thigh.

"Perhaps she will be good for him?" Morena was one of the few other servants who did not seem to begrudge him his time with Uther. Many viewed him with either jealousy or suspicion given his closeness with the king. If anything, the only thing that was strange in his interactions with Morena was a sort of sympathetic kindness, as though she was sorry for him at times. /Perhaps she just understands how difficult it can be with everyone watching so closely all the time.../

Uther appreciated both Theoden's closeness and his words of comfort. He reached out to stroke the boy's cheek as he nestled at his thigh. "Maybe," he reluctantly agreed, "although I do feel as if I might have pushed Arthur into this... relationship." Again, he pondered on the closeness his son shared with that bumbling servant Merlin. If Merlin had stayed, would Arthur have managed to avoid his current predicament? /No sense thinking on that now,/ the King told himself. His mouth curled into a smile as his touch became more sensuous. "What would I do without you?" he whispered softly to Theo.

"I hope, sire, that you have no need to find out," Theoden answered quietly. In truth he knew that the king's favor might not always be his, that in time Uther might take other lovers or indeed grow tired of him altogether. The thought always brought with it such pain that the young man tried as hard as possible to avoid dwelling on it too often. He wanted only to enjoy the time that they did have and the apparent affection that the king held for him for the time being. "Is there anything that I can do to distract for a time, sire?" the boy asked, tone innocent enough, though his eyes were sparkling with mirth.

"Oh," Uther started, his features warming as he reached out to lightly stroke Theoden's cheek. "You always manage to distract me, and with very little effort on your part." Leaning forward, the King pressed a soft kiss to the boy's tempting mouth. It was enough to inflame Uther and forget his worries over Arthur, at least for the moment. He tugged Theoden forward, a little rougher than he'd intended, but Uther had grown to realize that the younger man enjoyed a little force from time to time. Groaning against his lover's sweet lips, the older man lifted him effortlessly and carried him back across to the bed.

Theoden sighed as he came to rest on the lush sheets once more. His whole body relaxed as he wrapped himself around Uther, drawing the king's body down atop his own. Whatever the stresses of the day, he relished their time together. Sometimes only a few moments could be carved out from the king's schedule, and each of those moments were precious. Theoden understood the danger of his attachment. Though Uther was obviously fond of him, the boy wasn't so naive as to think that the king could offer more than pleasure, elevate him to ever being more than an entertaining pastime. It didn't stop his heart from beating faster each time the man looked at him or from melting at every touch. "Sire..."

"You are so beautiful," Uther breathed out over Theoden's throat. His hands roamed all over the boy as he writhed atop him. The King's desire for the comely servant was so strong that Uther found himself continually amazed over how he simply could not get enough of Theoden. Another scorching kiss, and then the older man drew back far enough to gaze down at his lover. "Having you here has meant more than anything to me in a long time," he confessed with a tenderness that surprised him. "Do you have any idea how much I need you to want me?"

Theoden smiled, the expression bright in the dim room. "I always will," he assured Uther without hesitation. He could imagine no circumstance that would make him do anything but desire the king. The younger man shifted slightly as if to remind Uther of the rather obvious evidence pressing hard against his thigh. "You have me as you need me, Sire." Badly as he longed to share Uther's bed, Theoden would have served the man however he was ordered.

Thrilling at those words, Uther kissed Theoden again. Their mouths curved together as the King tugged at his clothing, needing with a growing desperation to feel his naked body pressed against Theoden's again. Once his swollen length freed itself from its cloth prison, Uther groaned with relief and pleasure as his cock brushed over his lover's. Needing to forget his worries over Arthur, all Uther wanted in that moment was to lose himself in Theoden.

They were both so sensitive from the earlier play that Theoden doubted it would take long to satisfy the king. That normally would have made him feel a bit sad, but as it was, Theo knew that the man would need rest if he was to face the ceremony to come. Arthur had laid a heavy burden on him. The younger man moaned as his hips moved against the older man's. He wondered if Uther would be satisfied with that alone. There were times when the act of simply writhing together excited Theoden as much as anything else.

Uther's mouth hungrily roamed all over the length of Theoden's neck, which was already bruised from the evidence of his passion for the boy. His large hands caressed their way down Theoden's sides, clutching at slender hips. "I must have you again," he breathed across his lover's throat. The need in his voice startled Uther, who was already spreading Theoden's legs wide open.

The boy gladly complied. He laid himself bare before the king without an ounce of shame, the confidence borne of the explicit knowledge that Uther desired him. Why should he be ashamed of anything when the king so obviously relished every bit of his body? "Have me, Sire," Theoden beckoned in a throaty whisper. He thought not once of how wanton the request, only of pleasing the king and of the pleasure he would receive in return.

His mouth covering Theoden's once more, Uther blindly reached for a vial of oil from the bedside table and slicked his fingers thoroughly. Easing first one digit, then two inside Theoden's welcoming passage. He twisted his fingers deep within those tender walls, finding the special place that would make his lover cry out with ease. Uther dropped his head, sealing his lips over one of Theoden's blushing nipples. All the while he worked his digits slowly in and out, in and out.

It was only a few moments before Theoden was clawing at the man's back. "Now... Sire, please, now," he begged without reserve. Thanks to the earlier stimulation, Theo was far too sensitive to hold back properly no matter how he wanted to, and he didn't want to cum before he felt Uther inside of him. Just the idea was very nearly enough to set him off, and the boy gasped as Uther's fingers methodically drove him to the brink of madness.

The highly charged act of preparing Theoden, of watching the beautiful figure beneath him writhe and moan in pleasure, was nearly enough to finish Uther. The boy was impossibly gorgeous, a creature more sensual than the King had ever known. Uther's hunger for him was insatiable. "Yes, now," he agreed, slipping his fingers from Theoden's grasping channel. He wasted no time in replacing his digits with the drooling tip of his royal manhood. Uther groaned as inch after inch eased its way inside, claiming Theoden as his own once more.

The boy fairly screamed his pleasure as Uther finally claimed him once again. Though he didn't recognize it precisely as such, Theoden loved the king in a way. He loved the things that Uther did to him and the way the man took control of every situation. The power and the strength that Uther represented drove Theo crazy. He nipped at the king's throat as soon as it was close enough. His teeth barely closed on the surface of the man's skin, knowing that Uther strictly forbade any hint of their lovemaking to remain once he went back to his duties.

How anyone or anything could be so perfect truly baffled Uther Pendragon. He sighed with pleasure as he sank fully within Theoden's embrace. Shivers of delight course over his skin with a touch of the boy's blunt teeth. His hips began to pump, slowly and sensuously, and the King whispered urgently, "Touch me, touch me all over." One hand disappeared up into Theoden's hair, carding the silky curls while his thick arousal speared that glorious ass apart. His hunger for Theoden was so strong that Uther realized there was simply no way he could last long.

Theoden was gasping almost at once, his body pumping in time with Uther's to take every last inch of the king's length inside of his body. He simply couldn't get enough. "Close... sire, so close," the boy whimpered. He'd been ready to climax before Uther even took him, and now that he felt the man's body against his own and the king's cock spreading him wide, Theo lost the last of his control. The tremors of release were upon him almost before he finished giving the older man a warning.

The hot jets of salty release spraying from Theoden's flexing cock, coupled with the incredible shudders of pleasure quaking through that beautiful young body, pushed Uther right over the edge. His seed was fairly wrenched from his cock by the violent squeezing of those tender walls. He cried out in ecstasy, pumping deep and hard into Theoden until he was completely and blissfully spent. Uther continued to mindlessly thrust, planting even more hot kisses to Theoden's throat and mouth as he slowly came down off the high of completion.

Theoden murmured his pleasure at the stimulation. "I wish that you could stay here with me all day, Sire," the boy confessed. He knew that soon Uther would leave to see to his obligations, and Theo understood. Though it saddened him to be so often parted from his lover, the king had larger things to worry about than their pleasure. That he took his responsibilities so seriously was one of the things that Theoden loved about him.

"You have no idea how I would like to fulfill that wish," Uther told him with great sincerity. Again, it surprised the King to find himself more attached to Theoden than any servant that had come before. There was something about the boy, something that went simply beyond his sensual beauty. Easing from Theoden's warm grasp, Uther began to slowly kiss his way down the length of his lover's flushed body. His tongue swept into the glistening evidence of Theoden's release, which Uther savored more than even the finest of wines.

Theoden bit his lip and sighed as Uther's tongue slid against his sweaty skin. It was absolute bliss. He was just opening his mouth to speak again when there was a firm knock at the door. It was the knock of a guard seeking his master's attention. Theo knew the sound well enough having heard it again and again since he became the king's personal servant. The boy sighed again, this time at the idea of Uther leaving once more.

Uther very nearly barked out an order that he wished to be left undisturbed. His time with Theoden was precious, and he took advantage of it whenever his royal duties allowed. He especially needed the boy after the stress of Arthur's announcement. Although he was momentarily sated, Uther could have easily lost himself in Theoden all over again. "Please wait up for me?" he requested, nuzzling his lover's warm, damp hair. "You will have to forgive me, but I had completely forgotten about the arrival of an old friend."

"There's nothing to forgive," Theoden answered with a sigh. He turned his head to kiss the man's lips fleetingly. "Of course your duties come first, Sire," he agreed at once. The boy drew back and stretched out on the sheets to give Uther a view of precisely what he was leaving. The gesture, despite its seductive nature, was entirely unconscious, and Theoden smiled innocently up at the man. "I will be here the moment that you have need of me."

Uther prided himself on having very few weaknesses. However, the sight of Theoden stretched out before him weakened the Sovereign's resolve and he nearly gave into temptation again. "I promise not to be away for long," he murmured, forcing himself away once he was properly attired. It was a strange feeling wanting someone so fiercely again. Uther honestly had no intention of things becoming so intense between himself and a servant. This was something that had completely taken him by surprise, and he could not have been happier. If only there wasn't Arthur's current situation...


	19. Chapter 19

**See Chapter 1 for info & warnings**

Over time, Julien resorted to using the drugs less and less often. His newest acquisition was surprisingly docile. Merlin had considered running away at first, but he had nowhere to go. Returning to Robert would put the former knight's life in danger. He refused to do that. Arthur had been very clear about not wanting him anymore, and Merlin knew that he could never face his mother after all that had happened. Instead he resigned himself and sat at Julian's feet like the pretty toy that the man wanted.

Resigned was perhaps too simple a description. Though Merlin was uncomfortable with the idea of being anyone's sex slave, the conditioning worked none the less. When Julian purred his name or beckoned the sorcerer into his bed, Merlin hardened on cue. He felt nothing for Julian emotionally, but his body craved the man's touch as fervently as he had ever craved anything.

After a quiet meal in his own room, Merlin waited, wondering if his master would have need of him for the night.

Julian clutched the invitation in one hand as he made his way to the rather luxurious quarters he had had allocated for Merlin. If he accepted-and the boy had no other choice but to do so-it would make for an interesting trip. Especially as there were all sorts of implements that could be bought in the seedier back alleys of the kingdom. "It's about time I showed you off," Julian declared as he stepped inside Merlin's room. "How do you feel about a little trip?"

Merlin didn't bother to hide his uncertainty. While he didn't mind, exactly, he  
>was hesitant to agree without knowing what would be expected of him. "It...<br>might be nice, Sir," he finally allowed after a long pause. The decision wasn't  
>up to him in any case, and Merlin wondered just what his master had in mind for<br>them.

Merlin truly had no choice in the matter, but Julian was pleased his prized  
>acquisition was willing to go along with him. "We shall be attending a wedding,"<br>he informed Merlin, shifting closer to the beautiful boy whose presence drew him  
>in. "A royal wedding, in fact. Truthfully, I care little for such affairs. But,<br>it gives me an excuse to attend to some business in Camelot."

Merlin's gaze raised immediately at the word. He paled visibly. "Camelot?" Had  
>Uther finally found some girl foolish enough to fill the shoes that the queen<br>had left vacant? The alternative filled him with such pain that Merlin felt ill  
>at the very thought. He couldn't have. Arthur had done him a terrible wrong, but<br>surely the prince couldn't have moved on so quickly and thoroughly. He just  
>couldn't.<p>

Having noted the effect mentioning Camelot had had on Merlin, Julian's curiosity  
>was well and truly aroused. "Do that name mean something to you, my pet?" the<br>older man purred, stroking a finger along Merlin's jawline. "Is that your home?"  
>If so, then it would make a very interesting trip for them indeed.<p>

Merlin swallowed hard and allowed, "It was once." He could see from the  
>expression on Julian's handsome face that the man was intrigued by the idea, not<br>sympathetic. "Sir, I can't go back there. I would be arrested or worse." Julian  
>was not a man who appreciated losing his investments, and Merlin prayed that the<br>new tactic would prove somewhat more successful in dissuading him.

Julian quirked an eyebrow at Merlin, realization dawning. "Oh, so that's what's  
>worrying you?" He caressed the boy's cheek as if to soothe his troubles away,<br>assuring him, "You have nothing to fear. Even if you were to go to the nearest  
>soldier and turn yourself, there is absolutely nothing they could do. You are in<br>my province and fall under my jurisdiction now." Julian brushed his lips close  
>to Merlin's ear, adding, "And I'm not about to let you go.<p>

Merlin let his eyes fall closed and nodded. It wasn't his only fear, really, but  
>he couldn't voice his true concerns. Julian already knew most of his secrets.<br>There was no reason for him to know Arthur's as well. "I trust you, master." And  
>he did as far as it went. Merlin knew that if Julian promised to keep him safe,<br>the man would follow through on the promise. He just wished that he could stay  
>as far as humanly possible away from Camelot instead. The last thing in the<br>world that Merlin wanted was to watch Arthur moving on while his own heart was  
>still broken.<p>

"That's good," Julian purred, clearly pleased. "Stay close to me, and you will  
>have nothing to fear." He continued to stroke and pet Merlin, unable to draw<br>away from the boy's magnetic presence. "Now, we really must do something about  
>your clothes. If we're to attend a royal wedding, then you must look smart on my<br>arm."

Merlin forced a smile. The last thing he wanted was for Julian to know the real  
>reason that he felt sick at the thought of Camelot - let alone the idea of<br>seeing Arthur married. "Of course, Master." Though Merlin didn't care a great  
>deal what he wore, he hoped that it might include something a little more modest<br>than his usual attire. The whole thing would be mortifying enough without Gaius  
>and everyone else seeing him dressing as well as acting the part of Julian's<br>personal whore.

Having sent out for a resplendent wardrobe for Merlin, Julian arranged for a  
>carriage to drive them across the land toward Camelot. The ride would be long<br>and they would have to stop over for a few nights, but that only meant that  
>Julian could toy with his pretty plaything. As the countryside passed by, he<br>reached over and dragged Merlin into his lap. "Are you still worried?" he asked  
>huskily, nuzzling the boy's ear.<p>

"A bit," Merlin confessed, resting his head on Julian's shoulder. Though there  
>was no illusion of real feeling between them, he found the straightforward<br>nature of their relationship somehow comforting. "When we're closer to the  
>city... while we're there, I mean... I'd like to take something. Something like<br>you gave me when I first came." Since he became accustomed to his new station,  
>there had been no real need for the drugs that dampened his senses and his<br>magic. But with the threat of Camelot looming larger... "I just want to be sure  
>that... that I can keep control."<p>

"You have nothing to fear," Julian assured him, caressing Merlin's thigh with a  
>chaste touch. "Your... special talents have been suppressed ever since you first<br>came to me. A little something in your food and drink." He smiled as his fingers  
>hovered dangerously close to the leather strips tying Merlin's trousers<br>together. "Perhaps I should have kept that a secret? Oh well, there's no harm in  
>you knowing..." Julian paused, his tone seductive as he added, "Not when you<br>belong to me, right?"

Merlin felt a flash of annoyance. His head had felt so much clearer that he  
>hadn't even realized his master was still keeping him on a leash. "No harm," he<br>echoed dully. At least it meant that he would have no trouble in Camelot with  
>his magic. It was a small worry to cross off the list but an important one.<br>Angry and hurt as he was, Merlin had no real desire to hurt anyone, to do  
>anything at all but survive the experience and be gone again as quickly as<br>possible.

While his fingers hovered at Merlin's groin, Julian shifted with the boy's  
>weight resting on his lap and made a soft, placating sound. "Now, now-you<br>mustn't be angry with me, pretty. If I hadn't kept you drugged, then we both  
>know you would have used your talents to escape. And-" Julian paused, giving in<br>to the irresistible temptation to molest the boy. "-I'm not about to let you  
>go." His digits made swift work of the leather binding Merlin's trousers<br>together, and the older man's hand disappeared inside the fabric and closed  
>around the prize he'd been searching for.<p>

At least some of Merlin's annoyance ebbed at the insistent touch of the man's  
>hand. Whether he cared for Julian or not, the man knew how to press all the<br>right buttons. A soft sound of pleasure escaped the sorcerer almost at once, and  
>he buried his face against Julian's neck once again. "Yes..." In the man's warm<br>hand, his cock began to fill and swell at the memory of what Julian had done to  
>leave him gasping the night before.<p>

Julian purred with delight as Merlin melted into his touch. As the carriage  
>jostled their bodies together, it proved the perfect opportunity to indulge his<br>deepest, darkest desires on the beautiful bundle in his lap. He was already  
>achingly hard by this point, and Julian marveled over how it would take very<br>little friction on Merlin's part to bring him off.

Merlin gasped as a particularly rough jolt accentuated the grip that Julian had  
>on his hardening cock. Beneath him, he could feel Julian, just and hard and<br>ready throbbing beneath his trousers. It was easier to indulge than to think  
>about all that had gone wrong - and all that still could once they got to<br>Camelot - so Merlin turned his head and found his master's lips. He hoped that  
>he could remember their surroundings enough to stay quiet. The driver might<br>suspect precisely what they were up to, but it was embarrassing to think of  
>being too obvious about the fact.<p>

Merlin's lips tasted sweeter than sugar, and Julian's ravenous desire for the  
>younger man rose that much higher. He was painfully hard as Merlin's lovely<br>bottom jostled in his lap; his rigid length flexing within the tight confines of  
>his trousers. "Do you feel what... you do to me...?" Julian panted, openly<br>stroking Merlin's impossibly long, slender cock. "We've barely... scratched the  
>surface... you and I..." He nipped at the boy's bottom lip, adding, "So many...<br>things... I'm going to do to you..."

While he knew that it would never be the same as being with Arthur, that  
>touching Julian would never set him on fire the same way, Merlin still relished<br>the distraction. He hated himself for it at times, but he needed to be lost in  
>the other man's body. "Show me," Merlin pleaded quietly against his master's<br>lips. He usually remembered to call the man "sir" or "master," but it was  
>difficult to remember propriety when all the blood in his body happened to be<br>pooling below the belt. "Please..."

How could anyone ever deny such sweetness? Julian certainly could not, and with  
>a kiss that left him breathless, he was pushing Merlin over onto the opposite<br>carriage bench. "On your knees," he ordered between panting breaths. Julian's  
>eyes were murky with sexual hunger, and he dove forward and wrenched at Merlin's<br>trousers, tugging them down and exposing that succulent ass. "You'll be  
>surprised at how good I can make you feel, Merlin..." Julian knelt before the<br>boy's backside, reaching out and caressing the irresistible moons. He spread  
>them apart, leaning forward and flicking his tongue across Merlin's perfect<br>little rosebud.

Merlin gasped at the contact and his nails scrabbled against the leather of the  
>seat in front of him. Something told him he really wouldn't be surprised. Julian<br>knew how to play a man's body the way a musician could coax beautiful notes out  
>of an instrument. Even knowing that he was being played, Merlin could do little<br>but enjoy it. "Yes... yes, master..." The word felt strange on his tongue still,  
>but he knew how it inflamed Julian at the right moment.<p>

One tiny flick of his tongue and Julian not only had Merlin quivering, but also  
>submitting for more. "Feels good, doesn't it?" he purred, his breath gusting out<br>and teasing the boy's delicious little opening. "It's going to get even better,  
>I promise..." Manhandling Merlin's gorgeous ass, Julian spread the firm cheeks<br>even wider and buried his face between them. His tongue swirled and probed,  
>tasting and devouring.<p>

The young man gasped and squeezed his eyes shut as Julian devoured him. "That...  
>is... better..." he managed between broken gasps. In fact, it was absolutely<br>brilliant. Whether it was the drugs in his system or entirely to what Julian was  
>doing to him, Merlin was doing anything but think. All he could do was remember<br>to breathe as the man played his body like an instrument. "Ah... master...  
>m-more!"<p>

Julian went wild, mauling Merlin's firm ass with his powerful hands while twisting his tongue deep inside the boy's delicious opening. With each twitch of that supple ring, Julian could feel the pleasure singing through Merlin and groaned at the thought of his slave's cock spasming and weeping between his quivering thighs. He was aching himself, and he knew it wouldn't be long before he would have sink himself inside of that warm, inviting space.

Merlin knew that Julian felt nothing for him beyond the physical, and yet somehow the man was willing to do things to and with him that Merlin wondered if Arthur ever would have considered. The prince had desired him for a moment, yes, but he'd run just as quickly. Julian returned to his bed night after night and continually found new ways to make him moan and beg. The feeling of the man's tongue plunging inside him reminded Merlin vividly of how good it felt to be forced open by Julian's thick cock, to cum with his master buried inside him.

Dangerously close to spilling himself from the act of pleasuring Merlin alone, Julian was once again struck by the potent effect the beautiful boy writhing before him had on his senses. He drew back, but not before giving Merlin's delectable ass a playful nip. "We can't have you losing yourself too soon now, can we?" the older man gasped, unable to hide his deep need for his slave. He reached with trembling fingers into his coat pocket and produced a vial of an amber-colored oil. Julian leaned in close as he pressed the item into Merlin's hand. "Use this on me," came his whispered ordered, "and get me ready to take you..."

Merlin was loathe to suffer the separation, and though he knew that his heart pounded and his cock throbbed thanks in part to the drugs and not entirely his own desire, it didn't matter. He wanted Julien so fiercely that he would have allowed nothing to stop them both from getting what they needed. "Yes... yes, sir," he murmured almost absently while hurriedly and somewhat awkwardly slicking his hand so that he could stroke the pulsating column of his master's cock. The oil smelled of potent spices and the heady scent left Merlin feeling even more than he was caught in a strange dream instead of a swaying and bucking carriage.

Julian shivered and hissed out his pleasure with each caress of Merlin's hand on his aching cock. His swollen length twitched and jerked, the tip flaring and oozing with glistening fuck-honey. He thrust shallowly into Merlin's welcome grasp, reaching down to stroke his fingers across the boy's beautifully flushed cheek. "You want this, don't you? You crave it more than anything, I know you do..." Julian whispered, closing his eyes and relishing the wonderful feelings sweeping over him.

"Yes... yes... master," Merlin managed, just barely remembering the honorific at the last moment. He couldn't really think while contemplating how good it was going to feel when Julian was thrusting into something other than his hand. Shivering, he gripped the man harder as if that might somehow inspire him to hurry things along and take him the way he longed to be taken.

Desire ravaging his senses, Julian tugged himself free of Merlin's grasp and  
>promptly tugged the boy into his lap. His length trapped between Merlin's<br>perfect ass cheeks, the older man groaned as he devoured that lovely mouth. With  
>a forceful thrust Julian was pushing his way inside his slave's eager bottom.<br>"Ohhhhhhh..." He moaned against Merlin's lips, shivering all over with  
>pleasure.<p>

Merlin cried out, uncaring in that moment whether the driver heard or not. He  
>just needed Julian to take him and make him forget where they were going or what<br>might happen when they arrived. He began to move as much as Julian's grip would  
>allow. If Julian didn't like it, after all, the man would say as much or simply<br>take what he actually wanted. In the meantime, Merlin intended to enjoy every  
>last movement, every last inch of Julian's cock that he could fit inside.<p>

Julian had never enjoyed a slave as much as he did Merlin. His large hands closed over the boy's quivering thighs, lifting him effortlessly up and down, impaling him mercilessly on his swollen length. He could barely control himself, wanting to give as much pleasure as he was receiving. "What... is it... about you?" Julian panted, his mouth roaming over one of Merlin's ears. "I can't... get enough... of you..."

Oddly Merlin didn't want him to. He didn't want to be put aside. He knew that if he wasn't the focus of Julian's aggressive passion he'd have nothing but time to think about everything that he'd lost and how far away he really was from home whether they were going back to Camelot or not. Instead he wanted to be lost in pleasure, in the drugs that Julian had been slipping him. There was safety in that oblivion, and Merlin clung to it desperately as he did everything he could to aide in Julian's efforts.

Julian gripped Merlin that much tighter as he plowed brutally into his slave's supple body. Uncaring of the marks and bruises he might leave behind, the nobleman barely allowed Merlin to catch his breath as he recaptured the boy's mouth and plunged his tongue deep inside. The carriage rocked along the road, crushing Julian and Merlin together, their combined flesh flushed and glistening with exertion. His free hand itching to fill itself with more of the beautiful boy writhing against him, Julian reached for Merlin's straining length, masterfully stroking him in time with his thrusts.

Merlin whimpered at the touch, at the way the carriage itself seemed intent on making the experience all the more intense. "Please... Master, please, may I...?" He'd learned from experience that his master didn't always appreciate it when he came without the action being cleared and approved beforehand. Holding back when it all felt so good was one of the hardest things he'd ever done. His whole body seemed to reverberate with the force of each delicious thrust and the force of his master's thick cock tearing him open.

It pleased Julian more than he dared to express over Merlin's easy acceptance of his mastery. He recaptured that luscious, panting mouth once more before whispering his acquiescence, "Of course you can, pet... and when you cum, I want you to scream... scream my name..." Julian, close to the edge himself, thrust even harder, faster in an effort to force his pretty slave into losing himself completely. He was determined to feel Merlin's climactic release before he'd allowed himself to follow.

It was good thing that the man had specified the last. At times Merlin still found it difficult to remember who he was screaming for. Try as he might to get Arthur out of his mind and out of his blood, the prince was rooted there too firmly still. At times he had to bite his lip to keep from crying out Arthur's name. A whimper escaped the sorcerer as he arched against Julian's muscular form, and the sound turned into a moan that sounded very much like his master's name. Despite his thoughts of Arthur, Merlin's body had no such reservations, and his legs locked tightly around the older man as he rode out the climax.

Of all the slaves Julian had owned he had never experienced one as intoxicating as Merlin. Not only was the boy luminous in his beauty, but he also exuded an innocent sensuality that fairly demanded to be exploited. And as Merlin writhed and moaned in ecstasy, Julian drank in each and every one of the sorcerer's reactions. "That's it," he hissed, trembling as Merlin's body flared around him. "Cum for me... only for me..." The pleasure far too great, Julian erupted without warning, filling Merlin deeply with his seed.

That was true enough. Only Julian could give him release... though that had less to do with his attraction to the man and more to do with Julian's complete control over his situation. Merlin let that slide, let the thought of it slip from his mind so that he didn't have to do anything but savor the aftermath. As his breathing slowed, Merlin found his unease creeping in once more. Soon they would be in Camelot. Soon he would see Arthur again, for better or for worse.

As Julian's senses returned, he lifted Merlin from his lap with a deep groan and laid him down on the carriage's plush bench seat. He was all over the sated boy in the next instant, kissing, licking nibbling every inch of his sensitive body. Taking Merlin's spent length into his mouth, Julian nursed until every inch of that velvety flesh was clean. Smiling wolfishly, he crawled back up to his slave's panting mouth and, kissing him soundly, murmured, "I have so many dirty things planned for you once we reach Camelot."

Despite having been breathless with pleasure only a moment before, the words still made Merlin flinch. The idea of seeing everyone again but being so much less, so obviously fallen, was enough to hurt even Merlin's small store of pride. "Yes, Sir," he murmured under his breath, unable to muster any more enthusiasm than that. In a small voice, he ventured, "Are we close?" After he'd been taken, Merlin lost all sense of how far or fast he'd traveled.

Julian's brow furrowed as he peered curiously at Merlin. "Are you really that concerned about Camelot?" he wondered, tracing the boy's jawline with elegant fingers. "You needn't be. Whatever might have happened there, you are mine now and no one can touch you." He nuzzled beneath Merlin's chin, lapping at the boy's passion-marked throat as the carriage continued to jostle them along closer and closer to their destination.

Merlin had no idea how to explain it. He wasn't worried about the touching, he was worried about the seeing, worried about simply being in the same place as Arthur. The idea of it made his stomach twist. And what would Gaius think? The young man gave a shake of his head without being sure at all of how he was going to explain himself. "It's... complicated, sir," he finally ventured.

Julian considered that, and then replied, "I still say you have nothing to worry that pretty little head of yours about." His hands were one more roaming all over Merlin's naked body, caressing him possessively. "We shall return home after the wedding, I promise. Until then, enjoy yourself with me. When you're screaming my name again, it will make you forget everything." His lips seeking out Merlin's, Julian kissed him hungrily as the carriage entered the environs of Camelot.

Merlin hoped that was true, but he doubted it. No amount of drugs or sexual persuasion could make going back to Camelot any easier. When their lips parted, Merlin chanced a glance out of the window and was horrified to realize that he recognized their surroundings very well. He looked very nearly panicked for a moment before trying to get himself under control. They were almost to the castle, and it would hardly make him feel better about it to hyperventilate and pass out.

As the carriage traveled closer to the magnificent castle, Julian redressed and then helped Merlin back into his own clothes. Of course they both appeared completely wanton and the scent of sex covered them. However, Julian wore both with pride. On each and every trip to Camelot he had paraded his pretty slaves around the Kingdom unashamed. He and his old friend Uther had even enjoyed trading servants for the night... Glancing out of one of the carriage windows, Julian smiled at the sight which greeted them and he gave Merlin a gentle nudge. "Uther has sent us a welcoming committee."

Merlin felt his heart sink, and he responded by drawing further back into his seat as if being out of view of the window would somehow hide him from what was to come. He felt hopeful that Arthur would be too busy to be part of the welcoming committee - prayed that he would be - but that didn't mean that Gaius or Morgana or Gwen might not be among those assembled. And if Uther was as good a friend as Julian said, perhaps it didn't even excuse the prince. Only pressing his lips firmly closed kept Merlin from actually whimpering at the thought. He jumped when the carriage stopped and the footman opened the door to their greeters.

As Julian stepped from the carriage with Merlin in tow, he immediately noticed the glances of surprise from many of the servants as they made their inside the castle. /So, he is known well here.../ He took Merlin by the arm, keeping a firm but gentle grip as they were escorted to the guest room that had been prepared. "There, you see, nothing untoward has happened," Julian said, turning to kiss his lovely slave's lips. "Why don't we both have a bath before the King receives us?"

Merlin wondered what the man would say if he said no. Deciding it really wasn't the time to test the waters no matter how he felt, Merlin simply nodded. He could feel the eyes of the other servants. He knew many of them well, and the judgment in their faces was easy to read. They looked at him as less than - and why wouldn't they? They were servants, but he was something far lower. "When the King receives us," Merlin finally ventured, needing to know just how bad it would be, "will the Prince be there as well?"

Julian arched a quizzical brow. "I honestly have no idea," he replied, peeling off his coat and shirt. The nobleman continued to gaze at Merlin, taking a step closer and resting his hands on his slave's slender hips. "Tell me: is that what has really been troubling you? The prince?" Julian realized how little he knew of Merlin's relationship with Camelot. He had only assumed the boy was on the run due to his powers. "Is there something I should know? About you and Arthur?"

Merlin debated about how much he should reveal but finally decided that it would do no real harm to tell most of the truth. "I suppose. Yes, sir. I was... I was Arthur's servant and the assistant to the court physician," he explained as calmly as possible. "The prince and I were... friends." That was mostly the truth. Certainly if Arthur had thought of him as honestly more than that - or even really as a friend - things would have ended quite differently. "There was a misunderstanding and I was... I left with a friend of the king's to work at his court. We were attacked in an inn, and that's when I used my power."

Now Julian understood more clearly. Having never allowed himself to develop feelings for his slaves other than desire, it therefore surprised the nobleman to find himself genuinely concerned for Merlin. He reached up and stroked a thumb over one of the boy's chiseled cheekbones. "If this is too painful for you, we can always leave," he offered, searching Merlin's eyes. It would be easy to make up an excuse and return home. "No one would dare touch you, I promise that. Uther might rant and make proclamations, but he has no power now that you belong to me."

For a moment Merlin was taken aback by how kind the man was being. He could leave, go back to Julian's household, and never see Arthur again. It was that moment when Merlin realized that he didn't want that, not exactly. If he could only see Arthur one more time, even if it was at the prince's wedding, he wanted to take the chance. Holding fast to that idea even though it hurt, Merlin gave a slight shake of his head. "No, there's no need to leave. You... you should pay your respects, sir. I'm fine."

Julian was highly skeptical of that. Seeing Merlin in such an agitated state continued to worry him. Not only that, but the boy would never be able to fully let himself go and surrender to the pleasure Julian ached to give him. "As soon as we've bathed and we're properly attired, I think we should see the King," the older man decided. "Once that is over, perhaps things will be easier for you?" Taking Merlin by the hand, Julian led him into another room where servants had already filled an enormous tub with steaming water. He finished undressing, and then aided Merlin in peeling off his clothing.

Merlin wasn't sure that Julian was right, but he agreed just the same and followed the man into the room. The truth was that the bath looked heavenly. He was still sticky from their romp in the carriage and dusty from the road. When they sank beneath the hot water together, Merlin let out a sigh. It actually did take some of the edge off of his nerves even though the sorcerer knew it was only temporary. "Thank you, sir," he said automatically, reaching for a cloth to begin washing his master.

"Mmm, how is it you always feel so good?" Julian murmured close to Merlin's ear, drawing him back into his body. "You're much too beautiful, too perfect... I could spend the rest of my life ravishing you and still never get enough." He meant every word, and it startled the nobleman to confess such a thing. As badly as he ached to take Merlin again, to bend him over the side of the tub and slide into the welcoming heat of his body, there simply was no time to indulge. "Tonight we shall go to a special little shop I know of," he promised. "They have all sorts of... interesting things. You will love it."

Merlin wasn't so sure, but he nodded just the same. "Yes, master," he agreed readily enough as they washed one another. Though Julian was obviously aroused, it said something about his respect for Uther that the man wasn't suggesting they do anything but finish washing. /How close are they?/ he wondered. Apparently Julian was either truly a good friend of the king's or he was working hard to curry favor by rushing to the rendezvous. Time would tell which it was. "Shall I dry you, sir?"

"Please," Julian replied, with a gentle nod of his head. He loved the sensation of Merlin's hands on his body, even if they were obscured by a towel. He watched his slave carefully; the bath seemed to benefited Merlin, who appeared to be a little more relaxed. Julian decided there was simply no need in mentioning his and Uther's habit of trading slaves during his visits. After all, he seriously doubted his old friend would have any use whatsoever for the boy. So, there would be no point in adding another worry on Merlin's head. He smiled warmly as Merlin finished his work. "Now, it's my turn," Julian said, taking the towel and letting it roam all over the younger man's body.

Merlin sighed and let his eyes fall closed as the man dried him off. Julian was rarely so indulgent, and he appreciated that the man actually seemed to be trying to ease his nerves. It was strange being cared for by someone who openly viewed him as property, but Merlin accepted the gesture just the same. What more could he do? His lot in life was set now. He could fight it or try to find what pleasures he could until Julian tired of him. "Thank you, sir," he added as the man stepped away again. Merlin felt rejuvenated after the bath. "What would you like me to wear for the meeting?" The more covered he could be the better he would feel, but Merlin knew well that Julian enjoyed showing off his purchases, so he doubted much modesty would be allowed.

Under normal circumstances Julian would have wished for Merlin to be dressed in next-to-nothing. He loved parading his acquisitions for all to see, and Merlin happened to be his most treasured prize. However, indulging himself was out of the question what with the boy's current worries. He would dress Merlin accordingly, making him as comfortable as possible. "Let us select something appropriate, shall we?"

Moving back into the bedchamber, Julian perused the clothing he had brought along in trunks. "Now, I think this would be nice," he decided as he lifted out a ruffled white shirt, a pair of brown breeches and a red coat. "Yes, indeed. You will look quite the young gentleman in this."

Merlin was not just surprised but actually shocked by the choice... and pleased. "Thank you, sir." The gratitude in Merlin's voice was genuine, and he dressed feeling far better about the whole thing. At least he wouldn't be facing Uther with more skin exposed than he cared for the man to see. That was a small favor but a favor none-the-less. He took care to look as polished as possible, wanting to show himself off the best he could manage to do justice to Julian's kindness, and finally joined his master by the door.

Julian escorted Merlin from the room and down the hall toward the royal audience  
>chamber. He proudly strutted along with his beautiful prize on his arm, uncaring<br>what Uther's reaction might be. When they reached the doors, Julian leaned in  
>close to whisper a word of encouragement to Merlin. "Take a deep breath, and<br>think of you and I alone tonight."

Arthur unhappily stood by his father's side as they waited to greet the first  
>wedding guests. Usually the prince would not have bothered for the King's old<br>friend but, as Uther had pointed out, this was a special occasion. When the  
>doors opened, Arthur's eyes went wide in shock and he felt his heart stop.<br>"Merlin?"

Uther paled as he took in the sight of Julian's latest acquisition. Then anger  
>reddened his face as he called out, "Guards!"<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

**See Chapter 1 for warnings & info**

Breakfast passed uneventfully - even pleasantly - and Henry was glad that he'd  
>managed to control himself. As badly as he'd wanted to grab Robert and touch him<br>and beg for "just once," it would have made the rest of their journey barely  
>possible. How could he have faced the man again?<p>

Instead he found himself smiling as they walked out into the sun and a servant  
>brought their horses around. "I wish that we were taking a ride through the<br>country on more pleasant circumstances."

"As do I," Robert replied, flashing Henry a warm smile. Although his body ached  
>with the memory of the torture he had endured, the former knight managed to find<br>the ride tolerable thanks to Henry's skill with the salve. "It pains me to admit  
>that I am more than a little hesitant about returning to the village. But, needs<br>must if we are to ever locate those slave traders."

"The trail is cold elsewhere, but someone in town saw where they went, where  
>they took the boy." Henry's smile was confident but cold as he added, "They'll<br>tell us." He had little sympathy for a town full of people who would turn on  
>someone who'd been their benefactor. As they rode into town, Henry noted the<br>nervous glances of some of the people he had spoken with already. Some were  
>openly hostile, obviously not ready to give up their pride and admit that they<br>had lied before - or angry that Robert was among them once again. "Can you point  
>out anyone you might've seen at the tavern that day?"<p>

"It's difficult to remember," Robert confessed, the blow to his head having all  
>but obliterated his memory of the experience. "But, the barkeeper might know<br>something." It seemed to be their best bet. Robert remained on edge as they  
>ventured further along. As much as he liked and admired Henry, the former knight<br>reminded himself that the younger man was on a mission. A small part of him  
>actually hoped their search for Merlin would prove fruitless, as he did not look<br>forward to ultimately deceiving Henry.

It seemed a natural enough place to start, and Henry nodded. They were soon  
>tying their horses off in front of the tavern. He stepped in and ignored the<br>stares of the patrons inside. Most looked uncertain, judging the newcomers.  
>Those who recognized Robert looked edgy. Henry's gaze locked with the barkeep's,<br>and the man seemed torn between running for it and standing his ground. "I have  
>a few questions for you."<p>

"Time's money and-"

Henry put a hand down on the bar quietly but firmly, his eyes never leaving the  
>man's face. "I think you'll make the time for us. A young man was taken from<br>this tavern. He was in the company of my friend." Henry nodded toward Robert.  
>"You see, my friend is also a friend of the King... and he is none too pleased<br>at the way your town has handled this matter. It would behoove you to be  
>forthcoming now if you prefer to avoid problems later. We want to know where the<br>boy is."

Terrified, the barkeeper stammered out, "Honestly, I-I-I've no idea!"

"What about those two men who took him?" Robert asked, leaning forward and  
>fixing the man with steely eyes. "Slave traders, I take it?"<p>

"Yes, m'lord. But, we don't know them," the barkeeper replied in a vain attempt  
>to be helpful. "They only show up in the village every now and again. Them they<br>leave... with someone in tow."

"Then you know them by sight, by reputation... and an enterprising man such as  
>yourself has probably even heard their names once or twice." Henry leaned on the<br>bar in a way that might have been described as friendly if his smile wasn't  
>still so cold. "If you'd like to remain on the King's good side - and more<br>importantly on mine - then you should tell us what those names might be. And  
>where these gentlemen go when they leave."<p>

"Sevcheria and Didius-that's all I know," the barkeeper spluttered, trying not  
>to draw attention to himself. "If you want to find them, then perhaps you both<br>might stay here until those gentlemen return?"

Sir Robert almost balked at the idea of spending untold nights in the village.  
>But then, he realized that it might be the only way of finding the slave<br>traders. "Perhaps we should take him up on his offer?" he suggested, taking  
>Henry aside. "What do you think?"<p>

Henry pressed his lips together as he considered the idea. He looked back to the  
>bartender and asked, "When were they here last?" If the men had taken something<br>new recently, they might not be back for weeks, even months. There wasn't time  
>enough to wait that long. If, on the other hand, they were likely to be in need<br>of a new something pretty soon enough, then it could be worth their time to  
>spend a few nights waiting it out.<p>

The barkeeper's fearful eyes flitted between Robert and Henry, before he  
>whispered in a conspiratorial tone, "When they took that young... sorcerer..."<p>

Robert visibly shivered and flinched, his sense memory of the encounter still  
>fresh in his mind. "So," he said after he'd managed to pull himself together,<br>"that means they'll be back when they're looking for someone else to carry off?"

"Well, yes..." the barkeeper replied meekly.

Turning to Henry, Robert decided, "Then we must stay and wait for them to  
>return."<p>

"Of course," Henry answered. He put a hand on Robert's elbow in case the man  
>still felt unsteady after the unpleasant reminder of what he'd been through and<br>steered them to a table in the back. They would be cloaked in shadows, safely  
>out of sight, yet able to watch anyone who came in the door of the tavern. "Are<br>you well?" Robert remained pale, and Henry knew that the task had to be a strain  
>on many levels.<p>

It pained Robert for Henry to see his weakness, but he managed a soft smile and  
>thanked the knight for his kindness. "I think I will be fine once we're able to<br>rest," he confided, settling down at the table with an audible sigh. He could  
>only equate returning to the village with that of a nightmare. It was here that<br>he'd lost Merlin, and that alone was enough to make Robert shiver. He was  
>exhausted, and it was all he could do to hold himself up.<p>

"Perhaps we should get you a room at the inn. I can wait alone," Henry  
>suggested. It was an offer made less because he thought Robert would be a<br>hindrance when it came to performing his duties and more because the man looked  
>as if he might pass out at any moment. "We have no idea how these men will react<br>to being confronted. I can handle myself, but I don't like to think of you being  
>hurt when things get messy."<p>

"You are very kind," Sir Robert acknowledged softly. "But, you mustn't concern  
>yourself with me. These are very dangerous men, and you would be wise not to<br>turn your back on them." He exhaled, feeling the weariness creeping even deeper  
>into his bones. "Somehow I doubt they'll show themselves tonight. We should both<br>retire, don't you think?"

Henry considered that and finally nodded his agreement with the idea. "You're  
>right. The place is almost empty, and if they want to slip someone away from<br>here quietly, they'll have to wait until it's full." He rose at that and offered  
>Robert a smile. "I fear that the beds here may not be so comfortable as those in<br>your estate, Sir Robert. We shall both miss it soon." Their journey had been a  
>tiring one, and Henry found himself eager to be abed whether it was comfortable<br>or not.

The innkeeper was more than happy to oblige as he led Henry and Robert upstairs  
>to a room. Unfortunately, he had to apologize when the only one available<br>featured just one large bed. Robert, being much too exhausted to worry about  
>such a trivial thing, waved away the man and told him, "It will be fine." Once<br>they were alone, he turned to Henry and managed a soft smile. "Forgive me, but  
>I'm far too tired to argue. I hope you won't mind sharing the bed?"<p>

"No, of course not," Henry added at once. The truth was he didn't mind so much  
>he was actually rather pleased. The knight reminded himself forcefully both of<br>their situation and Henry's condition. It would do no good to pressure the man  
>or encourage him to do anything that might only tire him further. Then, of<br>course, there was his obvious affection for the sorcerer. "Any bed will do at  
>the moment." He felt more and more tired the more he considered their situation.<br>Rather than dwell further, Henry watched as the inn keeper passed a rusty key  
>into Robert's keeping with wishes for a night of good rest.<p>

Robert sighed at that, and he sank down on the edge of what turned out to be a  
>surprisingly comfortable bed, he started to undress. Almost at once a pain shot<br>through his back, and the former knight winced. "Oh dear, I really should have  
>thought twice before doing that," he admitted, wearing a grimace. Robert was<br>only halfway out of his shirt when hopeful eyes glanced up at Henry. "Mind  
>giving me a hand?"<p>

Henry did his best not to look as startled as he felt and nodded instead. He  
>swallowed hard and crossed the room to help Robert carefully out of the light<br>cotton shirt. Try as he might, the knight couldn't quite manage to keep his gaze  
>off of the other man's body. His thoughts flashed to the night before and<br>stroking the salve over those same muscles. Henry reminded himself sharply of  
>the situation and took a step back once the other man's arms were free of the<br>shirt. "Bit better?" His voice sounded strange to his own ears and Harry hoped  
>it wasn't so obvious to Robert.<p>

"Much," Robert nodded, offering Henry a relaxing smile, "thank you." He bent to  
>pull of his boots, only to freeze when another sharp pang gripped the myriad<br>scars crisscrossing his back. /I should have had the foresight to bring along  
>the salve, he chastised himself. "Do you mind if I impose on you a little  
>more?" Robert felt a little guilty for asking Henry again. But, he couldn't deny<br>how much he truly ached for the younger man's touch.

"Of course." Henry knelt before the other man, his mind awash with thoughts of  
>how awkward the situation was. He had no business giving in to his wants or even<br>thinking of them when Robert was in pain. Trying hard to focus only on the task  
>at hand, he reached for the first boot. "I am sorry that I didn't think to bring<br>the salve along. I could see if there's a shop in the village, someone who might  
>be able to make something similar."<p>

"You are very kind." Robert smiled warmly down at Henry, watching him more  
>intently than he should have been. "You'll think me very silly, but I'm almost<br>afraid to let you venture through this village on your own. Especially after..."  
>He paused, drifting off for a moment. "...What was done to me," the former<br>knight finished.

The thought alone brought up another flash of anger for Henry. That the  
>townspeople had taken an innocent man and punished him for someone else's crime-<br>"I would be safe," he assured Robert instead of letting the train of thought  
>take off too quickly. "My concern at the moment is for your safety. The journey<br>alone is arduous. I worry that your wounds may not heal properly, and my skills  
>as a healer are of little use beyond the battlefield." He slipped the other boot<br>free but remained kneeling before the other man, ready to leave the moment  
>Robert asked it.<p>

"Well, I'll only consent to letting you go if you believe you will truly be  
>safe." Robert wasn't sure why he cared for Henry's well being so much. After<br>all, the younger man was on a mission to destroy Merlin which Robert was  
>determined to prevent. Was it because of Henry's beauty, his kindness... Or<br>something more? Without even realizing it until it was too late, the former  
>knight had reached down and caressed Henry's cheek. "Hurry back, or I'll really<br>start to worry."

Henry started to lean into the touch but caught himself just as quickly and  
>rose. "Of course. I won't be a half hour." His cheeks were flushed, and he was<br>honestly glad for the time apart so that he could get hold of himself once  
>again. The evening air was crisp and washed away some of Henry's nerves as he<br>searched for an apothecary that might still be open. He located one only after  
>making inquiries at other shops and finally was able to return to the inn with<br>the promised vial. Not wanting to startle the other man, Henry knocked gently on  
>the door. "I've found it."<p>

Robert sighed in relief, extremely grateful for Henry's return. Alone in the  
>room, he had become increasingly nervous and fearful that, at any moment, the<br>villagers would burst in and take him prisoner again. He straightened from the  
>bed with a slight groan, and then moved across the room to answer the door. It<br>was all Robert could do not to throw his arms around the other man and embrace  
>him. "I trust you had no trouble along the way?" he asked worriedly.<p>

"None," Henry answered firmly. The last thing he wanted was for Robert to worry.  
>The man looked exhausted enough without taking more on. "Come on, sit down. Let<br>me get this on you." Henry hoped that his eagerness sounded the way it was  
>intended. He wanted to help. And to see him again.../ The thought brought  
>color rising to the knight's cheeks, and he wished he hadn't suddenly lost all<br>semblance of control when it came to keeping himself in check. /Acting like a  
>foolish boy at a time like this will help no one. Given what you're here to do,<br>you're the last person he'd want touching him./

Robert nodded, and visibly relaxed knowing that Henry was well and truly safe.  
>He briefly wondered how much longer he might jump at shadows. It was extremely<br>disconcerting feeling so vulnerable. Shaking his head, the former knight sank  
>down on the edge of the bed and told Henry, "I truly appreciate all the trouble<br>you've gone to on my account." He glanced over his shoulder and offered the  
>beautiful younger man a warm smile. "I'll have to find some way of thanking you<br>for your kindness..."

Henry blushed at the words, and his fingers stutter in their motion. "It's  
>fine," he finally answered quietly. The truth was that the helping was selfish.<br>The touching was selfish. It was for his own pleasure as much as to help Robert,  
>and Henry knew that he should have been in far better control of his own<br>motives. "I haven't done much, really." Again he slicked his fingers and began  
>to soothe the concoction over the angry wounds on Robert's back. He fancied that<br>they looked somewhat milder but couldn't quite be sure. "I'm just glad that it  
>helps."<p>

"Believe me, it does," Robert assured him, glancing over his shoulder and  
>flashing Henry a warm, grateful smile. Again, he felt a hot rush of desire<br>stirring within him. Henry's touch was not only gentle, but also intensely  
>arousing. Robert could already feel himself swelling and lengthening, and it was<br>only a matter of time before Henry noticed. He shifted ever so slightly on the  
>bed, closing his eyes and enjoying the feelings washing over him.<p>

Henry was too wrapped up in his own desire to recognize Robert's. He wanted to press himself against that slick back, to coat himself with the oil and press himself inside of Robert's body. He had only the vaguest of ideas of how the encounter should properly go, but the desire was there just the same. "I... should let you rest," he managed, but Henry knew that his voice sounded breathless, dark with the need he felt. It grew with every beat of his heart, every pulse of his cock as it filled with blood.

It would have been the right thing to do to agree and simply got to bed. But, Robert had always taken risks. And he ached far too much for Henry to stop now. He could sense the other man's own hunger, and that only served to fuel Robert's desire, turning it into a raging fire. "We could rest," he agreed, his throat thickening with lust. "Or we could do this instead..." Robert turned his head and sought out Henry's mouth, kissing him slowly at first, and then with building passion. Henry tasted incredible-more delicious than he had any right to be-and Robert groaned against his soft lips.

Henry couldn't help the groan that escaped him as their lips were sealed together. He kissed Robert long and deep, drinking in the new flavor. He'd kissed girls before, tried desperately to convince himself that he enjoyed it, but no thrill had ever gone through him like it did with a single embrace from Robert. By the time they paused for a breath, Henry was all but shaking as he tried to keep from giving in to every last urge that possessed his mind. He wanted nothing more than to have Robert then and there, body and soul, to make the man a receptacle for all of the fantasies he'd kept to himself for so many years.

Nothing could have ever hoped to possibly prepare Robert for the delicious taste of kiss Henry. He deepened the contact, sampling the need on Henry's lips and tongue that the younger man had finally allowed to be unleashed. Cradling the back of Henry's head, Robert drew him down into a tender embrace, lavishing the kind of special attention on the beautiful knight that he truly deserved. His free hand itched with temptation, his fingers drifting inside of Henry's shirt and brushing his bare chest. Almost at once Robert groaned at the feel of him, and that simple touch made him ache for more.

Henry was fairly vibrating with desire as Robert touched him. He drew back just enough to try and meet Robert's gaze. "I... are you... sure?" The man was injured and, more than that, had seemed too distracted by thoughts of Merlin to be willing to go to bed with someone else. Even the intense desire that he felt couldn't entirely cloud out Henry's certainty that the man couldn't truly want him. His fingers itched to touch more, and his body ached to be enveloped in Robert, to cover and be covered with the other man's gorgeous flesh.

Robert smiled warmly as his free hand cupped Henry's warm cheek. "I would not have kissed you if I wasn't positive," he assured the young knight. His fingers teased over one of Henry's nipples, which grew taut beneath his touch. Robert felt a shiver course through Henry as he leaned in close enough to almost brush his lips again. "Henry, I wanted this the moment I laid eyes on you." And then, Robert renewed the intoxicating contact. He kissed Henry deeply, passionately. Groaning, the older man shifted until he and Henry were lying side by side on the bed. Robert pulled him closer still, peeling away Henry's shirt until his beautiful torso was exposed. He broke the kiss long enough to drink in the sight, and gave Henry an appreciative whimper. "Oh, yes... I am certain."

Perhaps the timing was wrong, the situation not what he would have hoped, but Henry knew better than to think that he could resist now that he was so close, Robert's body so hot against his own. With a groan, he threw himself forward and kissed Robert again. It was everything he had hoped - the strength of the other man so much more intoxicating than the feigned weakness of the girls that his companions always tried to convince him to appreciate. Henry let his hands wander and found a handful of the other man's ass, dragging their hips close together so that he could feel even more distinctly the evidence that he lay next to a gorgeous man as he only had before in his dreams.

As adept at seduction as Robert could be, it had been a while since he'd last enjoyed the company of another. And when he felt Henry's delicious touch, a strangled whimper wrenched itself from the older man's lips as he arched and pressed himself even closer to the beautiful knight beside him. Robert was so aroused, and Henry so desirable, that his kisses were not gentle or tender as they might have been. He devoured Henry's tongue, sucking it hard, while mirroring the other man's action's and squeezing Henry's firm round ass sharply with his fingers, plunging deep into a frenzy of hot, throbbing lust.

Henry groaned at the enthusiastic response. He had always known that it would be good when he was finally found someone with whom he could indulge his true passions, but he'd never realized just how good. "Let me take you," he heard himself panting against Robert's lips. In a clear-headed moment he would never have had the guts to ask so boldly for what he wanted. Turned on as he was, he couldn't help but ask. Henry ached to bury himself in the other man's body and know just how good it could feel. "Please, Robert... I need you..."

In an honesty, Henry could have asked for all the stars in the Heavens and Robert would have gladly pulled every last one down for him. "Take me, have me," he encouraged Henry in a breathless whisper. "Anything you want... I'm yours." He meant every word, and he showed Henry how much he wanted him by taking hold of the other man's hand and guiding his fingers between his ass. Robert groaned and shivered, the brush of Henry's digits across his most intimate place sending a fresh rush of desire surging through him.

Henry could have sobbed he was so relieved, but thankfully the moment at hand distracted him enough to keep that out of the cards. He fumbled for some oil from the nightstand and used it to slick his fingers. As little as he knew, Henry knew that he would cause the other man pain if he wasn't careful. He wanted everything to feel as good for Robert as it felt for him. Again he felt for the spot that he'd been shown so boldly. Henry's cock gave an eager leap as one slick finger gently prized open his new lover's ass. "Tell me," he whispered against Robert's ear. "Tell me how it feels."

All at once Robert tensed and arched, mewling at the heated stretch of his neglected passage. "Perfect," he exhaled sharply, his heavy-lidded eyes fluttering as pleasure coursed through him. Turing his head, Robert brushed his panting mouth across Henry's cheek. Then other man was intoxicating and, for someone as experienced in the art of lovemaking as Robert was, he found himself descending into near hysteria for even more of Henry's touch. Without warning, the older man gasped out, "More, please..."

Henry was all but trembling as another finger slipped into the thrilling heat of the other man's body. Robert seemed to swallow him up. He could hardly imagine what it would feel like to be joined entirely with his friend-cum-lover. Perhaps it was mad to allow himself such a lapse in such a situation with someone he knew to be infatuated with another. Henry didn't care. He couldn't. He needed the intimacy too badly. "Tell me when... just tell me," Henry murmured against the other man's ear.

In all honesty, Henry could have kept right on sliding his delicious fingers in and out of him and Robert would have died happily. "Now, please?" he whispered, his eyes fluttering open. He clutched desperately at Henry's arm, grinding his hips seductively in invitation. Aching for this utterly gorgeous man, Robert would have begged Henry to make love to him if he wished it. His mouth sought out Henry's, plunging his tongue between sweet lips once he found them.

Henry positioned himself and was driving inside of Robert before he could question it. If he overthought, he might draw back, might remind himself of how foolish the venture was. Instead he was buried in a velvet heat utterly unlike anything he'd ever experienced before. "Robert," he breathed reverently against the man's ear as though the sound of his name alone might somehow explain how intoxicating it was. He gave up on the very idea of finding words and only began to move slowly, testing the waters of the new sensation.

Robert had been taken by many lovers in his time. But, he had never known such perfection as Henry. The other man filled him completely, striking that special place deep inside of him and making him cry out his pleasure. The sound of his own name whispered from Henry's sweet lips made Robert's heart lurch. "Don't stop," he pleaded in return, embracing Henry's thick length tightly. "Please? I'm yours, take all of me..."

Henry couldn't have stopped if he tried. He moved like a man possessed, and soon his breath was coming in harsh, panting gasps. Their sweat-slicked skin slid together as though they'd always been made to fit that way. Instinct along prompted Henry to reach between their bodies and take hold of Robert. He could barely find a rhythm as his own climax threatened to undo him. The knight pressed his face to Robert's neck as he moaned his release at last.

Being taken by someone as masculine and beautiful as Henry thrilled Robert to his very soul. He drank in every one of the younger man's groans and shudders of pleasure. And, when Henry finally reached completion, Robert tightened himself around his lover's pulsing length, savoring the hot spray of release filling his tender passage. "Yes, yes... ohhhh..." Robert reached for Henry's hand, closing it around his own aching length. "Make me come for you..."

Henry complied without a word and stroked the other man with the hard, fast rhythm he tended to favor himself when he wanted to lose control once and for all. The tremors of his own climax were subsiding, and Henry ached to see what Robert would look like in the throes of his own release. "Let me watch you. Please... let me see you," he pleaded while searching Robert's face.

Robert sighed and moaned heatedly, thrusting sensuously into Henry's fist. The other man's touch was unlike anything he had ever known. It set him on fire, made him crave even more. "I wanted you the moment I laid eyes on you," Robert breathed, his eyes pulsing with need. He tensed and stiffened with excitement. The pleasure surging through him left the former knight shivering with unbearable lust. "Ahhhh!" Robert gasped. He completely dissolved in a frantic torrent of coming, moaning uncontrollably as his surging body churned and shuddered.

Henry had never felt such a high as he did while watching Robert cum from his touch, from the pleasure that he'd given. Only when it was over did Henry dive in for another kiss. He hadn't wanted to miss a moment of watching, but he could no longer deny the need for further closeness. The duty that he'd come to do was forgotten as Henry relished something far more significant. What had been a routine assignment was something larger in light of what they'd just shared. Henry was not so foolish as to think that Robert would necessarily want more than the physical connection. That he cared deeply for the boy they sought was obvious enough. And yet... and yet still Henry couldn't bring himself to regret a moment.

It was a slow, heart-wrenching kiss. Robert's sensitive body continued to tremble long after his climax had subsided. Finally, he buried his face in Henry's smooth neck, murmuring, "It's never been this way, never this way." Robert held his new lover close, caressing him, overwhelmed by the fire that had consumed them both. Exhilarated beyond words, the former knight tenderly rolled Henry onto his back. More kisses, gentle and sweet, stroking the younger man's silky cheek with his fingers. "I want to make you come again," Robert whispered. "Can I? Please?"

Henry was sure that he was too spent to be able to manage such a thing, but he nodded just the same. "Yes... yes, please," he answered in a husky whisper. Instead of the polite detachment he'd expected to see when things were said and done, Henry instead saw even more passion and desire in the other man's eyes. Was it possible that Robert could really want him as much as he'd wanted Merlin? Henry licked his lips and met the man's dark gaze.

Robert drank in Henry's throat-catching beauty. As with Merlin, it was almost too painful to gaze at him for very long. Unlike Merlin, Henry truly desired him and Robert's hunger for the other man increased tenfold. His kisses full of fire and need, Robert couldn't keep his mouth off Henry's incredible body. He kissed his lover's ears, his cheeks, his throat, under his jaw, along his chin, then devoured Henry's delicious mouth again, quivering as their tongues snaked together.

Henry allowed himself to be overtaken and overwhelmed by the feeling of the other man's body against him. He'd taken the lead before, desperate to experience the forbidden passion that Robert represented. Now he had the luxury of sitting back a bit and enjoying the benefit of Robert's experience. He knew that the man desired him, might desire him for longer than the night. Henry moaned into the kiss and kept himself from putting his hands on Robert's back. The last thing he wanted was to cause his lover any pain and ruin the wonderful intimacy of the moment.

Robert's hands were shaking as they wandered all along Henry's exquisite frame. Their kiss went on and on until the older man was forced to break away from the Knight's delicious mouth with a wet gasp. "What is it about you?" Robert panted, gazing with awe into Henry's eyes once he could find the breath to speak again. He dropped his head down again, burrowing beneath Henry's chin and latching on to his throat. "I could do this forever..." Came Robert's heartfelt confession as he slowly worked his way to his new lover's heaving chest. His lips closed around one taut nipple, teasing the sensitive flesh with teeth and tongue.

Henry let out a throaty groan of pleasure at the new stimulation. "I could ask you the same. Years of control and I can't resist you..." He should have for easily a dozen reasons, but he simply couldn't. "I want you to show me everything."

Robert thrilled at those words. He briefly paused in devouring Henry's luscious body, glancing up at his new lover long enough to whisper, "Oh, I will show you everything... and more, I promise." Then, he was dipping his head back down and his lips scored a path along the length of Henry's torso. "Beautiful, so beautiful," he murmured, nuzzling the dense patch of dark hair surrounding the younger man's incredible cock. Robert took Henry in hand, lovingly stroking him before flicking his tongue out over the swollen tip.

The knight's breath was stolen at once as the blood that had been moving toward his cheeks shot rather unceremoniously downward. He felt almost lightheaded in the wake of the shift, but managed to groan just the same as he relished how good Robert's hot tongue felt against his skin. "Bit more?" he suggested hopefully with a hint of a smile for the other man. They should have been in a rush instead of lounging around in bed. Henry knew that he had a duty to fulfill. He knew that it had been too long already, that the trail was getting colder, that if he didn't come back with Merlin - dead or alive - Uther would be furious. He knew all of that and he couldn't bring himself to do anything but stare longing down at Robert, holding his breath as he waited for the man's next move.

There was nothing more exquisite to Robert than the sight of a man surrendering himself completely to ecstasy. And Henry was the most beautiful vision he had ever laid eyes upon! Savoring the taste of the other man's cock, Robert licked his way all along one side of the shaft and then down the other before finally spreading his lips over the swollen tip and taking him deep. He moaned as Henry filled his throat, while his hands roamed all over the incredible body of the man spread out before him.

Henry's back arched, and his mouth fell open, but he was too far gone to even make a sound. He lacked the vocabulary to communicate properly just how amazing Robert's hot mouth felt. It was absolutely bliss. It-

The sound of loud pounding at the door tore Henry forcefully from the delicious moment. "Open up by order of the king!" came a sharp voice from the other side of the heavy door.


	21. Chapter 21

**See Chapter 1 for warnings & info**

Merlin was too taken by the pain of seeing Arthur again to even hear Uther. His heart pounded, and blood rushed in his ears. For a moment he was sure he was going to pass out, but the stable presence of Julian's body at his side provided some support. "Arthur," he whispered too softly for the prince to hear as tears clouded his vision. It had been a stupid idea. The whole thing was stupid. He should have left with Julian when his master offered it and tried to forget about Arthur entirely. /So stupid.../ It hurt so much more than he'd imagined, the sight of Arthur looking beautiful and regal and ready to marry someone else like a knife through his heart.

"Stop!" Julian commanded the guards, who wavered as they approached Merlin with  
>their swords drawn. "Your Highness, forgive me," he begged of Uther, continuing,<br>"But, this boy is no longer a citizen of your Kingdom. He is of my province and,  
>as such, has my protection."<p>

Arthur, slowly regaining his stunned senses, stepped forward and pleaded  
>Merlin's case as well. "He's right, father," he murmured to a clearly enraged<br>Uther. "We cannot touch Merlin now." Arthur used the 'we' as a means of  
>pacifying his father. If Uther believed he had no feelings in the matter, then<br>it would be all the better for Merlin.

The King seethed on the throne. Things had gone from bad to worse before his  
>eyes. Not only had a notorious sorcerer reentered his realm, but it was the one<br>creature in all the world he wanted distanced from his son. "You do realize," he  
>finally managed through gritted teeth, "this... boy... possesses magic?" <p>

"No longer, Your Majesty," Julian gently corrected. "He regularly takes an elixir which suppresses such powers. He is perfectly safe... and mine."

Arthur turned and glared daggers at Julian. His hand rested on his sword hilt ready to draw and slice the older man's head off right where he stood.

Merlin was oblivious to Arthur's jealousy. He had already averted his gaze, looking at the floor not so much as a sign of submission but as a way to stop seeing how beautiful Arthur was. It wrenched at his heart no less, but at least the evidence wasn't right before his eyes. /It doesn't matter. He doesn't want me and even if he did-/ Merlin cut the line of thought off forcefully and reminded himself that he belonged to Julian. It was better that way. His gaze finally flickered to the man beside him, trying to measure Julian's mood. He could see the tension in his master's shoulders, but Julian didn't honestly seem worried about the outcome, and that confidence bolstered Merlin's a bit. He just wanted to be out of the room and away from Arthur again - preferably far, far away.

As badly as Uther wanted to see Merlin executed, the choice was now out of his  
>hands. He felt disgusted and betrayed by Julian, one of his oldest friends.<br>However, there was simply nothing he could do about the situation except hope  
>that the festivities ended soon and that Julian left with his son's former<br>servant and never returned. "So be it." The King waved a hand to dismiss the  
>guards, who sheathed their swords and resumed their duties. "Julian, I wish to<br>have a private word with you."

"Yes, Your Highness." Julian bowed.

Arthur suddenly spoke up, "I'll escort Merlin back to his room."

This, of course, infuriated Uther that much more. However, Arthur did not give his father a chance to protest. He was hurriedly moving Merlin out of the audience chamber and as far away from the King's wrath as possible. As soon as they were out of earshot, Arthur's anguished eyes fixed on Merlin. It felt as if it had been years since they had last been together. And the prince ached terribly. "Merlin," he began, slightly out of breath. "What happened to you? I thought you were with Sir Robert?"

Drugged or not, Merlin wasn't beyond feeling a flash of anger at that. "What d'you care?" he snapped before sighing and releasing some of the bile that had built up since Arthur left him. "I was," the servant allowed more quietly. "We got attacked in a tavern, and I used my magic. I saved Sir Robert, but..." Merlin shrugged. He hadn't been good enough and that was all there was to it. He'd been bested by street thugs on the search for someone to sell off to the highest bidder. There was no nice way to put it. "Julian bought me." Unable to resist, he added, "I would have thought you'd be too busy getting ready for your wedding to worry about it, *Sire*." Still Merlin barely looked at the prince. He knew if he did that the anger would crumble back into hurt, and he couldn't allow it.

Overwhelming pangs of guilt slammed into Arthur as he listened, horrified by the events that had taken place without his knowledge. "Merlin, you're a slave?" he whispered, shaking his blond head miserably. "I'll make sure you're freed, I won't let you stay with him." He glared at Merlin, determination tightening his jaw. All thought of his forthcoming official wedding forgotten, all Arthur cared about was Merlin's well-being and finding someway of making things better for him.

Merlin looked up at the words and stared hard at the prince for a moment. "Why? What's the use of being free?" He'd spoken the words impulsively, but Merlin realized as soon as they were out of his mouth that he meant them. He honestly didn't see the point in being free when he couldn't ever be with the one person he wanted to be with. Even going back to Robert's kingdom held no real draw for him. "I'm either a slave or a prisoner, Arthur." The familiar form of address slipped out before the weary sorcerer could stop it. "You know what I am, and you know what that means here."

Overwhelming pangs of guilt slammed into Arthur as he listened, horrified by the events that had taken place without his knowledge. "Merlin, you're a slave?" he whispered, shaking his blond head miserably. "I'll make sure you're freed, I won't let you stay with him." He glared at Merlin, determination tightening his jaw. All thought of his forthcoming official wedding forgotten, all Arthur cared about was Merlin's well-being and finding some way of making things better for him.

Merlin looked up at the words and stared hard at the prince for a moment. "Why? What's the use of being free?" He'd spoken the words impulsively, but Merlin realized as soon as they were out of his mouth that he meant them. He honestly didn't see the point in being free when he couldn't ever be with the one person he wanted to be with. Even going back to Robert's kingdom held no real draw for him. "I'm either a slave or a prisoner, Arthur." The familiar form of address slipped out before the weary sorcerer could stop it. "You know what I am, and you know what that means here."

Arthur, who always prided himself on his strength, had never felt more helpless in his life. "I can't simply stand by and watch you leave with him," he protested, resting his hands on Merlin's shoulders. "I've known Julian all my life, and I know what being a slave to him means." It sickened him to think of someone touching-using-Merlin, especially if that someone happened to be Julian. Arthur had begrudgingly accepted that Merlin would be in Sir Robert's arms and not his. But, he would have preferred that above being Julian's slave. "I never meant for any of this happen," he confessed, emotion thickening the prince's throat. "I only wanted you away from here and safe."

"Not away from here," Merlin corrected, taking a step back from Arthur's grasp even though it pained him to give up the small contact, "away from you." His control was breaking, and Merlin had to blink away tears to keep from breaking down entirely. "You left. If you'd cared what happened to me, if you'd cared... if you'd cared _about_ me..." The first sob broke free, and Merlin turned his back on the prince. "Just leave me alone, Arthur. Please. It's better..."

Arthur did not think it was possible for his heart to shatter any more than it already had. His leaving had ruined Merlin's life, and there were no words he could say that would possibly soothe the hurt. "Merlin, that's why I left... Because I loved you," the prince tried to explain. "Father would have hunted you down, or worse if we returned here together. You know what he's like, you saw what he almost tried to do at the mere sight of you." Arthur moved closer, desperate for Merlin to understand. "If I was ever going to protect you, I had to let you go."

Merlin squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head, not daring to turn around. The words were too sweet, too perfect, and still they fixed nothing. Things were broken beyond any reparations he could see. Never before had he found the numbing effects of the drug so painful to endure. "I didn't want to be protected," he mumbled. "You bloody idiot, I just wanted you." The truth was that without the drug, he shouldn't have needed any protection. Only lack of vigilance and how detached he'd been after Arthur's departure had allowed him to be captured. The thought that Arthur did care after all of it and that the prince really _had_ wanted him just made the pain worse. Merlin found that it was difficult to breathe or to think, and he knew that it was more than whatever Julian slipped into his food that caused it.

Arthur thought frantically, trying to devise a way of freeing Merlin as well as keeping him safe from his father's wrath. "Merlin, please? Let me help you. You've helped me so many times-more than I can count-and I cannot stand idly by while you are treated in such a deplorable manner." If Arthur had known-even the smallest inkling-then he would have done everything in his power to rescue Merlin and destroy the men who had taken him. "It seems even without each other, we've both managed to find ourselves in an situation out of our control." Forcing Merlin to face him with a gentle touch, Arthur tipped the brunette's chin up. "There's something you should know. Morena and I-we are already married."

Merlin felt as if the world had dropped out from beneath his feet. It wasn't until that moment that he'd realized part of him hoped that Arthur would cancel the wedding, would swear that he could never marry someone else when he was still so in love. As it turned out, he'd already made his decision. He could barely even feel Arthur's hand on his chin, could barely feel anything but his heart breaking. He finally spoke the only words he could think of that mattered, "Do you love her?"

Arthur winced at the visible hurt in Merlin's eyes. He had gone this far telling the other man the truth, there was no need to back down now. "I feel terrible for admitting this, Merlin. But, no, I do not love her. The night I returned, I missed you so much that I drank myself nearly to death." Arthur sighed heavily, "She, Morena, came to my room that night and... You can imagine what happened." It pained him to admit his folly. The last thing he wanted to do was break Merlin's heart any further. "That's why we had to get married; she is with child."

Merlin shook his head as if that denial might make it all go away. Arthur had left his bed and gone to hers, and now she was going to be his wife and the mother of his child. The whole thing was too much. With the last strength he had, Merlin stepped back. He wanted to hate the woman who had ruined any chance that they might repair the damage done, but Merlin knew better than that. It was a mess from start to finish. They had all erred. "It's too late. I should go back to Julian's room," Merlin finally said. There was nothing more _to_ say, and being so close to Arthur while knowing they were that far apart only hurt more. He couldn't stomach it.

"Merlin, please?" Arthur grasped the other man's arm, desperate to keep Merlin with him for as long as possible. "Don't go. You have no idea how much I loathe my actions. It seems that I have well and truly dug a hole for myself that I cannot get out of." With a gentle tug, he embraced Merlin and sighed at the familiar warmth pressing against him. "I have missed you terribly. Can you ever forgive me?"

The tears fell freely at the words. It was impossible not to let the emotion flow with Arthur holding him. "It would be so much easier if I hated you," Merlin murmured, face buried against his former master's neck. "But I don't." He never had, as much as he'd wanted to. "What do we do?" he murmured. The effects of the drug were becoming more pronounced, and Merlin wondered exactly when Julian had managed to slip in an extra dose. Certainly it was a good idea to keep his powers under wraps, but the aphrodisiac side effects made the scent and feeling of Arthur even more intoxicating than usual.

Arthur felt the tension between his shoulder blades lessen. The enormous burden of having left Merlin to an uncertain fate weighed heavily. And yet, somehow, knowing that his former servant still cared for him made the crushing guilt bearable. "I honestly don't know," whispered the prince, embracing Merlin warmly. "But, I will think of something. I promise you that." His lips brushed Merlin's cheek, and Arthur quickly found himself overcome with the desire to kiss the man he had longed for. Uncaring that they might be discovered, Arthur's hands lovingly cradled Merlin's face, bringing their mouths close together.

Merlin shivered. Just being that close to Arthur made his stomach flutter. "Arthur... the... the drugs that... that Julian gives me..." It was only fair to tell him before either of them did anything _too_ impulsive. "They, have, um... side effects." As it was, he fairly shaking with the desire to crush his lips against Arthur's, to beg the prince to take him then and there in the hallway - both of which would be very, very stupid things to do.

Arthur nodded his understanding. The tales of Julian's... methods... were notorious, and it only served to make the prince that much angrier with the situation. "We don't have to do anything," he whispered his assurance to Merlin. "Please, just let me take you someplace else. Out of the castle. Somewhere we can talk." Arthur could not guarantee that he would be able to control himself. His ache for Merlin had grown so strong that he could feel himself shaking. Whatever happened tonight, he simply could not let Merlin slip from his grasp again.

Merlin knew that he should say no. If anyone were to find them, Arthur might get in some trouble, but he would likely be executed. Uther was just looking for an excuse already. "Yes... yes, please..." Merlin's fingers curled in the fabric of the prince's shirt only to let go a moment later. He stepped away before he could get too carried away. "Your father and Julien...?" If the men came looking and they were gone, it would be more than slightly suspicious.

"Shh..." Arthur pressed a finger to Merlin's lips. "Don't worry about them. Don't even give them a thought." During Julian's visits, he and the King usually engaged in drunken revelry, which Arthur always guessed amounted to two old friends reliving past times. He seriously doubted the nobleman would search for his... It pained him to use the word... slave tonight. "Come, let's be off." Arthur led Merlin from the castle, taking care to avoid any of the guards along the way. His first instinct of a safe haven resulted in the prince deciding on the stable. It was warm and quiet, apart from the gentle whinnying of the horses, and the perfect place to be alone. He had intended on talking, of catching up and making amends. However, the moment they were through the doors, Arthur was taking Merlin into his arms again, kissing him with all the passion and longing he had bottled up inside.

Merlin gasped and possessed himself instinctively against the hot body before him. The drugs always made it feel good with Julian, but with when Arthur touched him, Merlin thought that he might actually pass out. It was like fire against his skin, like being burned and loving every second of it. When their lips parted, he panted and clung tightly to Arthur. He moaned the prince's name. The whole thing was so good that it could have been a dream, a beautiful dream. He half expected to wake up and find himself still in Julian's bed with one of the ridiculous outfits the man so enjoyed on. "Tell me this is real. Please..."

"It's real... I promise..." Arthur barely managed between increasingly feverish kisses. He led Merlin over to a stack of hay gathered in one corner of the stable, gently urging him down onto the warmth of the straw. By now Arthur could not keep his trembling hands off the other man. He peeled off Merlin's coat, slowly opening the brunette's flowing shirt. Merlin's bare chest was even more beautiful than he had remembered. His eyes wandered all over the expanse of pale flesh on display before him... Only to fill with burning fire at the passion marks blemishing Merlin's once perfect throat. "I'm going to kill Julian for touching you," he whispered, barely able to control his anger.

"Don't talk about him. Please, Arthur... just us." Merlin reached for Arthur's face, gently drawing him down into another kiss. The gentility of the gesture was a sharp counterpoint to how badly he wanted the other man. Though the drugs were helping along the way, Merlin knew that it was just Arthur. The prince was the one he was supposed to be with, the only one he ever should have touched or been touched by. There were tears in his eyes as he thought of all that they had lost and the fact that this might well be the very last time he ever held Arthur.

Arthur's anger faded with Merlin's renewed kisses. In fact, everything else became lost in a haze except for the beautiful man in his arms. His lips brushed saltwater, and Arthur tenderly kissed away Merlin's tears. "Be with me, please?" he whispered, the desperation he felt making his voice quaver. "I need you, Merlin... I need you to make love to me..." Arthur had never asked another man to be inside of him before. He wanted Merlin though to be his first, his one and only, more than anything.

Merlin was too stunned to respond for a moment and then groaned his assent. "Yes... of course..." He sighed and found Arthur's lips again. They might not have much time, but he intended to savor every second. They deserved it. They deserved this one last night together. The thought brought tears, but Merlin didn't so much as pause to wipe them away as he touched as much of the other man's skin as he could while simultaneously trying to strip away the prince's clothes. The drugs made him clumsy, and Merlin finally whispered, "Help me. I want to touch you."

Arthur, panting heavily, nodded and murmured, "Right," before making short work of his clothing. His garments puddled around his feet, the prince shivered with the most intense need he had ever known. He reached for Merlin's hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing it tenderly before wrapping it around his engorged arousal. Arthur moaned, "Oh, Merlin, I've missed you terribly..." He began to thrust shallowly, unable to resist the warmth of Merlin's touch surrounding him.

Merlin sighed and gave a languid stroke. With an effort he resisted the urge to point out that they never should have been separated, that only Arthur's pride had led to them being apart at all. That was about half the truth, though, and Merlin was enjoying the moment too much to ruin it. Instead he kissed Arthur soundly once again and rolled back onto the hay, pulling Arthur on top of him. "Since coordination's not my strong suit just at the moment," he lamented with a crooked smile before realizing a problem they hadn't addressed. "Um, I don't have any, er, oil or..."

Arthur, enjoying the feeling of his body pressed flushed against Merlin's, considered the dilemma for the briefest moment. He smiled and reached for Merlin's hand again, whispering, "This should more than make up for it..." Closing his lips around two slender digits, Arthur wet them thoroughly before guiding his lover's fingers toward his virginal opening. He groaned heartily at the first touch, his eyes fluttering and his body shivering with excitement. Wetting his own palm, Arthur began to slowly stroke Merlin in an effort to make his length as slick as possible. "Merlin," he gasped, "please... touch me..."

Merlin could barely hold onto himself as Arthur touched him. His gaze locked with the prince's for a moment before it was drawn downward to his fingers disappearing into the velvety passage that he'd soon be sliding inside. Fuzzy though the world was through the haze of the drugs, Merlin's focus never slipped so much that he would consider rushing things. He teased Arthur open carefully and let the wet fingers press inside as carefully as possible. Their first time together had ended terribly, and this would be no better, but he wanted the memory of making love to Arthur for the second time to be nothing but bliss no matter how things unfolded in the end.

The burning stretch of Merlin's fingers soon gave way to a pleasure the likes of which Arthur had never known. His breath caught in his throat and he shuddered uncontrollably. "Merlin... Oh, how I've missed you..." Hand trembling, Arthur continued to stroke the other young man and quickly found that he no longer needed to moisten his palm. The tip of Merlin's swollen cock flared, and copious amounts of glistening honey made the slide much easier. As the moments passed Arthur found himself growing more hotter, more desperate. He even started grinding against Merlin's probing digits, loving the feel of those elegant fingers wriggling inside of him.

Finally Merlin groaned and asked hopefully, "Arthur, please, can we... I mean, are you... ready?" He prayed so because restraint was becoming painful. Already he was too worked up, and the young man wanted to last for at least a little while once they got to the main event. Even the thought of it made him breathe a bit more heavily. He was thankful for the knowledge that the touches would have been every bit as electric without the aide of Julian's little potions. Touching Arthur always affected him deeply. He supposed that it always would. /Don't think about it... don't think about losing him again./ "Arthur..."

"Yes... yes, please... Merlin..." Groaning at the loss of Merlin's touch, which left Arthur feeling decidedly empty, the prince kissed the other young man deeply. Arthur almost lost himself in the moment before the insistent need of passion took over again. He slithered his way down the length of Merlin's beautiful flushed chest, taking his lover in hand again as he slowly lowered himself... The first brush of the weeping tip against his quivering opening sent a shock wave through Arthur, who gasped as inch after inch sank inside of his aching body.

Merlin let out a shaky little sigh and pressed his lips to Arthur's throat once it was in reach once again. He had to breathe deeply just to keep some sort of control as his senses went into overload. The wicked heat of Arthur's body and the sound of the prince's obvious pleasure were almost to seductive. Rather than begin to move at once as his body demanded, Merlin held himself up on his elbows and looked up at the prince's face. He wanted to remember what Arthur looked like in that moment, recall the love and the trust there. As Merlin recorded the image for himself, he finally began to move as much as the position allowed, testing the waters for them both.

As much as Arthur had loved the feeling of Merlin's fingers, nothing quite compared to the sensation of being stretched open and completely filled by the other young man's arousal. "Merlin..." He barely managed his lover's name. Arthur's breathing came ragged and quick, while his shivering body adjusted to the unfamiliar but welcome intrusion. They locked together perfectly. Arthur had never experienced anything quite like it, except when he had been sheathed inside of Merlin. He moaned out his pleasure, almost unable to bear the intense sensation of being with his beloved again.

Merlin just nodded. He understood perfectly what Arthur was trying to say without saying a word. It was too much. Maybe it would have been better for them both if they'd tried not to touch, not to kiss, not to look at each other. Instead they were indulging in something that would soon be ripped away from them forever. The thought alone made Merlin feel sick to his stomach, and he tried to cover the sensation by moving again, shifting and pushing and slowly getting the feel for his new role in their coupling, for which angles seemed to draw the loudest gasps from Arthur. "I wish..." But he stopped himself. Wishes would only hurt more.

"Shh..." Arthur pressed a finger to Merlin's trembling lips. "Stay with me... right here... right now... in this moment..." Pressing a tender kiss to Merlin's forehead, Arthur moaned softly as that wondrous length drove deeper inside of his quaking body. His own intense pleasure was nothing compared to the ecstasy darkening Merlin's eyes. It was the most beautiful thing Arthur had ever seen. And Merlin was feeling this way all because of him. He shuddered at the incredible new sensation of that magic place inside of him was repeatedly struck. It left the prince shivering and aching for more as he gasped out, "Merlin, please... please touch me..."

Merlin couldn't bring himself to talk, to ruin such a lovely moment by even attempting communication. Instead he obliged Arthur's plea by moving one hand between them and taking the prince in hand. He gave a long, slow stroke and marveled at how beautiful Arthur looked as he shuddered in pleasure. Though he refrained from saying anything, Merlin's eyes shone with love. He wanted Arthur to know everything that he felt even if they couldn't risk the pain of saying it all. When the moment stretched out and became too intense, Merlin sighed and buried his face against Arthur's neck, breathing in the smell of him.

"Oh, Merlin..." With every thrust of that magnificent cock, Arthur came more and more unglued. His hands grew more aggressive, cupping, kneading, squeezing, his fingers caressing Merlin's gleaming body. Both of them were driven wild with passion and desperation by being apart. Arthur quivered and moaned, his pulse raced and roared, and his straining length flooded with honey. His thighs muscles and his backside clenched as the Prince kept building on the erotic plateau he and Merlin were reaching. His eyes were glassy and his kiss-bruised mouth slack as he gazed down worshipfully at the other man. "You're so beautiful," Arthur whispered, kissing Merlin with a scorching, searing kiss.

The sorcerer shivered and let his fingers creep up to press against the short, soft hair at the back of Arthur's neck. He didn't want the prince to pull away. He was moments away from losing it entirely, and he wanted to be tasting and feeling Arthur in every way possible when it arrived. Allowing a moment for them both to breathe, he whispered, "Close," not wanting to say more. They were saying everything they needed to feel through each touch, every passionate kiss. Whatever happened once they'd gotten themselves together and headed back into the castle, Merlin knew he would never regret having spent more time with Arthur. Every second mattered. He used the last of his strength to move in tandem, his hips pushing upward to meet Arthur as they continued their breathless kisses until he finally gasped against the prince's lips. Merlin curled his hand against Arthur's hip, gripping it as tightly as he could manage as the shuddering pleasure of climax overtook him.

As dearly as Arthur wished to stave off the inevitable, he too came with blinding force. His own climax was heart-stopping and raw and cataclysmic. Panting and groaning, Arthur's face torn with sublime ecstasy, he erupted in torrents as jolt after jolt of pleasure ripped through his body. He clutched Merlin, nearly squeezing what little breath the other man had out of him. Punished by the force of his shared orgasm, Arthur slumped forward, panting and gasping for breath, still moaning with aftershocks. "Merlin... Oh, Merlin..." the Prince openly sobbed, enormous tears leaving streaks down his flushed face. "...I can't let you go... I just can't..."

Merlin's arms were wrapped around Arthur at once, holding him fast and letting his own tears flow. "What can we do?" he whispered. He didn't care anymore if someone came in and found them. What could they do? Imprison him? Kill him? He was a prisoner already, and without Arthur and his magic, he felt half dead as it was. "You're getting married," Merlin managed, though he nearly choked on the word. "You're going to be a father. And Uther... he would never... even if Julian would... would agree... Uther would sooner kill me than have me here."

Arthur balked at the prospect. Morena knew that he and Merlin had been closer than any master and servant. But, as far as Arthur could reckon, she had no idea that he and Merlin were more than just friends... far much more. "Let me speak with her first," he finally offered. "I need to talk to her and make her understand... about us." Nuzzling Merlin's throat, Arthur pressed more tender kisses to his lover's skin. He realized he would have to force himself to break away, otherwise he might never let the other man go.

"Then talk to her. I... can I come? I just... if we aren't able to speak again before..." Merlin couldn't bring himself to finish the thought, but he mustered a faint smile. "It would just make me feel better about it." He understood Arthur's hesitation - or at least understood it in part - but he hoped the prince would at least consider his request. He needed to know that Arthur would be taken care of even if he wasn't there. Reluctantly, Merlin shifted beneath the other man. "Let's go now before Julian and your father finish their talk."

With a surplus of water in the stables, Arthur cleaned both himself and Merlin before sneaking back into the castle. He led Merlin through darkened corridors and along winding back staircases, holding the other man's hand from the moment they set out. "Merlin, please wait here until I call for you," the prince urged, leaving his lover in the safety of a curtained off alcove across from Morena's quarters. Then, stealing his shoulders, Arthur rapped sharply on his wife's door.


	22. Chapter 22

**See Chapter 1 for warnings & info**

**Author's Notes: This chapter is all Henry & Robert, so skip it if you prefer not to read stuff focused on OCs. **

Startled by the untimely interruption, Robert shared an expression of total confusion with Henry before reaching for their scattered clothes. He had no idea why Uther could have sent guards to find them, unless there was some word of Merlin. Opening the door, Robert was thrust aside as the armed men raised their swords toward Henry. "Have you taken leave of your senses?" Robert protested. "This man is one of your own!"

"The king isn't so sure about that." The man in the lead seemed uneasy about the situation but no more willing to shirk his duty for all that. "The fugitive has shown up... in Camelot." He looked sternly around the room, the sheets rumpled on the single bed and the smell of sex still lingering in the air. "Seems you might've gotten yourself a bit sidetracked, Henry."

Though his cheeks were blazing, Henry squared his shoulders and his eyes matched the fire. "I have done no such thing. We came to this village to-"

"You can tell His Highness," the man broke in with a shake of his head before nodding to the men behind him. They surged forward and grabbed the shirtless knight by the arms. "I've been instructed to bring you in and keep you in the dungeons until further notice. Your, uh, friend here, on the other hand... he's invited to come along and attend the royal wedding."

"What?" Gobsmacked by the audacity of his old friend Uther, Robert shook his head and squared his shoulders as he stepped between Henry and the armed guards. "No, you cannot do this!" he shouted, visibly shaking with rage at the injustice of it all. "I will not allow it!"

The guard captain stepped forward, challenging Robert with the hilt of his sword. "If you insist on interfering, Sir Robert... Then, we will have no choice than to arrest you as well."

As the soldiers closed in menacingly around Henry, something within Robert snapped. "No!" he cried out, raising his hands... and a flash of bright red light sent the guard captain and his men flying across the room.

Henry's jaw dropped as he staggered back from being suddenly freed from the man's grip. His gaze turned to Robert, the expression on his face vacillating between gratitude and fear. He had no idea what to do. If he left with Robert now, he would be a criminal. If he didn't... he honestly had no idea how he could turn his back on the man after what they'd done and after what Robert had done for him. The decision made, he grabbed for their bags and then for Robert's hand. "Come. Now." Their only chance was to flee before the men properly recovered themselves.

Robert nodded dumbly, following Henry from the room without protest. Having never lost control of his magic before, the former knight found himself far too shocked to anything else but allow his new lover to lead him from the inn. Their horses were waiting for them in the stables and, as if sensing danger, whinnied in an effort to urge their riders on. Robert wasn't able to properly speak again until he and Henry were far away from the village. "I am sorry," he apologized meekly as they rode along together. "That should have never happened... But, I could not allow them to take you."

Henry considered that, riding in silence for a few moments more. "I see now why you worried for Merlin." It was painfully obvious now that he knew what they shared. Henry swallowed and looked over at the other man. He was still beautiful but he looked shaken, his shoulders slumped and the confident smile gone from his face. That jarred Henry out of his own reverie somewhat. "Thank you. I have no idea how I earned the punishment, but you..." The knight couldn't help but smile faintly. "You saved me." His smile faded somewhat as he added, "We shall have to be careful now. The king will have a bounty on both our heads soon enough. It won't be safe anywhere that we're known." 

Robert nodded, already furiously thinking of a safe haven for both of them. "You do not have to thank me, Henry," he stressed, offering the other man a warm smile. "I couldn't allow anything to happen to you, not now..." The rode further along into the woods, aimless but making more headway. "...To be honest, I was fearful you might hate me. I have only ever revealed my... gift to one other. And I know all too well how Uther feels about magic."

Henry nodded slowly. "The king and I disagree on a great many points. I was not dishonest when I said before that I wished my task was otherwise when we met. The use of magic or any other weapon for evil is something which should be punished, but I never saw evil in Merlin. Nor do I see it in you." He met Robert's gaze from across the gap between them. "I could not believe you capable of it."

"Thank you, Henry..." Robert warmed, his appreciating the other man's words more than he could truly express. "I must confess to being perplexed by this entire situation. How did Merlin return to Camelot? The slavers? Did they bring him there?" The idea filled the nobleman with gloom. With Merlin back in the kingdom's environs he was surely good as dead. As badly as he wanted to rush to the younger sorcerer's aid, Robert could do nothing. He had never felt more helpless than at that moment. "Henry," he started, changing tact, "there is a place you and I can go... A villa by the sea. Only my most trusted servants know of its existence, and they will not betray me."

"That sounds perfect," Henry agreed. "Lead the way." He pondered the man's first question and ran through scenarios in his mind. "Merlin was taken by slavers. Perhaps Uther put out a bounty after I left and they turned him on. Or... perhaps he was... purchased," Henry surmised as delicately as possible. He had no idea what Robert's relationship with the boy was - a thought which twisted his stomach with the bile of jealousy - but he knew that it would not be a pleasant thought for his companion. "Perhaps he was brought to Camelot as a... servant."

"Oh..." Robert had not even considered that possibility. It made the former knight's stomach turn over as he pondered what Merlin's life might have become. It also laid another hefty slab of guilt on his shoulders. "I cannot fathom what has become of my life of late. Every one around me tends to wind up in trouble." His dark expressive eyes turned back to Henry. "Please forgive my actions? We've only known one another a few days, and yet... I care deeply for you."

Though their situation was terrible, the words still brought a smile to Henry's face. "I feel the same. I am sorry that... that I was too late to do more than be a burden. You are separated from your home now because you chose to help me." The thought weighed heavily on Henry's shoulders. He didn't like that he'd played a part in upending Robert's life. "We shall have to have faith that Arthur can see to Merlin's safety without our intervention in the meantime."

Robert rode up alongside Henry, urging his horse closer as he leaned across to press a soft kiss to the other man's lips. "You will never be a burden to me," he assured his new lover. "I will honor and care for you, Henry... for as long as you want me to." Hoping that Henry was right and Arthur would find a way to look after Merlin, Robert forged onward toward their destination. The ride was long and hard, and they eventually reached the villa at the break of dawn. He led the horses around back, well out of sight to be completely safe. Leaving them with food and water, Robert escorted Henry inside. The villa has been his private sanctuary for quite some time. Now, it seemed it would be his home and Henry's until they could secure something more safer. "What do you think?" he asked, curling an arm around the other man's waist.

"I think it's beautiful, actually," Henry answered, surprised by the intimate gesture of Robert's embrace but pleased at the same time. He'd spent so long shying away from the things he wanted most, and it felt amazing to be able to indulge and to feel the other man's arms around him, to share their strength. "It should serve us well if you are certain that none know of its location." They would have no way of knowing when and if the coast might ever be clear, Henry realized, and felt a rush of sadness. He had dedicated his life to serving Camelot and its people. What would he do with himself hiding in some out of the way place? Though he felt in his heart that he could be happy with Robert, he had no notion of how to be happy with himself with no purpose.

"I am certain," Robert assured him, pressing a tender kiss to Henry's cheek. "We will be safe here until we can make other arrangements." What those would be the older man was unsure. For the time being, they had a peaceful sanctuary. "Now, we've both been through an ordeal and I think a bath is in order. Wouldn't you agree?" He led Henry through the modest villa toward the only bedroom, which featured an en suite bath. "Here, why don't you let me undress you?" Robert's mouth was on Henry's throat in an instant, while his hands made short work of the other man's shirt.

Henry gasped at the sudden attack and was too stunned for a moment to properly respond. His eyes fluttered closed, and Henry found himself gripping Robert's hips tightly in his hands. His mind was at once drawn from any thought of what he would do with his days and nights. It seemed that Robert had at least some idea of that - and the theory was one that Henry heartily agreed with. "I suppose there is something to be said for being properly dirty before one cleans up."

Robert drew back, his eyebrows raised in pleasant surprise. "Well now, I do love the way you think," he purred before latching onto the knight's lovely throat again. His hands made short work of Henry's shirt, drawing it from his shoulders and letting it puddle on the floor. "You are... so... very... beautiful," he panted between heated kisses. "Even if we... have to be on the run... I'm thankful we are... together..."

The sentiment was one that Henry echoed wholeheartedly. He felt guilty for what he'd been thinking outside. The man had saved him, they were both safe. The rest could be sorted out in its own time.


	23. Chapter 23

**See Chapter 1 for warnings & info**

**Author's Notes: All plot, no smut. I know, it's a miracle! **

Morena wasn't sure who she expected to see on the other side of the door, but it definitely wasn't Arthur. She hadn't expected him to have a spare second until the ceremony. For her part, Morena was still trying to get used to staying in the guest quarters instead of serving someone in them. The fine linens, the lavish dresses hanging in the closet, it was all far too strange. "Arthur... come in." He looked worried, almost frightened. "Are you well?"

Merlin saw the young woman over Arthur's shoulder from where he was. She was beautiful. Striking. She was also a servant. Though they'd never spoken, he'd seen her in the kitchens when he retrieved trays of food for Arthur. The thought made his heart constrict. Arthur was getting married to someone whose station was no higher than his own had been. /Doesn't matter. She's still a g_irl_./ He sighed at the thought and leaned back against the stone wall, wondering if talking to her was a good idea at all.

"Yes, I'm fine... thank you..." Arthur avoided Morena's kind gaze; the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. "Something has happened, and I need your help." Taking her hands in his own, the prince sat down and finally met her eyes. "Merlin has returned, and he... had been bought by a slaver. Morena, I have to find some way to free him!"

Morena's eyes widened. "Oh, Arthur..." She has to take a breath to gather her thoughts because her husband's gaze speaks of a good deal more than desire to help a friend. There is hay stuck in his hair, and she isn't so foolish as to mistake the smell of sex still clinging to him. /Ah./ She'd always believe that Arthur's pain over Merlin's departure came from guilt and the agony of losing a dear friend. /Lovers, then.../ Though her heart clenched, the young woman whispered, "Arthur, is what the servants are whispering about him true? Does Merlin have magic?" She'd heard something one of the guards whispered about "keeping it from the prince" and wondered if Arthur had heard a breath of Uther's search for the boy.

Arthur's eyes widened. He should have realized all of Camelot would be gossiping about Merlin; it angered him deeply to have Merlin reduced to whispered talk. He almost protested, wanting to deny the truth about his lover in order to protect him... Only there was no hiding the facts from Morena when Arthur so desperately needed her help and understanding. "Yes, yes he is," he admitted softly. "Father wanted him executed the moment he laid eyes on him. Merlin, he... belongs to a... friend of my father's and, if it wasn't for that fact, I dread to think of what might have happened."

Morena nodded her understanding and considered for a moment. This could be the opportunity she'd been wanting, a perfect window... She met Arthur's gaze once more and favored her husband with a hint of a smile. "Is it possible to bring him here? For me to speak with him? I think that between us, we may be able to find something... As it is, the wedding may cool Uther's temper somewhat. He may think me unworthy, but I believe he is pleased with the thought of an heir for his son."

Arthur's eyes widened. He should have realized all of Camelot would be gossiping about Merlin; it angered him deeply to have Merlin reduced to whispered talk. He almost protested, wanting to deny the truth about his lover in order to protect him... Only there was no hiding the facts from Morena when Arthur so desperately needed her help and understanding. "Yes, yes he is," he admitted softly. "Father wanted him executed the moment he laid eyes on him. Merlin, he... belongs to a... friend of my father's and, if it wasn't for that fact, I dread to think of what might have happened."

Morena nodded her understanding and considered for a moment. This could be the opportunity she'd been wanting, a perfect window... She met Arthur's gaze once more and favored her husband with a hint of a smile. "Is it possible to bring him here? For me to speak with him? I think that between us, we may be able to find something... As it is, the wedding may cool Uther's temper somewhat. He may think me unworthy, but I believe he is pleased with the thought of an heir for his son."

The reminder of Morena's pregnancy brought on a pang of guilt in Arthur's heart. He wished that he could truly return her feelings, but he belonged to Merlin and he always would. "Yes, he's waiting outside," the prince replied, straightening as he left the room and urged Merlin inside. He cleared his throat, "Merlin, this is Morena... She's agreed to offer us her help." As awkward as the situation was for the three of them, Arthur couldn't help feeling relieved that he and Merlin had an ally on their side.

Merlin stood nervously just inside the door. He wasn't sure he could have even walked over the threshold if Arthur's hand hadn't been on the small of his back urging him forward. "Um, hello," Merlin ventured uncertainly.

"Hello," Morena answered with a hint of a smile. She should have hated him on sight, but the young man's nervous, uncertain demeanor and the shaky smile on his lips were far too endearing. "First, I have something that may help you." The woman rose, revealing that the folds of her gown only barely hid the fact that she had a baby growing inside of her. From the locked cupboard at the foot of her bed, she produced several vials and liquids, mixing carefully and finally passing the mug into Merlin's hands. "I understand that you've been given drugs. Something to make you... more pliable?"

Merlin flushed. The way she spoke the words made it clear that whoever she'd spoken to knew as well as Arthur had just what Julian did with his slaves. "Yes," he agreed, still edgy and now embarrassed on top of it.

"It's alright. The fault is not yours. This should help to clear your head and," Morena added quietly, "and allow you access to your magic again."

Caught halfway through taking his first sip, Merlin very nearly choked. "You-"

"It's alright. It seems that Arthur has a very definite type." She offered her husband a smile that was warm if a bit sad and stretched her hand out, twirling one finger in the direction of the mug. The leaves within swirled gently at the motion, and she shrugged. "I fear that my skill is not on par with your own if the stories are any indication. I have more in common with Gaius than with you, but... we need to help one another, and I may know a way to do that." The woman paused, visibly pained at the next bit of information she needed to share. "One of the kitchen boys who has been serving Uther and your master this evening has said that the two of them have made an... and arrangement. It is not uncommon for them from what I understand, but it... I fear that..."

Merlin drained the last of the cup and set it aside before meeting the woman's dark gaze. He was mystified by her casual acceptance of his presence and the fact that she seemed to know well that he and Arthur were a good deal more than friends. "What kind of arrangement?"

"A trade. One of Uther's servants for you. Just for the night," she added hurriedly, "but I... I understand that... that the requirements may be more than simply bringing meals and drinks."

The thought made Merlin's face go even paler, and he dropped into the closest chair. "What can we do?"

Morena looked to her husband and asked, "Can you wait outside for us? I would like to speak with Merlin alone."

Arthur balked at Morena's proposal; the idea of Merlin willingly stepping into the lion's den filled him with dread. He could already imagine his father's reaction... But, what exactly was Morena implying by 'other duties'? Although he did not press the subject, Arthur determined to question her about it later. "Of course," he finally agreed, his longing gaze settling on Merlin. "I want to check and be sure no one is searching for you." With that, the Prince took his leave of his wife and his beloved.

Merlin had to bite his lip to keep from asking Arthur to stay. It wasn't that he was scared of Morena, just uneasy at the idea of being left alone with Arthur's wife. He had no idea what she had in mind or what to say to her. He was saved from figuring something out when the young woman herself began to speak.

"Merlin, it was important that I clear the drugs from your system for a reason. I am going to ask you to do something, and... it is your decision whether you do what I ask or not. I want you to make that decision with a clear head." The woman's dark eyes searched Merlin's face, and she finally smiled before going back to bustling around the room and mixing yet another potion. Merlin realized that she did indeed remind him of Gaius, sure and easy in every movement and measurement. "We have the same problem, you and I: Uther." She glanced back over her shoulder to see Merlin's eyes widen slightly. "Arthur may be my husband, I may be carrying his child, but I will not have my son or daughter hiding who they are because they could be killed by their own grandfather."

Merlin felt a swell of sympathy at the thought. He'd struggled his whole life with being something he wasn't supposed to be. If there was something he could do, could he really let Arthur's child suffer? "What do you want me to do?"

The woman sat and passed a small vial into Merlin's hand. "If you are taken to Uther's rooms - and I think that you will be - put this in his drink." She saw the look on the sorcerer's face and shook her head. "I have no intention of killing the man, Merlin. I may think that Uther Pendragon is a pale excuse for a human being, but he is... he is also Arthur's father. I will not cause Arthur the pain of losing the one parent that he has left. But I will see that he no longer sits on the throne. Once Arthur is in power, there will be a chance at last for magic to return to Camelot. It could change everything for us, for the people... and it could begin with you."

Looking down at the vial in his hand, Merlin bit his lip. Surely Arthur would not approve even if Uther survived whatever the potion would do. "What... what does it-"

"It will be slow. A sickness. He should be well through the ceremony tomorrow, perhaps even for a day or two after. Then things will change... hopefully quickly enough for you to be kept here. Either way, Arthur will be able to demand your return. You are a citizen of Camelot and were taken against your will. Uther could release you now, but we both know that he will not."

Merlin nodded his understanding and agreement. "If Arthur were to find out what I-"

"Then he shouldn't," Morena said firmly. There was something in her eyes that stopped Merlin's tongue once again. "There is no need for him to know."


	24. Chapter 24

**See Chapter 1 for warnings & info**

**Author's Notes: Additional warning for this chapter: there's non-con issues. As you might guess. So if that's a trigger or squick for you, avoid this chapter. **

Arthur stalked back to Morena's room, having been furious to find both his father and Julian completely drunk on wine when he'd ventured near the throne room. He had never known Julian to be anything but a bad influence and, the notion of what the older man had done with Merlin, reignited the Prince's rage. He rapped lightly on Morena's door, only entering when he was given leave to do so. "Have you two settled things?" he asked hopefully, before his expression turned grim as he reluctantly informed Merlin, "I'm afraid Julian has requested your presence..."

Morena gripped the young man's hand for a moment and met his gaze. "Be strong, Merlin. Things will be better. I promise you, they will."

He nodded, not really believing but badly wanting to. Could he do it? Even Uther, who had caused so much pain... did he really deserve whatever it was that the potion would do? /And if I don't, am I just saving my own conscience? So many people could stop running and hiding.../ Merlin was so distracted that he drifted wordlessly down the hallway at Arthur's side for several moments before even realizing they were halfway to the king's rooms. The thought made him shiver. "I'm sorry. I just... there's so much to think about..." He reached out and brushed his fingers against Arthur's hand quickly, retreating before anyone could spot them. "Did Julian... did he say... Morena seemed sure about what she'd heard."

"Merlin, before tonight, I would not have even thought twice about my father's... private life," Arthur replied, his brow furrowed with conflicted worry. Then, with a sudden decisiveness, he gripped Merlin's shoulders. "If it is true, then I cannot willingly allow you to go in there. I feel as if I no longer know my own father, and I'm afraid of what might happen to you." He leaned in closer, lightly brushing his mouth against Merlin's. "I have only just got you back... I can't lose you again."

The words brought a brilliant smile to Merlin's face, but he gave a shake of his head. "You won't." His hand clutched at the vial in his pocket. It was their chance. It was the way they could really be together, make some kind of life even if it wasn't the one they'd planned on. "It's fine. It... we can't make them suspicious that anything's wrong, Arthur. Not now. The ceremony's tomorrow, they're both drunk. Probably just going to pass out anyway." At least he prayed that was the case. Merlin gave the prince's hand a warm squeeze before opening the door himself and stepping inside. He gave a shallow bow to the men before looking to his master, gaze questioning. "You asked for me, Sir?"

"Merlin!" Julian exclaimed, sloshing the contents of his goblet as he gestured grandly in his slave's direction. "Where have you been? I was just about to send out a search party..." He slurred his words, clearly wasted from the copious amounts of wine courtesy of the King's larder. "C'me'ere..." Reaching out, he tugged Merlin into his lap with his free hand and lewdly nibbled on the boy's passion-marked throat.

Uther, equally smashed, groaned his appreciation of the display. If the sovereign had been in his right frame of mind, he would not have been so inclined for Merlin's presence to become an object of lust. However, his judgement was thoroughly clouded and he and Julian had a tradition to uphold. "Why don't we retire to my quarters?" he suggested, rising shakily from the throne. "If you enjoy this one so much..." Uther indicated Merlin, "...then, I know you'll be thrilled with my Theoden."

Merlin felt his stomach lurch. It wasn't a rumor, then. Morena had been right. And if he didn't go along with it, he would not only be tipping Julian off that something was wrong, he'd be giving up his one opportunity to free Camelot from Uther's rule. He held his tongue, closed his eyes, and reluctantly slid off of Julian's lap when the man urged him to go. He took a hesitant step toward Uther and then stood waiting. He honestly had no idea what was expected of him, whether Uther would still want the same thing when he wasn't in his friend's jovial presence.

Something akin to a sinister smile appeared as Uther gazed upon the boy he so despised standing before him. Julian, although blitzed on the heady wine, caught the King's expression and chided, "Now now, my friend... You won't mark him too badly? He's my most prized possession..." Another gulp from the goblet, and then the nobleman was staggering to his feet and moving up behind Merlin. "Sweet to taste... warm and tight... and quite the screamer, I might add..." He tugged the boy's trousers down, turning him around and shamelessly displaying his backside.

Although not his Theoden, Uther had to admit it was a lovely sight indeed. "He screams... you say?" That had definitely piqued his interest.

"Oh yes," Julian hissed, lewdly caressing Merlin's bottom for the other man's amusement. "And begs..."

Merlin couldn't recall ever feeling such humiliation. He was thankful at least that Arthur had accompanied him only as far as the door. The thought struck him that he could probably beg Julian to reconsider and keep him for the night instead. /Not the time to be a coward,/ he told himself harshly.

He led Julian and his slave back to his room, calling out Theoden's name as soon as they were all inside. Uther embraced Theoden immediately, placing a chaste kiss on the boy's lips without hesitation. "This is my old friend Julian," he introduced the pair, "and he will be our guest tonight..." His hand roamed down, shamelessly caressing Theoden's lithe body. "Would you like to play with him for me?"

Theoden blanched at the suggestion. "Sire?" His gaze moved to Uther's face, but he could discern little save that the high flush on the man's cheeks meant he was well into his cups. The young man bit his lip and looked to Julian, finally managing, "If... if that is your wish, Sire..." He let his gaze stray over to Merlin, gaze questioning silently.

/Yeah, because this wasn't bad enough,/ Merlin thought. He hated that he had to be a part of the swap, but seeing the boy being pulled in as well made him ill. /He's Uther's servant, but do they really.../ Merlin realized that the boy hadn't flinched in the slightest at the king's touch, only showing any reluctance at the idea of being shared with someone else. He certainly never would have suspected that the king's interests included men, though Theoden hardly counted as that. The sorcerer suspected that he had quite a few years on the king's manservant, and he was hardly of age himself.

Seeing Uther's gaze move to a decanter on the nightstand, he realized that there was at least one bit of good that could come of the whole thing yet. "I'll refill your glass," he offered, not bothering with any honorific. Uther was likely too drunk to notice, and he certainly had no intention of giving the man more than he'd already have to. Quickly Merlin tipped the contents of the vial that had remained clutched in his fingers into the glass along with a generous portion of wine and brought it to Uther's hand. He felt like the idiot Arthur had always deemed him to be running around the room in just his shirt, but Merlin wasn't about to redress himself without orders to. _That _he suspected they would notice.

Julian wasted no time in assessing Theoden's merits, and he was more than pleasantly surprised by Uther's find. "How lovely you are," he purred in the boy's ear. His hands roaming all over Theoden, Julian stripped him of his clothing and pushed him down onto the bed. Unwilling to give the boy a chance to react, he lunged forward and closed his lips over one tempting nipple.

Feeling both awkward and uneasy, Theo was caught off guard by the sudden rush of pleasure. He'd been touched by only two people in his life, and the whore who he'd lain with the first time hardly counted. The boy found his eyes fluttering closed despite being certain that he would enjoy not a moment of being touched by someone else.

Relishing the erotic scene taking place before him, Uther tore his attention to Merlin. He loathed the sight of him, he wanted to hurt him, to see this filthy magic user grovelling at his feet before he killed him... However, the overindulgence of alcohol had sparked a new-found desire in the king as he ordered Merlin to strip, and then to fetch an ornately carved box from atop the wardrobe.

Swallowing, Merlin grabbed the box, staring at it suspiciously. He didn't like the options left to him and couldn't help thinking of the "interesting" shop that Julian had promised to take him to. If the two of them did things like this often - and they seemed far too coordinated for it to be anything else - then what sort of things did Uther keep hidden in his room? Still he passed the box into the king's keeping and did his best not to fidget as he stood in front of the man.

Gazing upon Merlin like a ravenous tiger about to pounce on its prey, Uther found himself taken with the boy's naked gleaming form. Finding Merlin more well endowed than he would have ever imagined, the king's fingers gave into temptation and combed through the dense hairs framing the boy's lovely cock. He felt a shudder course through Merlin as he weighed his balls in his hand. "Are you frightened, boy?" That seemed to please Uther; relinquishing his touch, he opened the box and, making a selection, produced a tiny bell on a red ribbon. "Closer," he ordered Merlin, tying the bell around the base of his prodigious member. Uther flicked the length, making the bell ring. His smile, thoroughly calculating, settled on Merlin's face. "You're going to make this ring for me while..." His hand disappeared into the box again, revealing a facsimile of his own royal cock carved from ivory. "...you ride this."

Merlin couldn't even try to keep an expression of abject shock from his face. He stared at the ivory cock as if trying to process what exactly he was seeing. A deep blush colored the boy's cheeks. He had heard of such things, of course, but seeing it in person was a bit more jarring - especially when it was being presented by his lover's father. For a second, Merlin seriously contemplated turning and running from the room to see if he could make it. The thought died out quickly. Merlin was stupid sometimes, but most certainly not _that_ stupid. "Um, right," he finally assented, obviously not having the faintest idea of what to do with the strange situation.

"You'll enjoy it, I promise," Uther chuckled at Merlin's incredulous reaction. He reached over to the bedside table and selected one of the vials of oil he kept nearby. Pouring its contents over the ivory phallus, Uther pressed the glistening shaft into Merlin's hand. "Now, I want to watch you... Squat down, slowly... Take it all inside..."

Julian, passionately ravishing Theoden's sensitive nipples, paused long enough to glance over his shoulder and fix Merlin with a meaningful gaze. "You wouldn't want to disappoint us, right?" he panted, making it clear that his slave had no other choice in the matter. Julian inflamed by Theoden's writhing form beneath him, reached between the boy's legs and closed his hand over his groin.

/I would, actually. Thanks for asking./ Merlin kept the words to himself, just nodded at his master's suggestion and trying to find a way to not feel completely awkward about the situation. He failed rather miserably and finally settled for closing his eyes as he positioned himself over the length. /Don't think about them. Think about Arthur./ That train of thought helped a bit, and Merlin let himself picture Arthur's body, picture himself sinking down instead on the prince's cock. The self-imposed ruse worked rather well, and Merlin could feel himself hardening as the artificial cock slowly pressed into his body. He was surprised to hear a low moan and even more surprised to realize that it was his own.

Theoden's gaze snapped open at the sound, and he turned take in the view. Coupled with Julian's hot hands roaming over his body, it was enough to draw a soft sigh of pleasure from his lips as well. There was no question that he would rather have been with the king, but since the show was in part for the king... well, surely that made it alright to enjoy it a bit.

Finding his attention torn between Theoden's delicious body and the heated show Merlin was putting on, Julian peeled off Theo's meager clothing and sank between the boy's legs as he drank in the sight of that beautiful erection. "Mmm," he groaned appreciatively, "very nice..." Julian kissed Theoden's inner thighs, his mouth teasing as he licked his way down to those wriggling toes. He painstakingly suckled each one, knowing that his skill would only serve to make Theo that much more excited.

The boy gasped aloud and pushed up onto his elbows to watch better exactly what Julian was doing. He'd never particularly thought of his feet as a spot that could be so pleasantly erotic, but the man was proving him wrong without even seeming to try. It was delicious. A shiver ran through Theoden's body as he savored the unexpected stimulation.

Merlin happily allowed himself to wallow in the fantasy he'd created. He could pretend that he felt Arthur against him. He still all but smelled the other man from earlier. If he focused hard enough on what it would feel like if Arthur really was there, then it was almost possible to block out the room and the unfamiliar sounds around him entirely.

Hazy from the vast amounts of wine he'd ingested, Uther remained sharp enough to realize that Merlin's thoughts were elsewhere. He also had to admit that-as much as he despised the boy-his naked, aroused form made for a thrilling sight. "Can you take it all?" the king purred, his eyes watching as more and more of the ivory phallus disappeared inside of Merlin's body.

The sound of Uther's voice was an unwelcome intrusion into the escapist fantasy, but Merlin nodded just the same. "Yes," he whispered almost absently. After all, he had learned to take Julian with ease, and the man was certainly a match for the carving in that arena. Inch by inch, Merlin let the length slide into his body. He bit his lip, careful to keep the fantasy he was weaving to himself. Somehow he doubted that Uther would appreciate the fact that his newest toy was fantasizing about his son instead.

Julian, meanwhile, nibbled and licked his way back toward his prize: Theoden's twitching length. Fairly begging for attention, Julian swept his tongue from base to tip and delighted in the shivers of pleasure that coursed over Theoden's body. His hands roamed over the boy's chest, his fingers closing over erect nipples and torturing them while pleasuring that sweet cock.

Theoden whimpered at the feeling of it but found that his gaze kept wandering away from Julian and back to Uther. He longed to be in the king's arms instead no matter how good it felt with Julian. It hurt more to find that Uther's gaze was trained intently on the pale young man in front of him. /Shouldn't Uther hate the boy, not desire him?/ It had certainly seemed so before tonight whenever Uther spoke of Merlin. And yet... the feeling of Julian's lips and his eager fingers still sent thrills of pleasure through his body.

Uther wouldn't have believed Merlin capable of the act as he watched, intently thrilled, by the sight of the ivory cock disappearing fully into the boy's shuddering body. The bell tied around Merlin's cock rang more insistently as that blushing length continued to swell, and glistening pearls formed at the flaring tip. It wouldn't be long before Merlin erupted, and that fact afforded Uther a great deal of sadistic pleasure.

Between Merlin's breathless moans and Theoden's writhing, Julian found himself thrillingly oversexed. He was also amused to find how much Merlin had seemingly captivated Uther. Of course if he hadn't been so enraptured with pleasing Theoden, he would have been right beside the king enjoying Merlin's erotic show. Parting his lips, Julian swallowed Theoden's delicious arousal down to the base. He moaned as he felt the rigid length fairly leap at the back of his throat. Theoden was wonderfully sensitive from his time with Uther, and Julian loved a beautiful slave who surrendered so completely.

Despite himself, Theoden found his gaze moving to Merlin. The young man was beautiful. His skin fairly glowed, and he could see why Uther's gaze devoured the boy. As he watched, the servant-turned-slave shuddered, his back arching and his head thrown back as he came with a low groan of pleasure. It was gorgeous. The boy bit his lip and thrust unconsciously up into Julian's eager mouth as his own libido was sent into overdrive by what he was watching.

Uther's mouth watered as vast jets of cum exploded from Merlin's straining length, while the boy's hips continued to thrust mindlessly around that ivory cock. Julian paused in how own ministrations to take in his slave's cataclysmic release; he wasn't disappointed. Merlin came like no other he had ever known. Violent shivers coursed over the boy's gorgeously flushed body, his torso glistening with sweat and dripping with the evidence of his passion. Smiling wickedly, Julian urged Theoden, "Merlin's made quite a mess, hasn't he? Why don't you lick him clean?" His suggestion brought an approving groan from Uther, whose gaze made it clear that he wished to see Theoden's tongue at work.

The words did their job of cutting through the fog of the aftermath, but by the time Merlin was fully paying attention, the boy who had been on the bed only moments before was kneeling before him. His instinct was to tell the other servant to leave him be, but that was hardly possible given the situation. Instead he swallowed hard as Theoden gave in to the suggestion without a second's hesitation. He couldn't help thinking that Julian would have been a lot better off with someone like him. It appeared that the younger man was enjoying himself greatly despite the awkward situation.

In fact the new position was far more to Theoden's liking. He was licking Julian's servant clean, yes, but he was also kneeling at his own master's feet and giving Uther a rather tempting view in the process as he bent to run his tongue along a white trail against Merlin's stomach.

Julian openly stroked himself, mesmerized by the enticing scene taking place before him and Uther. He had no idea how his old friend managed to keep himself in check with two delicious boys willing to give into their basest desires. Theoden possessed one of the loveliest rumps he had ever laid eyes on-even rivaling Merlin's splendid bottom-and Julian wasted little time in sinking to his knees and caressing those tempting globes of flesh. He spread Theoden apart, catching his breath at the sight of the boy's tender opening twitching frantically as if begging for attention. At a silent signal from Uther, Julian groaned and dove forward, flicking his tongue out and tasting that supple ring of flesh.

The moan that came from Thoden's throat vibrated through Merlin's cock, and he gasped. The last thing he wanted was to put on a show for Uther Pendragon, but even with the drugs out of his system, Merlin was surprised to find that it had become almost habit to please Julian. He was staring at his master rimming the boy with abandon and felt his cock twitch before the shame of the reaction could set in. It was simple enough not to look at Uther at all, to pretend that he wasn't part of the equation, and that suited Merlin far better than accepting the reality of what was going on.

Julian lived for visiting Camelot and indulging with Uther, and tonight had turned out to be one of the most spectacular stopovers of all time. Theoden tasted incredible and, as Julian skewered the boy with his tongue, he could have sworn he detected Uther's lingering release inside of him. It inflamed his desire that much more as he reached between Theoden's legs and teased the boy's rigid length.

Painfully hard by this point Uther refused to touch himself. He had decided to save his release for a particular moment as he called out to Theoden in a raspy tone, "Bring him to the edge, but don't allow him to cum again..."

Though it was difficult to focus with Julian tonguing him and the bitter taste of the slave's cum on his tongue, Theoden forced himself to pay attention. Merlin was hard as a rock, and probably especially sensitive after his release. Instead of moving to the most obvious target and licking the cum from the other young man's cock, Theo continued to kiss and lick everywhere else. He could feel the faint muscular tremors beneath his lips that meant that his partner was losing control. "Not yet," he whispered, the words a soft request instead of an order.

Theo had a point. Merlin knew better than to let go without permission if Uther's views on the subject were anything like Julian's. He gritted his teeth, wishing he'd taken the opportunity when he had it to move away from the thick ivory phallus pressed inside of him. It was hard to keep himself in check with it pressing hard against his prostate and Theoden's tongue sliding over his skin.

Julian ached to sink himself inside Theoden's silky passage, which clenched desperately around his probing tongue. As if sensing the other man's desire, Uther gruffly commanded, "Fuck him, Julian... Fuck him, now..." Needed no further incentive, Julian straightened and eagerly took himself in hand. With Theoden's quivering opening thoroughly wet, there was no need for oil to ease the way... Especially when Julian's massive arousal was glistening with copious amounts of precum. "Oh, this is going to be so sweet," he promised Theoden, teasing the boy with the tip of his cock before pressing his way deep inside.

In that moment, Theoden forgot entirely that he was supposed to be teasing Merlin. He cried out in pleasure and pushed back against the older man. It felt like heaven to be filled after the torturously delicious teasing of the man's muscular tongue. He'd been aching for more, and though he'd hoped to be taken by his own master, the pleasure was reward enough. He whimpered braced himself on his elbows to give better leverage for meeting every thrust. "More," Theo begged without reservation. "Please... more..."

"YES!" Julian roared out his ecstasy. Theoden gripped him like a vice, drawing every last inch of his impressive arousal into the heated embrace of his lovely body. His calloused hands closed around the boy's slender hips, asserting his dominance as his swollen length pumped violently. Uther, relishing the scene more than he could have possibly expressed, finally unsheathed himself with an audible groan. His feverish gaze settled on Merlin and, giving the boy no other option, ordered him forward.

"You should be good and ready to take the real thing now, boy," he growled, easing back into the chair and making himself available for Merlin to straddle. "What are you waiting for?"

/The ground to open up and swallow me whole. Should be just a second./ Merlin swallowed hard and carefully drew himself up off the ivory cock, hissing slightly as it left his body. There were very few things he could picture that would ever be as awkward and uncomfortable as what was taking place. Left with no real choice, he did as Uther bid, glancing back to see Julian utterly lost in Theoden and the other slave looking similarly entranced. The boy's eyes were closed in ecstasy and sweat ran down over his throat. Merlin knew the feeling well. He was almost distracted enough not to think too much about what was happening as he felt Uther's hands closing on his hips and he began to slide down onto the king's rock hard erection.

Uther hissed out his drunken pleasure while inch after inch of his aching length disappeared inside of Merlin's body. Impossibly tight-especially after having taken the ivory phallus-Merlin's velvet passage seemed intent on wrenching his seed from his churning balls before they'd even truly begun. "Slowly," he insisted, whispering close to the boy's ear. Over Merlin's shoulder, Uther watched with gleaming eyes as Julian indulged in Theoden.

The sound of Uther's voice made a shiver go down the sorcerer's spine, and he had to fight against the natural urge to draw away. That wasn't an option. The king had made his demands clear, and he needed to suffer through it. After months of being used by Julian, it was simply one more indignity to suffer. This time, it was one that might finally help him to earn his freedom once more. The thought alone helped Merlin to focus his energy and listen to the king as he began to move more slowly.

Uther's eyes blazed as he hungrily watched Theoden expertly taking Julian's monster into his gorgeous body. His cock swelling at the sight, the king fucked Merlin fiercely and sharply, violent and yet slow, thrusting up into the boy's clasping ass, and groaning raggedly each time his royal prick stabbed deep. Although Uther's gaze remained doggedly fixed on his lover, when Merlin's attention wavered from him he gave the boy a none-too-gentle smack across the face. "Remember... who's... fucking... you, boy," he hissed meaningfully.

With one hand clutching Theoden's hip, Julian reached out and thread his fingers through the boy's hair, gripping the silken strands tightly. His strokes long and deep, the older man marveled at the pleasure surrounding him. He glanced down, moaning at the sight of that tender ring of muscle stretched to bursting around his overheated arousal. "You feel... amazing," he complimented through ragged breaths.

Theoden simply whimpered in response and pressed himself back against Julian. The none-too-gentle tugging of the man's fingers in his hair did nothing to dampen the boy's passion as he relished every last stroke. He shook himself from the haze of pleasure enough to look up at Uther. His heart fluttered when he saw that the sovereign's gaze was once more fixed entirely upon him. That took some of the sting out of the fact that the man was indulging in someone else entirely, his hands on the body of another. Theo reminded himself harshly that Uther was king and could take pleasure wherever he saw fit. It was, he told himself, nothing short of a miracle that the man had taken an interest in him for so long already.

Julian not only fucked Theoden hard, he nearly devoured him at the same time, leaning forward and sliding his mouth up his spine, his lips tasting the rivulets of sweat beading down the boy's back. Uther had been right; Theoden was quite an extraordinary find! He screwed and clawed at the king's servant feverishly, pumping his hips faster. His cock thundered, swelling, throbbing, jumping within the tenders folds of Theoden's passage. "What... a... delicious... little... morsel... you are," he panted close to his ear.

Theoden whimpered in response, surprised to find how good it felt to be taken by someone else. He heard the sharp sound of the slap and his gaze snapped toward Merlin and Uther. He'd been far too distracted to have any idea what had happened, but he'd honestly never seen the king raise a hand to anyone. When Merlin recovered and turned his head once more, Theoden found himself shocked by the sight of the crimson mark on his pale cheek. One of Uther's rings had connected with force enough to not only bruise but bring a trickle of blood to the surface as well.

The pain didn't bother Merlin half as much as the fact that his attempts to be as mentally absent as possible were being thwarted. He swallowed hard and forced himself to look down at the man. He'd never felt such open hatred for anyone as he did for Uther in that moment, and he honestly didn't care whether the king read the thought in his eyes or not. If what Morena had said was true, what Uther thought of him would matter very little in a day or two.

Uther only felt a thrill over having caused Merlin visible pain. As far as the king was concerned the boy was nothing more than filth, and his fate at becoming Julian's slave to do with as his friend pleased wasn't quite the punishment he would have hoped for... But, it was a satisfying one. As a consequence of his harsh actions, Uther groaned as Merlin clenched even tighter around him. And the sovereign dug his fingers into the boy's flesh in order to hurt them that much more.

Prepared for the shock of pain this time, Merlin gritted his teeth and didn't let out a sound. He had to give Uther some things but was eager to exercise the small amount of control left in his power.

Julian, too drunk and too focused on Theoden, did not notice Merlin's distress. Instead he pummeled Uther's slave's beautiful ass, his large, heavy balls slamming against Theoden's. As he leaned over his back, he nibbled at an earlobe while still tugging on Theoden's hair. "Delicious slut," he purred, withdrawing with a surprising abruptness. He manhandled Theoden, kissing him sharply before rolling him onto his back. Then Julian was sheathing himself back inside the boy's tantalizing warmth, thrusting harder than ever before.

Theo was disappointed for a moment at the change of views but soon found himself gasping with every thrust and rushing toward release as Julian claimed him. The man had the same eager abandon that Uther generally showed in their time together but the drink had left him with less control, and the wildness of the coupling as much as anything left Theoden aching for more.

It was easy to tell that the other pair were reaching their zenith, and Merlin found himself praying that Uther would soon be finished with the exercise in humiliation as well. He wanted nothing more than to slink away back to the quarters he shared with Julian and bath until he couldn't smell the other man on him anymore.

Julian, being decidedly limber, bent double as he managed to take Theoden's weeping length into his mouth while simultaneously fucking the beautiful boy to the brink of madness. His balls tightened and the first wrenching signal of his impending explosion shuddered through him. He sucked Theoden feverishly, desperately wanting to taste the boy's release. Julian groaned around that delicious length; his cock swelled and erupted, painting that tender passage with copious amounts of scorching white.

Unable to hold back, Theoden's back arched, and he came hard as Julian bucked against him. He had heard stories of men and women who were able to engage in some rather... unique positions thanks to their flexibility, but he had never encountered one. The feeling of being sucked and fucked at the same time made him cum harder than he could remember. 

Julian drank Theoden down as if the boy's release were sweeter than the finest wine. Theoden's seed flooded his mouth, coating his throat as Julian refused-even in his stupor-to allow even a single drop to go to waste. When he finally descended from the high of his climax, and Theoden was completely spent, Julian let the boy's cock slip from his mouth while he descended upon him, kissing him hungrily.

Watching all of this intently, Uther's fingernails dug deeply into Merlin's flesh, leaving angry scratches in their wake. His cock throbbed painfully, while his heavy balls churned. "Does Julian... make you scream?" he panted harshly in Merlin's ear. "You're going... to scream... for me... You're going to... beg to cum..."

The initial response of "not fucking likely" didn't sound like a safe one. Instead of speaking, Merlin bit the inside of his cheek and tried to remember that sometimes it was better to say nothing at all. He could barely stomach being with Uther and saw no way that the man's fantasies would be coming true anytime soon. He was beginning to lose hope that the man was too drunk to notice the lack.

Uther's thrusts grew harder, more violent; when Merlin did not comply to his wishes, the king grunted out his ire and slapped the defiant boy across the face again. "Beg!" he ordered, flicking out his tongue to relish the fresh trickle of blood. "Beg me... to make you... cum!"

Merlin winced at the pain, unable to hold the reaction back. "Please," he managed quietly. It wasn't much, but it was the best he could manage in the quick moment when he realized exactly how badly the king wanted a response. His erection had flagged once he'd been pulled away from Theoden and forced to focus his attentions on Uther once again. He felt ill and wished that Julian would pick now to rescue him from the situation. "Please... make me cum," he managed in a tone that sounded more pained than anything.

Utterly oblivious to what was happening so close to them, Theoden sighed and slung his arms bonelessly around Julian's neck to hold him close. His lips parted at once to allow the older man entrance, and he wondered dimly if Uther was still watching them.

Uther clumsily untied the bell from around Merlin's rapidly pulsing cock. An  
>abundance of precum oozed from the flaring slit, and the king eased his hand<br>around the boy's heated length with a surprising tenderness considering his  
>harsh methods. "All you... had to do... was ask," he hissed between panting<br>breaths. Uther thrust upward, his massive arousal skewering Merlin in a violent  
>attempt to make him climax first. <p>

Merlin let out a yelp that was part pain and some small part pleasure too. Apparently there was at least some of the drug left in his system judging by how easily his body betrayed his heart and mind. Merlin reminded himself that fighting against it was only likely to make things worse - not to mention drawing them out. Instead he let his eyes flutter to half mast and tried not to think at all. He gave in the limited movement of his hips that the king's crushing grip allowed and soon found his fingers curling into fists where they rested against his thighs.

Julian, meanwhile, continued lavishing attention on Theoden, who writhed and  
>shuddered beneath him. As he gasped against the boy's delicious mouth, he<br>wondered if he might have a chance to ravish Theoden again. Or, better yet, both  
>Theoden and Merlin at the same time.<p>

Theo shifted against the man, having for a moment forgotten Merlin and Uther until he heard a cry from the other boy and wrested his mouth away from Julian's. As he watched the servant moving on Uther's lap tensed and very nearly sobbed as he came. It confused Theo to see that he seemed almost troubled by the release instead of enjoying every second of it as it seemed he should.

Only when Merlin erupted did Uther allow himself to find release. The king grunted and groaned like a wild animal, thrusting wildly into the boy's clenching passage as his achingly swollen length burst forth its seed. He came and came, flooding Merlin's abused channel which simply could not hold in the tide. Julian, glancing up from his continual ravishing of Theoden, watched the sight hungrily. He shifted over, and without hesitation, began to lick fervently at Uther's thrusting length, tasting the bitter fluid seeping from Merlin. Then, he was kissing Theoden again, sharing the wealth. When Uther was finally spent, he dropped Merlin into an unceremonious heap on the floor.

Merlin didn't particularly care about getting a new bruise or two. Instead he happily shifted a little farther away from Uther and hoped that the whole ordeal was finished. He drew his knees up, not quite bold enough to dare trying to cover himself up.

Theo parted his lips at once and kissed Julian with languid passion. He was sated but never too much to say no to something that felt so good. The lithe boy leaned back and felt Uther's leg at his back, the closeness to his lover only making him that much hotter.

"Did you enjoy him?" Uther asked Julian, his dark gaze taking in the sight of his old friend and his lover intertwined. "He is quite special to me." Dropping to his knees, the king fed his glistening length into Theoden's mouth, and groaning softly at the warmth of his lips. He caressed the boy's flushed cheek tenderly, in sharp contrast to his rough treatment of Merlin.

Julian drunkenly shifted closer to Merlin, taking the shivering boy into his arms and kissing him before replying to Uther, "Yes, you were quite right about him." He noted the cut on Merlin's cheek, kissing the wound. "Uther you promised not to mark my pretty Merlin too badly," he chided, urging his prized slave to his feet while adding, "Thank you for tonight, my friend." He staggered out of the room with Merlin, leaving Uther and Theoden alone.


	25. Chapter 25

**See Chapter 1 for warnings & info**

**Author's Notes: A bit more smut, but then we all deserve a little hurt/comfort goodness after that, right? Sorry it took so long – going back to work after being on maternity leave is kicking my butt.**

It was a physical relief to be out of the room. Even being with Julian wasn't so awful. He tried not to think about the fact that his master had been as complicit as Uther in what had taken place. Instead he just tried to breathe and even managed to jerk his pants on before Julian could pull him out into the hallways completely naked. "We should rest for the ceremony tomorrow, sir," he managed quietly as he helped a tipsy Julian back to the room they would be sharing. How he was going to face Arthur after tonight, he had no idea, but Merlin prayed that at least Morena's potion would do its work.

Bursting into their room Julian tumbled over to the enormous bed in the middle of the room, dragging Merlin down along with him. "Ceremony?" he slurred, hands roaming all over the boy as if he wasn't sated in the least. "Is that all you can think about? We're in Camelot, pretty! You were just fucked senseless by the King! And you were so lovely taking his big cock. Don't think I didn't notice..." Julian tugged Merlin's pants down, and mauled his slave's lovely ass. He eased a digit into the boy's abused passage, wriggling around as he chewed on Merlin's throat.

Merlin hissed as too-sensitive skin was roughly stretched. Julian knew how to be careful when the occasion called for it, but obviously not when he was drunk. Merlin winced as his master's weight pressed down against him. He'd half hoped that Julian hadn't noticed, actually, but it had been a vain, vague flicker of hope. There was no point in trying to protest that he was tired, that they both needed rest. Julian's sights were set, and the man was rarely deterred when he'd set his sights on something.

"I loved watching you tonight," Julian breathed across Merlin's passion-marked throat. "You were stunning... taking both those cocks..." He nipped at his slave's shoulder. "Perhaps I should have my own molded? That way... you can keep me inside you... all the time..." His finger disappeared up to the knuckle, probing Merlin deeply. Julian's renewed arousal flexed across the boy's leg, and the older man wasted no time in thrusting shallowly against him.

It had become habitual to want Julian. Drugs or no drugs, Merlin's body reacted instinctively to the intimate contact, to the feeling of his master's hardness sliding against his skin. He hated himself for giving in when he should have fought. There was no end game in being with Julian. It served no purpose whatsoever. And yet... He let out a sigh of pleasure as Julian's finger found his prostate with expert ease and began teasing him back to full hardness.

"That it... That's my boy," Julian purred, feeling a familiar shudder of pleasure coursing through Merlin's sensitive body. "Always sweet... always ready for me..." Easing a second finger inside, he groaned at the wetness of Merlin's flaring passage, which had been thoroughly abused by Uther. "Theoden was delicious, but he's not you. I would have loved to have seen more of you together." That thought made Julian's menacing cock throb with desire. "He seemed to enjoy tasting you, but then... Why not? You are sinfully sweet, pretty..."

"Please... sir..." Merlin most definitely didn't want to talk about it. He didn't want to think about it. For the first time since he'd been taken by Julian, he didn't want to think for reasons _other _than avoiding letting his mind stray to Arthur. It almost hurt being stretched. He felt raw, aching with the abuse he'd taken at Uther's hands, but he wanted it over with. All of it. He wanted to curl up, sleep, and dream that it was all over and that things could start going back to some passable version of normal.

For someone usually concerned only with his own pleasures, Julian focused entirely on Merlin for once. His mouth roamed all over the boy's throat, kissing a path down to those glorious nipples which he licked reverently. His fingers twisted gently within the tender confines of Merlin's passage, brushing that special place that turned his slave into a helpless wreck. "Beautiful... so beautiful," he murmured, moving ever downward until his lips closed around Merlin's lovely cock.

Merlin twisted on the bed, loving every touch even if he hated himself more than a little for wanting it. It had been one thing giving in to Julian when he'd thought that Arthur walked away because the prince didn't love him. Now... now everything was changed and yet nothing had. He was still in Julian's bed, still the property of someone he didn't really like let alone love. Arthur was getting married to some woman that he didn't love just like Merlin had always known he would. She was a servant, she had magic - those things were different. Everything else felt painfully expected. Merlin took a shaky breath and closed his eyes against the flood of emotions he knew he couldn't process, not with Julian playing his body like a well-tuned instrument. Not now.

Merlin responded beautifully to his ministrations, and Julian reveled in the way in which that beautiful body surrendered itself to him. He devoured Merlin's impressive length, savoring the remnants of the boy's release he tasted against the heated velvety flesh. His own cock ached terribly; Julian shifted himself around until he and Merlin were in a position to pleasure each other. He offered himself to that luscious mouth, his weeping length pressing insistently against Merlin's lips.

Merlin gave in to the stimulation and let the man's cock slide in over his tongue. The bitter-salty taste was so familiar that he found himself responding without thought. He allowed that as well. Better to let his body react, to simply see it through. Soon enough, he hoped, Julian would have his fill and he could slink away somewhere to catch his breath and clean up a bit.

Julian groaned around Merlin's arousal as the boy took him inside of that wonderful mouth. Still sensitive from his heated coupling with Theoden, even in his stupor the older man knew he simply could not last long with Merlin working on him. His aching cock found itself soothed by Merlin's slick tongue, and Julian thrust his hips in an attempt to bury himself fully down his slave's throat. His fingers danced along Merlin's ravaged passage, which clenched hungrily around his digits.

Merlin's hips worked of their own accord. He thrust up, hot and eager, into Julian's mouth while his own lips stretched around the man's length. It was going to be quick. He felt the tingling burn of the release working its way up his spine as the man's talented fingers pressed into him, sore and too much and not enough all at the same time, and soon Merlin was bucking helplessly against Julian's mouth. He came harder than before, the release mostly dry after having spent himself so thoroughly in Uther's chambers earlier.

Julian eagerly drank down what little Merlin had to offer, his tongue swirling all around that rapidly pulsing length. Merlin's passage flared around his fingers, clenching tightly as if to snap his digits in two. As sensitive as Julian already was from his encounter with Theoden, it did not take long for the older man to find his own release. He came with a ragged groan, filling Merlin's mouth to overflowing. Only when he was completely spent did the drunken sated slave owner draw away; Julian kissed Merlin hungrily before blacking out dead to the world.

Merlin sighed and slipped out of the bed as soon as he could. Julian didn't even stir and he breathed a sigh of relief. He needed to be away. He needed to clean himself of the whole night. He wanted to forgot, but getting smashed and spending the next day sick and headachey would hardly make it more bearable. Instead he settled for slipping down to the kitchens and begging some warm water to bathe himself with. Merlin felt far more human with the sweat and cum gone from his flesh even with the bruises on his cheeks darkening and growing uglier. He pulled on a fresh linen shirt and dark pants that were more modest than anything Julian would approve of. Stomach twisting, Merlin decided he should still attempt to eat something and headed for the pantry to scrounge up something.

Arthur, having been unable to rest, had worried a path in his room as he paced back and forth for hours while his concern for Merlin mounted. Finally the waiting became far too much for the prince, and the strode out of his quarters and toward his father's. He still couldn't process the idea of Uther Pendragon indulging with servants, let alone male ones. And Arthur breathed a sigh of relief when he listened at the king's door and heard nothing but silence.

Deciding to try the guest room allocated to Julian, he chanced a look inside and found his father's friend in a deep sleep. The urge to grab a pillow and suffocate the revolting man was overwhelming, but the prince kept himself in check. Where could Merlin be? He headed down the hall and impulsively checked the kitchen. "Merlin!" he exclaimed, rushing forward... only to freeze as his eyes widened in horror at the state of his beloved's beautiful face. "What did they do to you?"

The concern in Arthur's voice made Merlin's stomach clench. Tears filled his eyes, and he felt doubly foolish for reacting so strongly. The bruises were nothing, really. The real problem was that he knew he'd never be able to tell Arthur about any of it. He barely wanted to be in his own skin and couldn't help thinking that there was certainly no way Arthur would want to touch him again if he really knew. "It's... it's fine. I'm fine. Tired is all," Merlin muttered.

"No, it's not fine," Arthur insisted, his jaw set with anger. He now wished he had followed his instinct and smothered Julian to death in his drunken sleep. His concern for Merlin overriding his barely suppressed rage, the prince urged his lover into his arms, comforting him and murmuring softly, "No one's ever going to hurt you again. I promise, Merlin. No one."

Merlin shivered and pressed himself into Arthur's arms even if he'd never felt less like he deserved it. Before he could decide it was a stupid thing to do, he was whispering, "I'm sorry... I should... should just leave with Julian. I can't... not like this... not after..." He'd spent months being someone he barely recognized himself, someone he was desperately ashamed of. When he tried to put things into perspective, he'd let one bad thing, one mistake taint absolutely everything, and the thought made him physically ill. "Arthur, the things I... you shouldn't..." He found himself trying to step back, to shrug off the embrace. It was too much, far too perfect after everything else.

"You're not going anywhere," Arthur insisted, refusing to allow Merlin to wriggle free from his embrace. "I don't care about anything but you." His lips were close to his lover's ear, his hands splayed across his back soothing and caressing. "Come back to my room? Please? Julian's passed out, and I'm sure he won't wake until late tomorrow." Unwilling to take no for an answer, Arthur was already leading Merlin out of the kitchen and toward the staircase.

Still feeling utterly undeserving of the Prince's kindness, Merlin still found himself following. He had tried to break free once, but he couldn't force himself to let go of Arthur's warm hand again. Tears blurred his vision, and he let Arthur lead the way down the halls though he knew the route just as well. Even without being able to see Merlin could have found Arthur's quarters - and he had done so half-asleep on many a morning in the past.

Once they were safely alone in his chamber, Arthur gently led Merlin over to the bed and laid down with him wrapped up warmly in his arms. "Forget about tonight," he whispered, "forget about everything except what we shared in the stable." He pressed a soft kiss to Merlin's head, caressing his lover's arm and back, trying his best to soothe away the pain. Arthur would never be able to forgive anyone who harmed Merlin-even if that someone included his father.

"I don't know if I can," Merlin confessed quietly. He felt himself calming somewhat as Arthur touched him. It was new and familiar at once. They'd had so little time to get to know one another and explore on a physical level. The small intimacy made him shiver. "Arthur..." He stopped himself short of saying that he wished they could just forget the past months, the distance between them. That was unfair. It wasn't just them now, and as much as it hurt him to admit that, Merlin had no intention of wishing away Arthur's new family before it properly began. "I'm glad I came. Even with everything, I am. This... this is... worth all the rest."

Arthur's heart ached. None of this would have happened if he hadn't abandoned Merlin at Sir Robert's. At the time it had seemed like the best solution for both of them, but it had only ended up being the worst mistake of the prince's life. He would never be able to make amends to Merlin no matter how hard he tried. "Merlin," he started gently, "I want to run away with you, run away from everything and everyone and just start a new life for the both of us." Arthur's smile was tinged with deep sadness. "I know I cannot do that, but it's what I wish."

Merlin sniffled against Arthur's shirt, but when he straightened up and drew back to meet the prince's gaze, there was a real - if small - smile on his lips. "I wish it too, but... but then... it's silly, and... I wish you weren't marrying her, I do, but..." Merlin shrugged self-consciously and his smile brightened. "I want to meet your son or daughter. It's not something that we could have, and... it's... I like kids. I want to be here so I can help and... if you'll let me. You and Morena, I mean. I want to."

"Merlin, of course," Arthur replied, propping himself up and gazing at Merlin. The cut across his lover's cheek was terrible. Who had caused it? Julian... His father? The prince couldn't bear to contemplate the possibilities. "Whatever happens, you and I will be together. I promise." He gently drew the slighter man back into his arms, his touch warm and comforting. "No one will keeps us apart ever again."

Merlin prayed it was a promise that Arthur could keep. He had no idea what sort of influence Julian held outside of being Uther's friend. A thought struck him suddenly, and he felt sick with himself for being so caught up in his own reunion with Arthur to ask sooner. Not drawing away from Arthur - he couldn't, he simply couldn't - Merlin murmured, "Sir Robert... is he here? For the wedding?"

Arthur paused and frowned as he thought over Merlin's query. "Actually, no-no, I haven't seen him," he replied slowly. Having been caught up in the shock of Merlin arriving with Julian, the prince was completely blind to the fact that his father's other oldest friend had now made an appearance. "It's strange... Perhaps... He's out searching for you?" If Arthur had known about Merlin's predicament, then he would be turning over every stone in an effort to find him.

The thought sent a chill through Merlin, and he shook his head. "No... Arthur, if the slavers find him..." The men would be furious if he interrupted their "business," and Merlin hated to think of the sort of trouble he might get into. "I know you... with the wedding... but... please, can you..." He swallowed hard, hating even the thought of it and finally forced himself to ask, "Can you ask your father if he's been heard from?"

"My father?" Arthur would not deny Merlin anything however, at that moment, he wasn't entirely sure he could face the King again. "Yes, I will ask him," he decided after a moment's hesitation, then added, "It might actually be better to send a rider to his estate and check on him. If you can spare me for a few moments, I'll see to it right now?" He was loathe to leave Merlin's side, but if it would ease his lover's mind then it would be worth it.

Merlin found that he hated the idea as well. He fought the urge to deny the sweet offer and ask Arthur to stay instead but forced himself to nod. "Please?" Some sleep would not be amiss, in any case, before they both had other things to worry about, and Merlin couldn't deny that he rather liked the idea of curling up in Arthur's bed if only for a few hours. "I'd just... like to know that he's alright."

"Wait here," Arthur urged, pressing a gentle kiss to Merlin's lips. "I'll return shortly." He rose from the bed and hastily redressed before leaving the room and finding a trusted courtesan. It only took a word and a rider was leaving for Sir Robert's estate. Tomorrow he would know whether his father's friend was well or not... His father. Arthur still could not accept the King's actions; it was inconceivable, and yet all the evidence was there. It sickened him and made him see Uther for the hypocrite he truly was. Pushing aside such dark thoughts, the prince made a brief stop at Gaius' apothecary and finally returned to his quarters. "Forgive me for taking longer than expected," he said, undressing and sliding into bed beside Merlin again. "But, I thought you might need this to soothe your wounds." He held up a vial of amber liquid, offering to apply the mixture himself.

While Arthur was gone, Merlin had crawled into his bed, slipping between the sheets. They smelled of Arthur, and he'd almost slept with his face buried against the pillow. The feeling of being home was overwhelming. He roused at once at the sound of the door and couldn't help smiling at the sound of Arthur's voice. "S'alright," he murmured at the prince's apology only to look at the bottle. There was one more thing he hadn't thought of. His expression darkened slightly. "Does Gaius... does he know?" It was embarrassing, worse than he'd really thought to have Arthur know what he was, what he'd been reduced to. He couldn't stand to see recriminations or pity when Gaius looked at him too. The fact that his cheeks ached and he felt a twinge in his backside whenever he shifted was forgotten easily at the idea of the comfortable feeling of home being taken by the shame of everything he'd done.

"No," Arthur assuaged the obvious fear in Merlin's voice. "I haven't seen very much of Gaius since... well, since you left Camelot. He's furious I ever allowed you to leave." That was putting it lightly, but the prince did not want his lover to worry. "Here, close your eyes and let me take care of you for a change." Arthur poured some of the ointment onto his fingers, and gently dabbed at the cut slashing across Merlin's cheek. It probably stung something terrible, but he hoped that the viscous fluid would help ease the pain.

The touch hurt, but Merlin braced himself and tried to relax. Instead of the pain, he focused on the fact that Arthur was touching him, soothing him. He should have been disgusted and distancing himself, and instead he was being kinder than ever before. Merlin let out a soft sigh as some of the stiffness drained from his body. It was strange to have anyone taking care of him. He'd grown unused to such sweetness. "Thank you, Arthur." Merlin's eyes opened once more, unable to resist the temptation of actually seeing Arthur again after going so long with only his memories.

"You never have to thank me," Arthur whispered, losing himself in Merlin's tender gaze. His guilt over his lover's fate when all he ever tried to do was the right thing overwhelmed the prince. "In fact, I should be the one thanking you." He clarified softly, "To still have your love after everything that's happened... I'm unworthy of your heart. You are a miracle, Merlin-my miracle." Arthur pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, then urged, "Roll over. I know you need this ointment elsewhere, and no arguing."

Merlin felt his cheeks burning, but he listened anyway. Arthur was right, and there really wasn't any point arguing. He rolled over and buried his face in Arthur's pillow again. He didn't know what to say, so he kept quiet. He didn't want to talk about what had happened. He didn't want to think about it. It took every ounce of strength Merlin had not to apologize again. Maybe it hadn't been his choice, but that didn't make him feel any less used.

Arthur caressed the length of Merlin's spine, soothing him before gently prying him apart. His heart clenched at the sight that greeted him; torn and puffy, that once perfect ring of sensitive flesh had been utterly abused. "Oh, Merlin," Arthur breathed, unable to understand how his lover stood the discomfort. "I'll be careful..." He liberally poured the ointment onto his fingers, then slowly coated Merlin's ravaged opening. His heart aching, Arthur took his time and whispered soft words of love and encouragement.

It hurt, but the shame went a long way beyond the pain. He'd gotten used to pain, really. Merlin bit his lip and kept his face hidden in the pillow. It was easier that way, easier to try and shut everything out. That way the tears fell without Arthur seeing. Merlin couldn't quite keep himself still as the salve stung the sensitive tissue, but at least he kept quiet. The sound of Arthur's voice helped him. Merlin tried to do nothing but listen to the soft string of syllables and let them soothe his frayed nerves.

Arthur withdrew long enough to coat his fingers again. Then, with the greatest care, he eased one digit inside Merlin's abused passage. He continued to whisper soothing words as he dipped the ointment along the other man's torn channel. Miraculously, especially considering what Merlin had been through, his body reacted to his touch in a way that was all too familiar. "I'm sorry," he whispered, "just a little more." Merlin was so beautiful, so desirable that Arthur felt guilty for entertaining even the slightest bit of passion when his lover was in such pain.

Merlin nodded wordlessly. He didn't want to risk speaking. His cheeks flushed at the realization that the smell of Arthur surrounding him and the intimacy of the touch were having an effect despite the pain. He suspected that his mind and body were latching onto any opportunity to shrug off the shame in favor of something more pleasant, and sex was precisely how Julian had trained him to fill the void. The sorcerer bit his lip again to hold back a whimper and forced his hips to stillness.

Arthur had never intended to have such an effect on Merlin, especially after what he had obviously been through tonight. And the prince felt terrible for allowing himself to be aroused in the slightest. He couldn't help himself; he loved Merlin more than life itself. His glistening finger eased deeper still, and Arthur swallowed as he brushed the swollen nut of his prostate. Merlin's body clamped around his digit as if to trap him inside; Arthur caught his breath. He didn't want to hurt Merlin or use him like a sexual object. "Do... you want me to stop?" he whispered.

Flushed and hard as a rock - there was no denying now just how Arthur's touch was affecting him - Merlin just shook his head. He couldn't help wondering what Arthur must think of him. Despite aching from Uther's abuse, Merlin couldn't help but want Arthur to continue. He wanted to feel the man's fingers and know that the prince still desired him after everything. "No," Merlin whispered at last. "Please... Arthur..." The apology was swallowed in a soft moan. Arthur had told him to stop apologizing, but that didn't say the impulse. He was sorry for not being the same, for not feeling as if he was even _himself _anymore.

That was all Arthur needed to hear. With the greatest care, he worked his long, thick finger in and out of Merlin's abused passage. His intent only to soothe and care for his lover, if he could bring Merlin any kind of genuine pleasure from this night then the prince intended to do just that. Arthur leaned forward, pressing soft kisses to Merlin's back, tracing the length of his spine with his tongue. His free hand rooted beneath the former servant, closing around Merlin's sensitive length. "I love you, Merlin," he whispered, gently twisting his digit across his sweet spot. "You never have to worry about anything again. You're mine, now and forever..." Aching hard himself, Arthur thrust shallowly against the other man's leg.

The words were so sweet that Merlin found himself wondering if he'd simply fallen asleep in Julian's bed. But when he twisted to look over his shoulder, Arthur was honestly there and looking at him with open lust. The expression sent a shiver through Merlin's slender frame. "After all this... you still..." He broke off, looking away. He knew the answer even if it made no sense. Arthur shouldn't have wanted him, shouldn't have been interested at all, but there it was. Instead of saying no and instead of Arthur turning him away, they were both hard and wanting. "You must think I'm crazy..."

"No, I think you're wonderful," Arthur whispered, pressing even more sweet kisses to Merlin's lovely buttocks. Having thoroughly coated his lover's tender passage, Camelot's heir carefully withdrew his finger and urged his lover onto his side. "Don't hide from me, let me look at you." He nuzzled their lips together, drawing Merlin closer. Their swollen lengths married, and Arthur groaned as he kissed Merlin deeply. "This is perfect," he gasped, staring into those beautiful eyes. Their love for each other was so powerful that nothing could stop them from wanting more than just comfort. Passion ruled their hearts, and Arthur lost himself in the overwhelming desire he felt for Merlin. "Let me love you." Panting now, he surged his hips forward and shivered at the slide of cock against cock.

The shift took Merlin's breath away, and he was glad of it. He couldn't think enough to formulate a proper reply anyway. Instead he began to move, the rhythm familiar despite the partner being new. One shaking hand fell on Arthur's hip while the other cupped his cheek. "No matter what's happened... it's just you. Only you." He hoped that Arthur would understand the words even without the proper clarity to make them any more clear. Maybe it didn't matter who he'd shared his body with since the only one who had ever touched his heart was Arthur.

"Shh," Arthur soothed with another tender kiss. "I know, love... I know..." More kisses followed, tender and hot as he continued to rock his hips against Merlin's. Their swollen lengths brushed together, causing sparks of pleasure to ignite throughout Arthur's body. It amazed him that such a simple act could be so blindingly erotic. His breathing hitched as he clutched at Merlin's beautiful arse, relishing the feel of his lover's body pressed flushed against his own. "Merlin," he gasped against his mouth. If he could help his lover forget his unspoken ordeal, then Arthur had every intention of doing so in any way possible.

It thrilled Merlin that the word "love" passed Arthur's lips so easily now. It was beautiful. The sound alone made him smile softly as he pulled Arthur closer. "Love you. So much," he breathed, hips hitching in their movement as they glided together. Somehow Merlin realized he could forget the pain and horror of the night if that one bad memory meant he and Arthur had the chance to make a thousand new ones. It was worth it. It was. He leaned forward and kissed the prince gently. "I won't be without you again." It had been too much the first time. Another separation would kill him, or at least his spirit. They needed one another too deeply.

Arthur gazed meaningfully into Merlin's heavy-lidded eyes. "Never again," he promised, his breath catching as another sharp stab of pleasure gripped him. It amazed the prince how potent the simple act of writhing against his beautiful lover was. Their stiff, dripping cocks brushed together repeatedly, melding together for a blissful moment before sliding away again. One hand cradled the back of Merlin's hand, while the other pawed feverishly at his ass. Arthur felt himself edging closer and closer toward release, but he fought against the inevitable as he yearned to make the most of the moment. Merlin needed him, he needed to forget about whatever had transpired earlier in the night. And Arthur was determined to see happiness shimmering in the other man's gaze again.

It was rather perfect, really. Any sense of shame had long since fled, and Merlin let his consciousness and attention focus in until he saw nothing but Arthur, felt nothing but the prince moving against him. He let himself relax and feel a genuine thrill of hope that however unusual their lives might prove from that moment forward, they would find a way to make things work. He met Arthur's bright gaze and found himself smiling. It was damn near impossible not to smile when he saw the intensity there. They were both close, and tension shimmered in the air, pleasant this time, an aching want stretching out between them. Merlin reached down, fingers finding their cocks blindly and gripping them together as best he could to add just a touch more friction. That was all it took. Merlin's breath hitched and his head tipped forward just to get a bit closer to Arthur's, to close some of the slight distance between them as he came.

When Merlin tumbled over the edge, Arthur's own pent up need came gushing forth. Every muscle in his toned body seemed to clench. He arched his back, his face contorted in brief agony that quickly ran to fierce pleasure, and he climaxed furiously. Arthur sank into a trance of ecstasy, a deep swoon of moaning, trembling bliss that consumed him for minutes. When he finally surfaced from it, he was embracing Merlin, kissing him and whispering, "I was supposed to be taking care of you. I don't know how you make me feel like this. Nobody ever has." The prince's outpouring of deep emotion was so intense that Arthur found himself on the verge of coming all over again. "How could I think we could ever live without each other?"

"You're crazier than you look," Merlin whispered with a shaky laugh. Only Arthur could make him smile after everything. No one else. He fisted his fingers in the man's hair and kissed Arthur with a hunger that had absolutely nothing to do with sexual need. "I'll do whatever I have to do to make this work." He already had, though he prayed that Arthur would never need to know just how far he'd already gone to secure their place in the world.

"And I'm not letting you go, Merlin," Arthur reiterated between panting breaths. "No one's ever going to take you away from me again." Gazing deeply into Merlin's beautiful eyes a moment longer, the prince kissed his way down the length of his lover's body, his tongue making short work of the evidence of their mingled release. Then, he was sweeping back up and offering his mouth to Merlin in a thoroughly decadent kiss. "Sleep," he urged gently. "I'll be here when you wake."

Though he worried about what Julian would think if the man woke to find him gone, Merlin didn't want to leave. He curled up as close to Arthur as possible and breathed in the prince's scent. "Just for a little while," he murmured against Arthur's neck. His body and mind were exhausted though his heart sang to realize that after everything, Arthur still loved him. "Just... till dawn..." Unable to keep his eyes open for another second, Merlin finally gave in and slept.


	26. Chapter 26

**See Chapter 1 for warnings & info**

**Author's Notes: Though there's certainly some plot content here in terms of Uther and Theo, this is mostly smut. Just a warning. If you'd rather sit this out until we get back to something of substance, no one will be offended **

Theoden took little note of the exit of their guests. He was too focused on Uther, licking the king clean with apparent relish. Though he had enjoyed himself with Julian, he was far happier to be alone with the king once again. "Did you like it, sire?" he whispered uncertainly when Uther finally withdrew. He gazed up at the man with bright eyes, his weight leaning against the man's legs as if he couldn't get close enough.

"I liked watching you," Uther purred, his eyes heavy-lidded from the combination of sex and alcohol. "Do you have any idea how truly beautiful you are? Never more so than when you're being taken? When you cum?" He reached down and caressed Theoden's throat and chest, relishing the feel of him beneath his palm. "I want you to cum again... for me..." Leaning over, he slowly took Theoden between his lips, drawing his lover's length deep into his mouth.

Theoden had barely noticed being moved to the bed until Uther was shifting to mouth at his cock. He gasped at the impossible heat enveloping his sensitive cock. The feeling was amazing but almost too intense as Uther sucked him back to full hardness. Not for a moment did Theo consider asking the man to stop, however. He wanted the king. He'd wanted him the whole evening, and now he had his lover with no interlopers to keep them apart. "Mmm... sire... yes... please..."

Uther sucked Theoden thirstily, drinking him down to the base. His looked up at Theoden from under his long eyelashes as he swirled his tongue around the tip of that sweet cock, teasing Theoden, tantalizing him, watching his lovely face. He wanted the boy to know they were in for some very raw sex together. He pushed Theoden's legs up and back, and slid down between his silky thighs. "Mmm. I know you have something here I want," he murmured, bringing his lips closer and closer to the boy's oozing, twitching ass. When his mouth finally found it, Uther's tongue slid in and out of Theoden's freshly fucked opening.

Theoden twisted on the bed but somehow managed to keep his hips still. He loved the feeling of the man's tongue sliding over his stretched and sensitive ass. There was the faintest burn along with the pleasure, Uther's tongue soothing as it stretched him. "Want you," he murmured. "Sire, I... I want you so badly..."

Due to Theoden's wild coupling with Julian, Uther's tongue disappeared all the way inside, tasting and probing. Even through the haze of his drunken stupor, the king relished hearing the boy's sweet words of desire. Large royal hands caressed Theoden's quivering thighs as Uther withdrew and crawled up the length of his lover's body. "You always have me," he assured Theoden, kissing him with enough passion to leave them both gasping for breath. Taking himself in hand, Uther guided his swollen, aching length into Theoden's waiting opening.

Theoden spread his legs wider, welcoming the older man without any hesitation. He wanted Uther badly. No amount of release found with someone else could ever satisfy him the same way or calm the aching need that he felt for his lover. "Yes," he breathed, eyes fluttering closed as he eagerly anticipated the rest, looked forward to the feeling of Uther claiming him fully and completely once more. He needed it almost desperately after the strange night, after being given to someone else. He needed to know that he was still wanted by the only person he cared to be wanted by.

Uther groaned and shivered as inch after inch of his massive arousal sank into Theoden's embrace. Only when that tender opening closed around the base of his engorged length did Uther pause and allow himself to relish the sensation of Theoden surrounding him. "Oh," he moaned, combing his fingers through the boy's warm, damp hair, "you are perfect..." Uther kissed him tenderly as his hips began to move; thrusting in and out, the king's desire for Theoden was more potent than ever before.

Theoden felt his heart swell, relief flooding his veins as Uther kissed him gently. His legs rose to trap the king's body against his own, to open himself up to the penetration as much as possible. The younger man rocked up, wanting to take every last inch all at once. He needed to please the man and to feel as if whatever had happened that night, it didn't mean that anything was changed or altered.

Uther's head swam with desire and alcohol. The only thing he could truly focus on was the gorgeous vision writhing beneath him. His hips churned, his cock ached; Theoden's arm and legs draped around him like warm cords, while the boy's tender passage caressed him in ways the king never dreamed possible. "Want me," he breathed hotly in Theoden's ear. "Want me... always..."

"Always," Theoden agreed, his voice shaking as he moved with the man. He was so hot already, so hard despite having been completely sated not half an hour before, and he had trouble doing anything but just cling tight and ride it out. "I will always need you, sire... always..." His long limbs were wrapped around Uther as though he couldn't get close enough or touch enough of the man at once no matter how hard he tried.

Even drunk Uther's desire for Theoden was unparalleled. He dipped his head down and began feasting hungrily on his lover's beautiful nipples, tonguing and sucking. All the while the king continued thrusting his royal arousal into Theoden's caressing passage, simply unable to get enough of the writhing figure beneath him. "I need you too," he murmured, pinching the boy's wet, still nipples. "More than you know..."

Theoden shivered at the words. It was precisely what he needed to hear, and he didn't care whether the words were genuine or not. He took them as he always did at face value. He accepted without question what Uther told him. He held onto the hope that the words offered like a drowning man, and he clung fast. As Uther sank deeper inside of him, he lifted his hips, eager to take more, to feel every inch of the man spreading him wide and turning his world inside out.

Too sensitive and much too hungry for Theoden, Uther simply could not hold back his release any longer. He came with a guttural roar, spilling himself deep within his lover's clenching passage. His body slammed against Theoden's in a frantic, heated, and uncontrollable force of blissful coming. Fingers continued playing over Theoden's nipples, while his other hand stroked the boy's drooling length, wanting more than anything to feel him reaching the same level of rushing completion.

The rush of heat and the rough strokes of Uther's hand were enough to send Theoden whimpering into his own climax. He thrashed beneath the man and clung to Uther's arms as he rode the release out. It was so good. Too good, really. His sensitive body protested the continued contact even as Theoden relished the too-intense pleasure of the moment.

Uther collapsed in a sated, boneless heap after the tremors of his soul-wrenching orgasm finally subsided. He managed to carefully withdraw, leaving Theoden tender, gaping and dripping. Mustering the strength to drag Theoden's equally shattered form into his arms, kissing him with a surprising tenderness after the earlier heated kisses. He was drifting off to sleep with a contented sigh, embracing Theoden as if afraid the boy might wriggle free.

The young man gladly shifted in closer, his body pressed tightly to Uther's as he let himself drift off in the older man's arms. He slept soundly after the strange night, a dreamless sleep that left him refreshed in the morning. The light streaming in through the windows seemed all the brighter because it was one of the rare nights when he was able to stay the entire night at the king's side without being banished to his own bed at some point for the sake of appearances. He knew it was because Uther had been too drunk to wake him and send him away, but Theo still shifted to press his face into the crook of the man's neck happily.

Uther woke to the absolute worst hangover of his life. He groaned and clutched at his aching head; the only thing soothing his spirit was Theoden's warm presence beside him. "What in Camelot did I drink last night?" he wondered aloud. Events came rushing back to the king in a burst of clarity, and his stomach turned at the memory of sharing Theoden with Julian, not to mention his coupling with Merlin. "Oh... Oh, Theoden... How can you ever forgive me?"

Though the words themselves were not absorbed by Theoden's groggy mind as he clawed his way up to wakefulness, he knew Uther's voice even in sleep. The boy shifted and let out a soft sound before his eyes finally opened to find Uther looking at him with naked concern. It was not an expression he'd seen often, and usually it was reserved for Arthur when the prince did something truly worrying. "Sire?" he murmured against the pillow as he pushed himself up on his elbows to get a better look at the man.

"I never meant to give you to Julian last night," Uther explained, his pained eyes wet with tears. "You must think me a very foolish old man." He couldn't quite bring himself to catch Theoden's gaze. Otherwise it might break his spirit that much more. "I fear that Julian is an incredibly bad influence on me. And yet that is no excuse for my actions."

Theoden's jaw dropped. Uther was apologizing. He could barely find the words to respond to the strange scenario. Uther never apologized to anyone, and surely he was of far less importance than most. But... Theo immediately shook his head and burrowed his body against Uther's. "No... no, sire, I only... I wished to please you," he ventured uncertainly. Certainly he hadn't wanted to be with Julian no matter how good it felt in the end. He didn't want ever to be handed off again. Tears pricked his own eyes as he mumbled against Uther's shoulder, "I know that you may... may want others..."

"That's the point, Theoden," Uther started gently, "I only desire you, you and you alone. Truly." He forced Theoden to look at him, and despite the nausea and the headache, Uther genuinely poured out his feelings for someone for the first time since his dear wife had departed this world. "I care for you deeply," he confessed, "and it was very wrong of me to share you with another." The king brushed at the tears staining the boy's lovely face. "I promise it will never happen again. Please, forgive my foolishness?"

Theoden's eyes were wide with shock, but he was nodding before Uther even finished speaking. "Of course... of course, Sire..." Slowly he began to smile again and stretched his head up to boldly kiss the older man. "I only want you. Just you. Always." He curled up to Uther's side again before realizing something more. "Are you well this morning, Sire?" The man had drunk well more than his share the night before. Though he had never been a fan of such indulgence himself, Theoden understood the pain that came with it.

Some of the tension visibly melted from Uther's shoulders. He fully expected Theoden to hate him even if he had enjoyed himself with Julian last night. Theoden still offered him all his affection, and Uther vowed never to betray that gift again. "I've never known wine to have quite this effect one me," he confessed, clutching at his head again. "Perhaps I should allow others to make the wedding preparations and remain in bed here with you?" The King managed a smile, his other arm still wrapped firmly around his lover's body.

Theoden moaned his appreciation of the idea. He'd expected to be abandoned to mundane chores for most of the day as Uther readied himself for the ceremony that afternoon. "Could you, sire?" Surely others were perfectly capable of handling the details while Uther rested for the event itself. Rested and perhaps divested himself of some tension. Theoden kissed the man's shoulder and looked up with pleading eyes. "I would very, very much like to have you all to myself."

"Yes, love," Uther chuckled despite how ill he felt. "I very much doubt I could drag myself from this bed without the help of every knight in the kingdom." He sank back into the pillows, refusing to relinquish his hold on the beautiful man lying beside him. However a frown creased Uther's brow as he gazed into Theoden's eyes with deep concern. "Last night," he loathed even bringing up the subject, "were you harmed at all?"

Theoden shook his head firmly. "Nay, I am well," he agreed with a hint of a smile, still touched beyond his ability to say that the king was worried over him. He was only a servant and yet... The young man met Uther's gaze with a thrill of pleasure. "Julien was... he did me no harm." He hadn't been gentle, really, but he hadn't been cruel either. The thought sparked a faint tremor of uncertainty. But, then, Uther had already said he'd made a mistake, that he was simply too drunk to know what he was doing. It wasn't Theo's place to question his behavior or why he'd felt the need to be so rough with Merlin.

Uther did not want to remember last night's events, otherwise he would surely spill the contents of his stomach. Not only had he freely given Theoden to Julian, but he had taken that filthy sorcerer Merlin and... The King shook his head as if to clear it, which only made his hangover that much worse. "I don't think I would have ever been able to forgive myself is anything happened to you," he confessed, ignoring his aching head and concentrating on Theoden instead. His hand roamed down his lover's spine and cupped one of the boy's firm round buttocks. "Tell me, are you very sore?"

Theoden let the moment go and turned his attention to Uther more fully. The night was over with, and he wanted to make the man feel better. "Nay... not... not _too_sore, sire." He felt the evidence of Julian's punishing pace from the previous evening, but the slight soreness was not so pronounced as to keep him from wanting the king. Trained to respond just so, Theoden's hips canted, his ass pressing back into Uther's touch. 

Uther groaned; despite his terrible affliction, he could not deny his deep hunger for Theoden. Already his cock was stirring, awakening to full hardness. "You are beautiful, my Theoden," he whispered, turning his head to press a tender kiss to the side of the boy's mouth. "I cannot help myself when I am around you." His hand disappeared between Theoden's legs, his fingers brushing his lover's equally swelling length. "Perhaps a taste of you is just what I need?"

Theoden sighed happily at the suggestion. His lips quirked up in a playful smile. "If you think that it would help, sire, I would never stand in your way." His eyes twinkled as he let worries over the previous night melt from his mind. Uther hadn't been thinking, hadn't been himself. That was all. He lifted his hips in supplication. "Tell me what will make you feel better, sire, and it is yours. Always yours." Had it not been for that loyalty, he would never have subjected himself to something like what had happened the night before.

"Theoden," whispered Uther, pressing his thumb against the boy's delectable bottom lip. His heart lurched and pounded violently. The effect Theoden had on him was like no other. For the first time in what felt like forever, Uther Pendragon was genuinely happy. "Please, let me taste you? Here, like this..." He gently urged his lover to straddle his chest. Theoden's length twitched before the sovereign's eyes, temptingly sweet and undeniably beautiful. His tongue swept out, caressing the hood barely covering the blushing tip. Then, he was dipping into Theoden's sensitive foreskin, licking all around and relishing his essence.

Theoden gripped the headboard and gasped as Uther's tongue lashed across the sensitive skin. He was glad of the sturdy wood to support him since otherwise he felt sure that he would have collapsed entirely. Not for the first time, he found himself biting back the urge to moan the man's name instead of his title. Instead Theoden tipped his head back and let his hips rock forward into the stimulation. Under the king's hot gaze, he had learned a certain amount of pride in his body, security in the knowledge that his appearance alone could entice a man to lose himself. The confidence had allowed Theoden to approach much of what they did without any trace of shame, would have even if his need hadn't already overpowered his ability to think too critically of their trysts.

Uther peppered Theoden's twitching length with hot kisses while his hands fairly mauled the boy's gorgeous bottom. "Ohhh... I love the way you taste, I love your beautiful cock," the king murmured as he began tonguing and sucking Theoden's flaring slit passionately. He felt his lover's body tremble with honeyfire. It amazed him how Theoden was even more beautiful in the throes of passion, the way he mewled and squirmed only served to throw fuel on Uther's own desire. Finally he parted his lips and took the boy deep inside his mouth, sucking him down greedily.

Theoden cried out. He was again grateful for the thick stone walls that gave them some privacy. The guards Uther stationed outside the door were likely no strangers to the sounds that often came from the room. Wide eyes watched the older man with unabashed hunger as Uther licked and sucked and finally took him down in one gulp. The boy's fingers fluttered against the wood as he fought for control. "Sire," he breathed helplessly, hips shifting as he fought to keep them still, to give them both a moment to breathe.

Theoden's weeping length embedded itself firmly in the back of Uther's throat. He sealed his lips around the base, allowing his lover the opportunity to luxuriate in the warmth of his mouth. Then, he was bobbing his royal head back and forth, swallowing Theoden down time and time again. His hands were all over the boy's body, paying particular attention to his slender hips and delicious arse. He eased his fingers into the cleft, playing across Theoden's sensitive opening, which Uther found tender and wet from last night's exertions.

Theoden spread his legs and groaned, relishing the intimacy and the fact that the king wanted him. He knew that Uther rarely spoke words of kindness and comfort. The apology he'd received was a rare and beautiful thing, was something he would relish for a long time to come. "Yes... yes, sire, please... please... inside me..." Even the king's fingers would be enough for him once he had the opportunity to let go at last. This was what he'd wanted and needed all along: just Uther.

Uther's fingers dove into Theoden's delicious body, giving into the boy's sweet plea without delay. He worked his lover over with unrestrained passion, swallowing down Theoden's heated length while each stroke of his probing digits rewarded the king with even more tasty precum. His eyes drank in the expression of ecstasy torn across that lovely face above him, and it filled Uther with pride knowing he was giving Theoden so much pleasure. He held Theoden deep in his throat, burying his nose in the boy's fragrant bush and inhaling his scent deeply.

That was enough to finish the boy. He gasped and came, body arched and face flushed with pleasure. The king's name was on his lips, and Theo found himself coming dangerously close to blacking out altogether. With an effort, he clung to the support of the headboard while his hips jerked helplessly.

Uther drank Theoden's essence down like a man dying of a thirst. Despite the heated couplings of last night's drunken orgy, Theoden, as always, had an overabundance in stock to give. The king feasted on his lover until he was completely spent, and even then he took his time in licking the boy completely clean. "Mmm... How anyone can possibly taste so wonderful is beyond me," he complimented, tugging Theoden into his arms and sealing their lips together again.

"I'm glad that you are pleased, sire," Theoden whispered between kisses. "Tell me, how can I ease your mind until the cermony begins." They had time enough to play more and still be presentable in time for Luther to preside over his son's marriage.

Uther was still savoring the taste of Theoden's essence when he replied, "I would dearly love to have the same treatment from you, my love." He took himself in hand, offering up his royal length for the boy to seal his lips over. The king was achingly hard and dripping, his desire for Theoden overriding the effects of his massive hangover. "Please?" he added.

Theoden beamed his agreement and slithered down the king's body. He had his kiss-swollen lips wrapped around Uther's cock in seconds, drawing on the length as if he needed to drink every drop ad badly as he needed air to breathe.


	27. Chapter 27

**See Chapter 1 for warnings & info**

**Author's Notes: And we have a section that's pretty much entirely plot. I know, right?**

Morning arrived, and light streamed through one of the stained glass windows of Arthur's room. He woke slowly, a smile spreading across his face as he found Merlin sleeping beside him. He couldn't resist pressing a kiss to his lover's forehead, even as a sense of wistful sadness enveloped the prince. Knowing he would have to be parted from Merlin again wasn't something he was particularly looking forward to. If Julian wasn't completely debilitated from his hangover, then he'd be wondering where Merlin was soon. "Hey, sleepyhead," he called, gently stirring the other man.

Merlin stirred, smiling at the sound of Arthur's voice even before he managed to claw his way up from the depths of sleep. His body ached, his cheeks twinged when he smiled, but Merlin still opened his eyes to gaze up at his lover. "You're beautiful," he murmured, tongue thick with the paralysis of a long, heavy rest. But he knew what waited, and reluctantly the sorcerer rose and stretched. "Need to go before Julian wakes up." And before Morena was swept away for wedding preparations. His stomach fluttered at the thought of the wedding. By the end of the night, Arthur would be married. He swallowed hard, reminding himself that Morena had already made it clear he wouldn't be excised from the new family. "Can't get in the way of them making you all pretty today."

Arthur drew Merlin close, unwilling to let his lover depart just yet. "Are you well? Did the ointment help?" he inquired, his eyes filled with deep concern for Merlin's well-being. He would never be able to make it through the day knowing that the one person he loved most in all the world was in discomfort. The prince let his hand roam over Merlin's lovely body, his caresses tender and meaningful. He had no idea if he might be able to leave his marriage quarters tonight, and he wanted to relish as much of his time alone with Merlin as possible.

"Yes. Feel better. Honestly." Merlin knew that he needed to hurry if he was going to speak to Morena and somehow reach Julian before the man woke - likely in ill-temper given the hangoever he was going to have - but he couldn't draw himself away from the gentle touch. "Are we crazy for thinking this can work?" Arthur was the king. All eyes would be on him. How could they possibly carry on an affair with the entire court staring them, with guards constantly monitoring Arthur? /Because they only see what they want to see. Look at Uther.../

"Maybe," Arthur conceded, raining sweet kisses down onto the top of Merlin's dark head. "Only I know we can make this work. Besides," he was smiling now, "you had no other choice. Your prince wishes it to be so." It took an Herculean effort on Arthur's part, but he managed to finally draw himself away from his lover and begin his preparations for the day. He was not looking forward to the ceremony, which was nothing more than a very sad sham. Arthur felt worst of all for Morena, who genuinely cared for him and yet he would never be able to return those feelings. Shaking his head over the whole sorry state of affairs, he embraced Merlin one last time, promising, "The moment I can get away I _will_ come and find you."

"Please," Merlin agreed with a sigh. He allowed himself to steal a quick kiss before dressing. A final glance at the prince, a smile, and Merlin hurried down the hallway. There were a few servants in the hallway but little more. It was easy to get to Morena's room without being interrupted. The door opened at the sound of his voice, and Merlin plastered a smile on his face for her benefit only to have it falter at the look of shock on her face.

"Oh... Merlin..." Morena's fingers brushed against the cuts on both cheeks before she drew the young man into the room. "Was it... was it very..."

He nodded. "Yeah. But it... if it works-"

"It will," Morena assured firmly. "I would never have let you put yourself in danger that way if I wasn't sure. I'm only sorry that... I had hoped that your master being there might be something of a deterrent."

Disgusted as he was to think about it, Merlin agreed reluctantly, "It probably did. I think it would have been worse if no one had been there. Anyway, it's done."

"Then before another week is out, Arthur should be king." When Merlin started for the door, Morena caught his wrist in her hand. "I won't stand between you, Merlin. I couldn't. I... I hope that someday I may find someone who looks at me the way Arthur looks at you. However we can make this work, we will. All three of us. Four," she added, one hand moving to the swelling stomach ill-hidden by the folds of her gown. "Now hurry before your master wakes. You won't share his bed much longer." The woman had no doubt that Arthur would have the man removed from Camelot as soon as decency allowed. She sighed and watched Merlin go, wondering what would happen for all of them in the days to come.

Merlin made his way into his master's room quietly. The door didn't creak, and Merlin said a silent prayer for it. Though it made his skin crawl, he slid between the sheets next to the man and closed his eyes, feigning sleep.

Julian awoke like a bear with a sore head. He peered through heavy lids at Merlin, who was sleeping beside him. He didn't remember getting into bed last night, let alone what had happened after he'd fucked Uther's delicious little morsel Theoden. His heart ached too much to contemplate the matter further, and Julian decided that Merlin must have safely brought him to their own bedchamber. That thought made him smile, and forgetting his hangover for a moment, wrapped his arms around the boy and drew him in close. "Good morning," he whispered, pressing a chaste kiss to his mouth.

Merlin fought a wave of revulsion at the touch but managed to plaster a smile on his face. "Morning," he bid brightly enough. Despite himself he felt a twinge of concern at the bags beneath Julian's eyes and the look of bone-weary tiredness on his face. "How are you feeling?" He wondered if the man even remembered half of the night before. It really wasn't like Julian to share with anyone, to let someone else play with his favorite toy. The thought made Merlin sick all over again, but it was true enough. Julian protected him, cared for him, but it was the same care someone might show to their prize mare or their favorite sword. It wasn't real, and now that he'd been with Arthur again, it wasn't even close to enough.

"Terrible," Julian groaned, burying his face in Merlin's throat. He breathed in and noticed how the boy smelled differently, as if he had been with someone else. Julian was about to question this when he remembered that Merlin had, in fact, been fucked within an inch of his life by Uther last night. /Of course. That's it./ As more clarity began to light its way through his murky head, the nobleman peered up at Merlin again, wondering aloud, "I suppose everyone is readying themselves for the big event?" The sooner is was over, the quicker he could take his beautiful toy back home.

"Yes," Merlin answered, feeling his stomach clench at the thought. He hated the idea. He hated it. He didn't hate Morena, liked her even, but the thought of Arthur being bound to someone else despite their confessions to one another was painful. He squeezed his eyes shut against the thought and sighed softly. "We should prepare, Master." The sooner they were ready, the sooner the whole thing was over, the better. Merlin knew that somehow Arthur would find a way to keep him in Camelot, he just hoped that whatever reasons he found, they would be enough.

Julian ran a possessive hand over Merlin's chest, only to find that he felt much too awful to take advantage of his pretty slave. That was a first for the nobleman, and he groaned out his frustration. "Before we bathe, would you be so kind as to visit the apothecary and procure something for my head?" He pressed a kiss to the side of Merlin's mouth, unable to find the strength to do more. "If I'm ever going to make it through the rest of the day, let alone a royal ceremony, then I'm going to need a little aid."

"Of course," Merlin agreed despite his heart sinking at the thought. He got himself dressed properly and checked the mirror, wincing at the sight of the cuts and bruises still visible on his was nothing for it, and he made his way down to the apothecary, half hoping that Gaius would somehow not be present. It was a foolish hope, and Merlin felt his stomach flutter at the sight of Gaius bent over an ancient book and frowning. It was painfully familiar and wonderful. "Gaius?" he half-whispered before realizing the man probably hadn't even heard him and taking a shuffling step forward to move into the man's view.

Gaius started at Merlin's voice, glancing up from his research and peering at the boy over the top of his glasses. "Merlin?" Relief and sadness waged war as they simultaneously passed over his aged features. He pushed himself up from the table and hurried over to Merlin, embracing him after the momentary shock of seeing him again wore off. "I heard whispers that you had returned," Gaius said, shaking slightly as he drew back and looked at him fully. "I've been terribly worried." He noted the healing cuts and purpling bruises, urging Merlin to take a seat as he immediately set to work on applying ointment to his wounds.

Despite his intentions to be strong and brave, Merlin could feel tears in his eyes at the way the man cared for him without question. "I thought about coming, I just..." He bit his lip and shrugged, uncertain. He hadn't felt as if he deserved Gaius' gentle ministrations, for one thing. For another, he'd been ashamed of his own stupid choices that had, one after another, led to his current situation. "I'm alright. Honestly. Arthur nicked some of that already," he assured, nose wrinkling at the smell of the salve. It was effective, yes, but the menthol stench was unpleasant at best. "I... I actually came for," Merlin hesitated but knew no other word, "for my master. He asked for something for his head. Hangover."

Gaius could not even begin to fathom what Merlin had been through. There was a haunted look in the boy's eyes he had never seen before, and it stung him deeply. "Yes, well, we'll see to that in a moment. First I want to make sure you're taken care of." He continued working on Merlin's wounds, each one a painful roadmap of his journey. Gaius hesitated to ask, but he did so as gently as possible, "How long will you be staying in Camelot? Is there anything we can do to keep you here permanently?"

Merlin had to fight to breathe for a moment, though he managed to force a smile that looked almost natural. "I hope so. I... well, Arthur's working on something. I hope... if... well, if it all goes well..." He shrugged, uncertain but hopeful. He never wanted to leave again, certainly not as Julian's property. He wanted nothing more than to be home again. "But obviously right now, the... the wedding... Anyway, that's got to come first."

Gaius wasn't quite sure he understood. What could Arthur possibly do? Did Merlin know something? Perhaps it was best not to inquire further... "There now, I think that should help you heal faster," he decided, surveying his work. Gaius then rummaged through his various potions and produced one for Merlin. "And this should help your... master." Saying the word left a terrible taste in the older man's mouth. "Merlin, my boy, are you sure I can't help you?"

"No... no, not now, Gaius, but... but seeing you helped." It was true. Just speaking to Gaius made Merlin feel better, and he impulsively embraced the man before standing again. "This won't be the last you'll see of me. I promise." Merlin flashed a bright smile and then headed back to his master's room. He pushed the door open and held the bottle out in front of him as if it might somehow ward the man off. "Gaius said this should have you feeling better in no time."

Julian eagerly accepted the vial and downed the contents in one go. He screwed up his mouth in distaste, but it was worth it if it meant his terrible headache subsided. "Thank you," he told Merlin, eying him curiously. "I was beginning to worry about you. Got your wounds taken care of, did you?" He smiled, no displeased. "You're far too lovely to be marked up." The nobleman stroked his fingers across the unblemished side of Merlin's face, relishing the beauty of his prized slave. "Now, will you help me to bathe? You can join me of course."

"If you wish, sir, but I bathed last night after you... fell asleep." That was a very polite way of pointing out that the man had passed out. Merlin didn't want Julian to touch him. The thought sickened him, but until Arthur found a way to extricate him from the man's service, there was also little he could do. With the exception of the night before, the truth was that Julian was usually indulgent with him. He saw no reason to destroy that balance now, not so close to freedom.

"Did you now?" Julian arched his eyebrows at Merlin. "Without my permission?" Had returning to Camelot made his slave believe he had certain freedoms again? Julian would have thought Merlin might have been too concerned about stepping out of line. "You should know better than that, boy." He stepped closer to Merlin, reaching out to stroke the unblemished side of his face. "However, since I was too drunk to known my own name, I'll forgive you this time." Managing an affectionate smile, he urged, "Help me to bathe, then?"

"Of course, sir." For a moment Merlin had been sure that Julian would order something more, and he felt his nerves settle a bit at the release of obligation. Once the tub was prepared, Merlin smoothly helped the man to undress. It was habitual now, though Merlin was glad to note that he didn't feel the usual thrill of desire that sang through him every time he saw Julian unclothed. He just felt grateful at the idea that he might never see the man again soon enough. It wasn't that Julian was cruel to him. In a way, Julian had been giving him everything he asked for - oblivion, a chance not to think of Arthur. But he didn't want that anymore. "Let me know if the water isn't comfortable."

"It's perfect," Julian sighed, closing his eyes and laying his head back against the rim of the tub. The medicine Merlin had fetched for him was beginning to clear his head, and the nobleman started to feel like himself again. "It's a shame you can't join me, boy." Julian suddenly decided why there was a change in Merlin. /Of course. I've been too out of it to give him the elixir./ He would see to that soon enough then. The last thing he needed was Merlin regaining his powers, especially within the environs of Camelot. After all, he had given Uther his assurance that Merlin was no longer a danger. "Bathe me, and then we'll both get dressed."

"Of course, Sir," Merlin answered. He felt better, felt like himself for the first time in so long it was bizarre. He didn't even mind helping Julian to bathe, didn't mind washing the man's skin or drying it carefully with a soft towel afterward. There was an end in sight. Even if he hated the idea of watching the man he loved marry someone else, at least he knew now that Arthur loved him too. Somehow they were going to be together again. He was finally letting himself truly believe that, and it gave him a burst of renewed hope and strength. "What would you like to wear for the occasion, Sir?"

"I brought outfits for both of us in the largest trunk," Julian replied, indicating the baggage with a slight nod of his head. While Merlin went to fetch their clothing, the nobleman sauntered over to a table and poured two drinks from a decanter. Then, he recovered the vial of elixir and surreptitiously added it to Merlin's wine. "Here," he said, passing the spiked glass to his slave. "A toast to the happy couple." Julian drank, appreciating the fine vintage. "Just think, we'll be on our way tonight. Doesn't that make you happy?"

Merlin almost choked on the wine. His eyes widened slightly before he could mask the reaction, but Merlin quickly looked down. "Tonight? Really?" He tried hard to sound light and conversational. "I'd thought we would be staying. I'm sure there will be festivities for days with the prince getting married... sir," Merlin added hurriedly upon realizing he'd forgotten. "Wouldn't the king miss your company?"

"I'm more interested in getting you back home with me," Julian replied, taking a long drink and finishing his wine. He set the goblet down and moved in closer to Merlin. "There's been a definite change in you. Don't deny it, boy. I can see it, and I don't like it." Urging his slave to drink from his own goblet, Julian started to dress Merlin for the wedding. "You belong to me wherever we are. Do not forget that."

Merlin looked down, feeling his cheeks burning. He'd tried to remain the same, but it was hard with a clear head to pretend that Julian was anything but an interruption to what he really wanted. "I know, Sir," he finally admitted, silently praying that Arthur wasn't so sidetracked with the wedding that the man was able to get him out of the kingdom. Knowing what he did now, Merlin had no idea if Arthur would even be able to find them if they left. The thought terrified him. He couldn't leave Arthur, not again. He simply couldn't.

"Good," Julian seemed pleased with Merlin's cowed demeanor. He finished dressing his lovely slave, taking a step back to observe him with a wolfish gaze. "Oh, you are delicious, boy." Turning to his own choice of clothing, the nobleman waited patiently while Merlin dressed him. "Now, don't look so sad," he reprimanded softly. "We have a wedding to attend, then we'll be on our way home. Back to our own bed."

That actually sounded terrible, but Merlin forced a smile onto his face, reminding himself that Arthur wouldn't forget him. The prince would find a way. He had to. Meanwhile, Merlin went through the usual motions of dressing his master and tried not to think of the fact that Julian had chosen a less-than-appropriate ensemble for him to wear. The black pants were ridiculously tight, the white shirt they were paired with almost see through. Only the velvet vest that came with it saved the top from being entirely indecent. If he hadn't already been in trouble, Merlin would have pointed out that they were going to a royal wedding and that a little decorum would be advisable. "There... I think that's done, sir."

"You've done well, pet." Julian continued to watch Merlin carefully, waiting to see if the elixir he had slipped into the boy's drink would take effect. He reached out and caressed the unblemished side of Merlin's cheek again. "I fear it might well have been a mistake to visit Camelot. Never mind, we will soon be on our way again." Offering his slave his arm, the nobleman led the way from their quarters and downstairs where guests were already mingling. There was no sign of the King, nor the prince. Julian gave an exasperated sigh. "I wonder what's keeping them?"

"Dramatic entrance?" Merlin suggested. He was feeling fuzzier all the time, and though he'd suspected that his drink was dosed, the reality of knowing it was true didn't feel any better. He didn't want that feeling anymore. He didn't want to feel as if a part of himself was missing. More than anything, he didn't want to respond to Julian's touch. There was still a little time before the ceremony, and Merlin suspected that Arthur was still being readied for the event by his servants, whoever they were now. The thought annoyed him. /I should be there. I should be with him./

**A/N: To be continued in the next part where things come together for the ceremony…**


	28. Chapter 28

**See Chapter 1 for warnings & info**

**Author's Notes: And things come together so that they can fall apart again… we are now in sight of the end, folks!**

Promising to meet Theoden privately once the festivities were at an end, Uther took his place in the royal chapel. The guests were mingling, anxious for the ceremony to begin. Uther noted Julian and Merlin's presence, and he felt a wave of nausea as he remembered the events of last night. When Arthur finally appeared, his son refused to look him in the eye, and the king could sense anger radiating in waves off the prince. What had happened? There was no time for questions as a bell tolled, signaling the start of the wedding.

Arthur found himself too sickened by his father's actions to even acknowledge him. His gaze immediately fell upon Merlin, and he hoped the sorcerer would feel his love for him from across the room. He could barely stand being apart from him. All he wanted was to hold Merlin, who looked achingly uncomfortable being tied to that vile Julian's side.

Merlin did his best not to stare, but when he saw Arthur watching him, he couldn't help but smile. No amount of drugs could keep him from feeling elated at the very sight of the prince. He wished that the room would disappear, the he could rush to Arthur and hold him. Instead he tried to focus enough to respond to the events as he should. As if on cue, the music in the room swelled, and he turned to see Morena entering. The cream-colored dress that the woman wore was crafted carefully to conceal her condition from anyone who didn't already know that she carried Arthur's child. It set off her tanned skin and dark hair perfectly, and Merlin had to admit that she was a vision.

Despite the situation and its strangeness, Morena couldn't help but smile at the sight of Arthur waiting for her at the front of the room. Even with their strange situation and how bizarrely things had turned out, she felt warmth spreading through her as she stepped up to the altar. What they were doing was the right thing. It wasn't the convenient thing or the normal thing, perhaps, but right just the same. When she reached the front of the chapel, Morena reached for Arthur's hand and clasped it warmly in her own.

As the ceremony drew to a close, instead of feeling pride over his son's official wedding, Uther's nausea increased. He was profusely sweating now, and his vision blurred. As he cast his gaze about the room, his vision blurred and the last thing the king saw before he succumbed was Theoden. Uther collapsed with a groan, darkness swallowing him up.

Arthur had only just kissed Morena when his father dropped to the floor like a stone. Whatever ill feelings he felt for the king, the prince was by his side with an expression of shock shadowing his features. "What has happened?" he glanced around helplessly. "Quickly, Gaius!" Arthur signaled for the older man who was amongst the crowd to hurry forward.

Gaius was by the sovereign's side in an instant, puzzled over Uther's sudden ailment. "Bring the king to his chambers," he galvanized nearby knights into action. "I will care for him there."

It was all Merlin could do not to rush forward himself. Though he didn't care what happened to Uther, Arthur looked positively stricken, and more than anything, he wanted to help. Instead he remained by Julian's side, fidgeting and trying his best to see what was happening.

Theoden was likewise restrained, standing to the side of the dais and wishing that he could have darted forward the same way that Arthur had, could have been at Uther's side as he wished. He'd watched the color drain from Uther's face through the ceremony and thought it odd. Though the king wasn't thrilled with his son's choice of mates, the man had come to an apparent acceptance of the circumstance. /I should have said something,/ he berated himself - and yet no one would have listened to a servant, especially not one who had interrupted so important an event as the prince's marriage.

Hating that the king's collapse so obviously pained Arthur, Morena moved to her new husband's side and laid a hand gently on Arthur's shoulder. "Let Gaius do his work. If anyone can help the king, it is him."

Merlin was fairly itching with the need to help somehow - not for Uther's sake,  
>but to ease Arthur's obvious worry. "Perhaps we should offer aide?" He had never<br>discussed with Julian the fact that he was once the healer's apprentice, but it  
>seemed a good deal more pertinent now. "I used to work with Gaius. I might be<br>able to help the king, Sir."

Gaius lead the guards back to the king's chamber, where he instructed the knights to lay Uther down on the bed. Afterward, he sent one of the men down to his apothecary to gather his supplies. The older man bent over Uther, who had grown terribly pale and was running a high fever. His face was peppered with sweat and his breathing was shallow. Every attempt Gaius made to get a response from the king failed. His brow furrowed with concern, while his thoughts raced furiously over what could be the cause of Uther's ailment. He was so distracted, in fact, that he had failed to notice that Theoden had followed them into the room.

Only when Gaius moved away, visibly annoyed, did Theoden finally step forward from the shadows. He looked pale and drawn himself, nervous at approaching but obviously unable to hold himself back any longer. "Is there... is there anything I can, Sir? Anything to help?" It pained him to see Uther in such obvious distress and be able to do nothing but watch. Though he had no skill in healing, he hoped that perhaps some busywork might still yield results that could offer aide to Gaius as he worked.

Gaius did not suspect anything of Theoden. Instead he saw the lad as being nothing more than a worried and loyal servant to Uther. He relented, nodding as he suggested, "Fill that basin with water, then get a clean cloth and bathe the king's forehead." When one of the knights returned with his supplies, Gaius thanked the man and then set to work on trying to determine the nature of their sovereign's illness. He was almost certain the signs pointed to some kind of poison. But why and how were another matter entirely.

Though even Theoden was clever enough to see that he was doing nothing of any real value, he nodded and followed the order just the same. He knelt next to Uther's bed and carefully ran the cloth over the man's brow until it too was burning up. The cool water warmed quickly. Too quickly. The fever was bad, and Theoden felt his heart sinking more with each moment that passed while Gaius remained bent over the scattered ingredients and loose papers. "Please hold on," he whispered softly, unable to resist the urge to take one of the man's hands. The king's skin was hot and dry, and Theoden found little comfort in the gesture.

Hearing Theoden's voice somehow strengthened the ailing king for one brief, shining moment. His eyes fluttered open, revealing a murky which smiled when his lover's deeply worried face came into focus. "Still taking care of me?" he whispered, trying and failing to reach out and caress Theoden's cheek. It expended what little energy the king had mustered, and the world spun around and dissolved into blackness. Gaius rushed forward, calling Uther's name to no avail. After careful examination, the older man sighed and shook his head with a heavy heart.

"I'm afraid the king has slipped into a coma."

Theoden looked panicked at the thought. "Coma?" He had heard of the malady - long, uninterrupted sleeps from which those affected sometimes never awoke. The idea of the king slipping away was terrifying, and he clutched at the man's hand without any thought to what Gaius might suspect from the too-intimate gesture. "But you can... can help him, can't you?" Gaius had to know some potion or poultice that would draw out whatever afflicted the king and let him wake once more.

"I'm sorry to say that there is nothing I can do," Gaius replied, sad and defeated. "We can keep the king well cared for, but I'm afraid that I am unable to discern his ailment. I have not seen the like of it before." The aged physician had his suspicions, but until he could verify that Uther had indeed been poisoned, there was little he could do. It would fall to Arthur to rule the kingdom now that the sovereign was effectively out of commission. He would have to inform the prince immediately, and in private so as not to cause a panic.

Theoden swallowed hard and reached for the king's hand, pulling it against his chest. He didn't know what to do. That the gesture was too intimate in front of someone else never crossed his mind. The boy only thought of how badly he needed the closeness and comfort to keep himself together. It was hard to think or even breathe. Uther might not wake. Though Gaius hadn't said as much, the man's tone had been too somber for much hope to remain. Silent tears fell down the Theoden's cheeks as he clutched at the king's hand and prayed for him to wake.


	29. Chapter 29

**See Chapter 1 for warnings & info**

**Author's Notes: **Our final chapter - a wedding, an expected tragedy, and a new beginning.

Arthur finally managed to snap himself out of the shock he was feeling. He glanced over the room and his eyes settled on Merlin. There would never be a better time to distract Julian and get his lover alone. Signalling one of the knights, the other man took his leave and darted toward Julian, who had just leaned in to converse with his slave.

"I had no idea," Julian said, clearly taken aback by Merlin's confession. "Hmm, that does explain why you're so fond of this place." He arched his brows. "I wonder why you never told me about this earlier?" Before the nobleman had a chance to delve further, he found himself distracted by a very comely knight.

With Julian's attention suitable drawn away, Arthur gestured for Merlin to join him.

Merlin's heart leapt, and he was at the man's side in a moment. Feeling a hand at his back, he glanced over to see that Morena had closed in on the other side of him, effectively shielding him from Julian's view if the man were to look around. He allowed himself to be led from the room without protest and didn't truly breathe a sigh of relief until they were free of the throne room. "He'll notice I'm gone soon enough." His thoughts were growing fuzzy again, and Merlin fought against the sensation as best he could. "He drugged me again, wants us to leave tonight..."

"You're not going anywhere," Morena answered at once. "Arthur, surely it's not outside the province of the crown prince to demand extra hands to help, especially with the king ill?"

Arthur felt a massive thrum of fear over the prospect of Merlin being snatched away from him again. Morena's words rang true, and the prince quickly found himself taking charge. Clearing his throat in order for everyone in the chapel-particularly Julian-to hear him, the prince proclaimed, "Merlin, you will aid Gaius for as long as it takes. Is that clear?" Julian glanced up, blanching at the arrogant pup's proclamation and knowing there was nothing he could do about it.

"Of course, Sire," Merlin answered just loud enough for the respectful tone to register with anyone who actually cared to listen. He looked up to see Julian glaring at them but knew that his best bet was to go forward as if he were simply doing as ordered. The young man offered his master a slight shrug of apology and then started down the hallway trailed by Arthur and Morena. As soon as they were out of sight, he breathed a sigh of relief. "Haven't the faintest where we're going."

"I suppose Arthur's chambers," Morena suggested as she glanced to her new husband for confirmation. "I had thought that we might have a small ceremony of our own... though perhaps the timing isn't the best now. Arthur, would you like to check on the king first?"

Arthur was torn, but quickly made a decision. "No, not now," he replied. "We might not have another chance like this." Hurrying his wife and his lover along the corridors and stairs, they arrived at the prince's chamber. Arthur had no idea how long Percival might be able to keep Julian distracted. Every second counted. Even with his royal command for Merlin to aid Gaius, the nobleman could very well disobey and leave the Kingdom with Merlin in tow. "Is there anything special we need for the ceremony?" he asked Morena once the three of them were safely inside the room.

"No. I thought something... simple." The royal wedding had been elaborate despite how short the notice had been before it happened. Everything was meant for the public. Between the three of them, Morena couldn't help but feel that something quieter and more intimate was appropriate. Reaching out, she took hold of each man's hand in turn. "I think we should say what we feel, state our commitment to one another. That's all." Morena began, her voice soft and gaze moving first from Arthur and then to Merlin as she spoke, "Life and love never happen as we expect them to, but I am blessed just the same. I have a child on the way, a kind husband who will help Albion grow into a land worthy of its place in the world, and a new friend who shares things I never expected to share with anyone. Whatever stands ahead of us, we can face it. This family will grow stronger, and our child," her dark eyes fell on Arthur at last, "will know love above all else."

If not for his father's sudden illness, this would have qualified as one of the happiest moments of Arthur Pendragon's life. His wife was with child, and she was filled with grace and unselfishness, allowing and accepting Merlin into their family without a second thought. "Yes, love above all else," he agreed softly. Arthur squeezed Merlin's hand, offering him support and encouragement. Julian would not be allowed to take his lover from the kingdom. No matter what it took, the prince determined to keep the sorcerer by his side always. "I vow to protect and serve you both," he continued, ticking his gaze between Morena and Merlin. "As well as our child." As far as he was concerned, the baby was as much Merlin's as it was his and his wife's.

"I wasn't sure I'd ever have my own family... apart from my mother, and... never like this," Merlin began haltingly. Knowing that might not sound complimentary, he soon added, "Never as perfect as this." There were tears in his eyes as he squeezed Arthur's hand and then Morena's. "I never thought I'd get this lucky." After Arthur left him in Robert's kingdom, Merlin had been sure that his chances for any kind of happiness had past. Instead here he was binding himself to the man that he'd fallen in love with despite how ridiculous they'd both been. "I'm going to do everything I can to make sure that we're all safe and happy. All four of us," he added, dropping Morena's hand briefly to rub his fingers over her stomach with a smile.

The woman laughed and covering Merlin's hand with her own. "There. I honestly can't think of any better binding ceremony, can you?" Morena looked to Arthur and ventured, "We need to deal with Julian, but first... do you want to visit your father?"

Arthur's expression segued to one of happiness to solemnity. He felt a pang of guilt over forgetting about his father's predicament, even if he remained terribly hurt and angry over Uther's deplorable treatment of Merlin. "Yes, I suppose I should," he agreed, dropping his head with a sense of regret. "How do you intend to deal with Julian? If I had the authority, then I could simply demand he leave..." Arthur paused, and then focused his attention on Merlin. "...without you." Morena had been right about everything thus far. And the prince hoped she might have an idea of how tie up the final loose end.

Morena sighed and reached for her husband's hand. "Speak with Gaius, but if the king is ill... even if his illness is temporary... then you do have the authority, Arthur." She met his gaze and tried to convey the gravity of the fact without saying more. With Uther sick, Arthur would ascend to the throne. Sooner rather than later, Morena suspected that Gaius would realize the gravity of the king's condition.

Merlin felt his stomach twist with guilt. He hated hiding anything at all from Arthur after what they'd been through, but there wasn't a better way. There wasn't another way at all. If the three of them had any hope for happiness, Uther couldn't remain on the throne.

"Alright," Arthur agreed, drawing away from his wife and his lover. "I shall return the moment I know anything definite." He loathed the idea of leaving Merlin's side when had no guarantee of Julian not stealing the sorcerer away. However, he trusted Morena to keep him safe until he could return. Arthur only hoped that Sir Percival was doing a fine job of keeping the nobleman distracted... without being molested, of course. He made his way to his father's chambers, only to find a grave-looking Gaius and the king's tearful servant Theoden at Uther's bedside. "What has happened?" Arthur's heart sank, despite his hatred towards his father over his vile treatment of Merlin, a part of him still cared.

"You father-the king-he has slipped into a coma," Gaius explained as gently as possible.

Just hearing the words made Theoden want to fall apart. As it was, tears streaked down his cheeks, and even Arthur's presence wasn't enough to make him let go of Uther's hand. He held onto the man's fingers like a lifeline, as if he could somehow will Uther back to health through the touch. Theoden's gaze raised up to Arthur for a moment and then fell again. There was nothing the prince could do. If Gaius knew of no remedy, then Theoden knew no remedy was likely to be found. Though his throat was thick, Theoden couldn't help but ask, "Then... then the prince will take the throne?" he inquired softly.

The very notion hit Arthur terribly hard. This was not how he envisioned being be crowned King, nor how he imagined leaving things with his father. Gaius left Uther's side long enough to prod the heir apparent out his dazed state. "You must," the apothecary told him. Camelot could not be allowed to be seen faltering. And Arthur steeled his shoulders as he moved closer to Uther's bedside. He gazed down at the pale and sickly form of his father, feeling some of the hatred dissipating. Never would he be able to forget or forgive the atrocities perpetuated against Merlin. But, at that moment, he couldn't help feeling pity towards the man who had committed them.

"I will be a good king," Arthur declared, adding with a promise, "I will make Camelot proud."

Theoden drew back to give the king-to-be a moment with his father. He knew that it was necessary. Camelot needed a strong, whole ruler to survive, but it killed him to think that everyone was giving up on Uther already. When Arthur seemed finished, he ventured, "Sire, may I... may I have leave to attend to your father? If Gaius is willing to tell me what is best... I... w-would like to stay with him." Theoden knew that he sounded as miserable as he felt but was still proud of himself for getting through the whole of the request without crying.

Arthur almost refused the request, his first instinct was to allow Gaius to go on carrying for his father. However, the palpable sorrow in Theoden's voice made him change his mind. He had only ever seen such devotion from a servant in one other-Merlin-and it struck Arthur that this boy possessed genuine feelings for the King. It made the whole situation all the more difficult, especially considering how his father had treated his lover. "Very well," he agreed after a long moment of contemplation. "You may remain here for as long as you wish."

Theoden bowed low and couldn't hide the gratitude that shone in his eyes. His attention was at once refocused on the man who lay ill on the borrowed cot. Uther would likely never wake again, that much seemed clear, but until he woke or died, Theoden intended to keep vigil. It was the least he could do for the man he loved.

Turning back to Gaius, he requested of the older man, "If you would, gather everyone in the throne room. I'll will be there shortly."

Departing with one last glance at Uther's unconscious form, Arthur steeled his shoulders for the burden of ruling the Kingdom. He made his way back to his own chambers where he found Morena and Merlin still waiting for him. "My father," he began, his expression grim, "has been taken gravely ill, and I will have to assume the crown."

Before either of them could reply, there was a knock at the door. "Come in," Morena called, hoping it was Percival. She had sent for the man to see what Julian's status was. Perhaps if the man were inebriated enough, he could be coaxed into simply leaving the kingdom without Merlin in tow.

It was indeed the knight who appeared in the doorway. He bowed to Arthur and Morena, face grave after hearing the news of the king's illness. "My lady, Sire, I am afraid that... that there has been need to escort the Lord Julian from the court. He was a bit more forward than was polite," the knight said with a distinct edge in his voice, "and it was requested that he leave and consider writing his majesty a letter of apology before considering a return. I also have word that Sir Robert has not been found, nor Sir Henry." Percival offered Merlin a sympathetic smile. "I'm afraid he was sent to look for you, and no one's seem him since he left Sir Robert's estate, but... it strikes me that they can probably take care of themselves."

That was putting it mildly, but Merlin couldn't help feeling worried just the same. "Thank you," he answered before Arthur had the chance only to realize that wasn't exactly protocol no matter how grateful he felt.

"Sir Percival," Morena broke in to avoid anyone worrying over rules of etiquette, "if you would see that the other knights are assembled in the throne room? They are needed."

The man bowed once more and made his exit. It seemed that the rumors he'd been hearing were true. The king was dying, and Arthur would be stepping into his place.

Merlin tried to smile as best he could and reached out to run a hand over Arthur's arm. "I know this isn't how you wanted it to be, but you'll be a brilliant king, Arthur. No one could ever love Albion and its people as you do."

Merlin's touch had a calming effect on Arthur, who could not have been more tightly wound. He managed a warm smile of appreciation, murmuring, "Thank you, beloved." There no longer existed a reason to hide his true feelings despite the fact he and Morena were married. "Camelot shall be different, and I hope stronger because of it." Arthur sighed, raising a hand and caressing the sorcerer's warm cheek. "There is much to do-perhaps, too much. But, I can promise you this; Julian will no longer be of any concern. Tonight, you are free. And nothing shall ever keep us apart again."

"I know." Merlin had trusted that from the moment they were reunited. "C'mon, then, let's make you king." His tone was light, hoping he could bring Arthur up a bit given the somber mood of the room given the gravity of the situation. At the man's other side, Morena took Arthur's hand while he fell into step just behind the pair of them. It was odd but pleasant. Merlin found himself wondering what it would be like when the three of them traveling in tandem began to feel normal and average. He liked that thought, the image of the unorthodox little family they were creating. The crowd in the great hall looked bewildered, worried or resigned in turn depending on how much they knew of the situation.

As Arthur approached the front of the room, the knights closed in nearby along with Gaius while Morena and Merlin hung back to watch the ceremony. The woman's hand crept up to rest on Merlin's shoulder, and she gave it a warm squeeze as they stood together. Perhaps the court at large would never know how Merlin fit into their family, but she wanted it known from the start that he was indeed a part of it.

When Arthur had imagined assuming the throne, it had never been quite like this. He was supposed to be much older, and his father would probably have slipped away peacefully in his sleep. Instead, here he stood as if in the middle of a surreal dream. All eyes were upon him, looking towards him for leadership. And Arthur had no intention of letting anyone down. Not Merlin, or Morena and their child, and certainly not his subjects. Strength and confidence swept over him the moment he felt the crown placed upon his head. King Arthur Pendragon raised his hands, sweeping his arms wide as he addressed the crowd before him.

"We mourn for the loss of my father. Today, however, sees a new Camelot rise. No longer will we show fear of magic. Instead, we shall embrace it and know it to be good."

Merlin's breath caught. He had never expected Arthur to make so bold a proclamation so quickly. Despite the gravity of the event, the room soon buzzed with people murmuring their agreement or their confusion. His own eyes clouded with tears as he beamed up at Camelot's new ruler. He'd never doubted for a second that Arthur would support him and Morena and be a good king besides, but the man never ceased to amaze him. Feeling Morena's smaller hand sliding into his own, Merlin squeezed it. No sooner did the buzz begin to die down than a loud voice - he suspected it was Gawaine's - rose out, "Long live the king!" and the rest of the room followed suit, Merlin and Morena's voices soon joining the cry.


End file.
